Tsukaima no Saito
by ralf07
Summary: Saito being summoned by Tiffania before the start of the main series. let see how different the story goes if Saito if familiar with Halkeginia before being summoned by Louise. pre-canon. Harem? RPG style.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first non-crossover fic. I want to try making a non-crossover fic so I decide on this one.

Let see how it goes.

This chapter had been Beta by Alternate rouge. I give my thanks to him/her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this idea.

* * *

My name is Hiraga Saito. I'm 16 year old. I'm just your average guy where you can find anywhere living his life ordinarily. That was until today.

RING RING RING RING RING…. The alarm clock rang, and I open my sleepy eye.

I climb out of my bed as I doing my usual routine. In other word it time for school. I was currently in my bedroom. On a side note my house is a two-story six-bedroom home.

Then I noticed the calendar that was hanging in my room, can't believe that I almost miss that today is Sunday. I almost go to school today. Hm… I guess I go to my friend house today… there something I want to show him in my notebook.

I go downstairs in order to have a breakfast.

"Good morning mother." I greet my mother who are in the kitchen right now. Seeing her back just like this it never occur to me that there will be quite a while before I seen her again.

As I finished my breakfst which just a toast of bread. I dashd out the door but not before saying goodbye to my mother.

As I step out of the house I can see the house across the street that mother always complain about its terrible red wall. i don't always this observant in the morning but I just have the feeling that I wont see this scenery for a while.

As usual, I took the time to "borrow" a couple of fruit from the neighbor persimmon tree. It was quite good if I say so myself.

As I make my way to my friend house. A green portal appears out of nowhere.

"What is this?" I take a look at everyone on the street and no one seem to be noticed this green portal.

Wonder if it safe. I pick up a stone on the street and throw it inside the portal. And what surprise me the stone disappear inside the forest.

I continue to ponder what to do with this situation. Should I stick my hand in there to see what going on? Oh well, it can't be that bad could it. My curiosity side seem to won over as I put my finger in the portal and it went through.

"….."

Nothing seems to happen. So I continued to put my whole hand in the portal.

"….!" At that time, I can feel something seem to pull me inside.

"HEY! LET GO!" I struggled a bit but it was futile as the portal suck me inside.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

XXXXXX

A half and a hour before.

In the morning In the land of Albion deep in the Westwood there is a village. Many children who lost their parent leave here.

Two female can be seen talking inside

"So…. Tiffania, how life been." A middle age woman asks the younger one who seem to be called Tiffania.

"It fine Matilda nee-san, nothing wrong." Though she said this her eye is looking at another place.

"Look me in the eye when talking! *Sigh*… what happened and be honest." The person who called Matilda asked her with a stern voice.

Seeing that she can only answer honestly. "well they were bandit coming a few days ago…. But don't worry I managed to drive them off already."

"Bandit! It must be hard for you, sorry for not being there." Matilda said.

"It okay, I can protect myself, you've done much for us already. As long as I have this spell with me I can protect this village."

"It hard just for you alone, is there something that could be done." Matilda seem to be in a deep thinking as she put her hand on her chin.

"AHA!" Tiffania seem to back away a bit from that.

"w-what is it nee-san?" she ask Matilda about her sudden outburst just now.

"Okay, Tiffania I'll teach you summon servant!" Matilda answer her.

"Summon….. Servant…?" tiffania tilt her head confused by the word.

"Yes summon servant it a spell to summon a familiar." Matilda answered her confusion,

"Familiar?" this time she was confused by the term.

"Familiar is any creature that was summoned by a mage on order to help them. With this, it could lessen your work a bit if you have a familiar." Matilda told her the meaning of familiar.

"But I don't think it was necessar-"

"Silence, let's get to it." Before Tiffania had a time to protest she was interrupt by Matilda. And so the preparation for summoning a familiar is being made.

The process itself is simple but since Tiffania is a beginner at this Matilda has to teach her about the procedure.

After a while it was time to cast a summon servant spell. Both of them are in the clearing big enough to fit a house there. Summon servant is a totally random spell. Anything could come out from the portal and that why they need the space. Not to far away from them all of the kid in the village is watching. They all feel curious about it. It not everytime that they could see magic so some of them is very excited.

"Alright let begin! Focus your spirit and then call on your yet unseen familiar in your heart." Amtilda told her the instruction.

"Yes!" Tiffania answer her.

Tiffania closed her eye and then raising a wand in her hand pointing at the sky and then she start the chanting.

"my name is Tiffania Westwood. Pentagon of the five power, obey my fate and summon my familiar!"

As the incantation finish the tip of her wand start glow and then a green portal appear on the sky.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." The sound of someone screaming can be heard.

XXXXXX

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH….." I continued to scream as I beeing suck by the portal

I can feel my self falling but I can't see anything as my eye is currently close.

And then, *boing* the sound of me landing on something. Eh! What happened? Did someone prepare a cushion for me to land? What is this soft feeling that I feel right now? I bring out my hand in order to ascertain what is it that on my face right now.

*boing* hmm… it was soft and yet big.

"Ah…." Hm! Did I hear someone moaning just now, and is that a female voice.

"Ehrm…. Could you please get up." There, the voice speak again. I tried to stand up but my face seem to be stuck on something.

"DIE PERVERT!" Gah!… I got flown away by someone's kick. But because of that I manage to get out from whatever it is that made me stuck.

"That hurt… oi.. what with that all of a sudden you middle age woman." As soon as I got a look at the one who attacked me the words, seem to come out naturally from my mouth.

I can see her twitch at the word 'middle age woman'. I think I just dug out my own grave.

"Hmm… did I just heared you say 'please kill me just now.'" This is bad, she was pissed.

"No! it's an honor to meet with a pretty young lady." On instict I try to save my life.

"hmph…. That good." Safe…. Don't know why but I just have a gut feeling that this woman is dangerous if you piss her off.

Because of my argument with this middle age woman, I dare not say that out loud again, or else I can feel my life will be in danger, then I noticed that I seem to be in the forest of some sort and for some reason there are many onlooker here. What weird is that all of them are children.

"Ah… he looks this way, the pervert looks this way." The little boy said as soon as my eye lay on him. A pervert? why am I a pervert?

"Gim! It not good to call another person a pervert even if he is a pervert." The little girl beside the boy name Gim scolds her though that didn't make me feel better. Why did they called me a pervert anyway, I didn't do anything wrong.

At this time that I noticed a girl who is currently standing up while dusting up the sand off her.

The first though that came to mind when seeing this girl was….

Golden light.

No! she wasn't really shining or anything but the girl present was so strong it felt like an illusory light.

The girl was beautiful. No, the word beautiful isn't enough to describe her. When she moved one will want to kneel down and worship her. I was at lost of words as I can't seem to find the right word to say to her now.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked in a blank confusion.

"No. that. Nothing. This"

As I was at lost for words right now. The older woman spoke.

"This is unusual… never though that it was possible for human to be summon. I guess we have no choice then, Tiffania! Do it!" the older woman voice brought me out of my dazzled state.

Eh! What is she talking about? Now when I think about it, how did I get here anywhere?

"Eh! Does that mean that I have to….." the girl Tiffania I think her name is seem to hesitated a bit and her face is so red right now. I wonder what's wrong.

"Do it." She didn't get to finish her word as the older woman glaring her face.

"Sorry but please excuse me…" eh! As Tiffania said this, she coming closer to me and then she closed the distance of her face to mine.

Wait, don't tell me… is she going to kiss me?

Without further delays our lips met with each other. As soon as the kiss finish she pulled back and her face blushing a little.

I can feel my face redden a bit. Mind you if a girl as a beautiful as her suddenly kissed you, you will surely feel flustered. No straight man can get calm after that. Look even my chest feel hot all of a sudden.

Hm? My chest? What did it have to do with anyt-

"GAAAARRGGGHHHHH!" it hurt. I can feel something burning on my chest. When I take a look at it I can see a rune being engraved on my chest. What is this? How is this possible? Many though flew in my mind but none of them can distract me from the pain I'm feeling right now.

As the rune stop glowing, I fall to the ground with one knee panting.

"*huff* *huff*… what was that? Who are you people?" finally I asked them the question that I should ask in the first place but was distracted by a few thing. But from the look of it I wont get an answer right now as I can feel my sight losing and then everything went dark.

XXXXXX

As Saito fell to the ground, Tiffania rush on him instantly.

"Are you okay? Please wake up." She asks worriedly about the boy condition. "Matilda nee-san, what happened?" she asks the only person who could probably answered her.

Matilda came near the boy as she put her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Tiffania breathe a sigh of relief at that. She already knew about using the ring that her mother left if worse come to worse. "It seems he's just unconscious from the rune engraved on his chest." As she said that she lift the boy shirt showing his naked body. Tiffania redden a bit at that because this is the first time that she saw a naked body of the boy her age. "hmm…. I wonder what is this rune is." Matilda ponders as she observe the rune on the boy Chest.

"Nee-san, I think we should bring him in the house first." Tiffania suggest to Matilda after seeing the kid start to gather to take a look at the unconcious boy.

"Ah… I guess we should let him rest. We can ask him question later." As she said that, she summoned a golem with a wave from her wand. The golem carry the boy inside the house.

"Tiffa nee-chan! Are you okay! The little boy Gim ask her.

"I'm okay Gim, thank for the concern."

"How dare that pervert doing that kind of thing to Tiffa nee-chan. Even I haven't done it yet." Gim seem to murmured something that was slow Tiffania hasn't be able hear any of it.

As the children go back to their own house, Tiffania also walking to her own house right now that being occupied by that boy. As she continued to walk she pondered just who it is that boy is. From the commotion just now he doesn't even mention anything about her ear. Maybe he hasn't notice it yet. She wondered, if he know that what I am, will he hate me? As she continued to think about that she almost didn't realize that she already arrive.

As she enter the house she can see Matilda staying beside the bed and the boy laying on the bed still unconscious.

"How is he?" she ask out of concern for the boy.

"It fine, he'll be waking up soon, but it sure is a surprise, to summon a human as a familiar." Matilda said with a curiosities on her voice.

"It that something wrong with that?" Tiffa asked worried that she has done something wrong.

"No, it just familiar are usually animal or any magical creature, I haven't heard about human being summoned as a familiar. This requires an investigation." She feel relief that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"from the look of his clothes,, he seem to be a civilian. Just what kind of material that his clothes made of, I haven't seen any of it in Halkeginia. Maybe he com from Rub al khali." Tiffania doesn't know how to answer to that as she doesn't really going out much. She doesn't know anything that happen in the outside world, the only news she could get was when Matilda Nee-san came back from her work or a merchant coming to the village to do business.

"Furthermore…" Matilda continued Talking "the stuff from his got with him is really weird, he got this rectangle thing that make from unknown material. There also this little shaped box thing. Hm… just who is this boy?" as Matilda think more about the boy, many more questions appear one after another, the boy is an enigma to her.

"Ugh…."

"Oh! He's waking up!" Tiffania said after noticing that the boy is starting to wake up.

XXXXXX

"Ugh…." My head hurt.

"Oh! He's waking up!" I can heared someone's voice, who is it? Hmm… I still feel dizzy, as I couldn't make out anything around me. Maybe it because of the dream I had just now. What a weird dream but I guess it worth it if I get kissed by a girl like that even though it was just a dream.

"Are you okay." Someone seem to asked me out of concern.

As I turn around to the owner of the voice, my eyes went wide, there she is the woman that I met in the dream.

"Y-youre, that super beautiful girl." She seems surprised by my word. But who cares right after all this is a dream.

And then I noticed another person besides her.

"Ah! The middle ag- pretty young lady!" I immediately correct my word. Even if this is dream I don't hink I like to see what she'll do to me if I finished that word.

"This is…." I trailed of as I don't recognized the place in this dream world. How is this possible. Aren't dream supposed to be created from one own imagination. Does that mean that my imagination so poor that it created a place as shabby as this. I need to wake up. Though I won't be able to see this super beautiful woman again but it better if I return to reality.

I pinch my cheek with all of my strength.

"I-te-te-te-te…. That hurts" How is it possible, arent this supposed to be a dream.

"Are you okay! Why are you doing that!" ah…. Seeing this beautiful girl concern about someone like me is enough to ascertain that I was dreaming right now.

"Could someone hit me."

"gah…." As soon as I finished that word the middle age woman immediately hits me with her…. fist? For a woman she can really hit hard.

"It….. Hurts…" was what words I could managed coming from my mouth.

"What are you, an idiot of course it hurts." I don't need to remind me you old hag.

As I take a look around I noticed that I still in their present. It looks like it was not a dream.

"hm… by the way, where am i?" as I finally accepted the fact that this is real maybe it better to ask them a question. It a wonder why I can feel calm even in this situation but for some reason the present of the Tiffania girl giving me a feeling of calmness.

"you're in Albion, in the Westwood village." She answered me with something that I don't know. Albion? Are we in Europe or something.

"Albion? Where on earth is that?"

"…"

"…"

Both of them look no, only the old hag is looking at me as if I was stupid. Tiffania just stood still there.

"Do you really don't know where you are, are you from outside the continent? And what the heck is this earth you're talking." Why am I being treat like a stupid one. And is this woman serious.

"How the hell you don't know the name of the planet you in. Did you live on Mars all this time?" I said sarcastically but from the look of it it seem to brought more confusion.

"Planet? Mars?"

"Ok tell me you at least heard of Europe, or even better Japan." I'm starting to get worried right now.

"Nope, were currently in Halkegenia, and there are five country In it, Tristain, Germania, Gallia, Albion and Romalia." More name that I haven't heard of. Did I just travel to the past or something though I'm pretty sure that I haven't heard of any of this name in the history book so I guess that wasn't it. In the first place, there no way something like time travel exist.

Somewhere on earth, Asahina Mikuru suddenly sneezed.

"Maybe we should talk about this later, I would like to ask you some question." That will be better I guess so I agreed with her for now. The girl Tiffania seem to be silent till now.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this for a while, what with those ear?" with all that happened I didn't noticed this girl ear at all.

"Ah!" she look scared for some reason as she back away a little.

"Do you hate me?" Tiffania ask me. her word seem shaken a little.

"Hate you… why would anyone hate someone as beautiful as you." Why did she mention hate all of a sudden. I though the ear look cute on her. It worth the trouble to cosplay like that. Though the ear seem to real to be a cosplay but my logical mind just shrugged it off.

"I'm not beautiful at all, it because I'm a half elf." Elf, so that what her character is. She seem to be into this cosplay look like. I can feel somethig on my mind screaming that this was real but I just ignore it for now.

"Are those real?" I ask her about something that could easily record in world record about it.

"Eh!" Those, her eyes followed my finger as she take a look at her chest. "Ah…." She shyly cover her breast while turning away her back facing me. look like she really embarrassed about it.

"You sure have guts, after what you did just now, well I guess this will make it easier for me to punish a pervert like you." Gah! This hag just said some scary thing, and why did everyone called me a pervert?

Come to think of it… when I passed the portal I was falling. And then I was landing on something soft. And my face was buried in it making me unable to see. I touch the soft thing and t feel like a melon. And then the old hag kick me.

"Don't tell me that was!" A look of realization come on my face. If I didn't feel my life in danger right now I'm pretty sure I'm already passed out from the nosebleed.

"SORRY! IT MY FAULT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" As I realize my mistake I continued to apologized to her while kneeling on the bed.

"It okay… I don't mind." Such a nice word, and did she say she didn't mind just now. Does that mean I can touch it again? oh crap the hag seem to notice what I was thinking I got to distracted her somehow.

"By the way… what is it that you want to ask me oh pretty young lady." It seem to work as her demeanor seem to changed.

She wave her wand and then something impossible happen. A rock like thing appear out of nowhere and go somewhere.

"ahahaha…. That was really a good CG, I never know the technology had improved this much. That sure felt like re-" whatever it is I want to say stop as the rock like thing bring out my bag and give it to the old hag. And then the thing disappear turning into dust.

"That sure is a great robot." My mind still try to justified the thing.

"What are you mumbling about, this is just a golem create by magic. There nothing to be surprised."

"hahaha…. You sure say some weird thing, there no way something like magic could exist." Really for an old hag she sure know how to joke.

"We'll talk about that after this, first I want you to tell me what is this." she brought out the thing from my book.

"That was a notebook computer." Is this woman for real?

"This."

"Calculator"

"This"

"PFP in other words play field portable."

As she brought out one thing after the other I just answer her question.

"Tell me what is this use for." She pointed at the notebook. Is she really doesn't know anything about it.

I took the notebook from her and then switch on the power. After that a screen appear.

"What magic is this, which element is it from." Magic again! why did this people keep mentioning magic.

"it not magic, it's science."

"Science?" both of them seem to confusedbyt the term. Sigh… just what the heck going on. As I rest my back on the wall I take a look outside the window. It was night time and the two moons beed shining brightly on the sky….

Two moons? I take a look again and it seem it there was really two moons up in the sky.

"oi where are you going!" the older woman shouted as I bolt out from the room to go outside.

When I was outside I took a look at the sky and it there was still two moons in the sky.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOONNNNNNNNNN!" I shouted as hard as possible as my mind can't deny it any longer.

XXXXXXX

After thing had calmed down a bit I was inside the house again but this time in the living room as Tiffania prepared a tea for us as I explain what I figured out already.

"So, you're saying that you from the other world." I nod at that.

"That hard to believe, that there are other world beside this." Figured that she wont believe easily, even I won't believe if someone came to me and said 'hey I came from a different world' or in other term a 'slider', a person who can cross to different world. Does that make me a slider too? No I guess the best term is otherworlder.

"I believe him, ermm…"

"Ah… I guess we haven't introduce each other yet.. "I realized when I see that she doesn't know what to call me yet. "My name is Hiraga Saito."

"Hiragasaito?"

"Hiraga-Saito" I correct her.

"my name Tiffania but everyone called me Tiffa." I already knew her name but it sure feel easier calling her Tiffa.

"I'll do just that Tiffa." She blush a bit at that. Maybe she's just the shy one.

"Matilda." Was the only thing that the old hag saying.

"hm… what I want to know how am I here… I was walking to my friend house and then this green portal appear out of nowhere." I describe the event that happen untill how I got here.

"That portal is probably is the result of the summoning."

"summoning?" what is this summoning that she talking about?

"Ah you didn't know yet, Tiffania summon you as a familiar. The rune on your chest prove it."

I immediately take a look at my chest and there was a room engraved on it.

"What is this? And what is this familiar you talking about?" I ask them question after question.

"Familiar a being that a mage summoned in order to aid them. Though normally human aren't supposed to be a familiar but for some reason you just become a familiar. You are now bound to Tiffania as her familiar." She explained it to me.

Bound to Tiffa that doesn't seem so bad, nonononono… I still need to find a way home.

"Is there any way to null this contract or whatever the heck it is?"

"There are two ways." Oh, look like there is a way. "the contract will null after Tiffania dies but there no way I would allow it so that left with the other" there's no way I could let Tiffa die so I agreed with her on that.

"What the other way?"

"This one is easier-" oh look like I don't need to worry much about this thing. "you need to die." Oh so all I need is to di-

"hey wait! Is dying is the only way!" look like no matter what I chose someone will have to die.

"Sorry! It my fault that you aren't able to go home, I'm really sorry." Tiffania said as she continued apologizing to me.

"Don't worry I'm not blaming you. By the way would someone tell me about this world." I try to change the subject. I'm not really use at handling girl.

"you're really serious about that other world thing, well I'll play along for now." Matilda doesn't seem to believe me about the other world thing. I guess it doesn't matter to her. And so she explain about the world I'm in.

Were currently in the continent called Halkeginia. In the same continent there are also another race called elf who is leaving at the place called holy land. She say that human in this world is afraid of elf. So that why Tiffa seem scared when I see her ear. She afraid that I hate her. In the human in this world is divide by two. The first is called a noble. They are called noble because they can use magic. It seem weird that only noble can use magic. What would happen if a normal person becoming a noble does that mean he also be able to use magic? The other is called Civillian. Civillian cannot us magic because of that most of them work as a farmer, or something else.

"By the way Matilda-san are you a noble, because you can use magic." Because she can us magic she must be a noble right.

"I'm not a noble, not anymore that is, a noble can also be stripped of their nobility but that doesn't mean their magic will be gone once they isnt a noble anymore." That also weird. If a person who are not a noble anymore be able to use magic then the title noble is just a tittle, it got nothing to do with a person capabilities to use magic. If you ask me, magic is more like a bloodline for the people. That mean it was passed as the generation continued. Maybe there are a race that can use magic before and after sometime passed this race is currently known as the noble. This is only speculation for me as a person who just new to this world so that was just a guess.

That's weird. How is it I able to come to that conclusion, I feel like I can think more clearly now. Does that have to do with this rune? Hmm… anything is possible in this world I guess.

"Please continue Matilda-san."

And so she continued to explain about the basic knowledge one need in this world. I don't need any difficult stuff like the politics in this world.

"*yawn*…" Tiffa cover her mouth as she yawning.

"I guess it was late already. We continued this tomorrow." Matilda said as she finish talking.

"By the way, where would I sleep?" Matilda pointed at the floor. Oh well I guess it better than the hard ground outside.

"If you want, you can use my bed." Oh Tiffa… she really is kind but as a guy I cant do something like that to a girl.

"No it's okay, I'm fine sleeping on the floor." I reassured her. Don't want to trouble her anymore.

"If you do anything strange to Tiffa, I'll assure you I make sure you wish that I kill you." That was really scary just now.

"Don't worry, I won't." I reassured her. There no way I would something like that. Although she is really beautiful she also seems too innocent, I feel really worried about her.

And so my first night in this strange world end. A new day will begin in this world who isnt earth. Will I ever return home or will I stuck here forever? Let stop thinking about this and go to sleep. And so I can feel the sleepiness hitting me and the world went dark.

* * *

For those of you who are knowing me for the first time nice to meet you. And for those of you who had read my other stories, sorry for not updating it. i would update it sooner or later.

Here is my first non-crossover fic. I've seen to many zero no tsukaima fic who the main character is an oc. Even the one Saito in is focus on Louise. I don't hate louise it just that I feel that the other female character hasn't got to much attention in the fic like that. And so I create this fic. I want to try how Saito interact with Louise when he not his familiar.

This fic is about Saito being summon by Tiffa. This happen a few month before louise begin her summoning so that why the situation is a bit different. Saito will be summoned by Louise although that wont be happening for a while. Saito got a lifdrasir rune because any void familiar from albion is Lifdrasir.i may need to change a bit about Lifdrasir abilities. I wont change it original ailities being able to boost magic power at the cost of one life. I'll just add a new abilities. It nothing powerfull in fact it wont even be useful in battle at all.

So I guess this will be a harem fic. Though the other girl wont be appear for a while. But if it will have a harem ending or not is a different matter altogether.

I will be busy with my other fic so I probably update this faster if I've got many review for this fic

That is all. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

It seems that people want this story to continue tough not too much. Probably because of my bad writing. If someone wants to BETA this story please pm me. I could really use some help.

This story born because I want to have experience of writing non-crossover fic. Since most of my crossover related to zero no tsukaima so I chose to write about it. At first I want to make about where Saito being summoned by Louise but this Saito will be really dense to the level of orimura Ichika from Infinite Stratos. Then I thought about it I will probably just follow the canon storyline if I write it like that. So I intend to change it to this.

I guess that enough for me without further ado let begin.

this chapter had been beta read by Alternate rouge. thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima.

* * *

After that, 2 weeks has passed.

After that accident that caused me to stranded on this foreign world that isn't earth. I find myself living with Tiffa. Since she summoned me as her familiar it only natural for me to stick with her.

Here's what happened during my second day in this world.

'FLASHBACK'

"urk…" I stretched my body who is stiff after waking up. Sleeping on the floor will do that to you. I take a look around and it look like yesterday was not a dream. I really am in different world. Not to mention that it seem that they also doesn't know about the existence of my world so asking to send me back is impossible.

Sigh… what am I going to do now. I got the basis of it how this world works from last night conservation and from the look of it I shouldn't wonder off anywhere. I've been told that this village is isolated from outside world so it doesn't matter if one has any knowledge about this world or not. In other word this is the safe place outside.

I exited the house and my ear seems to hear chopping sound. I move to where I heard the sound and found Tiffa chopping some firewood.

"Ah! Saito-san, good morning." She stopped for a while to greet me after noticing me.

"Good morning Tiffa, what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Chopping firewood." As expected she answered me like that.

"No, what I meant is, aren't there any adult here in this village." How come a girl like her need to do work like this though now that I'm thinking about this I just noticed that I haven't seen any adult beside Tiffa and Matilda.

"I'm the oldest here… well except Matilda nee-san that is." What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"This village, Westwood village is an orphanage villag, a village for children who are without parents." I didn't know about that. Argh enough about that, I can't let the girl like her do a job like that.

"Let me do this, a girl like you shouldn't do this." As I said this I take the axe from her hand and almost fell from the weight of the axe.

"wah… this thing heavy, how the heck did she swung it just now."

"Are you alright Saito-san…" after seeing me like that Tiffa asks me worriedly. Nonono can't let know that I have a trouble to lift this thing. A man has his pride after all.

"it nothing, it just caught me off guard that is all, now I just need to split this wood in half right." She nod but still look reluctance to allow me to do the work.

Ok, let's do it.

"guh…" I lift the axe above my head with all of energy I could muster and then chop the wood in two. Though it appear my chop is not good as the wood didn't split well.

After a few swing I was already laying on my back.

"Huff… huff… just…how… heavy… is… this… thing…" I said while still trying to catch my breath.

"This?" Tiffa show me that she just lift the axe without much trouble.

"I need to toughen up." I hardened my resolve in my heart after seeing it. My pride already damaged badly from how weak I am. On earth I never need to do something like this but on this world who from what I see where the technology is not advance and look liked medieval Europe, I need to toughen my physical in order to even get through the daily life here. Can't let Tiffa take care of me every time.

After Tiffa done chopping down the turn to me.

"Are you okay Saito-san"

"Yeah… except my pride that is…"

"Your pride?" this girl look kind of airhead as she doesn't seem to understand what I mean.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." I said while I stand up after having found an energy to stand. "by the way, where's Matilda" I haven't seen her since I woke up today.

"She still sleeping, she looks really tired yesterday, she just returns from her work after all." Still sleeping… I never expected her to be a heavy sleeper but from what Tiffania said she doesn't seem to come often. Wonder what her work is.

"What kind of work did she have?" I asked Tiffa for an answer.

"I don't know, she never talks about her work but she always out for long time, I'm a bit worried about her…" Tiffa said with a worried look on her face. Their relationship really close. But about Matilda work… it really suspicious but someone like her can't be a bad person right.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, you're here aren't you? That why as long as you here she will always have a place to return to." I told her while patting her head.

"Saito-san…. Mm thank you…" her face seems to brighten up after that. No matter what, a smiling Tiffa is really the prettiest of all her other expression is.

But why did I say such word. I only met her yesterday but it felt like I know her longer. Furthermore I'm never one good with word so how the heck did I able to say that. Is it some kind of ability I get from crossing world? Something weird is going on…

Were both sitting on the pile of firewood here.

"Saito-san, why don't you tell me about your world more." Tiffa asked me. my world well might as well.

"In my world… there is only one moon…" I start with that. After all it is the reason I notice that I was in a different world in the first place.

"Eh~ one moon?" she seems surprised. I guess it's natural since I also freaked out upon seeing two moons in the sky.

"Yep! One moon."

And so I told her about many things about Earth. There are no magic there instead there is science. I told her about many tall building made of glass, and machine that can fly freely in the sky even to space. Even though I told her this I still didn't know if Halkeginia had something like what I said since I haven't left this village at all. It has only been two days after all since I was brought here.

"It's wonderful, Saito-san world, you must really want to return right…. I also want to return…"

"Return? What do you mean by that?" her face look really sad when she mention it.

"eto… I'm actually half elf." Half? What does that even me. As if understanding my confusion she continued.

"I am half human and half elf. My father is human while my mother is an elf. It look like I inherited my mother ear that makes it hard for me to make friends." She mention this before that people hate her so it because of that ear and the fact she posses elf blood in her vein. I don't know why people afraid of elf but this girl can't even hurt a fly even if she try. Just how could they be dangerous?

"So that why even I want to return to my mother's birthplace the elf won't accept me because of my human blood….. Ah sorry I don't know why I talking with you about this, it seem feel natural to tell you." So she also feels like me maybe it was because we're the same. Were both unable to return to the place that we could call home and trapped here. I could leave this place of course but it not possible for me to return to my world.

"You two really have a good relationship neh!"

"gah!" that surprised me a bit as I turned to the owner of the voice it was Matilda.

"Matilda nee-san! You're awake!" Tiffa also look surprised by the sudden appearance of Matilda.

"You don't need to scare us like that." That really surprised me. Appearing out of nowhere like that.

"What? So you could flirt with Tiffania!" she said with a normal tone though there is a hint of warning in there.

"i-it nothing like that, were just chatting that all." Even if I said it, me being together with Tiffa, she already makes it look like there's something going on between us to stranger but this woman was not a stranger so it's only natural that she assumed something like that.

"Matilda nee-san, do you have to go to your work again?" Tiffa interrupted. Ow that she mention it. Matilda getup doesn't seem like a person who just wake from sleep.

"Yeah, I still need to investigate that runes on his chest. I'll be back earlier this time, so don't worry." It seems she also knows that Tiffa is worried about her because she said that to her. But wait! If she's gone how the heck am I going to find my way to return to earth. She's the best bet I have here. I don't think Tiffa could help me here since she's also clueless about the outside world. The children definitely won't be any help at all.

"What about our conservation yesterday?" I try to make her remember about that. There are still many things I don't understand about this world so being outside with my current strength is pratically suicide. Since the setting of this world looks from a fairy tale, I bet there are also monsters out there. Of course this is not an RPG game. Should I go out there to beat those monster to get experience point to get stronger? There's no way something as convenient as that exist in the real world.

"We'll talk about that later. For now just help Tiffania to the best of your abilities, if you do something to Tiffa… you know what will happen to you." Wah… her tone looks really dangerous just now.

"What is this something you talking about Nee-san?" Tiffa ask.

"It something about when a boy and girl- you don't need to know about it. If this guy do anything dangerous, you erase his memories till he won't remember anything." Caught by Tiffa sudden question she almost answered it about the birds and bee but from the look of it Tiffa is still innocent about matters like that. So am I, for 16 years I havent got a girlfriend till now. And here there is a beautiful girl with impossible breast that if there is a law about the breast she could have a death sentence already.

I see in a game somewhere where the protagonist got tranfered to different world and then attract many beautiful women there. Will something like that happen to me too?… yeah right… there no way that's possible. First of all I still don't know what this rune do to me. for now I guess I should improve my physical strength first. That's the best way I think.

But back to what Matilda said just now. Erasing memories? Did magic capable of doing that also? I was to focus on learning how this world work that I didn't think of asking how magic works on this world. Maybe I could ask Tiffa next time. I'm sure she knows about it since she also can use magic.

"Then please take care." I was too deep in my though that I didn't notice that Matilda was about to leave.

"Matilda-san, could you find something about the way for me to return to my world!" I make a request to her. Though the change is slim but there must be someone out there who know some kind of way to earth.

"You really serious about that aren't you" she said while having a serious look on her face. How rude, did she think I was joking the entire time. "Fine, I'll try to find something about that." *Phew*… at least she agreed. "Take care of yourself, I'll take my leave now." As she said that the ground starts to rumble and come a golem I think it was called. She sit on the golem shoulder and soon disappeared from our sight.

"Let go back." I told Tiffa as she still looking to the way Matilda figure disappears.

"Ah! Let's go." We both walk together to Tiffa place.

Now then. Need to figure out what could I do for this village as to not burden them.

'FLASHBACK END'

XXXXXX

It has been 2 weeks since then and I started to getting used living here. At first it was tough because this world doesn't have electricity so most of the work will need physical strength. For someone like me who rarely do any heavy work at home my physical strength is really weak. But now I could do heavy work much longer that I capable of. Of course that not all the work I do. Sometimes I go out into the forest hunting. I try to use this hunting technique that I see in a game it didn't work the first time but on second try it seem to be success.

Life has been like that for a now. The other children also friendly. Some has even called me Saito Nii-chan already. It's good that I was getting along with other Children.

After finishing all the work I returned home. I'm starting to call Tiffa place home now. This place really starts to look like a second home to me. But on the way that when… 'Chink!' a dry sound came.

An arrow flies by hitting a tree not too far from me.

"That was dangerous, what is this? Is there a hunter nearby."

Chink! Chink!

The arrow flew one after another stand to the ground near me and the other children who also happen to be in this area.

"Who the?"

When I shouted, the group looking like mercenaries emerged from the forest.

"Hey you! Is there a village chief? Call him here!"

A lot of people came out. All members were carrying weapons - bows with arrows, spears and so on.

"Wh-what for?"

Tiffania muttered in a frightened voice. She already came after the commotion start.

"My, what a beauty. Here, in the middle of the forest, isolated from the world."

One said and came closer. He was a small, sly looking man with a small cut on his forehead. Apparently, he was the leader of the group.

"And who are you? Mercanaries?" Tiffa asked though she still look shaken up.

"You can called us that, but were also goes by other name, were bandits." Bandits? This is bad, there are no one in this village that could fight. When he said that the other with him laugh.

"Leave. There is nothing for you in here."

Tiffania answered back and looked courageously at them. The men laughed.

"There is some."

"Eh?"

"Even if the village looks poor, there are still some valuable things, I think. For me, a great treat would be a beautiful woman like you."

"I think you would be worth two thousand gold coins, right?"

These robbers seemed to do kidnapping too.

One approached and the moment he tried to touch Tiffania…

I stepped in. I can't let they hurt Tiffa, even if it cost me my life.

"Stop."

"What? Kid, don't you value your life? Except for a few exceptions, there is no interest in the market for the likes of you."

"Don't touch Tiffa."

"My, such a serious fellow. Want more wounds? Move."

Contemptuously evaluating me, the robber gave a vulgar smile.

I reached for a wooden sword in my back. I make them from the wood here. It better then nothing.

"Hey, youngster. Do you want us to murder you? Let us work in peace."

One robber said while lowering a spear. I clenched my fist. Normally I should be scared right now but for some reason I'm really calm even in this life and death situation. Can I win. Not to long ago I'm just a normal high school student. Can I win again the guy who's experienced in using weapons.

But…

I gripped the hild of the sword.

"I won't abandon someone to whom I care. After all…"

"I AM TIFFA FAMILIAR!"

With that shouted I charge at the guy.

"SAITO-SAN!" I can heard Tiffa shouted but I cant stop my body. I cant let this guy do whatever he want with this village. This is the place where Tiffa could call her home and I wont let him destroy it. Even if it costs me my life.

I raised my sword at the guy who laughed. Then the opponent made a serious face and received my sword with the spear.

"Ugh!"

The sword was blocked without any effort. The man turned the spear skillfully, hitting my feet with it. Disappointingly, i fell on the ground.

Pointing a spear at my face, the man said in a cruel voice,

"Naa, youngster."

"Ku…"

"When you're reborn in your next life, consider your words before boasting."

The moment when I was giving up, I shut my eyes…

_Naudiz Isaz Ehwaz..._

Voice came from the back. Gradually, it turned into song. A spell was being cast behind me. though Matilda I didn't heard her chant like this before, there must be a magic who need chanting in this world.

_Hagalaz Yr Beorc..._

…It was the word I couldn't recognize.

_Nyd Is Algiz…_

When I turn around, I saw Tiffania grasping the small wand that she took out some time ago. It was a small and a thin wand, like a pencil.

"What? Nee-chan is a noble? Naah, it must be another bluff…"

_Berkanan Man Laguz..._

The moment when a single man closed in...

In a confident attitude, like a conductor lowering a rejected baton, Tiffania lowered her wand.

The air stirred like mayflies.

The air, surrounding men, distorted.

"Fue…?"

Like a fog clearing up, the distorted air returned back to normal… Men looked at the air dumbfoundedly.

"That? What just happened here?"

"This? Why we are in this place?"

Tiffania informed the men in a perfectly composed voice.

"You got lost in the forest."

"R-really?"

"The exit is that way. Go forth to the highway after leaving the forest and then head straight to the north."

"T-thank you…"

Step by step, the men left without reliance.

In a blank surprise, I watched their retreating backs backs.

After the last one disappeared in the forest, Tiffania relaxed.

Then Tiffania said in an embarrassed tone.

"…I have erased their memory. Their memory stops at 'entering the forest'. When they reach the highway, they will forget anything about us completely."

"That's magic?"

Tiffania nodded.

That was really some weird magic. The magic that erases memories. This is the first time I've seen magic that isn't physical or elemental.

"It's okay, everyone, the bad guys are not here anymore." After she said that to the children who had been hiding till now came out. Although they were children they dont have a reaction that the child should have after something like this happened. Though some of them look shaking a bit but none of them ever cry. It must be this was a common occurrence in the village.

After that we all got back to our own home, it has been dark outside.

At night I'm being curious about magic in the world go to the living room and found Tiffa there. In Tiffania's house, there were three rooms. The room where I was resting, her bedroom, and this living room. The children lived in groups of three, but though they lived separately, they ate in Tiffania's house. After finishing the dinner and seeing off children to their houses, Tiffania took some wine out of the barn and placed it with glasses on the table.

"Eh this you see, I'm still underage." I told her.

"Underage? You look old enough to drink." She seems confused. Sigh… I guess this world some what does'nt have any age restriction when it comes to to alcoholic beverages.

I take a glass of wine and drank it. Surprisingly it tasted good.

"So, what is it that you want to ask of me Saito-san?" ok let get started on business then.

"Um… I would like for you to explain about the magic system in this world. You see on where I came from there are no magic but there is this thing called game where magic exist in there. There are many kind of games each using a different system of magic. So I want to know how magic in this world work." I try to be vague as possible as I'm sure she won't understand anything about RPG if I told her about it.

"Um… I can't really tell you much; you see I'm such a failure at magic."

"Eh! But the magic you used earlier…" I was surprised what did she mean by failure?

"That was the only magic I know, I never succeed on the elemental magic."

"Elemental?" now I'm starting to get confused by her word.

"I'll tell you based on what Matilda nee-san told me. There are four elements in magic. There are fire, water, wind, earth. For a mage there are four different classes. A dot, line, triangle and finally square. I can't tell you much about it since I didn't know much but I think Nee-san mentioned about combining element." That was really complex, combining elements… does that mean that they combined elements like for example Matilda summoned a golem that mean it was earth. So if she combine it with fire does the result will be a fire golem. I got the gist but I still don't understand this class system is.

"What element is your magic then?" the magic to erase memories, is there really any element that fit into it.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" How come she doesn't know the magic she used.

"I always thought that my magic some kind of mystic force or something, because its not in one of the element." That was really vague just now. Not one of the elements? Does that mean Tiffa is a legendary mage or something that uses magic that only certain person can use.

"Then how did you acquire that magic." Surely It can't appear out of nowhere just like that.

"Hmm…." She seem doesn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"It okay, if you don't want to tell me just said so. I understand the need of secrecy." If she doesn't want to talk let's not force her.

"Since it Saito-san I think I can tell you this…" it seems she decide to tell me about it.

"You see… since my mother was the mistress of Albion's King's younger brother… the Grand Duke who was ruling over this whole land of Saxe-Gotha. My father was a Grand Duke of the royal family treasury, responsible for the management of the treasury. My mother used to call it 'financial supervisors' attention'."

"Mistress?"

Saito asked.

"Yes, mistress – a woman other than a wife."

"Indeed."

"Didn't elf is hated by humans in this world. Why did an elf become a mistress for human." That was really weird just now. But, well if Tiffa inherited her beauty from her mother I can understand how the duke felt. Moreover if they have the same size of breast. Gah… focus, it not the time to think about perverted think.

"I do not know that. The reason why my mother, being an elf, came to the White Country to become father's, is unknown to me. Mother never spoke about it… Nonetheless, in Halkeginia, no one thinks of elves pleasantly, it must have been some really complex circumstance."

"Because they say they are trying to get back the sacred ground from elves." From what I learn the elves in this world live in the land what human called sacred ground and had been trying to take it back from the elf.

"Aye. In that sort of division, my mother was a truly obscure person. She never talked in public and rarely went out. In the residence, she waited for my father's return for a long, long time, continuing that sort of life. I still recall it. The back of a mother who absent-mindedly watches the door… Since I had the ears of my mother, I was not allowed to go out as well then."

I was quiet and drank another glass of wine. So that's why Tiffania was not used talking to teenage boys. Not just boys, there must have not been any girl friends either.

"However, that sort of life with mother was not too difficult. Father, who came by occasionally, was gentle and mother told me various stories too. Mother taught me how to play musical instruments and read books."

"I see."

"The day when that sort of life ended came. Four years ago. Father, with a changed look, came to us. He said, 'It is too dangerous here' and took us to the house of one of father's vassals."

"Why?"

"Mother's existence was the royal family is a secret. If it were to be found out some day that a royal family treasury manager, father, had an elf as a mistress, it would cause a huge scandal, if not more. Still, father refused to banish mother and me. The vicious king imprisoned father and did all sorts of tricks to search for our whereabouts. And, at last, we were found."

I held my breath.

"I still remember it well. The day when the Advent Festival started. Many knights and soldiers came to the house in which we hid ourselves. The noble who was father's vassal, however, desperately resisted... but was no match to the king's military forces. Once the knights' footsteps echoed in the corridor, my mother hid me in the closet and locked it. I was holding the wand given to me by father, and trembled for a long time. When soldiers entered the room, mother said."

I shut my eyes.

"'I will not resist. We elves do not want to fight.' Yet, magic was the response. I heard a frightening sound when one spell after another hit my mother. Then the chasers tried to open the closet where I hid myself…"

Tiffania drank a glass of wine, with a painful expression on her face.

"And, were you caught?"

She shook her head.

"No…"

"Then, did someone help?"

"No. The spell, that I used today, saved me."

"Then how did that magic awake?"

Not able to contain the overflowing curiosity, Saito asked it. With her eyes closed, Tiffania began to speak.

"In my house, there were a lot of valuable items as my father was a royal treasury manager. When I was small, I often played with them. There was an old music box among them."

"Music box?"

"Yes. Treasure given to the royal family… However, it could not be opened without the ring. Yet, one day I noticed. That there was one ring similar to the lock in the treasury, and when I inserted it and opened the box, I heard a tune. It was a beautiful, somewhat nostalgic tune. Mysteriously, no one else but me could hear that tune… Even if the ring still fit."

i held my breath. She looked like she was remembering something.

"Once I heard the tune, in my head… runes started to emerge. However, I did not say that to anyone, because I did not want them to find out I was playing with the treasure."

"The runes that you used a while ago?"

"It is so. When the closet was opened by the soldiers, those runes came to my head. And I started humming it while waving the wand given by my father."

The effect of the spell that Tiffania recited was identical to the one earlier today – soldiers forgot what they came to do in the first place, Tiffania said.

"The runes that came with the tune I heard from the opened music box, remained forever in my head. Since then, those runes saved me many times…"

"Sorry for making you remember something like this." It still pains me to see her sorrow filled face. It must hurt to think about what happened. To think that this girl who look innocent would have a tragic past like that.

"No it okay, I think Saito should know about it." She dropped the honnorific without noticing it. That should be for the better. I found out not to long ago that the language use in this world is different but for some reason it was translated to my language when they talk. When they said something in the language my sense seem to filter it to change it to something that I could understand. It must be one of the side effects of the summoning I think.

"By the way could you play it that music you're talking about." She nod at this and bring out a harp.

I drank the wine again as she started playing the song.

While drinking I could feel my eyelid becomes heavy.

Tiffania was literally shining like a moonlight.

I ruminated through the story I heard just now.

Such a beautiful, fairy-like, girl, has such a tragic past.

With his eyes closed, i fell into the world of drunken slumber.

_**The left hand of God is Gandálfr, the ferocious shield of the lord. His left hand wields a large sword and his right hand wields a long spear, protecting me with endless vigilance.**_

_**The right hand of God is Windalfr, the kind-hearted flute of the lord. He dominates all beasts of life, leading me through earth, sky, and water.**_

_**The mind of God is Myoznitnirn, the book that carries the crystallization of thought. It carries all knowledge and provides advice whenever I am in need.**_

_**There is one more person, but remembering its name gives me trouble…**_

_**Taking the four disciples, I came to this land…**_

XXXXXX

Tiffania looked at the sleeping Saito. She covered him with the blanket and then continued staring at his face.

She doesn't know why she want to tell those story to Saito but she feel like she want Saito to know more about her. Saito was her first friend who is near her age that why she was a little shy at first around him. But today when Saito want to protect him like that she feels that he look cool. She touches her lip remembering the kiss. Her cheeks redden a bit at that.

With that she continued to play the song while Saito is still sleeping.

XXXXXX

A week later.

Thing had been peaceful lately but Matilda hasn't come home yet. I was currently out hunting some animal.

Rustle… rustle… could hear the sound of leaf rustling.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

The figure that appeared was-

"Matilda-san, youre back." It was Matilda from the look of it she seem fine.

"There you are I've been looking for you." She been looking for me?

"You were looking for me? What is it?" I was a bit curious. Did she found a way to return to earth.

"There something we need to talk"

After we both found a place to talk she started.

"I've got information about the rune on your chest." She pointed at the place where the rune is.

"What is it?" I was eager to know about this rune, did it gave me some kind of abilities or something.

"Listen what I tell you here you mustn't let anyone else know, even Tiffania, promise me this." She seem serious.

"Okay, I promise"

"Maybe I should start with this, do you know about how magic work in Halkeginia."

I told her what Tiffa had told me about magic before. She also filled me in about the class system. It seems depending on the class you can combine how many elements in it. For example square is 4, triangle is 3, line is 2 and dot is one.

"There are other element beside those four, it was called void." Other element.

"Don't tell me that Tiffa is-"she interrupted my word.

"Yes, she is a void mage." So her element is called void.

"What so special about it?" so her element is void, what about it.

"You really clueless are you." She look at me as if I was stupid, can she believe already that I came from different world. "let me explain to you, unlike the other elements void is something like legendary, only the founder is heard of ever possessing one." So Tiffa magic is some kind of legend. "Make sure no one knows about this, if someone learn about her void power there surely will try to use her power for selfish reason."

"Don't worry I won't." I told her. There no way I let Tiffa be in danger.

"That include you also, make sure you don't let anyone know about the rune on your chest."

"My rune? What did it have anything to do with it." Is there a connection with Tiffa void power.

"It called Lifdrasir, be thankful for this, it was really dangerous to collect this information, I need to infiltrate Romalia library to find out about this." Lifdrasir what does it mean anyway. And did she say infiltrate just now. Just what kind of job she did to posses abilities like that.

"So what did it do?" I hope it was something good. Like superhuman strength or something like that.

"I didn't find out about that, but I managed to find out about the other three…"

"Other three?" wow I only found out the name to day and now there were three other like this.

"From the record there seem to be four void mage In total, each in different country. For each void mage there is familiar who is special.

"In Tristain there is Gandalfr, posses the abilities to use any weapon masterfully." Damn, I could use an abilities like that.

"In Romalia there is Windalfr, posses abilities to talk to animal and control them." The abilities to control them. It sure will help me in case I need a transport.

"In Gallia there is Myoznitnirn, posses' abilities to get an insight of something and control any magical artifact in the world." I don't know what this magical artifact is but it seen awesome.

"In Albion there is Lifdrasir, I didn't managed to found out what this do, it seem to be guard on higher level than the other three." How come my abilities is a secret, is it because it was to strong then the other that it was kept secret. Hm… then I guess this rune is as good as a decoration in my chest if this how it is.

"What! Don't look so down, just because you don't know what kind of things the runes can do." Even Matilda can sense that I was a bit depressed after hearing that.

"I was expecting something that could help me in this world, instead I still don't know what this thing do."

"I've got some news about your world, the only clue I've got that there are many strange things appear, most of them seem to come in the east direction though." I brightened up a bit after hearing that. The east eh… so there is some kind of clue there. The problem is I didn't have any kind of transport to go there. It looks like I stuck in here for a while.

"Here take this…" she throws me a…. Katana? No matter how you look at it, it was real. The other thing is some kind of rusty sword. "Then I guess I'll take my leave then, there still work to do."

"Wait!" I tried to stop her but she was already gone.

Can she at least wait for a while. I wonder what kind of work did she did. Oh well it pointless thinking about that.

I examine the katana she brought me. it was good I guess. I'm not really good at sword so I don't know whether this was a good quality or not.

I take a look at another sword. This one look really rusty like it could break anytime.

"So you're my new partner." Who's that, I immediately became alert to the surrounding by the voice that appears all of a sudden.

"Where are you Looking at, here, I'm in your hand"

I turn my head to my hand.

"Nice to meet you partner, the name is Derflinger."

The sword talk!

* * *

Finish chapter 2. I should really start writing on my other stories but I can't seem to stop writing this. It was hard to update multiple stories at the same time. Enough about me.

This is still introduction chapter as I still want to establish the relationship each character has with each other. I don't want to talk much here, please read and if you have time review this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter 3. I think I rushed story a bit but well it can't be helped.

i give my thanks to Alternate rouge for beta-ed this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukaima it belong to its creator. There isn't any oc in this story yet so I can say I own any. And probably will never.

* * *

About a week has passed after Matilda left. Leaving me with this present. It seems that before she met me he had gone to met Tiffa before she started looking for me. That woman, could she at least stay for a while. I don't know what her job is but she could at least spare some time here. At first I didn't like her, because of the kick she gave me. but I guess I deserve it for what happened though it was an accident there are some times that a man should admit a mistake even if it not his fault.

From the conservation with her. It was really surprising that Tiffa was some kind of legendary mage. Void huh… I didn't understand most of it but I think I got the gist of it. And it seems I was a familiar called Lifdrasir though what it do is still a mysteries. There are other four void mage beside her and it seems their familiar got an interesting abilities. Wonder if mine is as great as them. It better I didn't think about this. It not like I have someone else to talk to. Well someone beside this Talking sword is.

"So thats how it is partner."

This talking sword is name Derflinger it seem. Matilda gave me along with the other sword. A katana. She say that in her message it was one of the weapon that was found with a lot of mysterious thing. So I assume that this world doesn't have a katana.

"I think I heard about it before…"

"Really! What is it?" did Derf really know about this void thing. I decide to call him Derf since it easier than to pronounce his full name.

"Hm…. I don't remember when you live as long as me you tend to forgot many things." That was a disappointment. Maybe I could ask Tiffa if she could restore a person memories. Nah… better not after all void was supposed to be kept a secret from her. What she didn't know cant hurt her.

"just how old are you?" though it was off topic I still curious. Judging from how Rusty the blade is I say more than a decade has pass.

"I don't know, I lost count after a few year." That really doesn't answer the question. But I guess I shouldn't complain. Even I forgot something that happen a while ago.

"hyah…" I swing the Katana.

"You know partner, no matter how much you did that, it will only improve your stamina and physical strength. You should really get someone to teach you." That true. because right now I'm just swinging this weapon aimlessly. But who should I ask?

"Hey Derf, you're a sword right, can you teach me anything about how to use sword." I asked Derf. He must know at least something about it. I try using something that I look from some anime and game but it won't work at all. I guess real life is harsh.

"I'm a sword partner. Not a sword user. So I can't help you with that." Figure that he won't be any help. Oh well it better than nothing I guess. And so I continued to swing the sword in order to get use to the feeling. Sometime I switch the katana with Derf in order to get a feel of different type of sword. I tried to use both at the same time and it prove to be hard. It hard to keep of the weapon you use and furthermore the weapon s not really light that I could swimg them easily. I almost got hurt by my own weapon. I guess what they saying is true, never play with pointy item it may get you hurt. But still I've got no choice In the world like this. Who know if something like a bandit will appear again. Though Tiffa can drove them off she still need time for casting.

"Saito-san. I brought some food." Seeing this lovely figure is really soothing my heart. Not to mention I can even eat her cooking. This surely is heaven on earth.

"Thank you Tiffa." I grab the food she prepared. It was nothing much just a simple sandwich.

A merchant just came for a visit a few days before and with money that was left by Matilda we can get by for a while. Though that doesn't stop me from hunting some wild animals. We still need to save up sometimes.

But the merchant seem to be friendly enough. I thought this village was supposed to be hidden from outside world so how this merchant found it I don't know. Maybe he's one of Matilda's friends. But a woman like her having any friends. It hard to imagine but then again I didn't know much about her since we only met for a brief time. She also doesn't stick around to much so I didn't really have much conservation with her.

"So how is it?" Tiffa asked hopefully.

With her face like that even if the food could kill me I still say "it's good" I told her. It not a lie as the food was really delicious. I can officially say I'm the happiest man on earth or Halkeginia whichever it is doesn't matter. Though with my narrow knowledge there must be someone out there who as beatiful as her but I doubt that there are someone out there that could match her in a size of breast. It was really hard to stare at her sometime as my eye always dart downward whenever I have a conservation with her. Not that I'm a pervert or anything I mean any guy who didn't even faze by it are either gay or isn't even human at all.

"It's great that you like it." Tiffa said with a bright smile on her face.

Ah… even if this is the best moment that happen in my life I still need to find away home. I wonder what my family is doing right now. Did time move the same as it is here and there? Well I know once I get back. But to the east huh… how? It's still hard to believe that I'm currently living on the top of a floating land. Yes Albion is a floating land. I don't know the reason since I still didn't get any at all of what I was told. Matilda said that it was because of the massive windstone stored in the earth's crust that caused this land to float and it still didn't make much sense to me. oh well when you live in a world of magic your common sense will surely fly out of a window.

"Partner! Be careful I sense someone." Derf voice alerted me as grip my katana while I stood in front of Tiffa protectively although Derf was really useless but his abilities to sense something had helped me many times in my hunting. It makes your hunting much easier if you know where your target is.

Rustle, Rustle.

The sound of the leaf rustling can be heard and I immediately turned my attention to the direction while pointing my Katana there while I sheathed Derf on my back. I can't use the both sword and Derf is much more heavy than the katana so I chose to use the katana since it was lighter.

The leaf continued to rustle.

"Wh-what is it?" Tiffa start to look worried. I wonder what is it. Is it some kind of wild animal.

But what came out from the bush surprise us. It was a person. It was a male with a blonde hair. He seems hurt as I can see blood covering his clothes and his body. His clothes looks expensive but I don't know what habitants in this world wear so I couldn't make any guess.

"Are you okay!" Tiffa ran to the person. She really a gentle person. We don't know who this person is but she look worried for him. Oh well as her familiar I need to help her. I'm a bit worried about this guy also.

"Ugh… what? Who are you?" the guy said as he just noticed us there.

"We need to get you treated." I said. I'm no expert but even a novice could tell that he's hurt pretty badly.

"It doesn't matter" he brushed me off " you guys need to get far away from me now, the pursuer will get here soon" he said while still trying to withstand the pain.

Though he said that I couldn't just leave him like that. A voice can be heard.

"Did you find him!"

"No but I'm sure he went this way."

"Find him! We can't let him escape."

I can see that they are heading to the village.

"Tiffa! They are heading to the village let's go!" I told her.

She nods. Before we leave we give the guy some basic treatment. Well Tiffa did while I just helped her.

We both head out to the village. And what we found there surprise us.

"What's with this Village, why are there are only kids? Oh well no matter… Hey you kid! Did you see any blonde guy here? If you lie to me I'll kill you." The big looking guy said while showing a ferocious look. Where other beside him just stand there while taking a look around.

"But this is sure a surprise. To think that there is a village in this forest, you think there might be some treasures." The other smaller guy said.

"We can think about those later, after we killed him that is." This guy is as bad as those bandit from before. I look at Tiffa and she nod as she brought out her wand and start chanting.

"partner be careful, you can't win against them." Derf said.

"I know but I still need to buy some time before Tiffa finish chanting." As I said that I rush forward to make sure that those guy caught sight of me. "Hey! Release those kid right now." I said to them. It seem that whenever I heard Tiffa chanting it fill me with an overwhelming courage. Maybe because I'm her familiar.

"Huh!" He turn to me while releasing the kid he was grabbing just now and the kid ran away to a more safe place. "ah so someone older. Hey you, do you know any blonde hair guy." He asks me. What do I do if I answer him maybe they let us go. No! From what they conservation is they probably target this place once they are done with that guy.

"And what if I do." I tried to buy time as much as possible. I don't know why even in this life and death situation I still felt really calm as if I could assess the situation much better.

"Then you have to tell us. If you did we leave you guy off." The smaller guy said but there's no way that I would believe them.

"Sorry I don't know" I told them I can't sell that guy off even If i just met him.

Can I really handle two guys at once? Both of them look like they have experience in battle.

The smaller guy brought out a wand and point it at me. a twister of wind appear at the tip of the wand as it launch at me. crap this guy is a mage. Caught by the sudden wind attack I didn't have the time to dodge. Is this it. Is this how I'm going to die. As I closed my eye starting to brace the impact from the attack but it never came.

When I open my eye the attack seem to be stopped as I can feel a wind forming in front of me.

"It's a wind shield, so our target decides to show himself, this makes our job easier." The mage said.

I just noticed that the blonde haired guy from earlier is standing beside me, his hand holding a wand while having a painful look on his face. Well I guess the wound from earlier is starting to get to him.

"This guy and village has nothing to do with me so please spare them. In exchange I'll give myself to you." Though I don't know why they want to kill this guy but there is one thing I'm certain. There's no way this blonde haired guy could be a bad person if he's willing to sacrifice his life like that.

His plead with this two guy will definitely won't work. Since they willing to even make a threat to a child I doubt something like that will stop them from terrorizing this village. Not that I let them mind you.

"If this how it take to lure you out, we would have attacked another village as a hostage already. But I guess our work will be complete, were got money from killing you and also the money this village may have." See I told you so. Though I haven't said anything yet. This guy just remind me the bandit from before though the difference is one of them seems to be a mage.

"Then I've got no choice, I'll stop you guys even if I have to sacrifice my life." The blonde haired guy with face full of resolve while raising out his wand. Hm… he seems determined but I have a better Idea.

"sorry to say this but we should step back a bit." I said to him.

He look confused but doesn't have a time to retort as I pull his body a few step back. Then a shout heard.

_Berkanan Man Laguz..._

With that final chant. Tiffa came out from hiding place.

"Eh…?" the spell seem to work wonder as both of those guy seem to be confused.

"why am I here?"

"What happened here?"

"You got lost." It seems she always use the same word whenever this happened. As long it works fine right.

"the guy you want is outside of the forest. Go forth the highway after leaving the forest go west." Tiffa told them.

"I see, then we should take our leave." While they having this conservation I shielded the blonde haired guy from their view. Can't let them see him or else the mind wipe will be for nothing.

And so both of the pursuer left westwood village. Their memories about this village will be erased once they got out of the forest. It's sure some handy spell. If only it could also found on Derf's memory, maybe I could found out more about this rune.

"That… who are you guys? That spell… it wasn't from the main element, could it be…" but before he got the chance to finish his words the wound seems to be getting to him as he fainted.

This guy seems to notice, should I ask Tiffa to erase his memories also. Hmm… well for starters we need to tend his wounds first.

"What did he just say Saito-san, I can't seem to catch." Tiffa said, it seem she heard a bit what he said just now.

"just the same reaction I have when I saw your magic Tiffa." I try to cover it up.

She seems to nod at that. Sorry for lying to you, but some things is better not known. Latter I might regret this word as there I would wish that I remain ignorant of this rune on my chest.

XXXXXX

We brought the guy to where we live.

"So, do you have some kind of healing magic?" I asked Tiffa.

"Sorry, the only spell I know is that spell. For some reason ever since I was a child I cant seem to use any spell at all." She did mention that she was a failure before does that what she meant? Isn't she a void mage. the legendary mage. why did she cant use any other spell. Are void mage is restricted to void spell only? If so we need that music box if we ever want to awaken another void magic that Tiffa could use. But how? Maybe I could ask Matilda for this but would she even agree? Nah just forget about it there's still another matter needed to tend to first.

"but there is other way" she immediately brought out a ring.

"What is this ring?" I was curious as this is the first time I've seen this ring.

"It's a ring left by my mother, the ring has a healing power in it but it the magic In it will be depleted if used to much" she explained to me.

"Elf magic?" she nod at that. Apart from normal system that human use in this world the elf use a completely different system. That was the only thing I know since Matilda doesn't know much about it. It will be great if Tiffa could use this elf magic.

I told Tiffa not to use the ring too much. His life is not in threat though this was an assumption from someone with almost no knowledge about magic but the ring is the treasure from her late mother so she should treasure it more.

And so three days passed without any interruption, the blonde haired guy doesn't seem to wake up yet. The injuries must be terrible.

I continued to practice with my sword, though there aren't any progress but I found myself to be able to swing it easier. Maybe my hands started to getting used to its weight.

"You, seem to be getting better partner, in a few days you can seem to hold the weapon without much trouble now." Derf Comment behind my back. I used him sometimes in my training since I need to familiarize myself with him. Who know maybe I found a time I can't use my Katana and I can only use him at that time.

As time passed it was already night.

After taking a bath I step to the room the unconscious guy in. He seem to be getting better but he still didn't wake up.

"hey partner, I have something to ask" that was rare, usually I'm the one with the question and Derf answer is always I don't remember. I wonder if that was on purpose.

"Go ahead," I urge him to go on.

"About that spell that the elf girl use a few days ago, is that what you mean by void." So that what it is. I peek outside the door to make sure Tiffa aren't hearing this. Again sorry for hiding it to you, I silently apologize in my head.

"Yes it was… why? Do you remember something about it?" is that spell jolt something from derf memories.

"Yeah… I think… there is a guy in my memories who used a spell like that but I cant seem to remember much." From his memories. If I'm right, the other person who could use void is Brimir. Does that mean Derf existed during Brimir's time. Then he must be really old. It's been 6000 years after all. Maybe I was mistaken, there is a possibility that other void mage has existed before Tiffa but then I have no proof about it. For about 6000 years where did the void mage go to suddenly appear in this time? Right when I've got summoned to this world. Did my presence have anything to do with it? Then again Tiffa can use her void magic before I've appeared. Maybe there's something that needed to be done with the appearance of the void mage. Some kind of disaster or some kind of awakening of demon lord or something. I've seen many of those things in games and manga.

"Try to think it slowly, it will be great if I know what this rune gives me but we still have time. It not like the world is going to end." I told Derf. And with that I go to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Another 4 days passed after that making it a week since the blonde haired stranger in Westwood village.

"urg…" where am i. the blonde thought to himself. The memories before his wake is vague but there's something that he need first before reminisce. He noticed a glass of water near him and he immediately reached out to it and gulp it down in one go.

Just how long has he been asleep as he felt really thirsty when he wakes up.

He take a look at his surrounding as he could see that he was in unfamiliar room.

What happened before? As he tried to recall he remember that he got separated from his group. And then the assassin came for him. He managed to escape from them but he was to injured at that time. And then he met two person, he can see that they've tried to give him some emergency treatment but then he saw that they seemed to rush to someplace. They mentioned a village and danger so he tried to follow them. When he arrived he saw that the boy about to be killed by wind attack so he immediately casted a wind shield to protect him.

He remembered that he was about to be attacked those guy but the black hair guy pull him back and then a girl came out and-

"oh you wake up." A voice interrupted his musing. He turned to get a better look at it was the black haired guy from before.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?" though he already know how he got here but it felt just right to ask this question.

"Relax, you're in Westwood village. And you fainted from the injuries you got. Oh and my name Hiraga Saito." The black haired guy said.

"Wales Tudor" he answers out of reflex but suddenly cursed himself for giving out his name.

"Oh nice to meet you." But surprisingly the guy acts as if he doesn't know the name. most of people even plebian from Albion should heard of the name Wales but this guy act as if he doesn't know anything about it. Could he be not from Albion?

"Tiffa, the guy woke up." He shouted and soon came another girl. Wales was stunned for a moment that was a normal reaction to have but soon he start to feel like he seen those face before. He cant get a good look on her hair as she seem to cover it with her hat. Why did she wear a hat inside the house was a mysteries.

"Ah… good, you're a wake." The girl answer shyly while hiding behind the black hair guy.

"Sorry, she doesn't seem to be good with stranger." Hiragasaito said. It was weird name for sure.

"It okay I don't mind…errr Hiragasaito was it?" he still hesitant to say the name. that was really a strange name but he won't comment on it.

Saito seem to fall at the floor at that.

"sigh… I should have guess, the name Is Hiraga-Saito, you can call me Saito to make it easier." Hiraga Saito. This guy used a family name. it was strange. Since plebian name doesn't hold much meaning so they opted to use their name only. That's why only noble always flaunt their family name in front of other people to make them know their status. That doesn't mean there aren't any civilian who doesn't use it. There's still out there that use it but it just have a significance meaning in life.

Wales nod at this as his eye goes to the girl again. he swear that he saw that face before but can't seem to remember.

"This is Tiffania Westwood" Saito introduced the girl.

Westwood? Where did he have heard those name. he can still feel pain from the part his wound is so it affect his abilities to think. Maybe he should try remembering it next time.

"And this is Wales Tudor." Saito introduced Wales to her.

Again she doesn't seem to have any reaction besides hiding behind Saito. Did my presence scare her he thought to himself.

XXXXXX

Two more days had gone by since that Wales guy woke up. For a time being he just lay on the bed though his wound seem to be healing with the help from his magic. I was shocked from what I heard from Matilda only water magic could heal. He said that healing could also use by other element but is not as effective as water element. For example the observed magic can be use by using either wind or water. I don't know what's he's talking about but it' great that he's healing faster.

Today I was practicing sword like usual and again It seems I swing the sword. I don't know what I should do with it. I'm not some kind of genius that could figure out what to do with it.

"your not holding your sword right." A voice sounded behind me.

I already know who it is since there no other teenage guy in this village beside me and him.

"Then how should I?" I ask him.

And so he shows me the best way to hold a sword.

He was right. When I tried to swing the sword this time it was a lot easier than before.

"Oh thanks for that." I thank him.

"You seem don't have a stance but I can't say that because every swordsman had different kind of style. Did you have any experience in swordsmanship?" Wales asked.

"Well…. To be honest I'm only starting to use sword a month before and I don't have anyone to teach me. And It only been 2 weeks since I used this weapon." I told him.

He has surprised look on his face. "That was a surprise, from the way you move I thought you had already has experience for about half a year." Really, so am I some kind hidden genius or something. but most of the move I try is mostly come from a game or anime I watch so you could say I already had much experience in that.

"If you don't mind I could teach you. I'm not a master but I know a bit how to use sword." I was really happy to hear that.

"Really! …. But aren't you still injured." I asked out of worry. Though it would be great to have this guy teach me. I could really use a help for it. Derf hasn't been any help at all this day.

"Sorry about that." Derf said with an irritated tone. What are you? An esper? How did he read my mind anyway?

"The sword talked!" he have the same expression as me when I hear Derf talk. I guess talking sword is not common in this world. So is Derf some kind of legendary sword. Something like Excalibur. Though I didn't need to pull this one out of stone. Then again he's at least 6000 years old meaning he lived during this Brimir era. I don't know much about this Brimir guy but he seem to be important person in Halkegenia.

"Yeah, so what about it." Derf said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry about it, but I was a bit surprised. I don't know that there are magic capable of that." He apologizes.

"So about that training, is it okay for you, is your wound healed now?" I asked him. Still hopeful that he was able to teach me but feeling a bit worried.

"It okay, I just instruct you on it, and with my continued healing magic it will be better soon, though I still need some rest as my willpower need to recover." It was great that I finally had someone to teach me. And when he say willpower. It is something like an MP for a mage. If it runs out they can't use magic anymore? Surprisingly this world doesn't have a magic potion so the only way for mage to recover their will power is by sleeping.

And so my sword training begins with Wales as a mentor, it at least reassuring to have someone who at least knows his way with sword to teach me.

The day end as we conclude my training. I have a feeling that I've known how to use sword better now. It was a great help. Though it was only one day. There still more tomorrow.

"By the way Saito." Wales start to speak. "The magic Miss Westwood use… is that void."

Guh I froze at that. It seems he noticed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I decide to play dumb.

"You don't need to lie to me. That magic it was definitely not one of the main element. Either she's an elf or she is a void magician." I gulped at that statement. Both of it are true, but she's an half elf not an elf and at the same time she also a void user. It seem there no way out of this.

Look like there no way out of this. Maybe Tiffa will erase this guy's memories once he fully healed.

With no way out I nod at the answer. Well he doesn't look like a bad guy.

His eye widen at that. "So she's an elf." I was almost cursed at that. I should specify more what I refer to.

Just when I was about to correct or wrong whatever it is the truth, he spoke.

"Westwood, I wonder where I heard those name and her face, those ring that she used." This guy seems to come to a sudden realization I wonder what it is.

"She must be-"

* * *

Hahaha cliffhanger but I guess some of you might already guess what Wales about to say.

And so I decide to add Wales in the story but I still haven't decide whether I should let him live or die in this fic. What do you guys think? There not much I can say about Wales as he only appear for a while in the light novel and anime so there not much information about him.

I decide to stop at this as I felt that it was the perfect time to stop.

So read and review and tell me whether it was good or bad. I always wait for a at least 3 review before I'm start to write the next chapter. Just like most author I feed on the feedback.

We'll see you later.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit hard to write so some thing in this chapter is something I made myself since there aren't explain in canon. Maybe there some misinformation here if you notice it please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and never will.

* * *

As Saito nod at his question Wales was about to confirm that Tiffania was a Void mage but something in his memories seem to appear as his mouth said.

"So she an elf." Saito look shocked at his proclamation that it start to confirm of his suspicion.

"Westwood, I wonder where I heard that name, and her face, those ring that she use." Wales always has a feeling that he met the girl before but upon knowing that Tiffania was an elf it start to awakened the memories that he want to forget. If he hadn't open his mouth at that time then that tragedy would surely won't happen. With a sudden realization he spoke.

"She must be-"but before he able to finish his word a voice interrupted him.

"Saito-san, the guy is missing!" Tiffania appear while shouting. It seems she was looking for him. He was getting bored laying down all the time so he escaped from the from. Maybe she was worried because his suddenly disappear.

"Don't worry Tiffa, he's with me." Saito answered her but his eye look suspiciously at me.

"Ah! There you are. How do you feel." She asked worriedly. This girl aren't scary at all even if she an elf. If his suspicion is correct than she must be an half elf. They need to have a talk tonight.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said to reassure the girl. "by the way I have something to say to night so would both of you mind gathering in a living room." It better if I said this to her as soon as possible. If I didn't day I doubt that she would even know anything about it. After all with the rebel is increasing their activities who knows how much longer will I be able to live. He though to himself.

"…?"Tiffania had a confused look on her face but she still nod at that.

"Ah Tiffa, could you get my wooden sword please." Saito ask Tiffa. As soon as Tiffania leave he turned to me with a serious face. I don't know what you just figure out but if it anything about void please keep it a secret for Tiffa." Void, so that was really a void. Not just she posses an elf blood she also is a void user. In other she capable of using both of Ancient magic and void magic.

"Why, is the need to not tell her?" Wales asked Saito. Look like she don't even know about the origin of her power. Though I guess I know the reason. With her capable of using both void and ancient magic she will be a strong adversaries and many people will want to use her power elf or not.

"Her childhoods is already hard enough so I don't want her to get involve with something. not yet anyway. And furthermore Matilda will kill me if I get her in some kind of danger." He said while shudder a bit.

"Matilda? Who is it?" Wales was confused as it was the name he havent heard. Well of course he havent met all of the villager here but he met some of them already when they came to see him out of curiosities. It was a surprised to him that this village Is full of kid and the oldest he seen up to now beside Saito and Tiffa is about 12 years old. This place is really hidden from outside world even If someone managed to stumble here they memories must have been erased by Tiffania. Will his memories will also be erased someday.

"oh! I guess you haven't met her, you can say that she was an adult that take care of this village, she gone to work and wouldn't be back for who knows when. But I must warn you." as saito said this he got a bit closer to him "never called him an hag or anything that will indicated she was old or else you can say goodbye to your life right there." He said with a serious face make me shiver a bit.

"Is she really that old?" Wales asked out of curiosities.

"Nah… she look young enough but sometime she just gave you that feeling you know." I think that our talk had gone off topic it was kind of amazing with Saito. One minute they were talking about the legendary void and elf but now they just talk about something unrelated. Saito seem to be giving a carefree vibe as he talked.

"Matilda nee-san isnt like that!" Tiffania who had appear while holding out a wooden sword protest loudly.

"gah! Tiffa! Don't scare me like that." Saito said with a shocked look on his face.

"You still holding a grudge when she kicked you during the summoning didn't you." she asked with an accused look.

"haha… it was a joke, there no way I will hold a grudge over something like that." Saito said but in his mind (damn, she sharp)

"Summoning?" Wales was confused by the term summoning. The only summon he know is a summon servant spell but what it got to do anything with Saito.

Saito seem to think about something as he nod to himself as if to assure of something.

You see, I was summoned here by Tiffa as her familiar. As he said that he slide his shirt up to show something.

What appear on his chest is some kind of rune that Wales hasn't seen before but it was definitely some kind of familiar rune.

"A human familiar? I never heard of that before." But then a look of realization came to his face.

As he look at Saito he just nod as if to he know what he want to confirm about.

So it was because of void. Does that mean that void familiar is a human or was there just a coincidence? He doesn't really know about void beside that it was a magic that the founder used and in his in his possession there is a void item connecting to void.

He tried to change the topic as he spoke.

"is that your wooden sword?" Wales ask while his eye still roaming the wooden sword that Tiffania holding.

"That right, I was using the sword before I receive my katana and derf from Matilda."

At Saito answer Wales spoke.

"Can I see it."

Tiffa gave Wales the sword and he immediately grabbed it and examine it thoroughly.

"This seem to be made by magic but there seem to be tempered by hand also." Wales spoke while his eye still eyeing the sword.

"Ah yes, Matilda made it, but I tempered with it a bit to suit myself." Saito answered.

She makes it? Wales though with a surprised look.

"Is she a noble?" if this woman is an Albion noble that he need to be careful. Although there are some noble who still support him but most of them already joined with the reconquista. Is she also one of them he needs to prepare an escaped plan.

"Nee-san is not a noble anymore. All because of me." she seems to mutter the word slowly but Wales managed to hear clearly what she said.

Because of her if so then it must be because of that accident, I guess it no use for me to run then. Wales thought to himself.

"I see… but this wooden sword is really a high quality do you have any other like this." Wales ask trying to change the topic to the more pleasant one.

"There are the other of course, why do you ask?" Saito was confused by Wales statement.

"it was for training of course, they only a few one could learn from explanation. We need to be more practical at least. Beside I need to train my sword skill also, it no use to always rely on magic." Wales answered him with a smile on his face. Truth to be told he was looking forward to spar with Saito. He only using sword only for a few month and he already seem someone who had been practicing for half year. Who knows what would the result be if he has train with sword his whole month. He might be able to become a sword master.

"Oh!" his mouth made and o look as he nod repeatedly.

XXXXX

Tiffa sit at the table. It was a small round table. Saito sit near her while the injured guy Wales sit opposite of her. It had been something like a ritual this day as she prepared the wine for both of them.

She wondered what this Wales guy want to talk about. She still feel wary about him as she was an Half elf so she don't know how he will react if he found out about it.

Saito just sit there looking thoughtfull. Sometime she has a feeling that there something that Saito kept from her. She didn't know what it is but she trusts Saito. If he didn't tell her it he must have his reason. It still a wonder how he could trust Saito easily. Before she always wary of other human beside the kid in the village. She remembers some human she helped before and they always have a suspicious look on their face when they found out what she is. She erased their memories after that so it was not a problem after. But this guy… the familiar she summoned. Not only he doesn't feel scared by her but he even called her beautiful. For Tiffa who hadn't had any friend her age to heard something like that from someone else her age make her happy.

Now she felt that she could trust Saito. But Saito would also leave someday. He will find a way to return to his world. She want to say to take her also but she cant leave the orphanage like this so she intend to make a good memories while Saito was here.

"Ahem!" Wales cough trying to get the attention.

"How should I start. Hm first how about you take off the hat. I already know you're an half elf."

Tiffa seem to freeze a bit at that. He knew. When? She turned to look at Saito who are giving her an apologized look. So that how he found out. She didn't blame Saito for it. He will bound to found out sooner or later. It just a matter of time.

"Wait! Did you just say half elf. I never mention it to you about that before. Is there really a different between a half elf with a full elf." Saito seem to look shocked as he realized what Wales just said. Even I didn't notice it. Thought Tiffa.

"I don't know, I haven't seen any Elf beside my mother so can't answer you that." Is there a different between an full blood elf and me Tiffa though. Her mother look the same as her so it must be hard ti distinguished the different. If so how did this guy found out? And he didn't seem to hate me when he know that I'm an Elf.

"I know this because-"

The word stop as he drank the wine a bit before continued.

"-Tiffa is my cousin."

The word seem to stuck in my head. Cousin? Her father is a royalty so if he is her cousin that that mean that he must be a royalty. She feel a bit shaken. She doesn't really fond of the royalty as they was the reason that her family died. But she also doesn't hate them as she sure that her mother won't want that.

"Cousin? You mean you were related to Tiffa?" Saito was also shocked by the proclamation but he didn't said another word after that.

"Let me introduced myself again. I am a prince of Albion, Wales Tudor.

With that self introduction silence fill the room.

But it was break by Saito voice.

"You said you were Tiffa cousin, but that doesn't explain anyhting how you knew her."

"Then let me ask Tiffa, do you remember me." he ask.

Remember, I tried to search my memories for anything then something click in my mind. She remember a week before that tragedy happen. There was a party held at her house. Her mother and her was told to hide ourselves as to not let other learn of our existence.

It was a cold night at that time. My mother was already fallen asleep while I'm watching the snow. And then I noticed someone outside. When I take a look outside of the window. I noticed two kid outside one was a boy and the other is a girl. The girl doesn't seem to notice me but the boy is and he shouted upon seeing me. I hid my view as fast as possible to still hoping that he didn't noticed me. after that nothing seem to happen it all have been peaceful until that tragedy happen. Tiffa look sad as she remember the tragedy but she need to confirm something with the boy.

"Are you that boy with the red hair girl playing outside during that time?" she asked.

"So you remember, yes it was me and my cousin, Henrietta outside during that time." That confirmed it. She only met him for flash so how did he know about me Tiffa wondered.

"You may not forgive me, but I let me say it."

He bows his head low and raised his voice.

"SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FAMILY!"

It was loud but Saito doesn't seem to faze at all. he look like he just sit there listening as if he won't interfered for anything.

"w-what are you apologized about!" Tiffa was starting to shaken a bit. She was not use to someone apologized to her.

"I am prince Wales, the son of former king." His answered seem to make Tiffa realized what he was saying.

"Yes…. My father is the one who order the massacred of your family." Tiffa blood seem to boiled at that. She rarely angry but here is the son who responsible for someone who killed his family. But she also knew something. she can't blame him for that.

"The one who order the massacre was your father so you didn't have to apologize." She tried to reassured Wales but then the next word he said make her don't know what to say anymore.

"The one who spread the word about an elves was me." with those word said she didn't knew what else to say.

She can feel tear gathered in her eye.

"Sorry, but I want to be alone for a while." After she said that she leaves the two of them there and return to her room.

XXXXXXX

I was listening to the whole thing quietly. It seems this is between those two so it better if I just stay quiet. What is the thing that was reveal today? Well first Wales found out about Tiffa being an half elf and a void user. Second we found out Wales and Tiffa actually a cousin. Third Wales father is the one responsible for killing Tiffa family. And furthermore Wales is the one who are responsible for Tiffa family to be discovered by other noble.

He was silent the whole time after Tiffa left. She seem to be hurt by this. I'm sure her mind must be confused right now. I haven't seen her angry ever since I was summoned by her so I don't know what to tell.

"Sigh… you know, sometime there are something that are better left unknown." He raised his head and his eye meeting mine.

"She had been living in this wood peacefully without anything that reminded her of her past but now you came and told her you were responsible for that. What do you think she would felt." Even though I said this I also feel that she need to know the truth. But he should at least take it slowly not to blurt it out.

It look just like when a person killed someone family and then said to them "hey, I'm the one that kill your family so could you forgive me." a normal person will be angry and some might kill the one who said that. But Tiffa is different. She really is kind when you get to know her. She must be in a dilemma whether she should forgive him or not.

"Sorry, when I found out it was her I knew that I should confess the truth to her. Or else I might not get a chance anymore."

"What do you mean?" the way he talk as if he going to die.

"You see, the reconquista had make their move…"

"reconquista? What that?" I interrupted him seeing that this is the first time I heard that word.

"You don't know? Just where the heck did you came from? No matter, Reconquista is a group that has a purpose to unite all Nation in order to reclaim back the holy land." The holy land if I'm not mistaken is the land that Elf lived. "In other word they are the group that will initiated a war with elves. Other country doesn't agree with this beside Romalia as fighting with elf is basically a suicide so this group will do anything in order to achieve that." So that what reconquista is.

Seeing as I start to understand what he is he continued.

"They already start they move in Albion. The king had been killed and I'm currently the last line of royal family that still lived. Well if you don't count Tiffania that is."

It there is also a war in this country. To me who had been living in an era after the world war is something that I can't understand easily.

"Why don't you just ran away, I'm sure that will be a better choice." I said. Surely if he just ran away everything will be fine.

"As a royal family I can't ran away. Many of my people depend on me. i'll fight till I'm die with honor." I don't understand any of this honor crap. Surely it cant be any importance that his life. But I guess since the world is different I can't question his motive.

"Sorry, I can't understand any of that honor thing you spoke to me life is more important than that."

"Well I can't blame you for that. To noble Honor is the most important thing for them. It what prove their nobility after all. by the way, shouldn't you check on miss Tiffania, I'll accept anything that she will throw at me." he said with a resolve face.

"Tiffa is not someone like that, so don't talk as if she will kill you." I warned him. I can't Imagine Tiffa will bring out a knife and then shout 'for my family' and stab this guy. It isn't possible. Though if something like that happen it isn't my place to interfere.

"Yeah… you should go already partner." Derf voice sound from the corner.

"What the- you were here!" I was shocked because I didn't noticed Derf at all.

"how rude… I'm always here."

XXXXXX

Tiffa was in her room. A few tear fell from her face. The talk made her remember the incident again.

She didn't know how she should be feeling right now. She should feel angry but what weird is she doesn't. in fact she was sad. She though that if she didn't put her face on the window at that time no one will found out about them. This is Tiffa. She to the kind to blame other easily. She always blames herself for anything that happen though that doesn't mean she be thrust other people. She always wary of other people and the only people she could thrust is Matilda, Saito and the children from this village.

Knock knock

The sound of someone knocking the door can be heard.

"Who is it?" she asked feeling a bit worried. What if it was that guy. She doesn't know how she will react.

"It me." she felt relief when the voice appear to be Saito.

She opened the door and let Saito entered the room.

"So how are you feeling, are you okay." Saito asked with a worried look on his face.

"I…" her word stuck at there as she didn't know what to say. Did she feeling okay? She surely feel sad right now, but on the other hand on the living room there is a person who said he was the reason her family get killed so hoe do she felt. Angry? She didn't know.

Seeing her like this Saito spoke.

"You know Tiffa. No matter what Tiffa is still Tiffa to me." he started.

"Uh?" Tiffania was confused by his statement. What did he want to say.

Saito continued.

"So no matter what your decision is, my opinion on you wont change, so do what you feel is right." At those word she felt like a tear was about to burst on her as she cling to Saito chest continued to cried.

Saito just stood there although her cheek redden a bit from embarrassment his hand goes to Tiffa head and pat her to make he feel better.

After a few minute has passed she stopped crying but still have a bit of tear on her face.

"Thank you Saito-san." She said while she smile through her remaining tear still falling.

"it okay, I don't like seeing Tiffa sad." She blushed a bit at that. "after all I am your familiar." She scowled a bit at that. Though she doesn't showed it. She really hope that Saito will think of her as something. something more than being a familiar though she doesn't know what that is.

XXXXX

Wales just sit there quietly while waiting for the other to come back. he tried to have a conservation with the sword Derflinger but whenever he asked about something the sword know he always said that he doesn't remember so the conservation hasn't been going anywhere.

He heard footstep coming and the come Saito and Tiffania resuming their seat.

"So, have you decide what you will do to me." he asked. Although he didn't want to die now as there is something that he need to do he need to come clean right now.

Tiffania breathe in before speaking.

"I decide about it when I heard the rest of the stories." Gone was the timid girl from before and replacing it is a serious looking girl with a resolve look on her face.

That girl really have a royal blood in her, maybe if something happen to him, as long as she live Albion Royal family will not disappear.

And so Wales begin the story on how he was related to the accident.

"After I saw Tiffa at the party before I was really shocked. I was still a kid at that time but it was not an excuse. As a kid I told the adult about what I see but they doesn't seem to believe me.

"It was a few year later that I found out that it seem some of the noble heard about it and launch an investigation. Because of that the existence of an elf within royal family is reveal and the king, my father order the killing of the elf. Your father at that time protest but was captured and to gain information of your whereabouts And so…" his word was interrupted

"You want to say that they found out about our whereabouts through my father. I'm sorry but there something I can't believe. My father wont do something like that." Wales was stunted. This girl seem to have change. If one didn't know any better one could say that this was a different person. But she still giving an aura. The gentleness in her didn't disappear altogether so that still prove that this was the same person.

"There aren't any mention of in the investigation how my Father gain that information so you may be true." After that everything else Is basically the same. Soldier sent to kill them but the noble under Tiffania father resist but it was still not enough. What weird is there aren't any survivor from the report he receive. The reason he sent someone to investigate the incident is because he want to confirm the existence of the elf he see, through that he found out that the elf have a Westwood on her name and she was his cousin and also Henrietta cousin. When he found out that there aren't any other survivor he felt a guilt but nothing he can do about it and so he just live his life normally. But here is the survivor from the incident and also his cousin. Even if she is a half elf the fact that she was his cousin doesn't change that.

"how did you managed to escaped that day, there aren't any record of survivor that day." He was still curious at that.

Tiffa with a calm face told him about the awakening of her power. thid girl is radiating a golden light. Not exactly real but her presence is strong enough to give the impression that a golden light is radiating from her. If she has a human ear people could tell she was a royalty easily.

Through the story Wales heard. So that must be a void power. he take a glance at Saito who is still quiet up to now. He doesn't seem want to interfere with them conservation.

"So I think it about time I decide what to do with you." Tiffa spoke. Wales was ready for anything as he waits her spoke.

Everything feel quiet as if time has stopped. While Wales waiting for Tiffa word. And then she spoke. He expected anything at the very leat she will slap him but this was not what she was expecting.

"my name is Tiffania Westwood, and let me welcome you to Westwood village once again." as she said it she extended a hand to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Wha-?" Wales was shocked at the reaction theat he doesn't know what to say.

"hahaha… told you so, Tiffa is just that kind of person, she not good at keeping grudge." For the first time after a while Saito spoke. "what are waiting for, let the reintroduction finish." Wales awkwardly reaching to Tiffania hand and said.

"I am Wales Tudor, I'll be in your care." The situation was really awkward but everything seem to be fine.

XXXXXX

A few minute passed after the heavy atmosphere had been lift. It seem that everythin seem to be fine now. Tiffa had reverse back to her normal personality. It was really weird seeing her looking serious like that. I guess she isn't as innocent as she look.

"uuu…"hm? Tiffa seem to be shaken by something.

"hm? What wrong Tiffa?" I asked seeing her looking uncomfortable.

"S-saito-san I was to nervous acting like that I can't move my leg."

Gah… I fall on the floor. So she felt nervous huh. I can't tell with that entire serious look on her face. Maybe I presume to quickly. She still innocent? Argh let not think about it.

A few minute more passed before Tiffa can move her leg.

"By the way, I would like to give you something?" Wales said while he bring out something from her pocket.

"a ring? Wait, don't tell me you want to propese to her. I WONT APPROVE OF IT!" I said while I raised my voice a bit. There no way I'm going to hand Tiffa like that even if she not my girlfriend but as a familiar I have a right to it. Even if it someone I knew.

"eh! No it not that." He denied it. " I think this should be belong to you." he brought the ring closer and showed it to Tiffa . so it not like that. Hmm… if any guy ever managed to date Tiffa I think I will stalk those guy all day. To make sure that he doesn't do anything inappropriate that is.

"This ring, it the same ring that I wear when I open that music box." Eh! That music box she referring to should be the one who let her power awakened right. So if we have the music box we Tiffa will be able to learn new magic.

"do you have the music box with you?" I asked hopefully. If we could et our hand on that than Tiffa will be able to learn new void magic.

"I'm afraid it not in my possession right now. But there is a possibility that the music box is with my group. I'll send them a letter later asking about it. Don't worries, I won't tell them about this place. Won't want to disturb you guys time after all." I redden a bit at that. What the heck did he mean by that. There no way someone like Tiffa would like a plain looking guy like me. Tiffa also blush red maybe she also felt embarrassed about it.

On the corner of the room we can see Derf sulking as everyone doesn't seem to notice him at all.

XXXXXXX

A week has passed after that. Wales has seem to be recovering faster as he can move freely better now. Heck we even training the sword together right now.

"gah…" I haven't got a hit at all.

"Think well. It is you who swung the sword previously. I, following, just swung my sword back. If you see it many times, you can remember an opponent's sword movement. Matching it is the very point of a little training. The thorough analysis of technique."

"But, when I attack you, I cannot even touch you. Like the previous technique…"

"Range. I have judged the limits of your range. It can be easily tracked by the position of one's feet. If I move, staying out of your range, your sword will never hit me."

"Indeed."

"Have you seen my sword movements?

I nodded.

Wales set up the wooden sword.

"Alright. Range. Remember to keep it."

And then… he swung it.

I bent exaggeratedly backwards in panic.

"Don't look at the sword. Look at the legs."

As he said… I watched Wales foot. Wales started to slowly rise the sword.

Seeing Wales's feet, I felt his natural range and pulled myself away.

"Do not try to block the sword with a sword. Dodge the opponent's attack."

-Swing swing- Wales swings quickened with the course of time.

"When attacking for a moment, the swinging sword is lowered. If you move your body at that moment, when the opponent swings and lowers it, your attack can reach them. Measure the timing."

I, watching Wales's feet, turned my attention to the sword.

_And… is this is the right moment?_ I thought, waiting for the moment.

While seeing it many times, I could judge it safely. Keeping the timing… the moment when half of his body was averted, I launched into attack.

"Gu!"

Wales groaned.

My sword hit his shoulder.

"I, I hit it! I hit it!"

I was making an exaggerated noise. Wales finally laughed.

"Now this was timing. Even though you did it right, there could be also feints, but eventually you would learn it all.

"Yes."

"Follow the body."

That time, the sword practice continued, all night long.

After finish I talk to Wales.

" Hey you said you aren't really good at sword so why did your training so freaking tough."

Seeing me complain he just laugh.

"hahaha… I just repeating what my sword instructor did to me before he said that that was the best training method for a sword user."

So he also go through something like that. Even a prince isn't an exception I guessed.

After dinner Wales gather us again. it seem he has something he want to talk. I hope it didn't happen as before. I don't think I can stand that kind of atmosphere.

After we take our sit he began.

"I like to ask you guys a favor." He starts. What is it I hope it nothing troublesome.

"Go on." Tiffa urge him. She doesn't have seemed to shy anymore near Wales. I guess she start to getting used to his presence. Well they're cousin after all. She seem to be wearing the ring that Wales give her. The ruby of wind I think the ring name is.

"It seem I would recovered fully in a manner of time. But can I stay here a bit longer." He said. So that was it but why?

"wouldn't it better if you return to your comrade, your still at war after all." I'm not that stupid, did he finally take my advice to run away. It would be better life is more importance than honor and all that other crap after all.

"I just receive a later from them, and they said that they still looking for a new base. Since they knew I survive they told me that I should hide in this place as to not to attract any assassin to me."one question led to other question.

"letter? How did you send the letter anyway?" I knew that this world is something like a medieval erain earth. So there no way there will be a postman to deliver the letter.

He pointed at the window and stood there is a bird. It sure is big at least as big as a human head.

"That was a nasal bird, it was used to send the letter." That answer the question ut back to the original question.

"So Tiffa, what would your answer be?" I asked her. I;m not the one to make a decission after all.

"I'm okay with it." As expected of her answer.

"Thank you very much." And this guy is to formal. He need to loosen up sometime.

And so… Westwood village had gain another new member.

Should I say 'Wales Tudor has joined the party' if this was one of the RPG.

Well who know how thing will goes starting tomorrow.

XXXXXX

Standing there without any expression is a child no she actually already 15 year old b ut her body is small that if anyone didn't know about her will mistake her as a child of about 12 years old.

"So you came back already," a voice spoke that look like it belong to a girl

"….." the other girl just stood there not showing any emotion.

"oi…. You should at least feel angry or something you doll." The person who kept giving this insult is the daughter of Joseph the king of Gallia Isabella.

"…." Yet the girl didn't say anything. She doesn't seem to show any emotion at all and that further infuriate Isabella.

Isabella stood up and approached the small girl. Picking up the eyeglasses, she moved her face closer to her cousin face.

That right the smaller girl is her cousin.

Chewing painfully at the edges of her lips, Isabella muttered.

"Are you not of the imperial family also? Do you understand? Just because you have a magic ability, what gives you the right to put on airs?"

Isabella scowled at her cousin.

The air on the room become oppressive, and several minute just passed by.

Beads of sweat formed on the forehead of Isabella.

Hmmph, Isabella snorted unable to bear the pressure of her cousin silence. Picking up the letter that was lying on top of the bed, she threw it at her cousin.

The girl quietly taking the letter.

"This is the new mission for you. I don't know why but it seems a guy in Albion request us to solve some of the problem in their country. At least I won't have to see your face for a while."

With that the quiet girl leaves the room.

And so the girl even though she just finish her mission she set out immediately for a new one. That was how she has live it was becoming normal for her. As long she can guaranteed her mother safety she will do anything no matter how dangerous that is. This is how the life the girl who known as Tabitha live.

* * *

This take a while. I have to rewrite the whole chapter as I feel that it doesn't seem to be good.

As you can see about the relationship of Wales and Tiffa is purely what I created based on the event that happen in canon. Since there aren't any clue at all how they are related so I make it like this hope it was okay.

And so a new arc will begin. Is this story even had an arc who knows.

So how do you guys think read and review if possible. I was about to give up on this chapter for about a week but seeing that the review keep pouring in kept me to finish this whole chapter. So please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. I'm starting to add a new element in this story but I still preserve the canon setting. Just read and you will see what I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima. Enough said and begin.

* * *

Ok…. Where the heck am i?

I was currently in some kind of rocky terrain with a thick fog surrounding me making it hard to see.

I was here alone… well not exactly alone, Derf is with me.

"So, remind me again how this happen." I ask the only person here beside me.

"Well…." He started.

'Flashback'

"Is that True!" I almost shouted at hearing the news.

"Yes… I heard we were in possession of the thing." The other person answer me.

He has blonde hair and a handsome face that enough to make other man jealous and woman swoon over him. It was none other than the prince of Albion, Wales Tudor.

Why is someone like him doing with me you ask? Well I know just a commoner in this world but Wales and I is friend. It was easy to get along with him if you ignore his annoying smile that is.

He currently on a war with a rebel or more accurately with a reconquista who want to take over Albion. You can say he is the last line of the Albion royal family if you ignore Tiffa that is.

Who is Tiffa? In case you didn't remember she the one who summoned me to this world. She is a void mage. Void is something like a legend in this world. I'm not going to bother you with the detail.

You may think I'm someone special being acquaintance with this important people. Well I guess you could say that. But about a month before I'm just a normal guy living peacefully on earth. But that all change when I was, summon by Tiffa as her Familiar.

Therefore, I am special because I am a void familiar. There are 4 of them in total but I won't bother explain the other. On my chest there is a rune inscribe. It was Lifdrasir. It abilities is…. Unknown. There aren't information about it that state it abilities aside from it name. I bet someone from this Romalia know about it but it not worth the trouble to go that far just to learn something about it.

Back to the current situation.

Wales just inform me that they group posses the music box that I'm talking about.

If you wander what so special about the music box I can only answer you from what I know. The music box is a treasure from Albion royal family who for some reason can only be open if someone wear a ring called Ruby of wind. The music can only be heard by the wearer the ring. And for some reason also whenever Tiffa heard the tune from the music box, it awakened her void power. that why I want Tiffa to have the music box. It would be great if she could learn magic beside her memories eraser.

Now back to the current question.

"So, how the heck that were going to retrieve it, through the Nasal bird?" even if we know that they have the music box there is still other problem.

"That won't be possible, so someone will came and deliver it directly." The answer he give has some flaw In it.

"You mean here? Don't get me wrong but I don't think I will be comfortable to have some stranger to just come waltz in here." It surely a problem. though Tiffa can erased that person memories. What will he do when he noticed that the music box is not with him suddenly.

"I can see what you mean, that why I told them to go to the nearest town from here." Huh… this guy think of everything already. As expected from the prince.

There still one problem about that.

"Who is going to retrieve it?" though I already know the answer I ask him just to make sure.

"You of course, I can't leave this place or someone might recognize me and it to Dangerous for Tiffa to go to the outside world. And would you really be okay to sent the kid to do the job." I know that, but he didn't have to put it like that. For some reason the kid in the village already getting along with Wales faster than I do. Is it because of his look? Well it was amusing to see the prince getting drag by a bunch a kid.

A week had already passed since he asks to stay here. He really is a great help. With his wind magic, we can dry the clothes faster, and it his healing magic is useful when someone hurt. Though he still grumble about his wind magic being use for drying clothes.

There are some bandit coming but they didn't stand a cahnce at the combine power between me and Wales. It surprised me that I was ale to take down four bandit without problem. Before I have trouble with just one. It show that I improve so much from before.

"Okay I'm going, but how am I going to recognize him? And for him to recognize me?" that also a problem. If he didn't know me how did he want to give the item.

"That won't be a problem. I told him that he will recognize you on sight." Just what did he mean by that?

Seeing my confused look, he continued.

"I said to look for someone with unusual clothes, your clothes doesn't look like someone from Halkeginia. I've been curious, where were you before being summoned. Are you from the other side of the sea?" I haven't tell him about me from different world yet. I have a feeling he will think me crazy. Even Matilda still didn't believe me. On a side note the other side of the sea referring to the land outside of this continent. It seem people in this world hasn't map up the whole world yet so there are something that they don't know about the other side.

"What about me? I doubt they will just hand it to anyone." That is also a problem but as usual our prince already though of something. Damn it just how smart this guy is. At least let me though of something myself.

"Here take this." He hand me an emblem.

"What is this?" I examine the emblem closely. It resemble the Albion flag albeit differ slightly.

"This is a proof of royalty. In other word it is the proof that I am the real prince Wales so please take care of it carefully, without the ring this is the only thing that could prove that I'm real" he said with a warning tone.

Whoa…. I never thought something like this is very important. Then I need to be very careful with it.

"So I need to show it to the guy." I ask for confirmation and he nod at that.

"When will he get here." This isn't a game so there no way he will be there once I arrive. Come to think of it "where the meeting place?" can't believe I almost forgot the most important thing. If I don't know the meeting place I can't met the guy.

"I think it was something called 'Charming fairies' inn. That was mention in the letter anyway."

'Charming fairies' inn. What a weird name.

"you'll have to wait him for a few days since I'm not to sure about the time." Sigh… so that mean I will be in the outside world for a few days. This will be the first time I ever leave Westwood village it might be a good experience. I need to tell Tiffa then.

"I guess that enough for a break, let continued." He said while sitting up.

By the way we were on the sword training before this conservation came up.

And so were resume our training. The sparring end in a draw. It was amazing since a week ago I couldn't even land a single hit.

XXXXXXX

After I told Tiffa about it she seemed looked sad but she brighten up after I told her that I will be back.

With nothing to stop me, I pack something that could prove useful. I'm in a foreign world right now. Who knows what will happen. I've got some money of course for the expense of my travel. Of course I didn't forget to brought my Katana and Derf with me. Who knows what will happen outside so I need something to protect me.

The next day all the kid in the village had heard that I would be leaving the village for a few days so all of them gather to see my leave. It was a wonder that I only live here for a month but the kid already treats me as a family. Yes all the people in the village is a family.

"Then, I'll be leaving." I said with my back turn.

"Be careful Saito-san." Tiffa said with a look of worried on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." As I finish the word, the journey to outside world began.

As I step outside the forest I was a amazed by the scenery. Here is grassland as far as the eye can see. It surely different from the city as they always a building no matter where you look. But here it full of green.

As I walk, I can see a trail there. If I'm not mistaken I just need to follow this trail to reach my destination.

The place I'm heading now is called a port town called Dartanes. It was weird for a floating town to have a port. But I guess I find it sooner or later.

As I walk, I heard the something. When I take a look it was a carriage.

The carriage stop upon seeing me.

"Hey there, what are you doing here?" the person driving the carriage ask me. from the look of it he look like a commoner. That what I thought because he doesn't give me a same feeling as Tiffa or Wales then again those two are royal family different from a noble.

"I was heading to port town Dartanes, " I told him. Maybe it better to confirm first "is this the right way?" don't want to end up somewhere else.

"Just follow the road here and go straight." Hm… that was easy. "Judging from your look you're not from around here are you?" I answer yes though the word here carrying a whole lot meaning. I'm an otherworlder after all.

The person seems to think of something before speaking.

"Have you ever heard of Mirage Mountain." He speaks.

"Mirage Mountain? What that?" wonder what he mean by that.

"Since you new here I guess I should tell you, here in Albion there Is a rumor about a mountain appearing out of nowhere. They say that if you ever enter the mountain you will never be able to get out." A mountain that appear out of nowhere. Considering I'm in a fantasy like world I think that not to farfetched.

"Thank for the warning, but why did you tell me this." Even If it dangerous a rumor is still a rumor why is the need to tell me something that could just be false alarm.

"it just that there had been some witnessed seeing the mountain that disappear suddenly, I thought it would be good for you to know that." That sure nice of him.

"Then I'll be sure to be careful." I said this. After that the guy continued driving his carriage in an opposite direction of where I'm heading. It will be nice if he also headed to the same place as me. that way I could take a ride there faster.

Well I guess I should continued walking. According to Wales it will take at least 3 hours walking to reach my destination. It sure is a long way.

A few hours passed I'm not sure as I've lost a track of time while walking.

"So Derf, do you know anything about this mirage mountain?" I start a conservation. It will be better than walking silently.

"Nope, I haven't got out from that store for a long time so I don't know anything about it." He answer. The store he refered to is where Matilda buy the sword right.

"How come Matilda bought you, don't get me wrong but I don't think he would buy you on purpose. Is there something special about you." that was something that had been on my mind for a while now. Of course Derf is awesome since he can talk but considering how rusty he is I doubt anyone want to use him.

"That huh… well the shopkeeper want to get rid at me so he gave me as a gift to her when she came to brought that other blade." So that was it. Wonder what he did to make the guy want to give him for free.

As I continued to talk to Derf I start to noticed that the scenery has change. Instead of the big grassland it turned to the rocky terrain. I can feel that we are going up as we walk.

"What the- what happened?" I was shocked. I'm sure I just go straight just now so where the hell this is.

"This," Derf start "could it be possible that this was what the guy from before talking about."

"mirage mountain!" I mutter.

Flashback end.

And so were back to our current situation.

Being lost in the place that I didn't know about but what surprised me I didn't panic at all. I was as calmed as if this was a normal thing to happen.

"What to do…" I mutter. I tried going down but so far I noticed that we had been on circle, not to mention this stupid fog had been obscure my vision making it hard to see where I'm walking.

"Hey partner! I suggest we climb to the top. I can sense a strong magic power there." The top huh. With this fog I can't see just how tall this mountain is but I guess that the only way.

As I climb the mountain noticed that I wasn't so tired. If it were the old me I'm pretty sure I had passed out already. On the way, I heard a buzzing sound.

"What is it?" I wonder as I tried to search for the sound. The sound become louder as time passed. Then I noticed something coming at me. on reflex I dodged to the left. When I came face to face with my attacker I noticed it was not human. It look like a bee except it was as big as human. So this is he monster in this world.

I grab my Katana and pointed it at the monster. The monster charged at me but I dodged it by stepping to the right and swung my Katana killing the monster.

"partner be careful!" Derf warning jerk me to the left as I noticed a dozen more monster like that.

"what is that thing?" I ask still wary of it.

"It a Mantor, look like we just step on it nest." Derf answer me. Mantor? Is that the name of this creature.

I take a step back and slashed the mantor who had charged at me.

This thing is to many, I guess all I could do is break through. It no use to fought them all. my objective is the top of the mountain.

"yaaaaaahhhhhh" with that shout I charged at the group of Mantor. They body arent so tough so it make it easier to cut them.

I managed to get passed them and ran faster to escaped from them. They still chasing after me but when I reached at the summit of the mountain they stop and turned back to where they came from.

"phew… finally they gave up." But that was weird why did they just gave up like that unless…

"Partner watch out!" Derf warned but it was to late as I got clast up by the sudden gust of wind.

That hurt… my leg shaky as I tried to get up. I heard a flapping sound for some time now.

When I looked up to what attacked me I was shocked. It was something that look like a lizard but with a wing on it back. Almost like-

"It a dragon." Derf answer confirmed it. So this is a dragon. From the look of it. It was about 8-9 the size of human.

"From the look of it it was a rhyme dragon, I though the rhyme dragon didn't attack a human without a reason so why is this one…" Derf seem to know something. at least he was useful this time. So this is a rhyme dragon. I'm not sure what that mean but from the look of it the dragon seem to guard something as it doesn't seem to attack me again.

"It seems to be guarding something." I told Derf what I though.

"That true, but we need to get to the top, whatever it is that trap us here is surely at the top of the mountain." Just what is the thing that trap us here. On the way to the top I could see a skeleton scatter everywhere. Those must be someone else who is trapped in here. There no way I would accept my fate to be like that.

"So what to do." I can try to beat this dragon but I doubt with my current skill I would be able to do it.

Just when I was thinking a voice resound.

"**That enough illococoo, let the human passed." **I cannot seem to ascertain where the voice came from as it feels as if it was coming from every direction.

The dragon quiet down before it body is engulfed by a bright light.

I shield my eye from the bright light and when the light subsided I take a look at the dragon again and what I see almost caused me a nosebleed. Replacing the Dragon from before is a female. But that not the problem the problem is she was fully naked.

"gah…." As I don't think I can take it anymore my nose bleed out like a watergun causing me to collapse on the floor while trying to block my nose from losing out more blood.

"Are you okay?" the dragon/female spoke.

"C-lothes." I stutter a she get near me giving me more clearer view.

"Put on some clothes…" she seem to be confused by this but my eye is roaming anywhere but her.

I heard the sound of leaf rustling when I take a look I see her cover her body with some leaf.

Well I guess it better than nothing.

"hahaha… partner is that all it take to take you down." Derf laughing from behind my back.

"Shut up." I said not having anything else to say.

"Please follow me." it not like I have a choice so I follow her at the straight to the top of the top of mountain.

Upon reaching the top, I noticed an altar at the center of the place. Then the wind blowing strongly as it seem to gather at the altar. The wind was so strong that I almost sure that I could see the shape.

A green like aura formed at the altar. The aura change it shaped to the shaped that almost look like this Dragon/female here. Although it doesn't have a face.

"**Welcome,**** unlucky ****host of **** Lifdrasir ****a****nd Derflinger." **The voice spoke. And I was shocked that it seem to know about Lifdrasir and what did it mean by unlucky? It seem to know Derf.

"From how it look you must be a wind spirit." Derf said. Wind spirit? What is that? I haven't heard anything like that before.

"What going on here?" I asked feeling confused.

"Well partner, this in front of you is a wind spirit, the spirit who govern the wind. It seem that it was not a coincidence that were here, so what do you want with us." Derf explain before asking the spirit.

"**Some time ago we noticed the foreign element entering the world." ** The spirit spoke. By foreign element she was referring to me right.

"Ano… did you mean what happened about month ago." I ask her. Maybe it could be something else but it never hurt to ask.

"**Were spirit live a long time so we our sense of timeis different from you human so we cannot answer your question." **This is a lot like talking to derf accept this spirit hasn't claimed any amnesia yet.

I guess I should go straight to the point.

"so what do you need with me?" there must be a reason for me here.

"**As we said before we noticed a foreign element entering this world. And this foreign element may posses a quality that could save this world. We do not sure about it but were willing to bet on it." **That confirm it I think, but me saving the world? It was a joke right.

"What will happen that you will need someone to save the world." I'll play along for now.

"**We spirit can feel something is about to befell this world. We would like to ask the host of Lifdrasir for help."** The spirit voice booming through the entire mountain.

My help. What did she need my help for, I'm sure it would be better if she ask Gandalfr for help after all it abilities is much more useful in fighting.

"by the way, I want to ask you something, what do you know about this rune." I ask, maybe it will be a good Idea to know what abilities I posses.

"**that is not my place to say, but I can tell you something about it. Lifdrasir owner is a calmness and fast learner. That is all I what I can tell you. you need to found out about it yourself." **The voice spoke.

Calmness and fast learner? What did she meant by that. When she calm I noticed that even I'm in this world I haven't panic at all. it seem the rune gave me something like a calmness to think carefully. And fast learner? Is that what Wales mean when he said I look like someone who had learned the sword longer. Does that mean that I will be able to learn about something faster. But that doesn't add up to my physical strength. It doesn't matter if a person can learn something faster. F he didn't have a strength for it it was useless. It just like a commoner trying really hard to use magic. No matter how long they train they will never be able to use magic. So where did my strength come from? Some wuestion answered and more question appear. It starting to hurt my brain. And did she say that the rune had other abilities. What is it? I guess I need to find this out on my own.

"**A great darkness is coming to this world. We would like to bestow you our power to you In order to face it someday." **as she said that Derf behind my back start glowing before floating slowly on the air.

"This is… I see so that how it is." He seem to come to a sudden realization as his body start glowing. And then gone were the rusty old blade replace with a new looking sword. The sword was shiny as if it was made yesterday.

"What Derf- what happened to you?" Saito ask marveled by the change as Derf descend slowly to his hand.

"I remember now, I was a Gandalfr left hand before. It had been 6000 years that my tired body changed itself." He starts to spoke.

I held Derf in my hand feeling it. It sure felt different. Then he noticed 4 hold at the handle of the blade and in one of the hole there is a green jewel stuck there.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"That! I see so you gave it to him huh wind spirit." Derf also shocked at the new addition to his body.

"**That is a jewel of wind. You will find out about it abilities sooner."** As she said that, a loud rumbling can be heard.

When I look I can see a human figure. No on a closer look it wasn't a human.

"that is an orc, but something felt different." Derf spoke. I also felt an aura but I still remain calm despite the situation. I guess it because of the rune. As I watched a gigantic humanoid like figure I noticed that Illococoo had turned back to his dragon form.

"**that is the orc that had been infected by the darkness." **The spirit spoke.

Kyui! Kyui! Th dragon make a sound as if it was ready to attack.

Since I already hold Derf in my hand now maybe it will be better to use it now so I can see just how good he is.

The orc is big if I say so myself. It was about 5-6 times the size of human and he has a pig head. It will be better to say it was a pig with that can stand using two leg. His body cover by other animal skin while his hand holding something like a club

The orc raised his club and pointed it at me as it started glowing.

"Partner raise me up." At Derf voice, I raise Derf infront of me as a blast of energy came out from the club aiming at me.

I held Derf tightly as the blast came near. Instead of hitting ,e the blast become smaller as it was absorbed by Derf.

"What the- did he just use magic? And did you just absorb it?" I was shocked at seeing many weird thing happen one after another.

"Witness the power of Derflinger-sama the sword that was used by Gandalfr." Derf answer boastfully.

"but I'm not Gandalfr." I remind him. I'm not gandalfr so why did I'm the one who using him. Should the real Gandalfr is the one who supposed to use him. Come to think of it, who is Gandalfr anyway. I haven't met any human familiar beside myself.

"It doesn't matter, partner is partner, though I never expected the Orc to be able to use nature magic. There something wrong about it." I guess this Darkness thing is the result for this anomality.

Kyui!

I can see Illococoo charged at the orc but was swept aside easily by it. I must be careful if he able to push back a dragon as big as that easily he must be really strong in term as strength but there must be something I could do. With my speed I don't think I could dodge the attack without blocking it and there no way I could block it attack without being completely crush. What do I do now.

"Partner use the Jewel, I absorb enough magic power to use it." As Derf said that the green jewel start glowing and then a wind is covering the sword.

I could feel the power from the jewel surging through my entier body. Maybe I could win with this power.

I charged at the orc and was surprised. My body felt light as a father as I move at the speed much faster than my original state.

The orc raise up his club ready to smash me. I dodge as I step t the left. The attack hit the ground as I can feel the ground shake a little. I jump and give him the upper slash. He staggered a bit backward but I won't give him a chance. And so with a speed that wasn't possible for a normal human I slashed at the orc continuelly each slash push the orc back as he moan in pain from the strike. I haven't been able to give him finishing blow as my strike wasn't strong enough but the wind covering Derf is the reason why I able to push him back.

I push him until he get near the cliff. He tried to counter attack by swinging down the weapon to me but was easily dodged by me with my current speed. I give a signal to Illococoo and she charged at the orc ramming him causing him to fall off the cliff while I step to the right avoiding it.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." I can't stop myself from saying that line. And what could I say, it felt good.

Then I noticed that the aura that covered my body had stop as I feel my power turn to an original state. It seem that this jewel give my speed a boost and also gave Derf a wind element property.

"We did it onii-sama!" Illococoo who had turned back to human form hug me happily.

"Who are you calling onii-sama…. WAIT! GO AND COVER YOUR BODY!" I shouted while trying to get her off me or else I might die from the loss of blood that start to come out from my nose.

She releases me and start covering her body with some leaf.

"**Thank you for your help." **The spirit spoke.

"So how about you explain what happen. What is this darkness you're talking about?" Derf without wasting anytime spoke.

"**We cannot ascertain the reason but we suspect that the reason has something to do with something that was known by the elf as Shaitan gate." **More thing that I didn't know. Well I think I should just ask derf later. He seems to remember something. And if he really is thousand years old he must know Brimir himself.

"My memories haven't return fully so I'm afraid I cant remember what you are talking about." Then again, he might still not remember some crucial thing.

"**It okay, there is still time so don't think to much about it. Now Illococoo, please sent this human at the foot of the mountain." **The spirit said gesture at Illococoo. Well I guess it was time to leave.

"Yes sir!" she saluted before transformed to her Dragon form. She makes a gestured for me to ride at her back.

I ride at her back but before we take off the spirit spoke.

"**Be careful on your journey, if you ever got a chance to met another spirit I'm sure there will be willing to share their power." **other spirit. That explain the other three empty slot. So that mean they are three more spirit for me to met. Well if I'm lucky enough to stumble into one. From the look of it they was pretty rare.

We reached at the foot of mountain and I can see the road back here.

As I get down from the dragon back I can see the whole mountain this time as the fog seem to had been lifted. It was a sight to behold with it greenery forest surrounding it and I can see a glittering waterfall not too far from the top.

"So this is goodbye." I said to the dragon.

Guu… guu…

I heard the sound of grumbling feeling cautios as I start to hold Derf afraid of the enemies.

"I'm hungry." The dragon spoke.

Gah… I collapses on the floor comically.

Hehe… maybe I was to tense from all that happening today.

I reach out to my bag.

"Here you can have this." I give her the food that Tiffa had prepared before. I still have some left so I guess it okay.

She swallowed the food with one bite.

"Thank you onii-sama." With a fast changing form she charged at me to give me hug.

"Gah… cover yourself first before you transform." I hold her off while still trying to block out the blood that had drip to the floor from my nose.

as she turned back to her dragon form I asked her.

"do you live here alone?" I asked because I didn't see a dragon other than her around.

"Yes, spirit-sama said that I was still a child so I shouldn't wander around and she also said to wait for someone to called me." a child? her? So that why she called me Onii-sama. Though her human form could easily be mistaken as an adult if she just stand there not to make any noise. And what did she mean by someone calling her? Oh well I guess it not my business.

"Then this is goodbye." I wave my hand before taking off.

"Bye~bye~" just before I exit the mountain I heard her said it. Wheni turn around to look at the place again. a place start to become transparent as time passed and then completely dissapear replacing by the grassland scenery. That place really deserve it name. Mirage mountain huh….

And so I continued my journey to the port town Dartanes. I haven't arrive at the place yet and some weird thing already happening. I hope something like that wouldn't happen at the place.

* * *

Finish!

As I said before I will add some new element without breaking Canon setting. We know that Water spirit exist in canon and so the wind spirit must also exist. And I gave Saito some power up but it power is restricted by how much magic derf absorbed. That mean that as long Derf is empty he wont be able to use it. Oh and Derf has already transform to his true form. I wonder if I make Saito to strong. When he get Gandalfr you bet he will be super strong than most other character. Then again it not him who got the power was Derf. So that mean that if Derf is not with him he won't be able to use it.

At first I want to do this after Saito finish all of his business at port town Dartanes but sometime thing just hasn't go as planned.

I guess you can called it a new arc. What arc you say. I think it will be better to call it Music box arc. Yep that sound right.

In-case anyone didn't know who Illococoo is, she is Tabitha familiar Sylphid. Her real name is Illoccocoo or Irukuku I'm still don't know which one is better. Let me say this first, if they ever any review saying that Sylphid already summoned by Tabitha. Sylphid got summoned the same time Saito got summoned by Louise. She said so herself at the first chapter of Tabitha side story.

This story start to turn into more fantasy like story. So please tell me how do your thought about it.

Please review on the story as I need review to give me energy to write the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't have much to say at the beginning so let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and let just leave at that.

* * *

I arrive at the port-town Dartanes just as the day sun was about to set. It good that I didn't get sidetracked in the Mirage Mountain for too long or else I might have to walk in the dark to the town. I heard there monster become more aggressive at night. Even with Derf power up I don't think it will be useful since he need a to absorb some magic before being able to use the power of the jewel of win.

While we walk, I ask him what he understands about this new power. the thing that I figure out about it is it can channel wind power through Derf but I can't fire a wind magic like that guy who tried to attack Wales did. Maybe I could but with my current skill it impossible. It also gives a boost to my speed making me able to move really fast. However, the speed of my sword swing is another matter since that depends more than strength than my speed.

When I ask if we could just store a magic power in Case we need to use it he said it was impossible. Just like how human need to throw away a waste in their body, the magic that Derf absorb will be leaving him as time passed. Therefore, it was impossible to store the magic. Then it will be useless if I fought someone who didn't use magic since I won't be able to receive any magic from them. I guess I can't neglect my training then. Even with all this power up who knows something unpredictable will happen.

And so I arrive at the entrance of the town. People had start to get home as the sun was about to set.

"What to do." I said while stroking my chin.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a place to stay first." Derf said from behind my back.

"Yeah, I guess I should." And since this place called 'Charming fairies' is an inn itself. It is like killing two birds with one stone. I found the meeting place and the place to stay at the same time.

But! There is still one problem.

"Where is the place?" since people had all retreating to their own house I have no one else to ask to.

Maybe It better if I walking around. There might be a tavern somewhere here. That is the best place to gather some information.

And so without any other direction to go I stroll around the town blindly while looking some Tavern or even better the Inn.

Just when I was about to turn at the intersection.

'donk'

Someone bump to my chest. Judging from the height it must be a child.

I managed to stand on my feet to prevent myself from collapsing to the ground but the other person didn't have that luck.

"Ouch…" was the sound I heard but what weird is there aren't any emotion from the tone.

When I look at the person who just bumps into me, I can see a girl. She was about 12-13 years old with a short blue hair. She wearing a glassed and I just though it just suit her with the book she hold in her hand. Her clothes look some kind of uniform with a cloak on her back.

"Ah! Sorry, are you okay." I apologized while extending my hand to help her to stand.

"…."

She just stares at me without any other hint of emotion behind her look. Nevertheless, she still grab my hand as she stand up.

"…"

She just stand there passively and I just noticed that her other hand is holding some kind of staff. Is she a noble?

The silence is making me a bit uneasy so I start a conservation with her.

"What a kid like you doing outside at night, where are your parent?" it better than nothing so I just spoke what came to my mind first.

She look at me but with a lack of emotion o her face.

"15…"

"What?" as she start to spoke in a monotone.

"15 year old…." Oh so she want to tell me that she 15 year ol-

"eeehhhh… for real?" I ask out of disbelief. No matter how you look at her she look like a 12 year old girl.

The girl nod at that.

Calm down Saito, she must have not hit her growth spurt yet, that must be it.

"Sorry about that? By the way where are you heading?" I don't know why I'm even talking with the girl right now. Maybe because there are not anyone on the street right now and I don't know where to go.

"Find place… stay…" the girl said. She doesn't seem the type to talk much. Is she shy It maybe the truth if not for her emotion less face. She inst some kind of robot or magical doll right? Hahaha…I doubt something like that could be possible.

But from what she say I assume she looking for a place to stay.

"What a coincidence, I'm also looking for a place to stay, want to look together." It better than looking alone. Moreover, I'm sure a companion from the native of this world will be a great help. Since I can't read any writing In this world. Although I can understand the language, it seem that this convenient translation thing forgot to translate the word in this world for me. so even if there is a big sign 'Charming Fairies' inn in front of me. There no way I would know of it.

"…."

She looks at me for a second before nodding.

And so we both walking together to find some inn.

"Hey, do you know any place called 'Charming Fairies' Inn." I ask her seeing that I couldn't read this world word.

She raises her hand and pointed at the sign in front of me.

"your kidding right." I ask while holding the urge to collapse on the floor.

She shake her head meaning that she was serious.

Sigh… to be honest I already pass this place a couple of time but because of the sign I try to convince myself that this is not that place. But alas it was. There nothing to do but to go in I guess.

And so me and this other girl who I still didn't know her name enter the place.

"Welcome."

I was surprise when I enter. What greet us is a cute waitresses. I guess it true that you shouldn't judge a book by it cover.

"Let me take you to your seat." One of the girl spoke. I guess they misunderstand that we came to eat.

"Ah no, we came to find a place to stay." I told them immediately. Although I have some money it better if I save it. Who knows how long I'll be here. In fact, I think I find a job while I'm here. can't keep on relying the money that Matilda send. It might help the village a little.

"Then please go to the counter." The girl point to the counter.

As I turned to look there I almost take a step back. at the counter was a man. If it was a normal man they won't be a problem but the clothe she wear make me thing that he was a gay or something. Maybe it just normal here. I try to convince myself. That other girl had already walk to the guy after she bow a bit showing her gratitude.

"Thank you, I'll do just that." As I did the same I follow the girl.

"Can I help you?" he ask as he noticed us approaching.

"Room…." The girl answer him.

Well how should I say this, even shyness had his limit. Maybe this girl just doesn't like to talk much.

"Are you staying together." He ask me who had been standing beside her.

"No! a different room please." Maybe seeing me with her that he think that were known each other. Were just met and coincidentally looking for a place to stay at the same time. That all, nothing else.

The guy put his hand on his chin as if thinking of something.

"Well this is a problem."

Seeing him like this I ask.

"What the matter?" I starting to feel worried. Don't tell me that there aren't any empty room. That could be bad. I didn't brought any equipment to sleep outside.

"There only one empty room left you see. So if both of you don't mind you two can share."

That is indeed a problem. It not that I have a problem sharing a room with a girl. I've been livig with one for 2 month already. Even though she cute and have a VERY big breast I still managed to control my urge. Therefore, I don't think anything bad will happen for this girl who could easily past as my little sister. The problem is what she think. Maybe it better if I look for another inn. I could just check this Inn once in a while to make sure that the gut who supposed to deliver the music box can recognize me.

"I guess I look for another inn then." I said not wanting to cause problem anymore than necessary.

"It useless, other Inn in this town had already full. For some reason new people always avoid this place, I wonder why?" well that probably because of that big sign you put at the outside. If you just write just Inn, I'm pretty sure there will be more costumer.

"that why the other room had been taken by other who had no choice but to came here, since the civil war within Albion many people return to their own home country not wanting to get caught on the civil war." He continued to speak. The war referring to Wales group and reconquista right? I didn't know that it gotten bad already. Seeing how he act sometime at Westwood village make me forgot sometime that he currently in a war. I guess we need to enjoy the peaceful time as much as possible before it end.

But, this is really a problem. It looks like the only way is to share the room with this girl.

"So what would it be…" the guy ask.

"I don't mind…" the girl answer loud enough for both of us to hear.

Eh? Really? Is that true? I was surprised by her answer. Here is a guy she just bump a mopment ago and she said she didn't mind, did she probaly have a crush at me. I try to be hopeful. Nah…. There no way that possible. Furthermore her face doesn't even show any reaction when she said it. It further strenghten my suspicion that this girl isnt even human. After all, you never know what culd exist in this fantasy like world.

"if she okay with it so am i." I told him. I try myself not to attack girl at night. If you think I'm a pervert after saying this than you may as well 99% of the guy in the world a girl. I'm sure any other guy will have an urge like this if not they either into man or not even a guy. While I have a debae with myself to convince that I'm not a pervert the counter guy spoke.

"then it settled, tell me your name and how long you want to stay and we both settle." The guy said while winking at both of us. I've shudder at that. I hope he wont attack me when I slept.

"Hiraga Saito." I said clearly.

"Hiragasaito? What a strange name…."

Almost forgot that will happen.

"Saito is fine!" I said immediately.

Sigh… next time someone ask my name I only introduce myself as Saito. It a pain for people to misunderstood my name every time.

"and you!" he ask pointing at the girl.

"Tabitha…" as always she answer slowly almost hard to hear but I manage to catch iher name. Tabitha? Is that really her real name. it not that I doubt her but for some reason I'm feeling the same kind of feeling when I talk with Wales and Tiffa. Is she also a royalty? Maybe it just my imaginations. he ask me how long would I be staying I said to him I'm not sure yet, the same could be said for the girl so we both split our money to pay for the room. Just in case you didn't know the currency in this world is called ECU thought the reason it called that I didn't know.

"your room at the end of the hallway on the left." He said.

We both head to the room together.

She hasn't spoke anything at all beside to answer some question.

As we enter the room.

"you're starting to become quite a player huh… partner."

Derf finally decide to speak after being quiet for a while.

"…."

She just looks at Derf for a moment not showing any emotion. After that she turn and sit at a bed at the left side and start to read the book she had been holding for a while now.

"you didn't seem to be surprised young lady." Derf ask, well he might be curious seeing most of people surprised a bit after seeing him talking.

I put down my katana and Derf at the side of bed. Even though Derf get a power up that doesn't mean I will stop using my Katana. After all it lighter than Derf and easier to use. It better if I kept both of the same time. It also serve as exercise carrying them both at the same time.

It good that they have two separated bed in this room. If they only have one bed than I guess I will volunteered myself to slept on the floor. Not that I mind. I slept on the floor when I first came here. I have my own room built after about a week. That had been a rally tiresome day because at that time my physical strength aren't as good as my present self. Maybe it better If I didn't remember that.

"What are you reading?" I try to start conservation. Even if she didn't talk much it wouldn't be good if you stay quiet all the time. In fact, I rather talk to this cute girl than talking to Derf who can be really annoying sometime.

She raised her face, her eye meeting mine. She brought the book cover in front of myself.

"eto… what did it say?" seeing that I can't read the writing in this country I didn't know what the sentence mean.

"it said 'Hero of Ivaldi'" the one who answer the question is not her instead it was Derf.

"heh~ 'hero of 'Ivaldi" huh- wait a minute! Did you just read the title Derf!"

"Yeah! What about it!"

"is that so…." I said I try to said normally but it was obvious that I was holding back from shouting.

"Why didn't you tell me you could read?" I ask slowly still trying to hold back.

"you never ask!" he answer casually.

That answer really almost make me want to just sell him off to some merchant who just happen to pass by but I hold back I wonder who the current gandalfr is. If what Derf said is true that he was a sword created for Gandalfr I might have to give him to a host of Gandalfr sometime. I wonder why he stick with me. I'm not even Gandalfr.

But he should at least tell me that he could read. That way I won't get lost easily.

Sigh… I guess it was no used to get angry right now. So I decide.

"You can't read?" while I'm having a conservation with Derf the girl spoke.

Oh,… this is first. She finally the one who start a conservation. Can't let this chance go to waste, it will be better is she start to talk more for social purpose that is.

"Yeah, I can't read the language in this world."

"world?"

Crap I slip that out accidentally.

"It nothing forget about it.." I said not wanting to reveal to her about it. After all I'm sure she won't believe me. the only person who believe me that I came from different world is Tiffa only. It better if I don't make a fool out of myself.

Tiffa huh…. I wonder how is she right now.

XXXXXX

At Westwood village.

"Sigh…"

Tiffa sigh as she continued to look at the two moon outside shining brightly on the sky.

Although it not even a day that Saito leave the Village it felt as if more time has passed. She really had been to dependable on Saito lately that when he not here it starting to affect her.

"thinking about Saito…"

"kya!"

The sudden voice startled her.

"Wales-san, you surprised me."

The voice belong to Wales, the other person who live with her beside Saito. Wales Is Tiffa cousin so they managed to get along nicely. Even though he was the reason for that tragedy that happen to her family she already accepted it and decide to move on.

He currently decides to stay in Westwood village because of some circumstance.

"Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you." He answer apologetically.

"Tiffa look back at the sky before answering his first question.

"yeah… I hope he didn't get hurt, It been a long time since I've been to outside world so I'm not familiar with it. I hope there nothing dangerous happen to him…" Tiffa said while her face full of worried.

"I'm sure he can fend himself if anything happen, and the Dartanes is not too far from here so he will definitely okay." Wales try to reassure her. But his face betraying his emotion as he also felt a bit worried for Saito.

It was strange. Normally other people who he always talk to always see him as a prince but Saito was different. Although he already know he was a prince but he still talk to him as if they were the same people. As if the wall between royalty and commoner doesn't exist at all. it was a refreshing experience. He consider Saito as a best friend even though they just met for about a week.

"I know, I wish there is something I could do." Tiffa answer him back. she really care for Saito isn't she.

"You like Saito didn't you." it was obvious from how she react with Saito.

Tiffa flushed scarlet at that.

I-it not about like or not… it just… well…. S-saito is the first male friend my age I ever had." She finished with a bit of stuttered at the beginning. Friend… it seem that even Tiffa didn't noticed that she already start to have a feeling for Saito. well I think it better that guy than anyone else. Wales though to himself.

"Do you know any magic beside the one you used?" Wales ask trying to changed the topic.

she seem so eager to change the topic as she answer.

"no, that the only one I can use. For some reason ever since I was little when I tried to use magic it always end in failure."

Wales raise his eyebrow at that. Aren't Tiffa the legendary void user? Why did she say a failure? Does that mean a void user can't use any other element beside void. That can't be right. He cannot be certain as he hasn't met any void user before or they even one other than Tiffa. If he look it up at Albion royal library he might learn something about the void but it was impossible right now since the library is being control by the rebel. Maybe he can try something.

"Tiffa come with me." he said. There must be something that could be done.

Tiffa confused by Wales sudden word just nod and follow him as he heading outside.

As they head out, they arrive in front of huge rock not too far from the house. Although it was night because of the moons shining brightly it make it easier to see.

"I'll show you this and after that I want you to try."

As he said that, he brought out his wand and point at the rock.

"Levitation!"

As he shouted the word the rock seem to raised and float in the sky without any kind od support.

He then pointed his wand slowly to the ground as the rock follows slowly descent to the ground.

"Now I want you to try it." He said while he makes a gesture for Tiffa to try it.

"Eh~ but I never managed to do any magic before…" she tries to protest.

"Don't worry I just want you to give it a try, it not like I ask you to succeed." The reason he was doing this because he feel something weird. If she is a void than how come she can't use even the most simple spell. There must be something that make her unable to use the spell. Yes for example the awakening of her power.

Tiffa seeing that she doesn't have a choice raise his wand pointing at the rock. She tried to remember when she did this while she still a kid. It didn't work at that time but she tried to bring back that feeling again as she concentrated.

"Levitation!" she shouted.

Zuu..

The rock lift a little from the ground before it fall down again.

"I… I did it…" Tiffa was shocked. She doesn't understand. She didn't even managed to do a simple spell before but now she finally succeed although the result was not to great but she really succeed on using magic other than mind wipe.

"As I suspected." Wales said piqued Tiffa curiosities.

"What is?" she asked it seem that he realized something.

It caught Wales of guard as he didn't noticed that he was thinking that out loud. He supposed to keep void a secret from her.

"Have you ever use any magic after you awaken that mystic power you used." Wales ask while still holding back information about void. He make a promise after all.

Tiffa shake her head at the question.

"My theories is that the reason you didn't able to use any magic before because you havent awaken the power that you used. It kind of like a lock that seal your magic abilities. So after you use the mind wipe for the first time the lock was unlocked and it gave you access to other magic." he told her while still hiding the fact about void.

"I wonder what is this power I used. It not the same as the one mother use so I don't think it was ancient magic?" this is the first time she give a though about this mysterious power that she use for a long time now.

"who know, maybe you'll find it when the time is right." Wales could only said that. As a prince he might have told her about void and ask her to help him to defeat the rebel but as a friend he will kept his promise with Saito about not telling Tiffa about void. It not his place to tell her about it.

"I guess we should return, it starting to get late, tomorrow we can begin your training on magic."

"eh? B-but…" Tiffa tried to protest but it seemed that Wales already gone inside the house.

Having a cousin sure is tough Tiffa though while sighing before she enters the house.

XXXXXX

At the night at the inn Saito had been hearing about the book that Tabitha has been reading.

_The Hero of Ivaldi_ is the most popular epic tale in Halkeginia.

Receiving the divine protection of Founder Brimir, Ivaldi the Hero used _swords_ and _spears_ and defeated various enemies- dragons, demons, demihumans...Because the original script no longer existed, besides the plot and the characters, it had branched off into innumerable variations - folklores, traditions, poems, plays, puppet shows...

Because the main character wasn't a noble mage, it was a popular work mainly among commoners.

That what he know from Tabitha and what Derf could tell him from what he heard other people discussing about it. He said it was one way to past timer hearing to other while in the shop.

"I've been wandering, Ivaldi is the name of the hero right not the place, shouldn't the title be Ivaldi the Hero then Rather than Hero of Ivaldi?" at my question I noticed Tabitha eye widen a bit

She didn't say anything after that. Is it because what I said? Hm… well I guess it was late already maybe it time to go to sleep.

"Make sure you don't attack the girl later."

"Shut up Derf!" I said to him.

After I said goodnight to Tabitha who still engrossed on her reading I goes to sleep.

That night I dream of something weird.

"Sorry it came to this." I can hear a voice said.

Then the sound of explosion accompanied by thousand of shouted from pain.

"is this the new one?" an image appear. This time it was an Elf girl that not what caught my attention. What got my attention is the sword she hold on her left hand. It was Derf though the image aren't very clear so I couldn't really sure.

Than an explosion sound accompanied by thousand agony.

The sound an image start to disappear little by little and then come until Darkness left.

What remain is a grave. Many grave appear in front of me. Wonder what the grave is. I can't read the word on the grave but there is a carving on each grave that I know of. I should know because it was the same rune as the one on my chest.

Yes… it was Lifdrasir!

* * *

Finish. In think this chapter was short compare to my other chapter.

There no action in this chapter. you can think of this as beginning for a new arc. Before the setting is mostly focused on Westwood village, this arc will focus mostly on port-town Dartanes so Tiffa won't make much appearance.

I thank you for the review you reader gave me. this fic had is much more popular than my other fic is so I think I will give it more attention than the other. I will still update my other story but not as fast as this one. I find it really easy to write non-crossover fic because I only need to focus on one series rather than two.

As for the Lifdrasir tidbit it is say Lifdrasir fate is worse because to be raised from the dead after it died. I assume it was another saying of summoning a new one after one died. But then there was that fact about sasha being Lifdrasir. How did she killed Brimir if Lifdrasir had already been use. I could only think of that they are other Lifdrasir before Sasha.

I guess that enough talk. I would like to say thank you very much for those who keep reading this fic and for those that gave me a review for this fic. It really help me out very much.

What the heck am I talking to much! That is all. Please review as review is my nutrient for writing.


	7. Chapter 7

I must say that this fic had turned into RPG style. What the heck, I might go through with it to make the story more original without straying out of Canon.

Sometime I could be so lazy I just copy some of the word from other source. So if you noticed some of the word that not match with my writing style that mean that I copy it and change it a bit to match the story. I say this first, I don't own those sentence it belong to whoever it is that wrote them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima. Now let begin!

* * *

*Chirp chirp...*

"Mn..."

The sun that frantically tried to enter the room passed through the window, and the chirping of the sparrows seemed like they were prompting me to get up.

(A little longer...just a little longer...)

At this moment, staying in bed is the most wonderful feeling. I suppose everyone knows how to enjoy this peaceful feeling, right? Well, that should be the case.

It's soft.

(...?)

Soft and squishy.

(Huh? What's this feeling? Do I have something smooth in my bed?)

However, right now, I can't get myself to give up on this comfort and laziness to stay in bed and search for the unknown.

(Ahh-how wonderful...)

Soft and loose.

"Mn..."

-HOLD ON A MINUTE! I just heard a voice that doesn't belong to me. And that's most likely not a guy's voice. (Speaking of which, it would be really terrifying if it's a guy.)

A premonition passes my mind, letting out a *GONG* like sound effect.

*POW!* I flip the blanket off, and what appears in front of me is—

A woman that I didn't know of. Surprisingly her hair was black. That got my attention because I haven't seen anyone else with a black hair yet. It remind me of Japan somehow.

Wait now not the time to think of that. Who is she? What is she doing in my bed? I look at the bed next to me but the bed was seem Tabitha had woken up already.

"My, your quite daring are you…" the woman spoke seductively just as she open her eye and get out of the bed.

Crap! What had I done. Come my brain. Remember! If you can remember that weird dream you had last night surely you can remember what happened between me and her. As I try very hard to recalled what happen. But it was useless as I don't remember anything about meeting this woman. The only thing I can remember is reading a book with Tabitha before going to sleep. And then there was that weird dream nothing else. So how did I end up in this situation.

"sorry! I don't remember anything about last night." I try to apologize.

"ho-how could you! Even though you did this and that to me last night." She turn her face while crying. I don't know it was a fake or not but when she said this and that an imagination appear in my head and it almost cause a blood to sprout out from my nose.

Gahhhhh… how could you Hiraga Saito, to do that kind of thing to that woman." I bang my head just in case the shock could cause the memories to return. It not like I want to remember that kind of scene. As a man I need to know my mistake clearly. Yep that is.

"Pftt…."

Eh did I hear a snicker just now. I already stop banging my head at the wall after hearing that snickering.

"hahahaha…. That was really funny. Don't you think so sword-san." It was the woman. The crying just now was a fake as they are not even a single drop of tear on her face.

"told you that will work." And did Derf is the one responsible for it?

"Sorry about that boy, it was interesting to see your reaction." The woman spoke. Well now I don't know whether I should be angry or not. No In fact I should be angry but I guess I just don't have enough energy for that.

"kuuu…." The sound of my stomach can be heard throughout the entire room. I haven't eaten anything yet since last night.

"ara… you're hungry, I prepare your food please come downstairs." Hm..Food that aren't bad but who is this girl really.

"ano… it might be too late already but who are you?" with the whole teasing that happen a moment ago I still didn't know this girl name.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Jesicca I'm manager daughter. Nice to meet you Saito." she said while extending her hand at me.

I accept her hand out of politeness.

"the name Saito but I guess you already know that." I said to her. Well I guess no one will forget the name as weird as mind in this world.

Wait! There something in that sentence that bother me for a while.

"by manager you mean-"

"yep, it was the guy you met at counter yesterday, that my father."

Ehhhhhhh…. I mean isn't he… that…" I was loss at word. Such a guy that could be mistaken as gay had a daughter. I guess I underestimate this world a bit.

"I'll prepare a food right away, be sure to come down in a minute." She leave the room after she said it.

Now then, there is something else I need to do.

"What is it partner? You look scary. It not good to make scary face in the mor-"

Gyaaaaahhhhhh….."

'ding, ding ,ding'

'In order to protect the rating of this story the image had been censored. Please enjoy the scene of Tiffania bathing- wait that not good for the rating also. In any case please don't think to much of it.'

I leave the room after giving Derf his just desert. That what he get for playing prank on me.

When I arrive downstairs I see Jesiccca serving the food at the table.

"wah… is it okay for me to eat something like this." The food look really delicious it make me feel bad not paying for it.

"It okay, think of it as apologies for what happen earlier." Then don't mind of I do. I sat at the table while clapping my hand.

"itadakimasu." I said before start to dig in. I know that she was still there with me but I was to hungry to even remember any manner.

Umm… the food was delicious.

"ah…. That was delicious." I said looking satisfied after having my belly full.

"it good that you like it." It seems that I just noticed that Jesicca had been watching me eat entire time I fell bit shamed for the behavior I just shown.

"sorry, the food is so good that I just…."

"it okay, don't worry about it."

Well that make me feel better a little.

"so Saito are you a swordsman?" Jesicca ask.

Well seeing me with a sword everyone would think of that. But am I really a swordsman. I only practice sword for a while but because of this rune I've got better faster than normal person.

"well I guess you could say that." I answer vaguely as I still not really certain about that.

"hm… can you use a sword?" what with this question but since she just treat me to a delicious food I guess I should at least answer her honestly.

"I could use it, but I'm not at the master level. What with all this question?" I ask start to get suspicious.

"I like to ask you a favor, would you hear it?" a favor, hmm… I guess it can't hurt to hear what she want.

"Well you see I want you to investigate something." investigate? Well I;m not really smart but I see many detective story to know what to do.

"You can count on me." I said immediately as I can feel my detective spirit rising.

"thank goodness, I though you would refuse." She said feeling relief. Even If I don't want to do it there no way I could refuse. Not after eating the food. I guess that was her intention at first.

"leave it to me, I solve the case before dinner time." I said try to act cool. Ewll it wouldn't be to bad to impress a woman once in a while. I haven't got a chance to do that back at my world. It seem my luck with woman in this world is also increased. Is this also the work of this rune. Is that why the spirit didn't want to tell me. afraid that I will create an harem. Just kidding. There no way something like that could exist. I mean to increase luck is there really such magic in this world? Furthermore I;m not that desperate to look for girlfriend. They are still many thing that I should do like finding out what this Darkness the spirit had been talking about. Also I may need to found out other kind of spirit to get a jewel fo the element. Maybe if I got lucky I stumble into one.

"so, he agree."

Gah! That surprised me. hearing a male voice so suddenly not to mention the way he talk is making me frightened.

"manager! When did you get here?" yep the guy who suddenly appear is the manager of the inn and also Jesicca father.

"ehhhh~ how could you not notice me~ " sorry about that. I was in deep of though.

"well~ that not important right now. You said you will do it right." I didn't say I will do it but I also didn't think I could refuse even I want to. I can only nod at that.

"tres bien~"

What did he say? Even with the translation thingies I can't understand what he said.

"Now Jessica, explain it to him."

I already in the mood ready to absorb any information I might gain. After all a good detective need all the clue he could get no matter how small it is.

"We want you to eliminate a monster."

'dong'

The sound of I collapse on the floor can be heard.

"what wrong? Did I say something wrong?" She seems to be shocked by by sudden reaction.

"No, it nothing. Please continued." The truth is I was expecting some kind of mysteries like missing thing, or at most a murder case. But it seem it back to fighting. I guess I won't need to use my brain too much. I feel dispirited as I can feel my detective mode gone.

"Where was I, oh… hmm.. you see, there seem to be strange monster appear at the forest near the town." She continued.

"Strange monster?" just how strange it is. To me every monster in this world is strange.

"it look like a wolf but it a bit different from normal wolf, it color is black and it also bigger than any other wolf. There is this strange black aura covering it."

Black aura? Where have I seen something like that before. I'm pretty sure I have seen something like that recently.

"It seems that this black wolf had been controlling other wolf in the area. They attack anyone who enter the forest."

"Why don't you just stop entering the forest then." I ask. If it dangerous shouldn't you just avoid it then.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible. Some people may don't care but our Inn is different since most of the ingredient for food is coming from the forest. At this rate we wouldn't last long. That food just now almost using all our ingredient, what will happen to us now…" she said try to fake sadness.

I knew it, that food was a trap and I just walk into it. There no use regretting it I guess. I would accept it nonetheless with or without that trap.

So that the situation. I still try to remember where I have seen this black aura she talking about.

"Is there any other clue about this black wolf." Anything is fine. The answer is at the tip of my tongue. I just need a bit more clue in order to remember.

"hm…a clue huh… I think the person who managed to get away once said that the wolf is able to use magic."

Able to use magic….! It was the same as that Orc. Could this wolf also had been infected by this Darkness the spirit talking about? In that case I can't leave it alone. I have some responsibilities I guess. The spirit had entrusted me with her power I can't let it go to waste.

"I accept!" I said.

"Thank you very much. We don't know what to do if you didn't accept. There aren't many warrior that could help us since they mostly Avoid Albion with all the war that happen. Because of this war the Albion noble didn't have the resource to resolve the problem." This people must have it though. War huh… it felt like a foreign word as if I was just hearing a story about something that happen far away. But the truth is the war is in currently happening at this Country. The prove being Wales itself.

Then I guess I better get going then… I though while I stand up from the seat.

"Are you going already?" she ask after seeing me moving from the seat.

"yeah… it better to resolve it faster." I said turning to look at her.

"you don't need to feel responsible. If you feel like you won't make it please escaped immediately, can't have our costumer get himself killed because of our request." Surprisingly Jesicca father the one who said that. Despite his look he is a nice guy. I feel silly for being afraid of him.

"Thank you for the advice." I said before going upstairs to prepare my thing.

"Yo! partner, you're back. How's your date." As soon as I open the door Derf ask me the question.

"It not like that, she just treating me a breakfast. That all." I answer without any hint of annoyed by the question. Don't want to start something again this morning.

"You can be quite cruel sometime partner." It seem that he still didn't forgot what I did to him this morning.

"you deserve it." I answer as I strap Derf and my Katana in my back. by the way I really need a name for my Katana. Can't always call it my Katana all the time. A name… what will it be. Hm… maybe I'll think about it later.

"By the way where are we going?"

I was about to answer than a word crossed my mind.

"the darkness had make it move."

Can't help but say that line. It feel cool somehow.

After that I return downstairs but before I leave I told the manager and Jesicca.

"if there any guy ask about anyone with a weird clothes tell him to wait." They both nod at that. That was the original reason I'm here anyway.

"The forest is southwest from here. Just move right after you left town and go straight. You will see the forest. Be careful." Jesicca said before I'm heading out.

XXXXXX

As I exit the town I do as she said and turn right. After that it was a straight path.

During the walk I ask Derf.

"Hey, what happened to Tabitha, she already gone when I woke up." With all what happen earlier I forgot to ask the manager or Jesicca about it.

"She wake up early today and just disappear, I don't know where she gone." I guess there no way she would need to tell me where she going. I'm not her guardian or something. just some guy she met coincidently.

As I walk I noticed a forest in my view. As I get near I start to noticed oppressive atmosphere covering the forest. Jesicca didn't said anything about it. Does that mean that other people didn't notice it. Is this jewel giving me an ability to detect something like this. I though while y eye examine the jewel on Derf. Since Derf hasn't absorb any magic I can't activate the jewel power so the only choice I got is to wait for that monster to use a magic so I can absorb it.

Can I really survive this time. Last time I've got help from Irukuku that why I be able to win. While this time I'm all on my own. I dint feel panic at all despite the danger in my life it was all thank to the rune I guess. At least I able to think clearly. I don't think I will be able to think of anything if I was panicking.

As I enter the forest I continued to follow an animal trail. I need to be careful here. I don't need to worry about ambush since Derf could sense them before they even get near me. I also have a bit experience in hunting so this will make a job easier.

"partner" Derf tried to whisper to me.

"yeah… I know."

It seem that we were surrounded. I unsheathed my Katana and clutch it firmly. In this situation it better to use weapon that more lighter since I need to face multiple enemy at once.

"grrr…" I can hear the sound of the wolf growling all around me.

It weird that they didn't attack me yet. I stood there waiting for them to make their move.

"growll…."

One of the wolves leapt at me. But I anticipated it move as I move to the left dodging the attack and swung my Katana killing the wolf. Sorry, although I know that they being control it either killed or being killed situation. And I can't die yet, so that only left me with one choice.

After seeing one of them being taken down the other had start to charge at me.

Can I survive the attack? Heh what a stupid question. It not that can I survive, it just I must survive. I promise her that I come home after all. I slashed at the wolf one by one. One of them managed to scratch my side a bit. Damn it, I wish that the black wolf will appear already and use some magic so I could absorb it. With my current speed it was hard dodging all their attack.

One of the wolf tackle me and managed to knock out my Katana a few feet from me. as I don't have time to pick it back my hand instinctively move to grab Derf but with my current speed i won't have time to block as two other wolf had leapt at me their claw out ready to rip my body apart. Damn it, I can't dodge the attack, is this the end. Ever since I arrive in Halkeginia there were many time I thought of the word 'is this the end'. It happen once when the bandit attack the village. It also happen when the assassin that attack Wales almost killing me. Whenever that happen someone always came to my rescue. I thought I need to get strong but it seem nothing change.

It look this time there will be no one to save me this time.

Just when I was about to accept my fate.

An arrow struck the wolves killing them. No on a closer look it was an look more like an ice.

When I turned at the direction where the arrow if Ice fire there she was Tabitha standing there looking at me with a still expression while holding out her staff.

I use this chance to grab my Katana killing other nearby wolves. Then I heard Tabitha spoke.

"move away." It was loud enough for me to hear. I immediately move out of her way.

"windy icicle." Just as she finish chanting a dozen Icicles appear around her launching at all the wolves killing all of them instantly. Is this the true power of magic. To be able to kill all the wolves on her path instantly. I use this chance to get rid of the remaining one who is not on the path of the attack. With a swift motion I killed of the last wolf instantly.

"It seem that the last of them." I said after killing the last one. My body is cover by blood not just mine there are some from the wolves I just killed. It weird how the rune work. I know I should be panicking right now but I feel really calm as if the blood didn't really bother me.

"Why?"

Hm? Did she ask me why I would be in the forest?

"well, you see, someone ask me to take care of the one responsible for this mess what about you, what are you doing here?" why is she here? I feel grateful that she just save my life ut surely no one will come here just to sightseeing would they.

"Mission." She answer with that single word.

"mission?"

"The same as you…"

So she came here to get rid of the black wolf also.

"Then why don't we go together. It would be better to have someone to watch your back."

If were doing the same thing might as well doing it together.

She stare at me for a while before nodding.

Bu it seem we didn't have to go search for it as our prey or predator has come for us.

"Grrrr…" up on the cliff I can see the black wolf with a black aura covering him.

The wolves is big about twicw the size of other wolves.

Then the sound of the leaf rustle can be heard as other wolves under his control appear. It easier to tell apart how the wolves had been controlled. They all have a glowing red eye.

I stood in front of Tabitha brandishing Derf.

"hey, Tabitha. Could you cast some magic on Derf? Make it a physical less magic." I don't know what will happen if she cast magic like that arrow of ice. I haven't test it yet if Derf could absorb something like that, can't take any risk here.

"…?" she looks at me confused by my word.

"Just do it." I urge her.

She reluctantly wave her wand and a wave of wind appear launching at Derf. The wind magic was absorb by Derf as the attack hit him.

"Okay Derf, let use it!"

"yosh partner! It activate." As soon as he said that. A greenish Aura start to cover my whole body and Derf as a wind jewel shine brightly.

"Tabitha eye widen a bit but she didn't seem to be amazed by it as she turned her attention back to other wolves. At least be impressed a little. Oh well that not important I guess.

"I won't let you get out of this alive." I pointed Derf at the big boss of this area.

Surprisingly the wolves just ignore it as he turned it back leaving us to other. Damn it, for a wolves he quite smart.

I move to the left dodging the attack from one of the wolves. I think I will start to called this wolf A from now. I swiftly slash Wolf A killing it instantly.

This isn't like before. Before I didn't get a boost yet but this time with the boost from the Wind Jewel I easily cut down as Wolves b to e is killed.

Tabitha had gone a great job killing one after the other. But it seem she was busy and I don't think she has time to help me right now.

This is truly the worse situation. I was surrounded by many wolves. This isnt like the first time. This time the wolves surround me closely that I couldn't even see any opening to escaped. This must be the work of that Black wolves. Seeing that my speed is fast the best way to counter is by limiting my movement. no matter how fast my speed is it useless if I can't move.

"Hey, Derf font you have any kind of special attack or something." I can't think of anything else to escape this situation.

"Special attack? Don't know. What did you have in mind partner?"

"Well you see…." I whisper to him.

"It might be possible, I'm not really sure." At least the chance is not zero.

"Well, it either do or die. We can only pick one."

I raise my sword until it was the same as my shoulder level.

All of the wolves charge at me at the same time. Please work, if it not I will surely be dead.

"Cyclone dance" with a wave of the sword a wind blade form around me killing all the wolf that had surrounded me just now. The name just now was for the attack name. I need a name for the attack since the one who will do all the work is Derf. So he need to know what kind of technique I intend to use.

"it work… phew." I breathe a sigh of relief. It seem that the technique I once saw in the game is working.

But the joy was short lived as I can feel the wind aura covering me has dissipated.

"it seem that attack has sap more magic power that was store in me. you need to be careful more if you use an attack like that."

What! Did I just run out of MP? Damn it where is magic potion when you need one.

Because of my wind mode had disappear. I thought it will be easier to name it. My speed is back to normal. But I guess it was fine since there are not much enemy left.

"Tabitha! Let escaped, it no use fighting with this guy. Everything will be resolved once we take care of the big boss." She look at me and nod while using her staff that had been covered by a blade of wind completely cut the wolves in halves. Just who is this girl really? To know variety of magic she must be a triangle mage.

We escaped from the group of wolves while heading to the direction that the black wolves had gone to.

The party had escaped the battle. At least that what would be said if this was a game.

We continued to ran until we reached a dead end. At the end of the road the black wolf stood at four leg as if it was waiting for us.

Then something seem to formed behind us.

"What is this." As I tried to touched it. It seems like a wall make of magic.

"It look like were trapped partner. The only way out is to killed this guy."

So he doesn't want us to escape. Well I guess it will be better to beat this guy to a pulp then.

Now what should I do.

I just ran out of MP I mean Derf just ran out of magic power. that mean that I can't use the jewel power. but it seem I don't need to worry as the wolves open it mouth. A blast of fire came out from its mouth heading at Tabitha. I stood in front of Tabitha while raising Derf to meet the attack.

The fire was absorbed by Derf as the attack connect.

As soon as the magic was absorbed I can feel it again the same sensation when the wind mode activate. My body become lighter as the wind aura is covering me and Derf.

"Tabitha! Cover me while I attack." I give her an instruction. Since she had a long range attack it normal for her to cover me while I go for the melee attack.

"haaaahhh…." With a battle cry I charged at the black wolf with a speed boost from the jewel in just a short time I almost get near him.

Then something unexpected happens, behind the cover of the bush two wolves jump at me. but thankfully Tabitha managed to deal with them using her wind blade. I th8ink I heard her mutter 'Air cutter' just now. Maybe it the name of the attack.

I swung my Derf at the black wolf but he managed to dodge the attack. His speed is truly almost match me in wind mode.

Damn it. This is different from the orc from before since that one is not this fast making it easier to hit. the black wolves swung it claw at me but I managed to block it with Derf. He was pushed back from the force of wind that had cover Derf. I take this chance to thrust my sword at him. That attack connects as the wolves was blown back by it.

While I was fighting the leader Tabitha had taken this chance to get rid of smaller one.

The leader stood back growling louder. It seems he was angry. He launch a fireball at me. Magic is useless to me as I use Derf to absorb it. What I did not expecting is as soon as he launched the fireball the wolves jump to my left and charged at me from the side.

Damn it, since my hand full on absorbing the fire I was vulnerable.

I let go on my left hand In order to reach the Katana behind my back. I managed to block it but the strength of my grip is not strong enough with only one hand as both Derf and my Katana got blown away. Even if he can absorb magic the force behind it still remain and because I just let go one of my hand I didn't managed to grip it tightly making it blast away by the force of the magic. As soon as Derf leave my hand I can feel the wind mode deactivate. It seems I need to be in contact with Derf or at least need to be near him in order to keep the jewel effect on me.

Just as the wolves was about to hit this defenseless me. A blast of wind hitting it making it jump back to avoid the attack. He seem to be really hurt by the attack. I use this chance to get a hold on Derf back and then I can feel the power return to me as I touch Derf.

"That was dangerous partner. You need to be more careful"

"Yeah… sorry about that."

"Do you have a plan?"

What surprised me is that the one who ask is Tabitha.

"I think I have one. Hey Derf do you think you could do…" I whisper to Derf.

"it possible, leave it to me."

Good that mean this could work.

"Tabitha I want you to distract it for a while. I need to find an opening first."

She look at me for a second.

"Trust me with this." I said seeing she had a doubtful look on her face.

She nod after I said that as she wave her staff a blast of wind aiming at the wolves. After that she charged at the wolf while keeping her distance.

I wait and wait till an opportunity appear.

"NOW!" I shouted as I found an opening.

After hearing I shouted Tabitha jump making a way for me.

I charged at the wolf while raising Derf to the side.

As soon as I get near him I swung Derf sidewards. The wolves had anticipated this move as he jump backward keeping out from my range. The sword missed.

…..

…..

…..

After a moment of nothing, blood sprout out from the wolves. I can see that the black Aura disappear and the black wolf shrink revealing the normal form of wolves. It seem that whatever it is that black Aura it making this animal change.

"What did you do?" she seems surprised by what happened. From outsider look I seem that my attack didn't hit him.

"This…" I show her. Though one couldn't see a wind directly but with an added of magic one could see a green aura around Derf extending passed the blade tip. I've got this idea when I see Tabitha use that magic that cover a blade of wind around her staff. If that magic exist surely I can use it with the help of the jewel. With that technique I managed to extend the range of the sword making it hit the target.

Tabitha look at Derf intensely as if she was examine it. It seems she was curious about it.

A few moment later she turned her back on me back.

"let go back…"she said it softly to me.

Oh well now that the matter had been settled I don't think there are any need to stay here anymore. The oppressive aura seems too had disappear completely meaning that the Darkness had gone from this forest.

I pick my Katana before I follow Tabitha.

I need a name for this Katana soon. Wonder what good for it.

* * *

Chapter 7 finish.

Yaaahhh…. As you can see I completely turned this Fic into RPG style.

And so I make saito learn some new technique. He will learn more once he get hold of Gandalfr rune.

In case anyone worried about that matter with Jesicca I don't intend to include her as one of the girl that will after Saito. I might consider it if there many review saying that you want her in. or any other girl beside Louise, Siesta, Tabitha, Tiffania, Henrietta.

Oh and one more thing. I need a name for Saito Katana. If anyone had a great name for it please state it in the review. Otherwise I might just pick a name from other series. I'm to lazy to think of a name you see. Please stick it to Japanesse name as it was a katana you see.

That cover the arc… who am I kidding. It stills a long way before the arc end. I intend to make it a bit longer about two to three more chapters before I conclude this music box arc. So I beg of you please read and review. It keep me motivate to write the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

About the name of Saito Katana, I think it should wait for a while after this chapter. An Idea suddenly pop up in my head about how I want to handle Saito Katana.

Let begin the story shall we.

Disclaimer: read the previous chapter disclaimer.

* * *

Just as we arrive at town night had fell. There are no people at street. And come to think of it the amount of people here seem to decrease. Maybe it because fo the war. I really like to help Wales but what could I do.

We enter the Inn.

"welcome!" as usual the greeting is not too bad.

"ara, it Saito, you're alive? I guess all that mourning was useless then." Jesicca said standing between the other Waitresses. It seem she also wearing a waitresses costume. I must say it was a sight to behold. Did she just say she was mourning for me?

"oi…. Don't presume I'm dead already, didn't you the one who told me to do it, if you think I was going to die then why send me in the first place!" I said with a fake sad tone.

"hmhm… just joking, so how did it go, and why did you with miss Tabitha." I know she was joking but sometime you can't help but play along.

"It completed, Tabitha here help me."

"Is that so, thank you very much, now we can safely gather the ingredient for food." Jesicca thank her. Oi… what about me, I'm the one who dealt the finishing blow. But I guess Tabitha deserve more credit. If not for her, I don't think I will ever reach that wolf. Not to mention that they aren't any reward at all. Normally when you beat the big boss he usually drop some rare item or there are some treasure chest near there. Well that only happen in game. There no way something like that could happen in real life. I need to stop mixing both.

"Just doing my job." After she said that she walk upstairs to her room. She really doesn't talk much. By the what is the jo she talking about. She told me about some mission. did her mission is to get rid of the monster.

"by the way Jesicca do you know what kind of Job Tabitha did?" she seem to know something about it.

"Well… I just notice this but her cloak seem to be indicated that she was chevalier."

"Chevalier?" a question mark appear above my head.

"I think it was when a noble managed to achieve something that they gain the title, at least that what I heard from some noble costumer. I don't know to much since I just a commoner you see." A chevalier huh. Achieve something? wonder what she did to get the title at such a young age. From how she fights earlier, she isn't an amateur that for sure. Even her combat skill I almost as good as mine.

"Your clothes look dirty. Put it in the basin, I washed it for you." it true my clothes had been dirty from the fight earlier. I just hope that the blood won't last forever. I love this clothes very much since it basically the only reminder that I'm from earth.

"Thanks." I said as I continued to head to the room. As I enter the room I can see Tabitha had started reading. She seem to love reading aren't she.

I grab a spare clothes and head toward the bathroom. There no way I could change with her in there. I take a bath before I change to the clothes that I brought in this world. It was just a normal garb enough to cover my body. I brought it just in case I need it. Can't always wear the same clothes forever, and furthermore I didn't have a spare. I put down my clothes along with my shirt to the laundry and after that, I return to the room.

"Hey Tabitha, you just said mission before right? Doesn't that mean you're mission is to get rid of that monster." I ask feeling a bit curious about her mission.

She nod at my question.

"Since your mission had been completed does that mean you'll be leaving." It sure will be a bit lonely but it not my place to stop her.

"Not yet… there's more." There more? Does that mean there are other monsters like that in here? Would she really be okay. I gotten better at interpreting what she said. Is this the so-called telepathy? I guess I got use to her already although we just met for one night. This must be the work of the rune. It boost the experience I get meaning that although we just met each other it I must have felt like were known each other far longer than that. It only applied to me though but for her she only met me yesterday.

"Will you be okay on your own." I know that she strong. She could definitely handle herself just fine but the monster that had been infected by Darkness is not to be trifle with. If my surprise attack had been failed, I don't know what will happen to us there.

"I'll be okay… don't worry." Although she are expressionless as ever I noticed that her tone is a bit different. She look a bit happy. Maybe just my imagination. I can't tell how she thinking with her expressionless face.

"Why did you do it…?" she ask me a question. I can easily interpreted her question as why I accept the job.

"I was asked to?" I answer simply.

"aren't you scared…?

"well of course it scary, but sometime you just have to do what you need to do, if I don't do it I feel like I won't be myself anymore." I answer honestly. I can't just let those thing terrorize anyone who enter the forest. And then there is still the responsibilities that the spirit had given me. It sure is troublesome but if I turn a blind eye on something like that, it will remind me of the me from before.

I remember when I was a kid I once saw an old lady being harassed by some punk near a train station, something about the old lady bumping into them. But at that time I was just a little kid, I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to, so I only stood by and watched. That time I thought, if only I were a little stronger, but at the same time, I also sighed in relief. Because even if I were stronger, it would not guarantee that I would have won.

It the same at this situation. I've got much more stronger than the me back at earth. I even got a new abilities from the wind Spirit of mirage mountain. Even with that, it was not enough as I remember I was about to die if Tabitha hadn't step in to save me. There only so much one can do alone. I remember the quote that I seen from somewhere. It said 'two in harmony surpassed one in perfection'. It applied in this situation as we both succeed In killing the monster by working together no matter how strong it is.

XXXXXX

While Saito was having an inner monologue Tabitha was shocked by Saito word.( Not become myself) she thought. It was the same as the story of 'Hero of Ivaldi' although it was a bit different but this man Saito remind her the character of Ivaldi. She only met this man only for a day and yet they had been able to talk like how she did with Kirche.

Furthermore when she see the man left hand suddenly glowing it reminded her of the story. Ivaldi also possess a glowing left hand. She later found out that the glowing is not coming from his left hand. It comes from the jewel on his sword. She didn't know who he is. From the way he wearing he look like commoner but the thing he did just now look more like magic. Just who is this guy? She though.

"That sword, what is it?" this is the first time she curious about something else. Usually she just live her life normally waiting for a new mission to be issued to her. She managed to complete all of it without losing her life. She didn't intend to die as long as there a chance to cure her mother. Her mother was poison by someone. The target of the poison was her but her mother had protected her by drinking the poison in her stead. She knows who did it and it was no mistake that she really hate the guy. But she also know that they are nothing she could do so she can only live until a chance appear to cure her mother. After that she will take it by herself to kill the person responsible for it. She didn't know why they hasn't killed her directly. Wouldn't it be easier to just sentence her to death.

Instead of killing her they try to send her on a dangerous mission to get herself die. She still remember her first mission. On that mission that she discarded her old name and take the name that she currently using. The mission was to eliminate the Chimera Dragon that had been running on rampage. It was an experiment going haywire for noble and they send her to eliminate it. If not for that person who save her she won't be alive right now. The person also is the one who though her how to wield magic effectively. She fighting for revenge and it look like she died achieving it. At least that what she thought but the chimera dragon is still alive even after her suicidal attack. Tabitha managed to killed it afterward raising her class from dot to line.

She turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Oh… you mean Derf, just an annoying talking sword." He answer.

"Hey I resent that, just so you know I am a sword that was used by Gandalfr, Derflinger –sama."

The sword retort back.

Gandalfr? She doesn't know what that mean at all.

"this guy just talk nonsense, don't listen to him." Saito said definitely try to cover up something.

She have many question but she thought that it was not her business so she decide to drop it at that as she continued to read the book.

XXXXXX

Damn Derf, you don't need to go and told everyone you're a sword of Gandalfr. What if someone found out I'm a lifdrasir and then it lead to the reveal of Tiffa void. That could be bad.

But from her look she seem that she doesn't know what Gandalfr is. Seriously? Even a person from other world like me know much more about it than any normal person is. Void really is top secret in this world. I guess the only place to get more information is Romalia. I think it was something like a big country of religion.

Wonder what will happen if someone else found out that I'm not a believer of this Brimir guy. Come to think of it just who is Brimir? A void element that could only use by him. They say it the power of the god. Is god really exist in this world. maybe it something like the spirit. Since they are element spirit in this world maybe they are also void spirit out there. Wonder if I could get a boost from it if it exist. The problem is there are 3 slot left. In other word I need to met other spirit if different element. Since the magic system in this world has 4 element that mean that the remaining element is Fire, water and earth. I've been meaning to ask why it was called earth since this planet doesn't even have a name. where is the earth word came from. Isn't earth the name of the planet in my world. shouldn't the element be called ground or something like that. That one mysteries I need to look at. It may give me a clue to return home.

Well seeing Tabitha seem to not wanting to continue our conservation I think I goes to bed early. Today had been tiring. Wonder what Tiffa and the other are doing at Westwood village right now.

XXXXXX

Sitting on the table at living room was Wales. Seem to be in deep though.

Today he had taken a responsibility to teach his cousin Tiffania about a way of using magic. One of the thing that he found out during today training is that first: she can do any magic that doesn't really incorporated much in the element. We called it basic magic where every noble could do it even wothout knowing they magical affinities is. They have tried many thing like silence spell, decreasing and increasing spell, levitation and all other basic spell. Although she still need more training it was working nonetheless.

But when it came to start trying any elemental magic nothing had been working. It seem that her void element doesn't allow her to use element other than void. From the look of it she was a dot mage. but even a dot mage her magic was really strong. Wales start to wonder what it would be like for a square class void mage. if she keep training her magic she might reaching square class later. Not to mention that she also possess an Elf blood she will also be able to use ancient magic. If she ever met another elf out there and the elf teach her ancient magic she will become the strongest mage in the whole world. it might even be on par with Brimir itself since she posses both void and ancient magic at the same time.

Wales somehow glad that someone like Tiffa is the one who posses that power. if it was someone else with bad intention who know what will happen to the land of Halkeginia. At least he had some information. Maybe he could tell Saito about it when he came back. in order to recognize a void mage there is one way to find out. If they haven't awaken to their power yet they will fail at any magic they try to use.

He looks at the sky outside the window. The war had gone bad but we will not surrendered. As long as I'm alive I will continued to fight. If there aren't any choice I will die gloriously at battlefield. That was Wales though.

What will happen to her once I died. I hope she continued to live on maybe find someone else.

XXXXXXXX

The next day at the port town of Dartanes.

"whoaa… the town seem lively." I said out loud upon existing the inn.

"It is a port town after all." Derf answer back.

A port town huh. Speaking of which I haven't check why this place called a port town. If this is a port, there must be a dock somewhere. Maybe I take a look of it today. Yesterday I haven't got time to explore the town yet and the guy who are supposed to deliver the Music box hasn't arrive yet.

"So partner, what will you do with that money In your hand."

Currently I'm holding a sack of money on my right hand.

XXXXX

"It not much, take this." Jesicca throw me a sack of something.

"This…?" I said as I checked the content of it. "what is this money for?" I asked feeling confused.

"That your reward for yesterday, we still owe you after all." reward? I never thought about it, I'm not doing it for reward but since she already gave it to me might as well accept her goodwill.

After I thank her i left the inn.

XXXXXXX

That what happened.

Since I have a spare money right now maybe I could by something for the kid back at home.

I walk around town for a while as I don't know where to head. It not to bad to just walk blindly sometime. Especially early in the morning.

Tabitha had woken up earlier as usual. I don't know where she disappear to maybe it has something to do with her mission. I'll gladly lend a hand. All she need is just ask.

As I wall I noticed something from a far.

"Is that a ship?" I blurt it out loudly as I noticed a ship approaching. Albion is a floating continent right? Then why is there a ship here.

As I got closer, I noticed that there are no sea anywhere. The ship just floating there in mid air.

"It floats? How is it possible?" I said while looking shocked. Of course, I know that in this world anything possible but it was still shocking nonetheless. For example, even if you know that ghost exist but when one appear in front of you, you still will be shocked by it.

"is this the first time you see a ship lad." One of the sailor nearby ask me after seeing my shocking face.

"well… I guess you could say that." My first time seeing a ship that fly that is.

"well this ship her fly using the power of windstone. Though where are you really, you must be living under a rock if you don't know what this is." He look at me strangely.

Well instead of under a rock how about outside the rock. I live in a completely different world of course I don't know what this is. Not that I can tell him that though.

"You sure are clueless lad, then I give you a warning."

Warning? What is it?

"Well you see there is a rumor that a vampire had snuck on board one of the ship. That mean somewhere in Albion right now there is one running around freely."

Vampire? Is that also exist here.

"Vampire? You mean red eye has fang and weak to sunlight." I ask try to confirm.

"You really don't know anything do you lad, well if that the case I'll be glad to teach you." he said while straightening out to make it look like someone who are about to lecture a kid.

Since I didn't know anything about it might as well learn something about this vampire. Who knows considering my luck with the monster in this world I might stumble into one sooner or later. Not that I'm looking forward to it. I've seen many anime and games and vampire usually is one of the strongest creature In it.

"What you need to know about vampire is that they doesn't look any different from normal human. That mean you won't be able to tell if one was sitting beside you is a vampire or not."

That was really scary. I rather face an enemy that I could identify rather than the one I can't.

"Despite that they still weak to sunlight so if you see anyone who try to avoid the sunlight then they could be a vampire."

So the vampire is weak to sunlight. Then again if the person have an anemia they will still avoid sunlight vampire or not.

"From what other say about vampire, they can use the same kind of magic the same as those monster elves use. You could say Vampire magic is second only to elves."

I was about to shout at him when he say about elves like that. I haven't met any full elf yet but Tiffa still is a half elf. Her mother is an Elf and from what I heard they aren't to scary. It good that I managed to hold back. and so I sit there patiently listening to his story.

If I'm not mistaken the magic elves use is called ancient magic. I'm not to sure how it work but apparently it use the power of the spirit of the land. So that mean this vampire could also use that kind of magic. It will be trouble if I stumble into one.

"you seem to be knowledgeable about vampire?" I ask him. From what he say vampire are dangerous creature so it will be hard for someone to know so much about it.

"It been run on my family since my grandfather day. He say that he met vampire when he was young so I can't help but be knowledgeable about it lad."

So I guess this thing is not a common knowledge after all.

"Thank for the warning, I'll be sure to be really careful. After I said that to him I left the dock and decide it better to return to the inn. Who know that if the person I'm waiting for had arrive already.

On the way to the Inn, I decide to ask Derf more about it.

"This vampire sound really dangerous. Do you know anything about it Derf." Despite his claim of amnesia I'm positive that he must atleast know something about it. After all he had live for 6000 years so he must atleast have some info on the vampire.

"vampire huh… I think what that guy told you just now is about cover all of it. Oh! I guess he forgot to mention that vampire sees human as food so they sometime will attack human."

Something like that is in the land of Albion. I hope it didn't come anywhere near westwood village. Although we have a void mage and a wind mage there who knows what this vampire capable of. Then again it just a rumor I don't need to take it seriously.

"Do you know anything about this ancient magic that they talking about?" I forgot to ask him before so I might as well ask him now or else I may forgot about it later.

"I don't remember much about it partner but from what I remember ancient magic is the same as firstborn magic also known as nature magic. It power depend on the race of the creature. The first who most attune to the magic is elf and vampire come second place after that. About how they work I'm afraid I can't remember much about it."

Nature magic, I think that Irukuku also use an nature magic. Something about her transformation to human form. That was nature magic from what derf said.

As I walk, I noticed something. A shadow of a man near the alley road. Although it might not be anything special my curiosities won over me as head to the alleyway.

The alleyway was a narrow one as only a little bit of sunlight can passed through here.

As I get deeper, I start to smell something. it smell like a foul stench that almost make me vomit. I still have time to turn back now but curiosities got the better of me as I keep moving despite the smell.

As I turn around the corner I was greet with a sight that almost make me vomit but I managed to hold out.

In front of me lay a human body. From how it looks he was already dead. This is the first time I ever seen a corpse up close. Even though I killed al the wolves while my body cover with blood I never even once seen a corpse of human up close. Not to mention the corpse had is dry as if they blood had been sucked out from his body.

When I look a second time I noticed someone else standing beside the corpse.

My hand instinctively moves to Derf.

"Wait! This isn't what it look like….. is what I'm supposed to say right." The guy beside the corpse spoke. I feel like I was about to fainted from the sight of the corpse but I managed to hold on as I examine the guy in front of me. he feel weird as I can see there not even a flick of emotion on his face. It different than Tabitha though as this guy feel as if he doesn't even conscious right now.

"Are you a vampire?" I ask immediately. After hearing the story of vampire a while ago I quickly come up to this conclusion. After all vampires is afraid of sunlight and this place is make it har for sunlight to get through.

"vampire? Now that was funny. Although it was true that this guy was killed by vampire." He pointed at the corpse.

"so you admit you're a vampire." Since he just said that then he must be a vampire. What to do. Should I run. From what I heard vampire are really strong just below an elf. Can I win this fight.

"I only said that vampire did it, I never said I was." He said that between chuckle.

"Like I believe you." I said already brandishing Derf pointing at the guy.

"Partner, this guy is not vampire I can assured you that." Derf spoke seeing that I was about to attack. not a vampire, than who he is? some serial killer?

"oya… this is really a surprise to met someone the same as me." as he said that he raise his hand holding a dagger. The shape of the dagger didn't surprise me but what surprise me is that.

"Nice to meet you. my name is… I guess I forgot but you can call me by my codename 'undercurrent'." The dagger just speak, just like Derf.

"Do you know him Derf?" since they're the same kind maybe he know something about it.

"can't say I knew him because I don't remember much about it. The name derflinger by the way." Oi… don't talk casually to your enemies in this kind of situation. I still feel wary of this guy.

"Deflinger, where did I heard of that… hm…. Maaa… who cares I'm sure it not important if I forgot about it." The only thing that the feel same about them is both of them are senile. Are all talking sword like this?

"Are you the one who did this?" I again try to confirm it.

"Like I said vampire is the one who did this." The dagger answer me.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the guy that using you."

"Well in that case you might as well forgot it. You see this guy is currently under my control so in other word when you talk to him meaning you're talking to me to." Wha- so that explain why his face blank.

"Can they really do that?"

"It possible with a use of water magic to take control of one mind, but I don't have that kind of abilities. I might be able to take control of unconscious person but not when they conscious." Derf explain to me.

"I still wary of this guy/dagger, no matter how you look of it he seem he/she/it look like a bad guy to me.

"Today sure is interesting to met someone else like myself. Well then I better take my leave." As he said that, the mind controlled guy raise his wand as smokescreen n start to cover the alley.

"Oh yeah… let me tell you something good, the vampire had already left the town. It will be a waste of time if you try to search for him in this town.

"coughcoughcough' I cover my mouth as not to inhale the smoke.

As the smoke clear the guy already gone leaving me and the corpse behind.

Thing had gone from bad to worse, not only they are vampire in this floating continent they are also a weapon the same as Derf. If Derf was a sword that gandalfr use does that mean that he/she/it also use by other.

It was mysteries one after another.

Now then what would I do with this corpse. It better if I report it to the person in charge.

As I leave the alleyway I start to think what will happen to me. maybe I could start by practicing the power I gain from the spirit. With that though I return back to the inn. I don't know who's the person in charge is so it better if I tell the manager Scarron about it so they could do something about the corpse. If it hasn't been discovered yet that is.

* * *

Okay, I think the story got a bit darker, truthfully I haven't write a darker fic before so I don't know how it to do it.

Let me mention it first since this arc is more focused on Tabitha I will include some element from Tabitha side story like the one you see just now vampire and undercurrent.

They might be something that wrong about vampire n Halkeginia but that the only information I could get from researching.

About the name of the Katana I must say I'm sorry because suddenly an idea pop out in my head about Saito Katana. It will play a major role in some part on this arc so I guess the name could wait for a while.

If you have any question don't be afraid to leave a review. I try to answer it if I could.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Sigh… it seem I make a mistake at the last chapter since they aren't much review. Maybe I posted it to soon. Oh well let just get on to the story. I must say first that the story is already become more complex before the start of the main series. Now I'm starting to worry what will happen once Saito got Summoned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

The next day. After the corpse had been found it cause an uproar among the townspeople. People had start not trusting other believing that they are vampire. Thing could get worse if not for the town chief interference. Tabitha hasn't been back yesterday and her belonging are also gone. When I ask the manager about it he said that she has leave the town already. Can she at least say goodbye before she live? Well all I could do is wait for that thing to arrive I guess.

As I just sitting in the Tavern not doing anything someone tap my shoulder.

When I turn around to look there was no one there as he already take a seat in front of me.

"mm…. can I help you?" it wouldn't be hurt to be polite. I don't want to cause any kind of trouble here.

"what your name?" he ask me. what a weird question should I answer him. even if I told him I doubt my name is familiar in this world.

I decide to give him my name.

"my name is Saito."

The guy raise his eyebrow at that.

"HiragaSaito?" I almost face palm at that before I noticed something. I haven't told him my full name. all I said my name was Saito so it should be impossible for him to know my name. my hand instinctively move to my back to draw out Derf, but it grab nothing.

Gah… how could I leave Derf in my room at a time like this. I don't have any weapon to defense myself but it okay since they are other people here to. I'm sure he won't do anything reckless while people watching.

"How do you know my full name?" it better to discern whether this guy was an enemy or not as I ask while glaring dagger at him.

"Ah! I'm not an enemy, I was here to deliver you something." he sway his hand to denied it. Deliver something? could it be?

"are you here for that mus-" I wasn't able to finish the word as he clamp his hand at my mouth.

"shhhh… don't talk about it out loud." He hissed at me. after he let go of my mouth Iet out a breath that I've been holding when he cover my mouth.

"So, where is it?" I ask him where the music box is since I didn't see any music box in my sight.

"You need to show me prove first, I cant handle it to you till you prove that you are what that person trust." That person must be refer to Wales. He seem to be very careful with it when he said the name. Must be to make sure that the rebel doesn't know that he was one of Wales comrade.

Prove huh… what prove that he meant. As I thought about it I start to remember.

Before I leave the forest, Wales gave me some sort of emblem. He said it was prove of the royalty. Maybe that what he talking about. Thankfully, I kept the emblem in my pocket the entire time. He said that was important so I take good care of it. I brought out the emblem and show it to him.

After he see it he immediately make a sign for me to hid it from view immediately. So I'll do just that. I'm not really verse with all of this secret mission thing or something like that so it mean little to me.

He brought his hand to the table and put something that had been wrapped by cluthes nicely. I peak from the hole it was indeed music box in there so I take the thing with me.

"Then I should be going." Just as the guy start to leave.

"wait!" he stopped for a moment before looking at me.

"already? Aren't you just arrive?" that was really fast. I thought he will at least stay a night before leaving.

"It is a must. The longer I stay here the more danger it will be." I don't really understand what he saying because I'm not that smart so all I could do is watch him leave.

Now then what should I do. I already have the music box meaning that there are no reason to stayher anymore. Maybe I could go shopping today and leave the town tomorrow.

XXXXXX

As I walk through the bazaar I noticed a shop that caught my attention. I already buy some p[resent for the kid back home but I still didn't get anything for Tiffa. Wales Is different since he isn't really living there.

"How much is this cost?" I ask.

"oh you got a fine eye costumer, this ring is make-" at this point I already didn't pay much to attention to the guy babling as I examine the ring. The ring was plainit doesn't have any other decoration at all just plain simple. It was round with silver color and shining when reflecting the sunlight. Although I t look plain but I think it will look good on Tiffa.

"-had been import from Gallia." It seem the guy had stop babling after noticing that I didn't pay attention to it

"the price?" I ask. I still got some left and also I havent use the money I got from Jesicca.

"20" I'm not an expert on money especially this world currency but it wouldn't be hurt to bargain a bit.

"that to high how about 10" he frowned at that

"18 That already low enough right?"

"12" I tried to go a bit lower.

"15! That final." Whenever the shopkeepre said that it the price wont go any lower unless youre good at bargaining.

"Deal." I said while shaking his hand.

And so I buy the ring with 15ecu. It seem I still got some change .maybe I should kept it in case I need it for something else.

After I but the ring I noticed that the day was about to end so I head out to the inn immediately.

After I take a bath I return to my room. This time I was alone as Tabitha already leave to some other place. With her skill I guess I don't need to worry. Then again there is a vampire running freely in this continent. I don't really know just how strong this vampire is but considering that they are second to elf and elf is a some kind of demigod in this world vampire must be strong.

"yo partner, finish your day already." As I enter the room I was greet by Derf. "That was cruel of you leaving me alone like that, you could at least take me with you." I didn't take Derf with me today because I don't feel like it. And truthfully I'm starting to regret my action. If that messengers guy is an enemy I will be killed already. But then again who is my enemy? I haven't done anything to piss of someone else. Aside from that Darkness thing that is if they have intelligence.

"well be leaving tomorrow so I'm going to slept early today." I throw my body on the bed. Although it was not as comfortable as the bed on earth it was good enough to make me fall asleep.

XXXXXXX

The next day I woke up early. I already told the manager and Jesicca that I would be leaving today.

"oh! Saito, perfect timing." I heard the manager voice calling me once I go downstairs.

As I get near the manager I noticed another guy with him.

"Is this the guy, hm… where I have seen your face before." The other guy said while examining me.

"what is this aboout manager?" I ask seeing that I was about to leave. What did he want with me?

"This guy want to use your service Saito." my service? What did he meant by that.

"Oh! Your that guy I met a few days ago." The guy declaration make me examine his face closely. His face sure look familiar. And did he say a few days ago.

"Ah! That guy who warn me about Mirage mountain place." What a coincidence meeting him again. though his warning isnt much help since I got stuck on the mountain eventually but I grateful that he had warn me about the place.

"You didn't seem to be in any harm, that good. I don't know if what will happen if you end up on a place like that." Sorry, the truth is I end up there actually. But it better if I shut my mouth about it.

"So, what do you want me to do." Just when I was about to leave there someone want to ask me a favor. The least I could do is heard him out first.

"I need your help to protect my carriage, for some reason monster had become more aggressive this day."

The monster more aggressive can only be because of that Darkness thing. Maybe I would met another one. The more I killed that thing the safer this land will be. I wonder why there are not mention of something like this on another place. Is this thing only happen around me or is there something that this land has that attracting it. Also the spirit said this is not an urgent matter so even if I left it it wont escalated as long people avoid it.

This is really difficult. On one hand I want to get back to Westwood village as soon as possible but on the other I can't leave this guy alone.

"Cant you ask someone else?" why me of all people? Surely there are someone else that cuould do the job.

"I'm afraid it wasn't possible. Many warriors like you had left the land upon hearing that there a vampire here. I can't ask a mercenary either because most of them had join the war in this land." Seeing his logic I make it harder to reject his offer.

"Where is the place youre heading?"

"It in Saxe-Gotha. Please accept this job. I'll pay you handsomely if you accept."

He seems desperate. But Saxe-gotha. The place wasn't too far from Westwood village and the only reason Wales didn't use that place as a meeting place because it was guard strongly by noble who supported the rebel.

"Ok, I'll do it." It is better if I accept. I got a ride and a reward doing it. And if I'm lucky I won't be meeting any monster either… Who am I kidding. With my luck I would be definitely met some monster on the way. Oh well maybe it will give me some experience point if there is any.

"Good, then we'll be leaving shortly after this. Come to the gate once youre ready." The guy left the inn after he told me that.

I already pack my entire thing so I guess I should be heading to the gate now.

"take care of yourself Saito and I thank you for what you had done for the inn." The manager scarron said while holding a handkerchief wiping out his tear.

"be careful out there, oh before I forgot. Our store will move to Tristain three day from now so you won't be able to reach us after that." Jesicca said to me after appearing from the kittchen.

Move away? They didn't told me about it before. But with the war I guess it only natural that they move away. I hope Westwood village won't get caught in the war. If it happen I'll protect that place with all I have.

"I'll be going then." With a wave of my hand I said goodbye and leave the building heading to the gate.

The carrier guy was already waiting me.

"That was fast, I thought you want to take more time before we leave." He said that as he noticed me approaching his carriage.

"Let get moving." I said to him as I hop in the carriage.

XXXXXX

The ride was thought as we got surrounded by many monster on the way. I noticed that the monster seem to attack on instinct not by someone else control. Even so, I already accept thr job even without boost from Derf I easily dispose of them. It was weird seeing that before I'm pretty sure I will have trouble fighting them.

Maybe it because I already gone through a battle much worse than this that my body start to get use to it. Even it was short time it must be the rune work to accelerate the experience.

We arrive at Saxe-gotha without any casualty.

"Thank you very much. Without you I don't think I will got here safely/ as promise here your reward." The guy hand me a sack of money after thanking me. now I guess the amount of money I have is increased. But what the heck am I going to do with it?

Seeing that the sun was about to set in I thought about it a little. Westwood Village is only about 1 hour walk from here so that mean that the day will already end once I halfway there. The monster seem to become much aggressive when it dark so I don't think it was a wise choice. But I was already feeling impatient on delivering this music box.

I could take care some monster no problem. I decide to return to the village right now.

XXXXXX

I'm starting to regret my decision now. It seems I underestimate a monster at night. They surely gotten aggressive. By aggressive I thought at first they gotten a bit stronger. But I was wrong, it seem that it mean they will tend to attack human more than they normally do at day. I already lost count on how many monster I killed on the way.

"sigh… is it no end to them." I ask no one in particular. I managed to escaped some of it but there are a battle that doesn't allow me to do it. It okay if I get experience point for beating the monster but life is too cruel sometime.

It true that I can feel myself gotten better at fighting monster. Probably from the fight at with the black wolf. Not to mention this rune speed up the amount of experience I absorb.

"I told you we should wait tomorrow." Derf had been complaining for a while now. Were already half a way to westwood village but it had already been 2 hours already? I should have arrive by now if this monster doesn't jump at me every time I move. It was to late to go back now as I;m sure that the amount of time taken to goback will be the same of going straight to westwood village so the better choice is continued to the village.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE HUMAN!"

Whoa! What was that? I didn't know there was someone else beside me and Derf in the middle of nowhere.

When I turn around to the voice…..

"…."

"…."

I was speechless. Me and the owner of the voice keep staring at each other. I need to get my ear check. There no way something like that could have spoken.

The owner of the voice is clearly not human. Although t have humanoid shape I'm sure it not human.

"What is this thing?" of course with little knowledge I have on this world the only person I could rely on is a senile sword.

"I think it called a goblin, look out partner, it seem were surrounded."

Just as he said that, I noticed a dozen of this monster start to surrounded me leaving me no room for escape.

"what do you mean thing, you human really rude." That thing spoke! All right, let remember anyone else that talking in this world that isn't human or parrot. First there is Derf the talking sword. Then there the what is it called again rhyme Dragon? Irukuku can also talk. After that there was that dagger who can talk. Now a talking goblin. Ok from this now on I wont be surprised by anything talking. I swore in my heart.

Well from the look of it that one seem to be the leader because other than him everyone was holding a club. That goblin was holding a staff in his hand. Don't tell me that this thing can use magic? Nah… there no way right. After all the other magic beside human magic is Firstborn…. No! is it possible?

"Sorry about that, then if you excuse me…" I try to be polite while taking this chance to escape. But on of the goblin stood in my way.

"hehehe… we can let you go but first we want you leave all your belonging first."

What this? A bandit monster? This is new I must say.

"Well you see I'm just a normal person so there really aren't anything valuable in my possession. How about this sword then…"

"oi!" I'm just joking about that exactly. Just can't resist doing that to Derf. It worth the effort to see his reaction.

"That surely an not an ordinary sword, but that not the item were looking for. I detect some kind of magical artifact In your belonging so no use lying." You know for a monster this thing quite smart. The magical artifact he talking about can only mean one thing. He must be talking about the music box. That the only item I could think of beside Derf. It not easy for that guy to deliver it to me so now ay am I going to give up on it easily.

Since I was already bringing out Derf with a swift motion I knocked out the goblin that had been blocking my way. I can kill him but I don't think the other will think nicely of me if I killed him. just as I was about to make my escape a column of rock raise from the ground blocking my way.

"This is…" it seem I was right. That goblin can use firstborn magic. Then It was a right choice to draw Derf. I destroy the rock with Derf but the other goblin had already secured my escaped road. It seem I don't have a choice but to fight them. I don't think I could take them all at the same time. What should I do.

"Partner, take down the leader and the other will follow." Derf shouted.

That the best choice right now. If I take down the leader without killing him I;m sure the other will retreat. I turned to the leader Derf pointing at the goblin priest. I decide to call him that.

That was surely magic. When I cut the rock I can feel the Derf just absorbed some magic from the Destroy rock.

"that was a foolish move human but I respect your courage." With a wave of his hand the other goblin step aside. "it a duel, if you lose well be taking your thing but if I lose we'll let you go, that sound fair." Yeah… really fair. If he win he take the music box but if I win I didn't get anything. How fair is that?

But I shouldn't complain since this is the chance for me. this guy just make one fatal mistake.

"Come at me." as he said that I charged at him but I reduce my speed a little to buy sometime. I knew what he was planning to do once I get a little closer so I need to reduce me speed In order to be able to prepare whatever it is he planning. What did it say again inertia something I'm not quite sure since I'm not really that smart.

But to my advantage he wave his hand and a column of fire is headed straight at me. I raised Derf to meet the attack and the attack was absorbed by Derf. He seems to be shocked by it failed attack. I'm pretty sure that he expect me to dodge it but he never know that Derf could absorb magic. I use my other trump card.

The jewel in Derf start shining as my speed increased by tenfold and in a blink of an eye I struck the Goblin priest head with the Derf hilt. Enough to say, he lost consciousness after that.

Oh well that sure was anti-climatic. The other goblin was shocked by the defeat of the leader but none was dared to move. It seem that he won't be waking up in a while. The other goblin carrying their unconscious leader leaving me.

"Huh! What this?" the goblin priest seem to drop something. it was some sort of crystal. Oh well I could think of this as a reward. I'm sure he didn't mind…. I hope so.

Now that the nuisance are gone it time for me to…

"grrr…"

"…"

Groan… can they leave me alone. It seem that the fight had attract other monster in the area.

I immediately face the monster while activating the jewel again and… escaped from the battle immediately. There no way I'll be facing that many monster at once. With my current speed the monster wasn't able to give chase.

I has an insurance right now. Not all the magic absorbed has been dispersed yet. It will take about half and hour before all the magic that Derf absorbed will be dispersed. I knew this because he told me so.

XXXXXXX

After the escaped and I'm sure that there aren't any more monster nearby I start to noticed that my surrounding had become much more clearer. Then I noticed an orrange light in the sky not to far from me and a smoke rising from the sky.

I could easily ignore this problem but my feet already moving to the direction of the smoke. The sight that greet me is a small village completely cover by fire.

"wha- what happened?" I ask no one particularly after seeing this disaster in front my eye.

"I don't know, there doesn't seem to be any oppressive atmosphere there so those guy are not the one responsible, let take a look partner." I nod at Derf explanation as I dash to the village in order to find out what happened.

As I arrived at the entranced of the small village a mountain of corpse scatter everywhere. all of the corpse is in the same condition as the one I found on port-town Dartanes. That can only have one explanation.

"vampire." If what that undercurrent guy said is true than vampire is the one who responsible for this. Before I might have vomit from this sight and smell but I seem to get used to it already. But that doesn't change this hatred I felt to the vampire. Killing all this human. He surely a monster.

The corpse from the village is start to get to me. but I kept walking hoping that I could find any survivor. But it was futile as all of them had die. Children or adult all of them had shown a sign that they had their blood suck.

"something wrong." Derf said behind me.

"What do you mean?" I ask feeling confused.

"vampire doesn't usually suck this many human. Furthermore they are not the type to destroy the whole village just for food. This vampire must have a grudge against human and he loose to his bloodlust."

After hearing Derf said I was, resolve to look for this vampire. I don't know what cause him to killed all the villager here but there no way I would allow something like that running around. No matter how strong he is I will kill him. As I continued to search for any survivor or even the vampire itself I can heard the sound of battle.

I head to the place of the sound of battle taking place and was shocked seeing that Undercurrent guy fighting with someone. No on second look the undercurrent guy look different instead of blank look this one seem to have a rage look on it face as it keep destroying everything with his barehand.

That was not important here. The issue is the person he fighting. There no way I could mistake that small body that could be mistake as a child waving a big staff casting magic. It was definitely Tabitha. What are they fighting each other? Is vampire really the one behind this.

There are too many question but when I see that Tabitha almost got stab I move unconsciously. With wind mode is activate my current speed is enough to make me stop the attack . I was speechless. Not because I didn't managed to stop the attack but because the way I stop it.

Derf pierced his body. I was try to justified my action but the fact still remain. I just stab this guy through his body.

* * *

This chapter is late. It partly because of the less review but that not all. if it just a less review I will still writing the chapter and I will released it about a 4 days after I released a chapter. I'm currently hook on some game right now that making this chapter suffer bit. Enough about that in I'm not really sure how this chapter goes. I'm currently having a problem to determine the path that this story will take. There so many idea but it impossible to include all of it.

About the review from Batamut and Zer000. I don't think that Kirchie will be include in the harem. She may be flirting with Saito at first but her object of affection will shift to Colbert eventually. I don't think I want to change about that. In other word Kirche, and Montmorency won't be include in her. Since they already have someone else. If you say about Henrietta that because it was prove in canon that she had fallen for Saito that why I'll she Is a candidate.

I forgot to say this before but I already found a beta for this story. Thank you very much at alternate rouge for beta-ed this story. At this time chapter one is already been beta. So what do you think. should I let him beta this story first before posting or should I post it first then let him Beta-ed.

I don't think I have anything more to say so please read and review so I could have more motivation to finish the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that I've gotten much review I can start to concentrate on the story. So without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

Tabitha arrives at the small village. The reason she came here because there is a rumor about vampire in Albion and her job was to eliminated it. When he heard about some strange creature near the forest town of Dartanes she came there to investigate,

It seem that the cause doesn't seem to be related with the vampire but if left alone it will threaten the town villager so with the help from Saito she eliminated the monster. After that she continued to gather a some more clue. She managed to get a information of a vampire from the sailor at the dock. After thorough investigation she thought that she won't get any more clue so she head for a Saxe-gotha instead. She didn't say goodbye to Saito because she though they wont be meeting each other again. There was something odd about that boy, that magic clearly is not normal. It more like a firstborn magic that she had read about before.

From what she know human cannot use firstborn magic. There are rumor that some can with a modification but that was just a rumor she thought.

But that didn't matter right now. A day after she arrive at Saxe-gotha she got a piece of information about suspicion person. It better than nothing since vampire look the same as human and they won't be able to be recognize even by using magic. The only clue she got is they will avoid sunlight.

She arrive at the place of the rumor she heard. It say they had found a corpse in this place. If ti just a corpse it won't get her attention but the problem is the condition of the corpse. The victim look as if the corpse had they own blood suck.

"you, are you the noble that was send." The guard at the entrance ask her as she get near the village.

She nod at that, she wonder why would a chevalier from Gallia need to come all the way to solve Albion problem. But when she thought about it the only assumption she can make is Gallia had some connection with a noble in Albion. With how the war going on they couldn't spare anyone else to do the job.

"phew… I though they won't respond to our request, with how the rebel is starting to seze the royal family it make it hard for them the noble to notice this problem. Ask me anything and I'll be happy to provide any information."

She uses this chance to get information on the situation. it seem that they had been a victim yesterday. 2 victim found having they blood suck from the body. According to the guard they haven't been any traveler that has stay at the village so the only assumption she can make is the vampire had stay outside of the village.

She ought to camp outside today. She couldn't let the vampire knew that a mage was here or else there is a possibilities that he would escaped.

She thanks the guard before leaving the village to found the best spot for observing the village. If she right the vampire will target the village again. if not than she would have to keep looking. They must know that vampire is a dangerous creature so they want her to get killed on this mission.

But she won't let them that. She will live until she get a chance to get her revenge.

XXXXXX

She could see that the sun was almost set so after she found a clearing spot she set up a cam there. She brought out bread from her backpack and eat it. The bread look normal but the thruth is it has been enhanced by magic to have a taste of meat. The bread is popular among commoner since some of them can afford to buy meat. She also short on money most of it spend on her book so that the she need to save some of it.

While waiting for the sun to set she continued to read a book called hero of Ivaldi. It was her favorite book so she always carried It with her. She don't know why but whenever she read about Ivaldi her mind wander to the strange boy she met at port-town Dartanes.

The boy was weird not to mention that his clothes indicated that he wasn't from arounf here. maybe he from Germania. Or maybe at the land past Sahara. She couldn't tell.

The boy skill is also not natural. He definitely not a noble and yet she has seen him using magic without any wand, is it because of the sword. In one of her mission she had met with someone who modified the axe to act as a wand so she thought it may be possible with a sword. Then again he must be a noble if that was true but nothing seem to indicate he is a noble from the way he act.

As she was in thought she start to notice someone is watching her. With all eye was to her at the palace she could tell if someone was watching her with a alternative intention or not.

She step out of the tent raising her staff. Scanning the surrounding.

"Air cutter." With a wave of her wand the spell hit eh nearby tree. The ound of tree branch breaking can be heard.

"clap, clap, clap…. I impressed. You managed to detect me." someone coming out from the direction of her attack.

It was a man but she also noticed something. although the man was smiling his eye is blank as if there wasn't a soul in the body.

"Who are you?" her stance indicate that she bout to unleashed the second attack. She already finish the chanting. It was a delay chant. Sometime a mage need a time to chant but in the middle of the battle one may not have the time to chant the spell fully so that why this type of chanting was discovered. It allows a mage to chant a spell at earlier time and use it later. The downside is they can only sue the spell that they had designated or else they would need to do the chanting again.

"What with that look? I'm not your target."

This guy knew what she looking for, could he be a vampire? She still cacutious about the guy and that prove to be good as he suddenly raise the dagger from his waist.

"but you are my target."

A volley of fire aiming at her but she immediately counter it with her spell.

"Windy icicle." A dozen arrow of ice manifested around her aiming at the guy.

Both attack collide cancelling each other. The collision of both attack creat make a steam forming making her sight suffer but she didn't worry to much since it should be the same for the other guy. She take this chance to change her location. It will be wise if he doesn't know her location.

"Got you!"

When did he…. She was caught of guard. The guy had already moved behind her. How did he know where she? She doesn't have the time to think about it as he already bringing out thedagger aiming at her.

She spun around and immediately casting the 'wind shield'. He got thrown back by the spell.

"as expected of someone who achieve the title of chevalier at such young age. And here I thought this will be an easy job."

The guy keep blabbering but she just stare at him. Inside her mind she already thought of many possibilities. This must be the assassin sent to kill her. Her guess it must be her Isabella who sent him. no one would know if she die in another country so this must be the best chance for them.

"aren't you going to say anything, you barely speak a word since we met." He seems to be annoyed by her silence. No matter what she doesn't have time to chat with him. if he an enemy than all she need is beating him. She still have something else to do.

It was starting to get dark but with a simple night vision spell it make it easier to see the surrounding clearly.

"Sigh… it no fun when you didn't response. Oh well I guess I finish the job fast and get out of this land."

He immediately start to chant something but she wont give him the chance. She launch and 'air cutter' at him bit this time he also launch the same spell. Both spell met and because it was the same it cancel each other.

Something wrong. From what she see this guy manipulate the fire spell just now she assume that his main element must be fire. But how did he able to beat her spell since her main element is wind so her spell should win even if it is the same kind.

A mage should only verse with one type of element. Of course there is a second element but they usally strong at the first element they use. She haven't heard of any mage who can use different element effectively. Even though a square class mage can use all element their mastery of spell still limited to what his or her main element is.

"that was a nice wind spell, then what about this."

A gust of wind aiming at her. Tabitha got caught by the wind and was blown over. She managed to regain balance on the air and before she fall she use a levitation spell to slow down her landing.

That was 'breaking wind' she sure of it. Not every mage can use the spell. They must at least have a wind element as first or secondary element.

What she can conclude about this guy that he must be at least triangle class. If he was a square class the fight will be a lot harder for her but that does not mean that she could not win. Even a dot mage could be a square mage if he has a plan and a bit lucky.

"I guess it about time to end this." He use the dagger as a medium to create a windblade. But then something change. The wind start to burn and the windblade had changed to fireblade. It must be the combine element of wind and fire.

XXXXXXX

At the same time Tabitha was fighting with 'undercurrent' something had happened to the village.

"kyaaaaaaa!"

"Gaaaaaahh!"

Scream and shouting can be heard from the village.

"you! youre the one that do this." A guard from the village spoke after noticing someone that was not a villager.

He unsheathed his sword and with a battle cry charged at the one he just accused to.

The one who being attacked look like a normal human. But the truth is he was a vampire. He had decide to destroy this village and all the human within it also.

He raised his hand and pointed it at the sky. A storm of fore raining out from the sky burning down the whole village including all the human no matter if they already had they blood suck or not. He doesn't really care.

"tch…" he clicked his tounge. He could feel that the spirit try to prevent it from using it power but he still force his way out to use the magic. Those who use Firstborn magic make a contract with the spirit. if the spirit doesn't approve of the action the magic will be a lot weaker. Normally the spell that he unleashed will already burn the whole village to the ash but some village still standing.

The guard who had charged at him earlier receive the most damage as he was near the vicinity of the spell.

He struggled a bit but soon quitted down as he not breathing anymore.

Now then it time to eat. The village is not really big but he thought that they must be other human still alive. Then he noticed a spark not to far outside the village. He can smell blood from it and not to mention it was a noble blood. He decide to head to that direction.

XXXXXX

The fight with the guy had gone a bit long. Throughout the fight, she managed to learn that this guy is an assassin sent from Isabella to kill her. His codename is 'undercurrent'. What surprised her is that this guy is not the one who she had been speaking to the entire time. It was the dagger. It didn't surprise her much since she already met with another talking weapon before but what surprised her that this dagger had an ability to remember the spell that her owner had. He must have transfer to different host many time as he seem to be able to use all element effectively.

"….!"

"Got you!"

Tabitha stops moving. More accurately her feet was stop as her it got caught by the crumble of the ground.

"this finish it." Undercurrent thrust the fire blade to Tabitha.

The blade pierced her body.

(Something wrong.) Although he was sure that he had stab her there wasn't even a drop of blood coming out from her body.

Then the figure of Tabitha start to distort and disappear from the spot.

"Breaking wind." The force from the wind knocked the dagger from the guy hand and Tabithat quickly step on it aiming the wind blade at the dagger.

"kuh! I was careless. That was 'uneven distribution' isn't it."

Tabitha just stay silent at that not answering his question. As she though the guy had stopped moving after the dagger had been release from his hand. Now all he need is to break the dagger and everything will be over.

"hahaha…. I must admit, such young age and you already able to use that spell that even other adult found difficult."

It true what he say. That spell was hard and so far she can only make one clone. She had heard that here are other mage out there that could even make 6 clone without any problem. But that not important right now. What important is she already beat this Dagger. All she need to now is destroyed it.

" But let me say this first even if you broke the dagger I will not die. We sentient weapon will always leave even our body is broken."

At that word Tabitha hesitate for a moment. What did he meant by that? She start to though about it but then decide to do it another way. Something like this could cause trouble for other people so she decide to deal it the most effective way.

"I'll bury you."

At that sentence the tone of the dagger seem to had change.

"WAIT! You don't want to do that will you…?"

"…"

At that silence the undercurrent start to sound panic. If someone bury him underground all he could do if someone will dig the place he had been burried. For all he know no one will ever came. He was better of dead that way. But the sentient sword cant be killed in a normal way so it was useless even if he tried to kill himself.

He tried to though the way out of this and then he start to remember something.

"I-if you spare me I told you what exactly happen to your mother."

At the word mother Tabitha stop what she was about to do. Her mother. Does this guy know something.

"speak." Although her face always expressionless but if someone look at her now they will run away for sure.

"okok… I tell you just don't bury me."

"This is something I overheard years ag-"

"gaaarghh…"

He was interrupted by something. it seem that Tabithat was to focused with what he was about to say that she didn't noticed someone else.

When she look she found the guy that had been controlled and also someone else with him. the controlled guy look as if in pain as the newcomer had been bitten him on his neck.

"Vampire" it seem that her target had decide to come for her. Her attention divide to two. She really wants to hear what the dagger had to say and at the same time she need to deal with what happening.

The vampire stop sucking as he raise his head from the man neck blood dripping from his mouth.

"Kill her." with that simple word the man who had just having the blood suck start to charge at her. She tried to conjure a wind shield but it was not enough time as the guy punched her making her thrown a few meter back. Normally that blow would have killed her but because of the incomplete version of wind shield it reduce the damage she receive.

"That was a ghoul, be careful, they combat power is enough to destroy a small city all by itself."

Undercurrent who are still on the ground shouting at her.

"ho… a sentient sword. Tell me what are you doing with a human. I though that the elf doesn't get along with human." The vampire spoke for the first time.

"Huh? I don't know what are you talking about, I don't remember to much about my past."

The vampire pick up the dagger holding it at his hand.

"then vanish!"

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Tabitha tried to stop it but it was to late as the flame already engulfed the dagger reducing it to nothing. She still need to hear what he had to say about her mother but it look like she wont be able to anymore.

The fire spell was strong. Strong enough to turn metal to ash. So this is firstborn magic. She need to be careful with this vampire. Not to mention that she had to deal with the ghoul at the same time.

"Tabitha start running away to another direction. She will be at disadvantage if she fought right there. She need to separate them and take them out one by one. The ghoul had start to chase after her but the vampire doesn't even move from his position.

She move to the village direction and then she start to notice something. the village seem to be burning and illuminate the sky with it color. She didn't notice it before because she had been using the night vision the entire time making it impossible to notice the difference of lighting.

"Graaaaahhh…."

She wait for the ghoul to come at her but this time she was prepared as she immediately activate the 'wind shield'. The ghoul got blown back as his body slam to wall of wind that had been forming in front of her.

Her attack doesn't stop at that as she continued to thrown 'air cutter' one by one. The attack hit the ghoul but it seems that it wasn't really effective as it didn't managed to get through it.

She wants to use her ice spell but it wasn't possible right now with all this many fire around her her ice will only melt if she use it. So her only option is to resort to wind magic. She can use a water magic to put out the fire but that will only exhaust her willpower and she need her willpower to deal with the ghoul.

She dodge the attack after attack but it see that her body seem to be tired out already not to mention from the battle with undercurrent earlier and the punch she got from the ghoul earlier.

And then something happen. When she was moving her leg seem to lose enrgy for a short while and that give the ghoul a chance to broke through her defense. She wont make it. The blow will hit her before she can conjure anything. This is the end. At least that what she thought but the ghoul stop moving.

Someone else had stab the ghoul with a sword making it writhing in pain.

At that time she notice who it is that had stab the ghoul. There no way she could forget those clothes. it was Saito.

XXXXXXX

I stab the guy using Derf. The sword goes through him. I know I was panicked right now, I just stab a person for god sake. But because of the rune it still allowed me to think clearly.

"graahhh" the man throw his fist at me. I pulled out Derf from his body to avoid the attack but it seem he managed to hit me causing me to be blown away. Before I fall, I noticed my speed seems to be slowing down. I noticed that I seem to be floating.

When I look then I start to realize that I was indeed floating. Tabitha had pointed her staff at me whilke taking the chance to get near me.

"ugh… that hurt, what happened here." this is rally confusing. I'm pretty sure I stab the guy through his heart bit he seem to be alive not to mention his punch is powerful. If I hasn't pull out Derf at that time I will definitely end up broken some of my rib.

When I ask her she grab my hand to find a place to hide. It would be no good to talk when were in enemy sight.

"gah… that really hurt. Who does he think he is."

"gah…!" someone voice seem to be appeared out of nowhere, from the direction it seem to behind me but when I look up no one was there. And the man I just stab still crouching in pain from it. How is he still alive by the way? That makes me feel better a bit. I really thought I had killed him that time.

"What is that voice? Could it be a ghost?" with how many amazing creature in this world I wouldn't be surprised if the ghost really exist. I may not be surprise but the thought of meeting a ghost still scared me. I also wonder why am I still able to think something like this even in this kimd of situation. in any case I blame the rune for it. That sure was an easy way to get an explanation.

"…!"

Is it just me or is Tabitha just tighten her grip on my clothes just now.

"you aren't afraid of ghost… right." There no way someone like Tabitha can be afraid of a ghost. She look like she won't be scared by anything.

"no…." that confirm it. She was afraid of ghost. If you want to convince me at least look me at me when you said that.

"hey I'm not a ghost." There it is again. an unknown voice.

"partner, at your back." I look at behind me and they still no one there.

"There no one there Derf."

"I mean at your back. not behind you."

At my back. the only thing I had beside my bag pack is the Katana. I take Derf advice and unsheathed the Katana from my back.

"yo! Nice to meet you, or I should say again. remember me." the Katana just spoke.

Oioioioi… I never remember that it can speak. What the hell happened?

Tabitha upon seeing the Katana suddenly spoke up while ponting her staff at it.

"get away from him." wha- what is this so sudden. First I just stab a guy and I don't even have time to thought about it. Then my Katana suddenly talk and Tabitha told me to get away from him/it. Nothing make sense anymore.

"it seem you recognize me right away but it to late, this guy will be under my control."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"nothing happened. " I said to break out the silence, now that he said his control I finally recognize the voice. "wait a minute, aren't you that 'undercurrent' guy. What the heck are you doing in my Katana.

"it seem that his body must have broke and his soul is transferred to nearby weapon which coincidently is your Katana. And don't bother about trying to control him I already put a block on his mind to make sure that he can't be controlled." Derf starting to become more reliable as time passed. I wonder if his memories had been recovered. Did he say that I was about to be controlled by this 'undercurrent' just like the guy from before.

"You can do that Derf?" I don't know that he have an ability like that.

"I just remember about it so you don't need to worry about him now." That reassuring.

"tch… oh well it not like I have much magic power left anyway." Did this sword just clicked his tongue. How did he have a tongue in the first place.

"By the way Tabitha you can put down your staff now." She seem still to be wary of this 'undercurrent' but she put her staff down nonetheless.

"Ok, now that were all calm down how about you told me what happened here and I told you what I know."

She nod at that. We need to assess the situation better before wa make our move. I'm pretty sure that the guy from before will be looking for us right now. Our hiding place should buy us sometime to understand the situation better like how that guy could still live and what really happened to this village. It was obvious that the vampire is responsible for this attack but we need to heard the story of both side before jumping to conclusion.

This will take a while. Not to mention that right now even my Katana had gain an ability to talk. One talking sword was already hard and now there two. Could it get any worse?

* * *

I say this before and I say it again. I suck at fighting scene. It was hard to write a battle between a mage since I already use to close combat battle. Not to mention that there almost no Saito in this chapter making it hard to write.

I must apologize first because I think the quality of this chapter is not to good. I don't want to waste my time and want to move to the next chapter so this seem a bit rushed.

There might be some information I got wrong about undercurrent and vampire but there not to much information about them in the first place.

This chapter or I guess last chapter marked the end of music box arc and the vampire arc had begin. For those waiting for Tiffa she will appear in the next chapter or if not the next chapter after that. She will be start to make much more appearance in the later chapter as because of her new void spell. It nothing strong but the spell will be the most important for the story.

So please review this. I need it.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait. I'm a bit sad for what about to happen in the future f this story. I hope I won't receive too much criticism about that. So we'll begin the chapter from the last chapter.

I'm here to apologize for many mistake I make in the last chapter. I don't think I will go and redo it. I will leave it to my Beta alternate rouge for correction hope that won't be much trouble for him/her.

Without further ado let begin the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima.

* * *

Thing had start to become really weird. By weird I mean not that kind. First this village Is under attack by the vampire. I assume it was the same one from the port town. Since it was hard for vampire to be on Albion because it was a floating continent they usually can be found on other country. There hasn't been any sight of vampire for as long as this continent has been floating.

This vampire is by chance managed to use the ship to arrive In Albion for a reason that unknown to me. but that not what matter now. What matter is the vampire is attacking- no, massacre is more correct word to use in this situation. Everyone in the village has been killed. We haven't managed to find any survivor so that what we could assume right now.

I arrive at this village and manage to stop, according to Derf is a ghoul. Ghoul is someone who had been suck by vampire only to be revive as his puppet. A person who had become ghoul lose any free will they have. They already dead when they become a ghoul so nothing that can be done to cure them. The only thing that could be done is killing it as to end they suffering. At least that what I heard from Derf and 'undercurrent' who currently reside in my Katana.

Not to mention that from the story Tabitha told me they was on a fight before the vampire step in. I start to have second though whether it a good idea to have this guy as ally but decide to allied with him. he doesn't seem to be cooperating at first. As soon that Tabitha mention that we should burry him underground he sure change his mind quickly. That one problem settled.

And we back to our biggest problem. The ghoul is still alive and currently in search for us. To make thing worse we don't know the whereabouts of the vampire, for all I know he could be watching us right now. But from the look of how the ghoul move I assume that he didn't know our hiding place so we could rule out that possibilities.

"So what the plan." I ask the other. The only think I could think of Is charge straight at the ghoul and finish it off quickly.

"Well I just sit out of this one. You could swing me all you want but I doubt I'll be able to help you with any of my abilities." Damn, he even more useless than Derf. I don't know what kind of abilities this sentient sword had but it clearly is not the same as the one Derf had meaning that he cant absorb magic.

"…"

Tabitha just stood there silently but from the way she move her body as if she want to tell me something.

"What is it Tabitha?" seeing that she might have some plan I might as well ask her.

She lean to my ear as she whisper…

Hm… that does sound a best plan. I should use Derf n this fight since he still have a bit of magic to be use.

"Ok! Let do it." I stood out I the open to let the ghoul notice me. I just hope that the vampire wont interfere while the plan in motion or else it could be really bad. I mean it. We don't have any back plan in case something go wrong so we could only hope It would go well.

The ghoul seem to start notice me as it start to meke a screeching sound before cahrging at me. I dodge the attack with ease. He cant match me in speed when I'm in wind mode.

As I continued to dodge that attack then something wrong start to happen. I loose my footing when I step on unbalance ground.

"Gah!"

That one mistake is enough to meke the ghoul attack almost hit me. when I say almost I didn't manage to dodge it punch but with and swing from Derf it enough to create some kind of wind barrier almost the same as the one Tabitha use but a bit weaker. The barrier was enough to stop the ghould ounch but it was not enough to sent it flying.

Looking at the situation I start to think.

I wonder if I could test what Derf told me about before.

"You might not notice this partner but you had unconsciously manipulate the jewel power without me doing it."

From what I managed to interpreted from that sentence It seem that I can control the jewel power without the help from Derf. I didn't notice it since I'm just using it like normal so I assume that Derf the one who activate it.

If what he say is correct then right now is the best time to test it. I don't have time to tell Derf what I plan since the barrier won't last long from the look of it.

I concentrate try to feel the energy from the jewel that had been surround me from some time now. I try to imagine the move that I want to make, it was nothing complex. Tabitha could easily do it with her magic. Nevertheless with a swing of the sword a strong gust of wind rushing down at the ghoul completely knocked him out to the burning house. He got thrown inside the house who burning brightly from the fore that surrounded it.

"NOW!" I shouted.

Tabitha came out from where she observe. She just finish her chant with a wave of her want. A small tornado start forming at the center of the house. The flame got caught with the wind and the small wind of Tornado start to turn in to a flame of tornado as the ghoul is consume by it.

From where it is we can heard the screaming from the ghoul before he was burned to ash from the attack. The screaming stop along with his movement.

Sigh… it seem that the plan succeed. The plan was simple. I only need to lure the ghoul and make sure that he end up on one of the burning house and then Tabitha will make use of the surrounding fire to with her wind magic. From what she told me this was not ordinary flame. It was a product of firstborn magic so there was no way the ghoul could survive from it.

"Did that do it?" I ask just to make sure.

"It seem like it, but partner, that move you use, it clearly not from me was it?" so Derf ask about that move I use.

"Yeah… there was no time to ask you for it so I could only try what you said to me." that move will surely prove useful to me. It doesn't cause a fatal damage as it only us eis to knocked away the enemy to make some distance. It will be useful especially when I face with multiple enemy.

"it seem that we run out of energy at the same time." Just as Derf finish saying that I can feel that my body become bit heavier returning to it normal state as the wind covering me and derf disappear.

"someone coming." Tabitha spoke as soon as she got to fighting stance. I also feel alert to my surrounding. Could it be the vampire? This is bad. I already lose the entire magic store in Derf meaning that I was in my normal state right now. Even so that does not mean I won't be able to fight. That whole month of training hasn't been just for show so I at least confident to defend my self.

A silhouette of shadow appear not to far before being completely revealed by the light emitting from the fore surrounding. What appear is a man. He looks young so I guess he was at least twenty. Nothing seems to indicate that he is not human. If I didn't hear the story from that sailor I'm pretty sure that I will rule out the possibilities that this man is a vampire.

Since I already heard the story about vampire my guard was up the entire time. It was truly different from any vampire that I read from the book. There doesn't have a red eye and they also doesn't have a fang. He looks completely human but there was something that gave out that he is indeed vampire.

He doesn't seem to faze a bit from the corpse that had been lying on the ground. Normal human will at least had what going on but he doesn't even take a glance at the corpse. He only walks to us calmly before making a stop just about few meters from where were standing.

"Interesting, it seem I underestimate you human a little. But I wondered, that human girl is definitely a noble but what about you." he said addressing me. What about me? Well I'm just a normal average guy who had been living peacefully in japan before I got in this world and on the way learning how to fight and acquire some sort of skill to use. I guess we can assume that what I am. There no way I would tell him that though, vampire or not I'm pretty sure he will think I'm crazy. Not that his opinion matter to me.

"I can't sense any of noble blood in your body but I can feel it, the amount of magic power that it could posses. Is greater than any human." That guy loss me. first he say that I'm not a noble so that automatically make me a commoner than. And what did he meant by my body. The only different my body is that they have….

Wait! Could it be he talking about the rune that attached to my chest. He say something about the magic power in me? can I really use magic because of it? Then again if that was true the rune will have react already when I'm in a pinch before like when I was surrounded by dozen of qolves and Derf was empty at that time. I remember his word. Maybe it will help on figuring out the true purpose of Lifdrasir.

"Air cutter"

Tabitha without waiting for any word launch an 'air cutter' at him but as soon as the attack near him a blue shield appear in front of him and the attack stop before it bounce back to Tabitha. Seeing It i take this chance to use Derf to block the attack for her.

The attack was absorbed by Derf and without waiting for anything else I immediately enter the wind mode as the wind start to cover Derf and me. it sure help in this situation. I need all the advantage I could get if I want to face the second strongest rest in this world.

I charge at him with blinding speed and swung Derf but as soon as my sword get near him the same barrier appear again and I can feel a force pushing back the attack from Derf. I got thrown back by it but managed to regain my footing.

"What was that blue barrier?" it surely was strange. If it just a shield I'm pretty sure that I only got stop at that but that barrier felt as if it just use the force I sue to swung Derf back at me.

"That was a counter, it was an ultimate form of defense where the any attack will be thrown back to the attacker." Surprisingly the one who answer is 'undercurrent who had been quiet up till now. Ust be getting bored already.

"Reflect anything! such spell exist? Did it have a weakness or something?" many question was raised. I'm pretty sure that was normal. A spell that could reflect anything is seem more like a cheat to me. it must have some kind of weakness.

"hmph… is that all you got human. This won't take long. I'll finish you off before I turned you to my obedient puppet." This guy start gloating already. Honestly he haven't even move from the spot he stop earlier and now he already think he won the battle. And what with that last remark? Does that mean he'll turn us to ghoul? Well over my dead body. Then again he need me dead to turn me to ghoul.

"Run."

"What was that?" Tabitha seem to said something.

"Leave this place and run away. This is my mission."

Mission? So this is what she meant by mission before. Even so there no way I'll leave her alone.

"Sorry, but I won't leave you alone. Even though we only fought together once before. I already consider you as my comrade. Therefore, we'll fight and live through this somehow.

Her face was clearly shocked by my declaration. She give a brief nod before turning to look other way. Did I just see her smile just now?

"ohh… this surprise me. you doesn't show any emotion when we fought before and now youre smiling. Hey boy, I must say you're one interesting kid." 'undercurrent' decide to spoke. So it was true that she just smile. Then if she can smile that mean there are still emotion in her after all. that make it better.

But, wait! Did he just say I'm a kid. I let you know that I already 16. Although that must not mean much to sentient weapon who had been living for thousands of years.

"Any other idea." that guy seem to be amused from our talk as he not taking the initiative to attack.

"Only one. But it not really a good idea." Derf answer.

"We don't have any other choice right. So tell me."

"Applied as much physical force as possible when you attack. That should break the counter. Even the counter had it limit." As much physical force as possible. The attack from before is already the strongest attack I could managed. How did I want to increase it further from my current state. No matter how much experience I get from fighting those monster I can't just increase my strength in a short time.

As if understanding my current dilemma Tabitha come to a solution to our problem.

"That." Her finger point to something.

"That!" when I take a look I start to notice what she was planning. But the onky problem is was it enough. If it isn't enough then I would surely in a world of pain from it.

"Hey Tabitha, could you use your magic to…" I whisper to her my opinion on her plan.

She nod at that.

All right it time for counterattack of the counter. But it seems that guy was done waiting as he seem to mutter something before rock had start raising from the ground moving at us.

I use this chance to jump at the rock and use it as a platform. It seems that his magic had given an advantage to our plan. I step on one of rock and while I go higher to the sky.

Tabitha us this chance to move to nearby pile of wood who hasn't burning fully. She stand at one of the pillar before finishing her spell and soon after that a strong gust of wind blew from the ground launching all pile of broken wood to the sky. The force of the wind send me even further up. And I sue the broken wood as a stepstone to jump more higher.

When I feel like I cant go up anymore I can feel my body start to being pulled by the gravity of the ground. Not to mention since Albion is a floating continent the force of gravity is even stronger that usal. I concentrated on Derf as the wind start to form some kind of Drill around it as I point it downward to the vampire.

Tabitha who had been and the sky just a little below of me had start her second spell. As soon as I got passed her she launched her spell at me.

"breaking wind." A strong gust of wind continued to push me at a greater speed toward the ground. Yes this is the only way to increase the force of my attack, by using the force from Gravity it will increase the force that my sword will give. Not to mention Tabitha spell had increased the speed I'm heading to the ground below. This is the only way to get past the barrier. A counter od the counter.

As the speed continued to increase to the ground something unexpected happen. The force of winf=d that has been spinning like a drill surrounding me start to emit a spark. Soon the drill of wind had been covered by a spark of lightning as it continued descend with more speed.

"booom" something like a booming sound can be heard acompany by the crack on the ground where the vampire had been standing. The attack stop in mid air but one could feel that it hasn't fully stop yet. I can feel it as the barrier try to deflect the attack but it keep pushing through.

Come on…. Please get through… I silently pray. If this don't work I don't know what else we could do to destroy his counter.

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

With a battle cry I continued to assert force to the while I keep a concentrated for the wind to push it down.. The vampire still looking calm but his face soon turn to a shock one.

"What! How could-"

A crack had formed on the barrier and it got bigger and finally with a shattering sound of glass it broke entirely as my attack got through and continued moving at the vampire with an electricity covering it at high speed.

XXXXXX

Taitha watch from the sky as the attack seem to get through the barrier. But it still doesn't make her feel better.

"Booommm"

The sound of Saito crashed to the ground can be heard even far from the sky. She cant see anything from here because the smoke had been covering her view.

As soon as she felt that she was about to hit the ground she immediately casted a levitation spell to decreased the speed of her falling before landing slowly to the ground. Without waiting for anything else she immediately raced out to where Saito had fallen. She fine because ehs use a levitation but what about Saito who had been falling to the ground at such speed.

With a simple blast of wind she cleared out the dust that making her unable to see what going on.

As the dust start to clear she can feel her hert start to beat faster. The figure that appear from the dust is.

"Itetetete…. That hurt." Saito appear seemingly unharmed. She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief seeing him unharmed. She quickly changed back to her expressionless face but in her heart she felt happy that Saito wasn't unharmed. It was a strange feeling. The other person that she worried like this is her mother but for some reason she felt the same kind of feeling toward the boy.

XXXXXX

Iteee… that really hit the spot. In a bad way of course. I expect some kind of bruise in my body after falling to the ground at such speed but it appear that I escaped unscathed. Why is that?

"That was really close partner. If our new allied hasn't cast that levitation spell the second we reached the ground you could be dead by now." Eh? Was that force really too much. I thought that it will at least leave me hurt but I never though that it could cause me buried six feet under. And who is this new allied? Could he mean…

"did you just save me 'undecurrent'?"

"hmph… like I said that was just a code name. though I don't even remember my own name. I did just save you. Called it an instinct but I have a feeling that interesting thing will happen if I stick with you. how about it?"

It seems he fine that he even have time to make an offer to me. I don't plan on releasing him in the first place. I'm just starting to get use to the Katana and there no way I would let it go just because some sentient weapon just posses it. Come to think of it I need a name for my Katana and since it already his name is already 'undercurrent' I think I already have the perfect name for him.

"all right, since you save my life. You said you didn't have a name right? If that so how about I give you one." I can't just name it. Must ask first whether he would agree to it.

"Sure… suit yourself I doubt it would be worse than undercurrent." Since he just agreed to it might as well tell him what I think.

"What about 'Teiryuu'. It mean undercurrent in my home place." It sure was simple. Since it was a katana I think Japanese name is more suitable and all I need I translate it to my language. Simple as that.

"Teiryuu, oh well it sound a lot better than undercurrent. Nice to meet you then. The name Teiryuu." Glad that he like it. It seem that whenever I said something about a name this translated thing seem to understand as it doesn't translate the meaning. If it do than I would never be able to introduce my self to other people as Saito. they will only heard something else entirely.

Now then I guess there are still problem that need to be settled of. Not to far from my place a sillhoute of person moving can be seen.

It none other than the vampire. He look really in a bad shape. Blood covering all his body and clothes. what more noticeable is his left arm had gone completely. He stood there half standing while trying to whistood the pain from my attack.

"guh… how could I… be bested by a human. Cough, cough." He seems to be in pain as he seem to sprout blood from his coughing.

The fight not over yet from how it look. I don't know how he managed to escaped the attack but it appear he didn't escaped unharmed from it.

It seem that the fight had gone longer as I can see that the fire from the building had start to subside and dawn is approaching. As soon as the sun come out the vampire will be o threat to us since they weakness Is sunlight.

"guugugugugugu….."

What! the ground start to shake. An earthquake? How is it possible? Albion is a floating continent so there no way there could be an earthquake.

"Take this." While me and Tabitha is losing balance from the sudden earthquake, that vampire pointed his hand at us while mutter something. an arrow of light appear aiming at us.

Shuk! The sound of arrow piercing a flesh can be heard. Because of the earthquake we didn't able to dodge the attack and as a result…

"TABITHA!" the light arrow pierced through Tabitha body and disappears soon after. I immediately held Tabitha before he fell ot the ground.

She still breathing but from the look of it she wont last long with how much blood coming out from his body.

"Hey! Hang in there!" damn it. Isn't there something I could do .at this rate she will surely die. Her face look really in pain right now.

"hahahahaha…. That what you get human." That guy keep laughing even in that kind of state. It seems that the earthquake wasn't over yet as it keep shaking. The vampire loose his footing and as a result causing him to stumble back and the next thing that happen he fell into a nearby river. With that much wound on him I don't think he could survive the current so I could ignore him for now.

The problem right now is the girl in front of me.

"Derf! Can you do something?" I ask him. He usually can come up with a solution when were in a pinch so I hope he could so something about it.

"Sorry partner, there nothing I could do." That surely crush my hope but his next word cause me to gain it back. "I may not be able to do anything but I'm sure Teiryuu have some kind of healing spell he could use."

"There nothing I could do right now. I use the last of my willpower on that levitation spell to prevent you from falling. Furthermore the amount of willpower I use will increase greatly without human medium." Our last hope and he need to say something like that.

"By human medium, can you use mine than." If he need human then I;m sure I could help.

"Sorry, but you're not a noble so you don't have capacity to use magic. I may be able to heal her if there something that could boost my willpower but ti seem that was not possible at the moment."

Something to boost willpower. I don't know what that mean but if only we could have something like that.

Just when I was thinking about that I can feel something start glowing.

"partner, your rune!" it was indeed the rune on my chest start glowing.

"what is this feeling." Teiryuu seem to react from the rune as the Katana also start glowing. "oi boy! Place me on top of her. I think I could heal her right now." I don't know what happened but right now is not the time for question. If there something that could heal Tabitha I better not waste anymore time.

As I hold Teiryuu above Tabitha he start to glow with a blue light and soon after that Tabitha body also start to cover with a blue light. The wound on his stomach seem to be closing little by little and soon the wound was closed tightly.

"She should be safe for a while, she still didn't escaped danger yet. That the best I could do with a healing spell so you may want her to get treat fast." It seem Tabitha was fine for now. She look like already unconscious so I guess I need to carry her.

Westwood Village not to far from here so I'm sure Tiffa can heal her fully.

As I take a step outside the village I turned around to look at the remnant of the village. The vampire had fallen to the river and I don't know whether he still live or not. If he is than I'm not going to let him go this time. I kill him with my own hand.

* * *

Hmhm… finally we get to see Lifdrasir in action. About it ability I'm thinking of using both from the novel and anime meaning I will combine both abilities forming a new kind.

We also finally got a name for Saito Katana. It thank to Tsun for giving me the idea.

So I don't know what else to say but read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all who has review the story and I must say that this story receive the most review compare to my other story. For those who are waiting for my other story I must apologize first. It was hard for me to write them when my mind was focusing on this fic. It may take a while for me to finish them since this fic had become my focus fic.

So then without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

It was morning in Westwood village. The village is located deep in the forest of Westwood and thus the name. the village is not to big since the occupant is mostly consist of children. Why is there are not adult? The answer is simple. Westwood village was built for any orphanage that can afford to live in the city. It also hiding a person that cannot be known to other people.

This person currently sitting beside the table and on the opposite of her is also another person. She is a girl on her teen and if one look at her chest there only three word that one could think…. Biut that was trivial matter so let not get to it.

Sitting opposite of her is her cousin. He was a prince of Albion. Why is a prince doing here well I don't want to repeat myself so you're on your own. But back to the situation at hand both of them is currently looking at me as if peering in my mind. Not that I could blame them after all I was supposed to just retrieve the music box but then many thing seem to happen.

"How was she?" I ask Tiffa the person who is healing her.

"she seems stabilize enough, it was a surprised how the wound suddenly appear like that. If not for mother ring I'm not sure she can be healed. It was a good that Wales could applied some of his healing magic." Buy the way the person I'm talking about is a girl who are currently laying unconscious on Tiffa bed. Some things happen and I end up bringing her here.

That takes care on one of my worried at least. But now come another. I guess I need to tell them what happened since them in the dark for what happened to me during my journey.

"Is it about time you tell us what happened? You arrive home late last night bringing an injured girl. And not to mention the healing magic that was used on her." Wales start to question. I was about to tell them but what did he mean by healing magic.

"What do you mean by that?" I'm not really knowledgeable with how magic work not to mention they seem to have varieties of it.

"That healing magic is a long forgotten spell, I read about it in the book. It can heal almost fatal wound" isn't that a goods thing, why did his tone look like it was a bad thing? As if understand my confusion he continued. "the effect of the healing is not forever. Once the time up the wound will reappear and the worst part is it will become worse than the original wound the person receives."

I was shocked by this revelation. So that mean that I almost endanger Tabitha. I turn my head to Teiryuu while asking what does this meant. He the one who applied the spell after all.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I told you that I'm not really good at healing spell. That the only thing I could think of at that time." He got a point. If the wound hasn't been healed then I don't think Tabitha will survive before I get a chance to bring her here.

"There are many things I like to ask you but I think it will be better if you tell us what happened on your journey." Wales ask woith his usual calm face. Honestly can this guy at least panic for once. Ther nothing to be panic in this situation I guess.

Hmm… where to begin. And so I told both of them what happened on my journey. My visit to Mirage mountain, Derf true form and my new abilities. I hid the fact about those Darkness. No need to put a more problem for him. he already got rebel need to be taken care of.

I continued my story further to Port-town Dartanes and how I met Tabitha to my staying in Charming fairies inn. I left the fact about living in the same room with Tabitha don't want them to misunderstood.

After that, I told them about the black wolf. I try being vague as possible about the creature. It was easy since I still don't know too much about them. Then, my story shift to my mission to protect the carriage that was on the way to Saxe-gotha.

I told them that on my way back and my meeting with the vampire and the fight. Also how my Katana seem to be able to spoke suddenly and how Tabitha injured came to be. Needless to say Tiffa just look confused by some of the term I used. She just like me before I arrive in this world not knowing anything about this world. Wales on another hand seem to be in deep though.

"Hmm… vampire huh, there Is one on this continent." I can hear clearly what he mutter and from the sound of it, it can't be good.

What with that 'I could use this' face. He's not thinking what I'm thinking right.

"Wales-san, what the matter?" even Tiffa could see how strange he acting after the mention of vampire. I can only thing of few think but knowing his situation only one could be the possibilities.

"you're thinking on using this vampire against the reconquista aren't you?" if I were him I will also thought of this. Since what he lack is army what if he could use something else to weaken the enemy strength. That way it would be really advantageous in the war. Not to mention that they might also killed the vampire. It like killing two bird with one stone.

"I'm impressed; you seem to be smarter than you were before leaving the village. Does the experience of being outside the forest have teach you something I wonder." He was right at that. If it were me before knowing the full situation of the world outside I would never come to the conclusion like this. Being on the civilization really make me thing more about this world than I normally would.

"Well I guess you could say that." Although I mention about my new abilities I never go into detail about it. What better way to explain than to show at them. It would only confuse them if I just explain them with word. There are also that thing with the rune that happened last night.

After Tabitha body, getting pierced by the broken part of the house the wound was to deep. Furthermore Teiryuu clearly said that he doesn't have enough willpower to use the spell (does the sword even use willpower?). Even so the rune had react and after that an energy seem to rushed out at him allow him to use the magic that had temporarily healed Tabitha. Even the spell was dangerous it still buy time for Tiffa to be able to heal her using her mother ring.

"What a vampire?" I knew that we would need to explain to her sometime so Wales take the chance to explain it to her what a vampire is. He seem to be know more about vampire than me. I guess royalty must have more access to this kind of information.

"So, what happened to Derf?" eh? Did something happen to him?

"what do you mean?" I was confused by the sudden question. Aren't he there laying beside me along with Teiryuu.

"I haven't seen him with you and you seem to brought back a new sword with you."

"Saito-san, don tell me you sold him." Tiffa look at me as if accusing me. they had been getting closer since the time Matilda brought him with me.

"Hey, I don't know what are you talking about, what new sword? Arent Derf right there." I pointed at where Derf is and then I understand what they mean.

"Ehhhh…. What happened to him, he all new." Tiffa look shocked y the revelation while Wales still maintaining his cool face.

"Behold the mighty form of me Derflinger-sama." He been quiet the whole time but why did he decide to spoke now. If I were to make a guess I think he want to be dramatic with his new introduction.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eh?… what with the silence, where the awe at my new form." It seem everyone else was surprised by it form changed. I better shut him up before he spill anything about void in front of Tiffa.

"Enough about him here, I brought out a wrapping that I have. As I undone the wrapping it revealed to be the music box that Wales had ask me to fetch before.

"This is…. So you succeed." It seems that he had forgot about Def form change after I brought the music box to attention. On the other hand, Derf was sulking because he just got ignored while Teiryuu is comforting him but it seem his word only make it worse.

XXXXXXX

Tiffania was mostly silent since the beginning. Last night she thought of playing the harp before she goes to sleep but then Saito appear suddenly. She was happy to see him but it look like it was not the time for joy as Saito was not alone. He was carrying an unconscious girl on his back.

She don't know what happening but one thing was clear the girl need a treatment because a wound suddenly open on her stomach. She swiftly use her mother ring without hesitation. If this ring could save people live than she won't hesitated to sue it. That what her mother had taught her.

Wales who only just go to sleep a moment ago got woken up so he could use his healing magic on the girl. After a while, she seem to be safe and after wrapping where the wound is Saito and Wales seem to have calmed down. But because it was already to late they decide to speak about what happened tomorrow.

And that how they got together around the table in the main room.

"Here Tiffa, can you open this." Saito hand out to her a music box. She remember the music box clearly because that what had saved her life before. She can feel the ring start to giving out a dim light as her hand got near the music box.

With a simple click, the music box was open and like it was before she can hear the tune that she had heard before during her escaped.

"So….anything happened." She felt confused because both Saito and Wales doesn't seem to notice the music that came out fron the box.

"Cant both of you hear it?" but her answer was met by a confused face by Saito and a intriguing face by Wales.

"Hear what?"Saito feeling confused asked her what she meant.

This is starting to get weird. She can clearly hear the music box but both of them can't seem to heard any of it.

"Just as I thought." Wales spoke as if he knows what happening. "It seems that only the wielder of the ruby of wind can hear the tone coming from the music box." Now that she mention it she remember the first time she open the music box she was also wearing this ring and anyone else cant seem to hear anything that coming out from the music box.

"I see..." Saito said while nodding sagely as if he understood everything what Wales said.

XXXXXXX

So in other word everyone could hear it as long they wear that ring. But that not what I'm curious about. What I want to know is did another void power awaken after she listen to the music?

"So Tiffa has-"but I didn't get the chance to finish the word as someone else voice interrupted me.

"I'm back, I hope you two don't—"the word stop at that as the newcomer eye lay on Wales who had been sitting at the Table.

"YOU!" the newcomer raised her wand and a golem hand materialized out of thin air reaching at Wales. Wales seeing the sudden attack try to activate a barrier but it was not incomplete as he get blast through the wall to the outside.

"Matilda nee-san!" the person who just coming back is Matilda. I don't know what her problem is but it need to stopped.

"What are you doing here?" on a second though I better not. she look really scary right now that even my Lifdrasir rune that supposed to keep me calm can still make me scared of her. She seem to know Wales but considering she was once a noble I'm sure they must have met before and from the look of it they not in a good term.

"Nee-san I could explain." Tiffa tried to reason with her but she back of afterward fron her glare.

"You… so you are Matilda. I assume you must be from the Saxe-Gotha family." So they knew each other but I don't think today fight is just because a grudge from long before.

"Why is a prince the son of the killer here with Tiffa." I guess right. She doesn't like him because he was the son of the king the one who responsible for that tragedy. But this cannot continued. we already establish this fact already but the way Matilda is I don't think she will listen to reason.

"What are you doing Saito? get out of the way." Standing in front of Wales was me gripping Derrf tightly. No matter how scary she is thing need to stop. I would have use Teiryuu but since I can't use both sword at the same time I left him at the side of the tree. Derf is more suitable if I were to battle a mage because of his magic absorb ability.

"Saito, move aside, I'll try to reason with her." Oi don't take my chance to act cool. It took every moment of courage got to even standing to face Matilda. Seeing the sad look on Tiffa face make me resolve to stop this fight and the only way I could think of is beating her.

"Matilda, let me take his place. if I win you won't attack Wales again and will listen to our explanation." I heard that noble tend to settle everything with a duel. Although she were ex noble there is still a chance she accept this. From what Wales said, she was a Saxe-Gotha. Isn't that the name of the town I wa before. Her family must be great of they have a town name after the them.

"It only been a month since I last seen you and you already dare to challenge me, interesting." She was grinning and I must say that was not pleasant for me. I already fought foe that was 7-8 times bigger than her, I even fought a mass genocide vampire but for some reason I was scared of her. Must be from the Trauma she gave me from her kick during my first arrival on this world.

"This is not your problem Saito but if you insist I let you take care of it," Wales said finally gave up after finding out that I wont back out from this.

"what if you lose then." Matilad ask me. that right there no guaranteed if I won so I need to wager something.

"you can do whatever you like with Wales then." I swear I can hear Wales collapse from the behind.

"OI! What do you mean by that! Aren't this supposed to be where you saying I give my own life or something on that matter!" this was a first I see Wales outburst and it was amusing sight nonetheless.

"What? There no way I gave up my life for you." I retort back while were stood glaring at each other. If it were Tiffa it another story. He, may be a friend but I won't give my live over friendship. All I need to do is make sure were both live that all. meaning that I really need to win against Matilda. I already seen some of her magic before and I was sure her affinities was earth.

XXXXXXX

Tiffa watch from the sideline as Saito bickers with Wales. At first, she was worried about the situation but the mood seem to have become lighter. She can see that Matilda doesn't seem to show tha anger as she show it at first. If anything it more like she was assessing the situation.

XXXXXXX

Matilda watch the two bicker. A commoner and a prince bicker with each other like they were a friend. She just got back from her work as foquet. As foquet she had steal many treasure that the noble had but not all of them are valuable. Some of them is just a piece of junk that won't even fetch any price. But because of her increasing activities it make it harder to move around. She decide to go back to visit Tiffa because after this she planning to leave the country.

So she planning to stay in the village about a week before moving to Tristain. She just got a job offer by the old pervert that hired her as secretary of Tristain magic academy. She could use the job as a cover while she done some research of the country before she start to make a move. After all foquet is a thief that only steals from the noble so she needs all the information she could get about the noble in Tristain.

But back to the current situation she was surprised when Saito stood up to Wales. That had made her to think about the situation deeply. From the way Tiffa act it seem that she already know who Wales is biut doesn't seem to blame him at all. Maybe she could heard they side of story before she do something.

But before that she has to see what Saito capable of. From how he holds his sword, it show that he was experience with it. She need to find out what else this boy that proclaim he was from different world had learned while he was here. she have a doubt about what he said about Different world bit she change her mind when she read the report that she stumble y accident when she tried to dig deeper about the rune that engraved on the boy chest.

The report mention about the excavation done in a Sahara desert about the weapon found on other world. if what those report is true than there was really other world there and that is where the boy came from. That also mean Romalia had been secretly digging out a weapon near the land of elves. She didn't care what Romalia want to do with the weapon so she didn't search any further of it.

"stop bickering and start already." She already lost her impatient seeing the boy and the prince bicker with each other. When she blast away the prince earlier she already aiming for this place. It was behind of Tiffa house that mean that no kid will notice if someone were to have a duel here. well no one will notice unless she summon her full form golem. The golem was big that anyone could notice it immediately. She didn't intend to kill the boy in the duel so she won't be using it.

XXXXXXXX

The bickering was so intense that I almost forgot about the duel. Wales also realize that he had been losing his cool for a while and decide too retreat further to give us some space but before he get any further I shout at him.

"WAIT! Before that can you use your wind magic and fire it at me." three no way I go and fought Matilda when I'm in a normal state. I need a boost of speed to win this fight.

He look at me as if I was crazy but relent as. What with that 'I understand' look. Did he think I'm crazy?

With the wave of his wand, a visible gust of wing manifested launching at me. the wind got absorb by Derf and needless to say all of them surprised. I didn't have the time to tell them about Derf abilities yet.

"That sword, although the color and material different it was the same one I gave yo before right?" Matilda sure had a keen eye to recognize Derf right away.

"Finally there someone who understand my greatness." Derf seem happy that someone recognize him.

"that wasn't the end of it." I activate the jewel power and soon I can feel my speed increased. I remember during my fight with the vampire the wind that cover me suddenly changed form to lightning. i can feel that I became much stronger when I'm in that state. Maybe…

I closed my eye try imagine the spark of electricity surrounds me and when I open my eye…. Nothing happened. Hmm is there some condition to be met? I can think about this later as I can feel all eye are on me.

"That!-" she seem shocked. that was probably because me a commoner using something similar to magic.

"Here I go" not wanting to let the chance go I charged at her. It would be over if I can knocked the wand out of her hand. A mage need a wand or staff to focus after all so if she doesn't have one I win this fight for sure.

She seems to regain her sense as she notice me charging. But I already near her at the rate of the speed I'm going.

I swing Derf at her hand to knock out her wand but it seem I underestimate her as with a simple raise of wand the ground start raising up forming a wall. I slash at the wall completely destroy it and as I turned to look where she was standing there was nothing there.

"Wha- where did she go?" I look around but I still can't find her. That when I noticed something on my feet.

"a mud?" the ground below is turning into a mud making my leg trapped in here.

"That was a good move there aiming for my wand, it may work again an amateur mage but it won't work against the professional." Matilda suddenly appear out of nowhere. Damn it she got me? it seem I was getting to overconfident;. What to do. If I can't move my leg it was useless no matter how many boost of speed I get.

"But that was intriguing, the wind covering you seem to give you a boost of speed, so I figure all I need to do is restrain your movement and your mine." She raised her wand touchi9ng the tip of my nose. "give up?" Kuh… it seem that there nothing I could do in this situation. She can basically kill me anytime she want.

"I gave. I surrendered. I was getting to cocky after all the fight I go through fighting with the orc and the wolf that had been infected by the Darkness, the fight with the vampire. It seem all of this had make me overconfidence with myself. That goes to show you shouldn't be overconfident in everything.

The mud dissolve and I can move my feet again. I lose my balance just as the mud dissolve and fell tot the ground. "Sorry Wales I can't help you." now I don't know what will happen to him. I already imagine worst case scenario such as Matilda decide to kill him. But what weird is Tiffa doesn't seem to worry anymore. She just have a smile on her face as if everything will be okay.

Wales approach me and said. "it alright, it was my problem In the first place so I deal with it myself." Oi don't you know you could get killed in any moment. Cant this guy appreciate his life more. I swear if he tried something as suicide mission i knocked him unconscious if it meant he'll live.

"What are you two waiting for, let go inside, tell me what happened and I consider what I will do."

Eh? Did I hear that right? Did Matilda say she will listen to us.

"But I just lose." What with the change of heart so sudden.

"I know and we will talk about that, you seem to be the type who charging recklessly. It was fine if you have an allied but if you were alone it could backfired on you." wah… I got scold by her. But when I think about what she said all the big fight I have another person to watch my back. the fight with the orc I got assist by Irukuku. And with the black wolf and the vampire Tabitha was with me.

Furthermore Matilda doesn't even summoned one golem against me. all she did was raising a wall and turned the ground into mud to restrain my movement. It makes me wonder just what kind of job she did to make her so good at utilize her magic.

"so, shall we go in, Tiffania already gone inside the house." Wales was right. Tiffa was long gone, I understand now why she was smiling just now. She knew that thing will turned out this way and that prove that she really close with Matilda to understand her like that.

"By the way Saito. what you said before is true, she was one scary woman." told you so I silently said in my mind.

I grab Teiryuu before heading inside. When I pick him up I noticed he was sleeping. Can a talking sword even slept.

XXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the land of Albion near a river. One body washed up from the river. There was no one in the vicinity so the body just lay there.

The body start twitching indicating it was still alive.

"gah…" he groan as he can feel sunlight piercing his body. It was a vampire that falling into the river during the fight with Saito. his gone left arm is prove enough. If he didn't block the sunlight so he will definitely die. That was the vampire ultimate weakness.

He was underestimate the human. He though that he only need to use counter tell the human it was hopeless. Although the counter he use was not as strong as the one the elves use he still confident in it. That human was strange. From the smell of his blood he was certain he is just a commoner. He doesn't have smell like someone who posses makerey blood. And yet what he use is definitely a form of magic. It has the same feeling as firstborn magic the magic that was borrow from spirit.

He had paid a price for it. His left arm was gone and he was injured badlty not to mention the sunlight had worsen his state.

I don't want to die, still need to have revenge on human was the thought that kept running through his head as he tried to move his body but was impossible. The injuries from the fight was to great.

But then he can feel something just block the sunlight for him. when he look up all he can see is somekind of black mist hovering in front of him.

"…**."**

"is that possible!" he seem to be having a conservation with the black mist.

"…**."**

"I accept, as long as all human is gone I'll do anything."

"…**."**

Than the black mist moving at him and start to consume him.

"!" the cried was loud but it was not heard by anyone else.

* * *

Ok! This really didn't go as I planned. I mean I don't even plan for a fight to broke out in this chapter. I swear that the story seem to be moving on his own. That enough ranting.

I'm sorry that this chapter came out late. And I'm not in my best condition when I wrote this so they may be many mistake and sentence that didn't make sense. I apologize for that.

I hope you guys review this. I want to get the next chapter faster so I will need a review for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukaima or any of it character.

* * *

And so I start to explain thing to Matilda what had happened while she was gone. She seem to take what everything what I said. Maybe it because of the sudden changes in the forest. From what I know this forest always the same. Some bandit attack and Tiffa mind wipe them. Living together with a kid.

"Sigh…. It seems it was a mistake to teach her 'summons servant' spell." Matilda said while sighing heavily.

"Sorry." I said. It true though. Maybe if I haven't been summoned here thing will be different, maybe I will still living peacefully on earth without fully aware of the existence of other world. that or maybe I got summoned by different void user. But there no way that could happen right? It evens a miracle that I got chosen as familiar in the first place. Though I would gladly trade Lifdrasir with other three. Although this rune give me fast understanding or learning of something it doesn't help much with his world full of monster. In fact I would have died a few times if someone don't save me in time.

Not that I didn't grateful being summoned by Tiffa but lately I been missing my family ever since I left the forest. It was weird seeing that I didn't even though about my family when I was in this forest with Tiffa. Wonder why?

"There nothing could be done now, the problem is him." she said pointing at Wales. "if I remember correctly your army was on hiding right? Why is their leader doing here?" it seems she still haven't let go of the fact Wales I staying here. But at least she is willing to hear the reason.

So, wales told her what he told me and Tiffa before. Tiffa seeing that the cup in front of us and been empty pour another drink while Wales explain his reason.

"I see, well I don't mind if Tiffa is willing," hearing that Wales start so sigh in relief. "But!" he turn her intention back to Matilda when she said that "if you drag Tiffania or this village with your war I won't hesitate to end your life right then and there." She glare dagger at him while saying that.

"Don't worry I won't." Wales said though his face was sweating heavily.

Now that matter settled think it was about time I settled the other matter.

"Matilda-san," she looks at me when she heard me call her name. "I think it will be best if you told Tiffa about that." She glares at me when I said that. "Don't worry, he already know." She must be mad because she afraid Wales will know what I'm talking about.

"What!" she shrieked and start to eye Wales warily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tiffa ask considering the subject of the question was her. I've been thinking about that for a while and I think it would not be wise to not let her in the dark about her power. Furthermore with the Albion music box on our possession it may be just a matter of time before she learned her new spell.

Matilda regain her composure but she still look suspiciously at Wales still not trusting him completely. Poor Wales start to feel pressure from her glare. Well at least I'm not the target this time.

"Ok, but this never leave this room understand!" she said although she look at Tiffa while saying that but I can feel that her word was also for Wales. She start to explain to Tiffa the true nature of her spell is. Tiffa just take in all the information she got about a void.

"Void huh…. Never though the magic I use was some kind of legend. I understand I'll keep this a secret." Although she said she understand I have a feeling that she only understand half of it or maybe even less. "maybe I could tell someone and erase their memories afterward." She adds as afterword. Just as I though she haven't fully grasp the full extent of her power. I shouldn't said that because aside from Tiffa void I haven't seen any void magic beside her. Who knows maybe there is a void magic that could send me back to my world.

"Hmm… I never thought I would meet a void here." Matilda starts to fidget around when she heard the voice.

"Who's that!" she already start bringing out her wand when she heard the voice.

"Down here." the voice said. she turned her gaze to the voice. And met with Teiryuu. Come to think of it I haven't told her about him yet.

"Oh, I forgot, this is Teiryuu and for a reason he is possessing the Katana you gave me before." I said to her. Can't believe I forgot about it.

She starts to massage her temple when I said that.

"sigh…. These time no leaving anything out you're about to tell me everything that happened while I'm gone." Wah… her face scary, maybe I should just told her everything then, now is a good time to break to them about those Darkness things. I'm sure Matilda would at least know something about those strange occurrences. And Tiffa is a void mage so it could be possible there is a connection and Wales is…. I think I could trust him with this information.

XXXXXXXXX

…

…

…

…..

Are…. What with the silence.

"Let me get this straight, your saying there this force of Darkness that had been corrupting the monster and the wind spirit ask your help to eliminate it, and this wing spirit is also the one who gave Derflinger the power up." Wales said while raising his hand.

I nod to confirm his statement. "have you heard anything about this Darkness." Maybe the prince has access to thing that normal people shouldn't know.

"I'm afraid not, there isn't mention anything about three darkness you said, maybe the Romalia pope will know what it is but I haven't even heard anything like that before." That sure is disappointing. Now that I have been granted this power I cant just leave thing and return home.

What about you Matilda-san." Maybe she would stumble something like that during her work whatever it is her work is.

"Huh…. That explain the battle earlier and where is this girl you mention of." This time it was Matilda. I point at where Tabitha was currently resting. She follows where I point at before she checked what inside the room. She came back a moment later while looking thoughtful.

"What is it nee-san, is something wrong." Seeing her like that Tiffa ask.

"No, it just that I have a feeling I've seen her before, just who is that girl Saito?" Matilda looks at me but she still trying to figure out who Tabitha is.

"Her name is Tabitha, she helped me when I go to eliminate the Darkness, she also help me with the fight with vampire…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Eh? What with the 'what else?' look, I told them all I know about her already.

"What?" I ask seeing all of the confused look.

"Sigh…. I shouldn't have guessed not to expect much from you."

"hahaha… that so like you."

"emmm…. I Think it didn't help much."

That what they said at my word. Why did I have a feeling that I'm being treated like an idiot.

"Partner, just admit it you didn't even know who she really is. All you've been telling is the same as what you told them before." Now that I think about it, were just happen to met and go on a quest together. I'm not even known where she came from.

"can't believe you're only knew about her much, I mean do you even knew why she knew me in the first place." Teiryuu comment make all of the occupant turn to him. "ops… I guess I let that slip." Was what he said upon realizing his mistake?

"Now Teiryuu was it, you better talk or I turn you into a scrap weapon next." Matilda threaten him. I don't intend to stop her. After all I was curious about Tabitha myself.

"okok… now where to start…. It all begins when the previous king of Gallia found out about my existence. He offers me to work with him." is it just me or is this doesn't have anything to do with Tabitha at all.

"You can skip that part. Why don't you tell us about her, we can hear about your life story later." Matilda interrupted him. Although his story was interesting but I think that should be for another time.

"How rude, I was about to get to the good part." He said complaining.. I sit silence waiting for his story about Tabitha. All other occupant had been quiet the whole time. Even Wales seem interested about the identities of Tabitha.

Matilda just glared at him although he doesn't have an expression I can imagined he must be really pale right now. If look could kill I'm pretty sure matilda had been a mass murderer already. Ah damn it, she was glaring at me. how did she even know what I was thinking anyway?

"W-well, why don't you tell us what you know." I said try to change her attention and it worked as she shift her attention back to Teiryuu.

"hm… there not much I could say about her, were not really acquaintance you know and for your information I was ordered to kill her so I dug out some information about her." It true that he said that they was fighting with each other before the vampire interfere. But I think I could let that slip seeing that he doesn't have any more intention to kill her.

"You were ordered?" Wales ask before shaking his head. "Never mind continued." He seems to think about something when Teiryuu mention he was ordered.

"Where was I, oh yeah… let see... what I could tell you guys about her was that she is the nephew of the king of Gallia. She was the daughter of king of Gallia older brother."

"You mean she is a royalty?" Wales ask. If she was the king nephew than that should make her royalty by default. Now that was a surprise. You can never guess that she is a royalty by how she look.

"Yes." Teiryuu answer Wales question.

"If that the case than why did you were ordered to kill her. Who ordered it? She not even in the line of the throne." Wales start to state some complicate stuff. But I managed to pick up what it meant. If she wasn't in line of the throne then why is the need to order her assassination. I've got a feeling that we shouldn't divulge this further.

"I was about to get to that. You see the one who ordered me to kill her is her cousin. Issabella I think her name is. And as for why I'm not sure, there no need for an assassin to know why they should kill is it." I don't know hearing him saying killing people as if it was just another thing make me feel sick. It appear everyone else seem to be fine by it even Tiffa wasn't even faze when he sad that word. All of them had have hardship in life but me, I was just a normal high school student a few month ago so this is all new to me. I even feel bit remorse of killing all those wolves from before. But I guess that how life is in this world.

That explains the familiar face. I must have seen her before during one of my work." Matilda said while nodding her head. What was her work again? Oh right… I don't know.

"That all I could tell you, oh one more thing she currently attending the magic academy in Tristain. Though sometime she got a mission so that how she got here." there an academy about magic in this world. Wow, I never knew. Maybe there is a void mage somewhere in that academy. I should check it out sometime in the future.

"I think that about it we learn from him, why don't we stop here for now, I'm a bit hungry." I told them as I'm sure my stomach had start to grumbling waiting to be filled. The talk had gone far to long and when I knew it it already past afternoon. I still haven't met with the kid yet. to much explaining to do.

"Yawn…. All right then, we continued this later, I'm going to sleep." Matilda said covering her mouth with her hand. She must be tired. After all she just returns and she also has that duel with me though it didn't last long. I'm sure she need some rest.

"I go and prepare a lunch." Tiffa stand up as she go to eh kitchen to prepare food. I would love to help but last time I help end up with the food turn to this black thing that I wasn't even sure that it should even be called food. Wales also have trouble with cooking. Being a royalty must mean that you wouldn't need to cook your own food huh.

XXXXXXX

After we finish eating all of us move to open space in front of the house. Normally the kid should gather at this place playing. No matter what they still a kid. The oldest here beside me, Tiffa and Wales is only twelve years old.

"Yo, how's it going?" I said to get their attention. They were to focus playing that they didn't even notice me approaching. All of them turn to look me with a surprise look.

"Saito-san the oldest Ryan claim as he takes a look at me. the other kid follow as they rush at me.

The other kid gathers together at me. The look of joy in their face upon seeing me return make me feel like I was truly return home.

"So have you brought us a present?" Then again maybe they were over joy because of the present I promise them before I left.

"Gim, how about sating hello first to Saito-san."Tiffa scold him.

"Eh…. But…" he didn't finish his word seeing Tiffa was glaring at her. Even with her kindness she can still be strict sometime.

"It okay, I don't mind."I said try to ease out the atmosphere.

"In any case welcome home Saito-niisan." Ryan said.

"Yeah… I'm back." this truly make me felt at home.

XXXXXX

Wales was standing not to far from there. He was laying his back on the three as he saw Saito and Tiffania with all the kid.

(No matter how I think about it I'm not part of their family." He thought to himself. Because of that he just watch all that happened from a far not wanting to interrupt them. He may not have much time left to stay here. he just receive word that the reconquista had make their move. It just a matter of time before they found out where his army was hiding. if he want to win this war he need a stronger weapon. Something that could guarantee the victory without using to much sacrifice.

If his advisor was with him right now, Wales was sure that he will suggest to use Tiffa and Saito to help them. After all Tiffa is a void mage and not to mention she has Albion royal blood in her vain. That will boost the moral for sure. And Saito, he has in his possession two unique sword. derflnger from how it look can absorb magic and then convert it by using the power that had been granted by wind spirit. Teiryuu on the other hand, from what he understands from Saito story is able to cast magic even if the user is not a noble. He will be a formidable opponent if his sword skill is much more refined. With his current ability he may be able to at least beat a triangle mage alone. But if he were to face a square class he will have some trouble.

XXXXXXXX

"yosh… everyone I have a present from you." I said as I brought out the bag that I store all the souvenir I buy in Dartanes.

The children look happy and anxious of what they present is." It not every time they got a present.

There isn't that much children in this village so I could afford something. not to mention that extra money I got from Jessica make it so I could buy a bit expensive thing.

After handing out the present one by one. The thing I buy is different from each one. I make sure it was something that they like. and true enough all of them like they present.

"Sorry for making you go through this trouble for us." Ryan said. he was the oldest other than Tiffa and me. I guess he needs to set an example for the other kid.

"Don't mention it, after all were family." I said earning the smile from everyone.

Yeah… family. When I said the word family I start to think of my family at earth. I wonder what they're doing right now. They must be worried sick since I just disappear so suddenly. Then again, who knows, maybe the time in this world and Earth move differently? Maybe a month here is only a few minute on earth. Although the reverse is also possible. I could be here for two month and a whole year had passed on earth. That is something I hope not happening. It would be weird if you go home and your friend is much older than you.

XXXXXX

After the reunion with the Children me and Tiffa goes to some place inside the forest. it only about twenty step from the village.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tiffa ask as we arrived at the place. Seeing that I was the one who ask her to follow me she just complied. We even left Wales behind in the village. Furthermore he say something not wanting to interrupted us both. What did he meant by that? And why is Tiffa face look red when he said that? Is it a fever?

"Well…. It embarrassing for me to give this in front of those children." I hand out the ring that I got from the bazaar.

"What is this? A ring?" she said looking at the ring. It wasn't anything special because the ring doesn't seem to have any decoration beside the small white jewel on it. I don't know why but for some reason I thought that this would be perfect on Tiffa so I bought it.

"Yeah… don't know what to give you but I hope you'll like it." I said to her. This surely felt awkward. I never brought a present for other woman beside my mother before.

"thank you." she said as she accept the ring and immediately put on her finger. "How did it look?" She said with a smile while showing her hand where the ring is. For a moment there I swear that the jewel is glowing. But when I see it again it didn't seem to be glowing. I may be more tired than I thought if I begin to hallucinate.

"Let go back." I told her seeing that the day was about to end. And I think I need some rest. Thing had been weird for a while now. But considering that I'm in the other world was weird enough as it is.

XXXXXXXX

And so, the day gone past in a blink of an eye and the next day came.

"hyah!" I shouted as I kept swinging both Derf and Teiryuu at the same time. Now that I gotten use to handle them both I think it would be better if I step up my training a bit. It would be better if I can use both swords at the same time.

"gah!" I accidently lose grip of Teiryuu as the sword fell to the ground.

"Hey boy, be careful with me will you." Teiryuu complain as I picked him up from the ground.

"sorry, my hand slip." I apologized. The truth handling both sword at the same time was tough. Especially when one of them is as heavy as Derf. I need to use much force when I held Derf with one hand making me lose focus on Teiryuu on my other hand.

"Don't you think you need to work on your strength first before you try to handle both sword." wha- I didn't even notice Wales was here the whole time. Since when he good at hiding his presence?

"Yeah… I think I should." It was true. I thought I can handle both sword at once but it seem I still need to develop my strength more before I can even swing both of it without problem. That was just a matter if swinging. I still need to think what kind of abilities I could use with both sword.

Derf currently only have the wind jewel meaning all of his skill will be wind based. But what about that lightning I use before. Come to think of it why isnt an element of lightning?

"By the way wales, is it only four basic elements that mage could use?"

He looks at me weirdly before answering. "Well yes, fire, water, wind, earth. This are all the element that we mage use." He told me. more like lecturing than told. But I wonder.

"What about lightning?" surely there is a lightning spell out there. Or is it some kind of legend just like how void is.

"I see what you mean." He said as if understanding why I ask him this question. "lightning is a branch element of wind magic. Anyone with strong enough with wind element can use it." Huh… is that so. But wait. Isn't Derf jewel is wind. Does that mean that I may be able to use that lightning element with this wind jewel. "Although I heard with ancient magic you can control lightning as if it was part of your body." Ancient magic huh. I don't know why human in this world callit that but he must be refer to firstborn magic. I've seen the firstborn magic use by the vampire and it was really strong. If he just decides to get serious and start to throw an attack that he use to destroy the whole village I don't think I will be standing here right now.

Even so that counter can be consider an ultimate defense. If the vampire was that strong I don't think I want to see just how strong elf is with firstborn magic. But maybe I could ask them for help. They may know something about this Darkness and Tiffa did say she want to at least visit her mother birth place.

Hm… I'm going to write the place where elf is as place to visit list.

"oi, kid… what are you doing mumbling to yourself." Gah! Again I didn't notice someone else coming at me. I can see Matilda with Tiffa together. Since they were only two room in the house me and Wales I sharing the room while Tiffa and Matilda share they room. They must have a lot to talk about.

"Matilda-san, Tiffa good morning." It was morning after all so I greet them.

"Morning…"

"good morning Saito-san."

Hahaha… Matilda the same as always. She must have been refreshed to slept through the whole day yesterday.

"so you were training?" Matilda ask as she pointed at my hand who is holding Derf and Teiryuu.

I nod at her question. As I put down Teiryuu on the side. If I want to increase my strength Derf is the best way since he much more heavy than Teiryuu is. My eye met Tiffa eye before she quickly glance away.

"then I take my leave first." Tiffa said as she goes back inside. For some reason she cant seem to see me in the face, did I do something wrong. Nut she seem happy enough as she was humming some tune while starting at the ring on her finger that I gave her. She must love that ring if she was that happy.

"sigh…. Sometime I wonder if summoning the boy was a good idea…" wha- what with that tone. I don't think I ever done something to make her dislike me. maybe it was that incident when I was first summon. Although at that time I have no idea what I was holding but I never forget the feeling ever. Even if Tiffa cast mind wipe on me this is one memory I never let go. But it better f I don't think about it when I was within Matilda presence. For some reason she seem to able to read my mind. I ask Derf and Teiryuu before but they said they were non.

I'm going to continue my training." I said to them while making my way to the nearby tree.

"Wait!" Matilda stop me. "how about you have a duel here, with this guy." She said pointing at Wales who had been quiet till now.

"Me," he said pointing at himself.

"Eh… why?" honestly I don't really have the reason to duel with Wales right now.

"Ah… I see so that what you were saying." Wales suddenly said. huh? What 'I see…' come on if you know what she meant tell me.

As if understanding what I was thinking he spoke. "it meant that you need experience to fight with a real mage." oh I finally understood. I need to know how to handle a fight with a mage. the fight with Matilda had proved that it was impossible wth my current state to fought one on one with a mage or other that use magic.

"I see the prince understood. Then I leave it to you to teach the boy what he need to know about battling a mage." Matilda said as she leave both of us going to who knows where. At least this time she isn't leaving the village.

"Well, let find a good spot first." Wales said as both of us move to more wide space.

XXXXXXXX

We found the best spot for the training. Although Matilda said duel it wasn't a duel at all. Wales said he will explain about why mage was superior to other. I was curious about that to. If it just manipulates the element I'm pretty sure someone with a great speed will be able to handle most mage easily. Not to mention that if they lose they wand they as good as normal people.

He pointed his wand as he start to chant something. suddenly I feel my body stiffen. It as if I just tuend to a stone. I try to move my hand although I can move it, it still take most of my strength just to move. But the weird thing is after I managed to move my hand I can move my whole body again.

"What was that?" surely that was the magic they use but what element?

"that was an earth dot spell." It restricts the movement of the target." He explain it to me.

"isn't that spell kind of cheating." I said. even if it was the battle between mage the person who cast that spell wind.

"The problem is that spell can easily negated by someone who can use magic, and if the Target doesn't have magic it can still be broken if you exert a strong force. Not to mention it cannot be casted at multiple target so mos mage rarely use it. It was kind of spell that people normally forgit so you could relax a bit if you ever got into a fight with the noble." Now that a releif. If I were to fought someone who could use that spell I'll be done in a second.

"Now take this." He said as he wave his hand. A strong gust of wind headed at me as I instictively use Derf to block it.

"oi! That attack almost hit me." I shouted at him. Seriously if I didn't block the attack on time I'm surely get send flying by the attack.

"Now I want you to enter the wind mode you have been talking about." Eh… not even apologized? He can be quite strict sometime.

I do as he told as the jewel on Derf glow before my whole body beeing covered by wind aura. "done, what next?" I ask him seeing that I didn't knew why the heck did he want mo to enter this state.

"As I thought…." He seem to be mutter something. this guy can be quiet mysterious at time. Just what the heck did he want me to do?

"oiii…. Mind telling me what happened?" I was starting to lose my patient already. I mean that the heck did I even enter this mode for.

"Ah… sorry, it just that you're form is never heard of so that why I want to experiment it a little." He said with and apologetic look.

That true I guess. Even Derf said so himself that even the previous Gandalfr doesn't have this kind of abilities. For some reason the spirit seem to favour me. Maybe it because I'm not from this world.

"From what I observe your abilities work well as if you're using magic yourself meaning you will not too worried if someone try to use restraining magic on you.."

So form what he said this form of ind work almost the same as mage. I need to take a note of that. There still three other empty slot and I'm sure the other three had they own abilities. The wind jewel increase the speed of my movement and reaction. I wonder where I could find other spirit. it would really help me if I could get help from them.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" said to him.

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the spirit, I mean like they whereabouts?" I ask him. I need to know where I could find them if I ever want to strengthen Derf abilities.

"The spirit eh…. I Only know of one place. At the border between Tristain and Gallia there is a lake called Ragdorian lake. There is Water spirit resides in that lake."

That settled it, the next time I'm in Tristain I'll visit that place for a while. Even so when Wales mention Ragdorian lake he seem to be thinking of something. it as if he was remembering something. maybe there is some memories of him on that place.

"The day almost uo, let go back." my word broke him of his thinking. I'm not the kind to pry in to other past. If they don't want to talk about it si shouldn't force them. Everyone had secret on they own and that include me. the fact that I didn't say I was from different world is already an secret itself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere near Westwood forest.

On the sky there is one Dragon flying in circle above Westwood forest. One figure could be seen riding on top of the Dragon. The person is a male wearing with a blonde hair. The most distinguish figure of him is his eye. Each eye posses the color of the moon blue and red.

"Hm… so that the forest." He thought to himself. He had come to investigate the strange phenomenon that had been happening in Albion.

"Go higher please." He said to the Dragon that he riding. The Dragon flew higher. He scan the whole forest from above but it appear it was not possible to see anything from above.

The only choice he has is to enter it by land but there is one reason why he hasn't enter the forest yet. The information he got about the forest is that nothing. That is the weirdest part is. This forest is located between the road of port town Dartanes and Saix-Gotha so they must be someone who at least have enter it and yet no one has ever enter this forest.

He also got some report about a merchant who had been going in and out of the forest for many time already. When he questions the merchant directly the merchant seem to be hiding something from him.

In any normal day he won't even bat an eye of the forest but all the strange thing that had been happening in Albion make him on edge. The information he had gain about a black wolf that can control other wolf. Not to mention that this black wolf could use firstborn magic and this black aura surrounding it.

There was also the vampire attack on the small village. Although the village was destroyed there had been no sight of the vampire. And from the blood on the ground he knew that it belong to vampire. If so the vampire must have been fighting with someone, but who? The same could be said with the black Wolf. There is a witness in the forest during the when the black wolf was killed. The witnessed said that it was killed by a mage and a swordman.

What more ridiculous is that the swordsman can somehow manipulate wind. There no way a normal swordsman could manipulate wind. He must also been a noble. The same as the girl. Though it was weird. Why did a noble even use the sword in the first place.

He had checked all place in Albion. Although there are many place restricted because of the war but when he mention where he came they let him just fine. After all the reconquista will make his Master plan easier.

And so with nothing to gain by flying around on the sky he land at what seem to be an entrance to the forest. He will go in himself but there must be something that led to people not knowing what in the forest.

And so he brought out his right hand suddenly a rune start glowing on his right hand.

*rustle* the bush inside the forest start to rustling as a crearure jump out from the bush. It was a squirrel. No matter how you look at it it was a normal squirrel.

"Have you found anything?" he ask the animal. This may seem strange to anyone who look but the squirrel act as if it understood what he said.

After a few minute of what look like a one side conservation. He let go of the squirrel as it return back to the forest.

"I see… so there is an elves in the forest. That explain why people don't know what inside the forest. The Elf must have erase their memories using an Ancient magic." He had suspected this forest for a while now and so he decide to sent the squirrel to see what is in the forest. And from what he know there is a village in the forest. Not to mention one of them is an Elf.

"I need to inform Vittorio-sama." He said as he ride the Dragon and flew off into the sky.

XXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Albion a figure can be seen Walking.

"So this is it." He said as he look up at the ruin in front of him.

As he take a step suddenly a figure materialized out of thin air. Two exactly. Both of them had pointy ear.

"heh… an Elf huh… this is perfect time to test this new power." the elves didn't said a word. It seem as if they wasn't alive.

"hmph… so you two are the guardian for this place, sorry but I need to get through here." he said as he summoned black fires surrounding his fist.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later.

"hahahahahahaha….." is that all the elf is capable off. he laugh like a madman as he look down at two burning figure on the grown before they change into particle of light and disappear.

"hmph… although they are not the real thing they still posses the power of an Elf." He said as he move his feet forward entering the ruin.

* * *

It been a while. I must admit this chapter was a bhard to write. Especiall when they are no fighting at all. I finish this for a while now but there is something that kept bothering me and I have been rewrite this chapter for an umphteen time alread.

Although it been a while but I don't know what else to say beside I'm sorry for taking longer to update this. Many of you must have been eager to see when Saito going to be summon another time but I say this. Once every the other girl meaning Henrietta, Siesta and Louise had met with Saito than that your sign of when Saito will become Gandalfr.

By the way I just release a new story. It a familiar of zero and high school dxd crossover. Hope you check it out.

That is all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

Three days had passed since I return here. Tabitha hasn't shown any sign of waking up yet but her wound had almost completely healed. That ring Tiffa has is really great to be able to heal a wound like that in just a short time. i wonder just how much more powerful firstborn magic is if it can healed a wound like that.

Hm… as for me, for the past few days Matilda had taken Liberties to train me. she said that if I would caused trouble either way I better get stronger so I could protect Tiffa. That woman… can she at least approve of my strength.

Although I said that the training she make me do is rather Hellish. It was simple really, she will summon a golem so all I need to do is defeated it by using only my strength. I can't rely on the jewel power. Needless to say I got a few bruise from the fight. She can at least hold back a little could she?

But I must admit her training is working because the next day I found myself able to beat the golem at much quicker time. The same happen on the day after that. In other word what she train me was not how to battle but experience. She want to see how I do in a real battle. If one just spent the entire time training they will never got stronger no matter how many training they did. Not to mention the rune just help me to get use to the battle more faster and I must say the result was great.

At least that what I thought as I was face to face with the horde of golem this day. Twice the amount from yesterday. Just how many can she summoned anyway? I'm pretty sure there is a limit on how many she can summoned. I hope this is her limit or else I don't think I would like to face even more golem that the one I'm facing right now.

XXXXXXX

"urg…" what happened to her? She though as she woke up feeling abit dizzy. Suddenly she remembered the wound that she receive on her stomach as her hand subconsciously move to her stomach only to be met with bandage.

"Ah! You're awake!" she turned around as she heard the sudden voice and was met with a girl. If it was just a girl she won't have a reaction like she have right now. She notices the girl ear. It was clearly belong to an Elf so that mean that girl was an Elf.

She eyed the gilr warriedly while trying to look for her staff but it was nowhere on sight. But upon seeing the girl frightens stare she start to piece thing together. She was injured and this girl was the one who look after her.

At that conclusion she finally relax. If they go through the trouble of healing her she can assume that the girl meant her no harm even if she is an Elf.

"Sorry." She said slowly but enough for the girl to heard her.

"n-no it okay. I'll go and tell Saito." the Elf said as she exit the room. Saito? he must be the one who brought her here. With that all she could was wait till someone could explain to her what happened?

XXXXXXXXX

*pant* *gasp* Matilda really don't know how to hold back. how could she just unleashed that much golem at me, don't she know just how much my hand hurt just for destroying one golem. No matter how you think the golem is still harder than a monster body is. Because of that my hand had gone numb after destroying about 9 golem. At least she knew when to stop as she dismissed all the golem as they turn to dust.

"Saito! the girl wake already wake up!" Tiffa suddenly appear while shouting. Huh? The girl can only refer to Tabitha right? Tiffa still trying to catch her breath as she sid that. she didn't really need to rush but since Tabitha had woken up already it would be better if all of us go and see her. Not to mention there I need to explain to her. I just hope that she didn't have any grudge against Elves because almost all human I met in this world didn't like Elf.

And so me, Matilda, Tiffa and even Wales go at where Tabitha is.

XXXXXXX

"You're finally awake huh, thank goodness. that really had me worried there when you were stab through your stomach." I said as I noticed Tabitha sitting at the bed scanning the room.

She looks as her eye met me before she turned away quickly. Huh? Is there something on my face? Why did her face turned red all of a sudden? This isn't one of those case of sudden fever right.

"You must have a lot of question right? Then Saito please." Wales said as he make a gesture for me to explain thing. why am I the one who did the explaining anyway. When someone was to summon to another world someone would do the explaining like what happened in those anime I always watch. And yet here I am giving the explanation to her about how she end up here. When I think about it again I'm the only one who know the full situation about what happened.

"is it dead?"she ask me but still refuse to look at me. Honestly did somebody draw on my face or something? is she trying not to look at me so she wouldn't laugh? Then again of that the case everyone else here including Tiffa really is a good actor acting as if nothing happen.

"After the fight an earthquake and that vampire fall into the river. I'm pretty sure he won't survive from that. After all the sun already up at that time." I told her bit she try to get up before the pain strike as she fell back but not before I catch her shoulder and put her back on the bed. Why did she suddenly did that for?

"be careful you're still hurt." I said to her. No one can heal from that kind of injuries in three days even with Tiifa ancient magic ring.

"Even if you said that she still need to confirm the death of that vampire boy, that just how it is. As long as she didn't confirm with her own eye that the vampire had died her mission wasn't truly over. Isn't that Charlotte Helene Orleans De Gallia." Matilda for the first time spoke and what with that name. isn't her name Tabitha?

Tabitha when hearing that her eye went wide as she lool at Matilda her eye full of distrust.

"H-how…" Tabitha- er Charlotte gah..this is tough. I just called her Tabitha to make thing easier. Anyway she seem to be speechless at how Matilda know her real name that I can't remember because of it length. Does the people in the world really like to have a name that complicate?

But how should I answer this, even I didn't know her name before. From the look of it Tiffa seem to confused. That to be expected after all. if she didn't know the prince of Albion there no way she would know the royalty from Gallia. But beside her Wales is…

"you're Charlotte? I'm sorry for not introducing myself but my name is Wales Tudor the prince of Albion." Oioioioi… is that okay? You just gave your identities like that. aren't you supposed to be in hiding right now? Ignoring what I just complain in my mind(of course he will unless he an esper) he continued. Although we're not really related but you were a cousin of my cousin so that make us related. You may know her as Henrietta de tristain." Wales said.

What just happen? is this fate or is there something behind it. Tabitha is a cousin to this person called Henretta de Tristain and since her name has Tristain in it just like how Tabitha name has Gallia then she must be a royalty. If they were cousin and Wales was also cousin inclduing Tiffania… urg… this is hard. Well enough said all of them are cousin. Was what my brain could decide of before it could self-destruct.

Everyone seems to be silent by the revelation before Matilda spoke on. "We can speak about this later. The girl still need her rest." Well now that she mentions it Tabitha just woken up so she must be feeling hungry right now.

"I'll go and prepare a food right away." Tiffa said as she finally notice about it.

"Let just go outside for now." Wales said as he leaves the room.

"Get well soon." I said as I prepare to leave but not before a hand grab my shirt. I look at tabitha who was holding my shirt stopping me from leaving.

"Thank you." she mutter softly as she let go of the clothes.

"Think nothing of it." I said as I pat her had a few times before leaving the room. She still need some time to recover. As I goes outside I found Wales waiting for me.

"want to go hunting together."

XXXXXXXXXX

"10 feet, southwest of here." I said slowly just enough for wales to hear. He nods at that as he raised his want and soon some sort of arrow made by wind launched at the designate area. With the sound of bird fleeing I go to check where the attack hit.

"yosh, this make it seventh." I said I raised the just dead rabbit.

Currently me and Wales was out hunting. And I must say the result was much better than the last we go hunting together. In just about one hour we already get this much already. Unlike last time where we manage to hunt for only two for one hour.

"I must say your sense seem to be more sharp than usual. Must be the result of the training this past few day. Even so it still to fast for the training to take effect. Are you sure you're never go hunt before you were summoned by Tiffa?" I didn't tell him about Lifdrasir ability yet so he don't know that I could learn thing faster than normal people could.

He was right about the training though. Being surrounded by the horde of golem make me more aware of my surrounding. If I don't I may been hit by the golem so much that I would probably faint already. Though I did almost faint on the first day.

"What with that all about. You never told me you had another cousin. Not to mention she was a royalty from another country. And did that other cousin what she called Henrietta right. She also a royalty right because her name has tristain in it?" I ask all of this at once. today was full of surprise one thing after another.

"Ah yeah… she was my cousin. But it been a while since I met her and with this war going on I cant really go and visit her right?" the way he said it almost make it feel like he really want to see her. What sort of relationship did they have I wonder.

"Can you win it, this war I mean."

At my question Wales when silent as he refused to answer my question.

"sigh… I'm not a military person so I don't really know much about war beside of what I read on book. But to me nothing good come from war. It only cause pain and suffering even to a person who don't have anything to do with war." I said to him.

"Someday you will understand Saito, but I can't lose this war as a member of royal family. Beside if I lose, her country will be next and I can't let that happened, no matter what." Her should be refer to this Henrietta person right. Wales must really love her a lot to even willing to fight in a hopeless war.

Although I said all that just now I kind of understand how he feeling. If something were to happen that could endanger Tiffa I would do anything to stop it, no matter what the cost.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed as night come all of us including Tabitha sat at dinner table as we eat our food. The eat we got from hunting had been distribute to the other kid and even then there still enough for us to eat for dinner. Unlike earth this world doesn't have a refrigerator but thankfully there is a magic that could preserve the ingredient so it can be use later. If in my world Is Science than the equivalent to scene in this world is magic. i wonder what will happen if there is a world where science and magic collide. Hm… sicne Halkeginia exist there must also be another world beside this one. At least that what my thought about it.

Tabitha just ate normally and she didn't seem to be minding of the Tiffa ear. Either she didn't notice it or she already notice it but she didn't mind at all despite the fact Tiffa being an Elf. But I guess it was the later, there no way someone as sharp as her wouldn't notice Tiffa ear. Matilda just eat normally although she sometime take a glance at Tabitha. Probably watching her as to make sure she didn't did anything suspicious. She really full of distrust didn't she?

As for Wales he just eat normally as if it was just another day for him here,

After finish eating and help cleaning the food and Table all of us gather at the table.

"…."

".…"

"…."

"…."

Silent fell as no one talk. If you expect for Tabitha to start talking then forget it, she is a girl of few words. This silent almost kill me. Anyone, please anything start talking.

"urm…" oh… look like Tiffa want to said something, please by all mean. "what is your relationship with Saito Tabitha-san? Tiffa ask.

Eh? Of all the thing I didn't expect for her to ask this.

Tabitha glances at me for a while before turning back to Tiffa.

"Comrade." Was her answer. I was glad to hear that. It would hurt me if she didn't even thought anything about me. After all we fought side by side twice already and I even consider her as comrade myself. And did Tiffa look relief when she heard the answer... She must be worried if Tabitha think badly of me what a nice girl.

"We heard about your past from him." Wales suddenly spoke up as he pointed at Teiryuu. Tabitha caught side of Teiryuu as her face seems look like she want to ask him something. Maybe something about her past or rather her family past that Teiryuu may know.

Seeing her giving no response Wales continued.

"we know that you will be held responsible if you didn't complete your mission but you still haven't heal yet so I suggest you stay here for a few more days, what do you think Tiffa?" as Wales said that he turned to Tiffa for confirmation.

"mmm… I don't mind, it for the best after all, can she Nee-san." this time Tiffa turn to Matilda for confirmation as she only shrug it off.

"If Tiffa okay with it, I'm fine with it, but you know what need to be done once she fully healed right." Matilda said. The thing she refers to should be to erase Tabitha memories about this forest and her. It was a miracle that she finally relents about not having to wipe Wales memories when he had to leave. I don't think she would be too thrilled at having another not having their memories wipe.

"Tabitha looks as she seem to be confused by what Matilda meant. Should I told her about it or maybe I should just be quiet…. Hm… I should keep quiet about this because I don't think it would be a good idea that you would tell someone that her memories will be erased. She might even suspect Tiffa of being a void mage if I told her early. Even Wales seem to agree with me as he looks at me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another two more days had passed and Tabitha seem to be getting better but she still haven't recover fully so some treatment still done by Tiffa with her mother ring. If she suspected if the ring to be a product of ancient magic she doesn't say anything about it. in fact she doesn't seem to mind that Tiffa is an elf or rather Half elves. I explain that part to her already.

As usual after I done my daily work I search for a good field to practice sword. they say that a person who neglect their training for training for three day will lose they experience of it and to get it back it might take them a year.

"All right Derf, Wind mode now." As I said that the jewel on Derf glow as the wind aura covering my entire body. This morning I ask Wales to transfer some magic to Derf so I could enter this state. I raised the Derf as I swing the sword horizontally a strong gust of wind blew as it headed to the tree that had been my target. The tree shakes for a moment before it stop.

"Hm… that attack just now wasn't to strong but wasn't too weak either if it could affect the tree from this distance. " I mutter to myself as I take another stand.

This time I swung the sword Vertically as some sort of wind blade heading at the three brach in from of me. as the attack hit it cause the tree branch to snap as it fell to the ground. I examine the branch and notice the cut was clean.

Hm… that attack had strong slicing properties. It better not to use it on human opponent. I don't want to kill them accidently. I've been doing this thing some time whenever I got a chance. I need to know what kind of skill I can use with the jewel. It might prove useful sometime in the future.

There also many other skill that I discovered and one of them is to destructive to use. But too bad that it consume a lot of mana or in this case Willpower as they call it. I think I'm going to call it mana to make it easier from here on. After I accidently use that technique Matilda had scolded me for Hour and said that never to use it unless it was necessary. Of course I don't intend to use it since from just that it was enough to destroy the whole village with just that.

"Oniii-samaaaaaaaa~" eh? suddenly I heard a voice and it definitely not one of the kid voice. But I feel like I heard this voice somewhere before. I though as I scan my surrounding but I still didn't see any silhouette of a person. For some reason I feel like looking up and was met with a sillhoute of a person descending from the sky. no, more correctly she was falling and I definitely recognize that figure.

"Gah!" seeing that I don't have time to dodge the figure crash at me as we both fell to the ground.

My mind was fuzzy for a moment as i try to search for something that could help me stand up as I feel this squishy feeling on my hand. Hm… this sure feel familiar somehow but a t the same time it feel like the first time I touch it.

This kind of feeling, don't tell me, I though as my head turn around and was met with the face of Dragon, no- she was a dragon but her body right now is that of human woman. It was Irukuku for sure and I did I just squeeze her breast just now.

"what happened he-" a voice that look like Tiffa spoke as turned around and was met with Tiffa. Her mouth open as if she in the middle of talking and was stopped.

Oh crap, anyone who looks at our situation like this could misunderstood.

"wait Tiffa! It a misunderstandng." I said as I push Irukuku as I step back only to be met with the tree.

"heh… I see." Was Tiffa replied. Although her eye was cold with devoid of emotion. This is the first time I see her like this.

"are you angry?" I ask as I can feel my forehead sweating heavily.

"I'm not, what make you think that?" Tiffa said with a smile on her face. But behind that smileI can see an Asura image behind it. she definitely angry no matter how you look at her. I feel like I want to go back and fought that vampire again rather than being in a presence of angry Tiffa right now.

"sigh… I knew that someday your lust will take over but I never though it will be when I was here." gulp, that voice was definitely Matilda. I turned round to see Matilda and a giant golem hand coming from the ground.

This is it, my life was over. To die in a foregn world what luck, Granfether in heaven, forgive your useless son met his deth while stll a virgin. I silently pray as I accept my fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you it was misunderstanding. She just fell on top of me from the sky while looking like that." Saito had been trying to explain to everyone especially Tiffania that it was a misunderstanding.

Tiffa already knew that but when she look at the scene before she felt some thing just taken over her and she end up acting like that.

"hahaha… by the way who is this girl?" Wales laugh as if he was enjoyimg the scene before he pointed at the new girl whom Saito seem to know something about her.

"ah… I don't know how to explain but she a dragon." Was what Saito answer. Dragon? No matter how you looka t her she was a human.

"Rhyme dragon." Surprisingly the one who answer was Tabitha.

"if she a rhym dragon that it possible they she can turned to human form." Matilda said as she noticed Tiffa confusion.

"I met her before when I get this power from the spirit." Saito said as he raised Derflinger to show the green jewel attached to it. "Come to think of it what are you doing here in the first place, aren't you supposed cannot leave the Mountain?" Saito ask as he turned to the Dragon who is called Irukuku.

"eh, oh right! Almost forgot, we got a big problem~ at this rate this whole continent will be destroyed!" Hearing that the whole continent being destroyed Tiffa mind doesn't seem to fully register what it meant.

But it seem both Matilda and Wales is calm enough as they seem to register what as saying.

"This might take a while but perhaps it will be better to hear this at the living room rather than here." at Matilda suggestion everyone nod. It seem this matter was truly serious. Tiffa can feel it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After hearing that this continent could be destroyed it take a few moment before I register her word. Being destroyed as if the crumbling to dust or something like that.

"Now then, please explain from very beginning what happened." Matilda said as she stares at Irukuku who seem to be a bit scared of her. Don't look at people with your scary glare, you shorten their live. I said this on my mind. I didn't dare to said it out loud.

"um… well you see, a few days ago spirit-sama sense someone had invaded the sacred shrine of Aerolith." She start and furthermore with the term I have no idea about. Looking at everyonr face even them don't know what is this Aerolith she talking about.

But all we can do right now is listened to her story first before deciding anything else.

"Apparently the invader was Vampire that had been corrupted by that darkness thingies." Vampire? She couldn't be refer to him right?

Hearing the word vampire Tabitha widen her eye. She must be thinking the same thing as I am. If it really the same person than that guy survived that fall after all. not to mention that he seem to be just like that wolves from before had been posses by this darkness force. That waves alone had gai tremendous strength upon being posses and now the vampire, I don't know just how much power up he get but it must be stronger than the time he fought me and Tabitha.

Looking at Tabitha I can already guess that he will chase after that guy to complete her mission but what should I do? That was practically suicide mission there.

"So, what this Aeroliths got to do with the destruction of Albion." Wales ask while his face showing the seriousness of the situation. this is his country after all so it normal for him to be worried. Not to mention that they are countless live living on the continent. Can't let something like that happen.

"hm… According to spirit-sama it something like a pillar that support the floating continent. Once it removed, the strength of some kind of stone inside that make this continetn flaot will weaken and then the whole continent will collapse from the lack of that something." sigh… I really wish the spirit could send someone else much better than explain thing so it could be was easier to understood.

"That something should be referring to windstone that was inside the ground. So if this aeroliths being removed than the windstone will lose it power and the whole continent will collapse, that should sum it up." Matilda said as she explain the part that cant be understood just by hearing the explanation from Irukuku.

"ah! Then it is bad. We need to stop that person right away!" Tiffa said panicky as the look of understanding show on her face. I also agreed with her.

"You said it happen about two days ago right, so I assume the ritual to remove the Aerolith will taken some time. how much time did we have left?" oh… I was about to ask that question to. If two days already past surely it will be to late for us to stop him. the only other reason that she came here even though two days had passed was because the process to remove the aerolith will take some time.

"Ah… it seem there is at least two days before the Aerolith is being removed." Irukuku answer with a childlike tone.

"Two days huh… so we still have time." Wales mutter to him as he seem to think of something.

"right! Um… since that the case Spirit-sama ask me to get Onii-sama to stop that Vampire. I can take you to the sacred shrine if you want to go right now." Irukuku ask. Well I did receive this power from the spirit so it kind of like my responsibilities to work for the spirit. But even so… just me alone. I don't think I could win the fight against that guy aloe.

"I'll go to." Tabitha answers as she look at me as if saying she wouldn't budge from this. She still not fuly recovered yet, is it wise for her to go.

"This is the matter of the whole continent of Albion so naturally I will tag along." Wales said. oioioi… are you sure it okay. What if you were seen by your enemy. Was what I would like to say to him but seeing his determination I just shut my mouth at that.

"I want to go-" Tiffa said but before she was cut off by Matilda.

"You're not going anywhere Tiffania. It too dangerous for you." Matilda said as her voice was full of concern for her.

"I must agree with Matilda, it too dangerous for Tiffa to come." I said.

She seem doesn't like being left out as she speak.

"but aren't I am a void mage, I can prove useful to the team." It was rare to see her so stubborn and I have a feeling she got that from me. But Tabitha widen her eye as she heard that. damn, I forgot that she don't know Tiffa was a void mage.

Everyone seems to notice me as they all stare at Tabitha cautiously. Since Irukuku was a dragon she must at least know what a void mage is.

"What a void mage?" I take it back ,she still just a child.

"Tabitha, could you please don't tell other about that." I plead to her. There is another alternative of erasing her memories but I don't want to do that if possible.

Tabitha nod as she answer "understood". Her attention then turned to everyone epecially Matilda who cast cautious look at her.

"all right, I take your word for it but if anything happened the boy will be held responsible." Matilda said. it a surprise that she agreed so easily. "but that still doesn't change anything even if Tiffania is a void mage it still too dangerous for her…" it seem Matilda still not wanting for Tiffa to go and I agreed with her.

"No, wait a second here. About Tiffa mind wipe it seem that it ability is not only limited to erasing a person memories. I ask Derflinger about it and he said that it can also be use to erase something that could affect a person mind. For example if one were to be effect with a potion that could effect one mind like Love potion Tiffa mind wipe could be a cure to that without even need to find the proper cure."

I don't know why but when Tabitha heard about what Wales just said something about acure to mind problem her eye widen as she seem to look at Tiffa with hope in her eye.

"where are you going with this prince of Albion." Matilda said as she glare at Wales.

"According to Saito this darkness seem to possess a creature in this world. so far no human has been posses yet but it clearly shown that it even capable of possesing the vampire."

"and…" Matilda raised her eyebrow as she urged Wales to continued.

"I'm saying that we may be able to erase this darkness using Tiffa mind wipe. With that we would have higher chance of winning." Wales finally said what I thought he would said. It true that if Tiffa mind wipe could effect the darkness we don't need to worry about his power up but the question is, will it work?

All of What Wales said is just a theories s far and if it didn't work it could endanger Tiffa very life.

"There no way I could agree with this, all what you been saying had just been a theory. What if ti didn't work, Tiffa life will be in danger right. You agreed with me right boy?" it was rare for Matilda to ask for y opinion but this is serious matter. If Tiffa mind wipe can do the job than we can win the fight with our number but if it can't we have to fight with the Vampire who gain a power up from this force of darkness.

"Derf, is it possible for Tiffa mind wipe to work on that thing?" it better if I ask Derf. He may knew something.

"hm… this never happen before but it should be possible. Even if she doesn't have mind wipe it should be effective against that darkness because the feeling it give is the same as the feeling of firstborn magic and Void magic can nullified Firstborn magic no matter how strong It is."

If Derf said so… then I have to bet on it.

"all right, we'll bring Tiffa along," Matilda look at me as if I have betray her. "don't worry, I make sure no harm come to her before mine. I am Tiffa familiar after all and I'm going to protect her with my life." I said to assure Matilda.

"I'm going to do my best." Tiffa said as she makes a fist gesture with both her hand. She sure look happy.

"sigh.. if that the case I', going to tag along. I can't let any danger come to her…" Finally she relented but there still one more problem.

"If all of us going then who will watch over the village, it could be possible a bandit will appear when all of us weren't here." Wales finally said what was on my mind.

"umm… I can watch over the village after I send all of you to the sacred shrine. The spirit could tell me when all of you succeed and I'll came to pick up all of you immediately." Huh… I never expected for Irukuku to volunteer.

"All right, since there still today until the time limit we will leave tomorrow. Everyone need to have a good rest before tomorrow battle." Matilda said as she dismissed everyone.

I think I'm going to take on her offer and rest for today. The fight with the vampire won't be an easy one even if without the power up.

* * *

Sorry for late update. This always happen whenever I wrote a new story my cant seem to stop from writing the next chapter of that said story and I end up almost neglected other of my story. although it been a while this chapter is only a prelude for a big fight that will end this arc. After that I would move on to the next Arc where the setting will change to Halkeginia.

That is all from me and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima it belong to someone else.

* * *

Tomorrow come fast as it about time for us to leave. We didn't say anything to other children because we thought we would be back before night fell. At that time I don't know that I would never able to say goodbye to them anymore.

"right, it time to go. Can you carry all of us Irukuku?" seeing that there were about five people I have to make sure that she can carry all of us.

Irukuku transform to her dragon form as she gesture her back to us. I can interpret that as possible. All of us riding at Irukuku one by one starting with Tiffa and end with me. after that she flap her wing as she take flight slowly as she gaining speed after getting out of the forest.

"wahhhh~ were flying!" exclaim Tiffa as she watch the scenery from higher altitude.

"This is your first time flying huh… well I must say the scenery is different when you look from the ship." Wales said as he smiled a little at that.

There was no airplane in this world rather they use a ship as a mean of transportation on the sky. If I remember correctly it was those wind stone that make it possible for a ship to float on the sky, and the same wind stone were buried underground beneath the land of Albion and this Vampire intended to stop the land from floating causing it to crash on the ground.

If that were to happen not just people on Albion will die but people on the surface will also face the feedback from the fall. It could cause a low temperature of the world because the dust from the impact will scatter through the air and can block the sunlight from reaching the land.

"Sigh… I don't know how many times I have sighing since Tiffania summon you but you sure know how to attract trouble." She still complain about that? Just how much can a person hold a grudge anyway?

Nothing much happen during the flight. Wales were just enjoying the view of his country up in the sky together with Tiffa who seem to be fascinated by everything on the surface. this is her first time to see everything the outside world have to offer anyway so I can't blame her for being excited. Even I feel a bit excited seeing that it not everytime you could fly on the back of dragon. In fact everyone on earth would not be able to experience thing that I had experience while being in this world. Imagine from being an average high school student to a swordsman I just a moment of time.

"Hey, Ryuu. Do you know anything about a gate called Shaitan gate?" since Derf didn't rememebr anything about it I almost forgot to ask the other person who had live longer than most normal human is. I still remember that the spirit once said that whatever this darkness is had something to do with this Shaitan gate.

"Shaitan gate? I don't know much but If my memories serves me correctly one of the elves I met long time ago once mention it. But I don't remember anything what he said. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it nothing." I said to dismiss the topic.

So the only clue for me to know about this Shaitan gate is finding any elf that might know about it. If so that will not happen in a long time. I need to become stronger to defend myself first. Since the elf is supposed to be much stronger than vampire I should at least be able to survive against them If I ever want to find some information from them.

"kyuuiii!"

When I heard Irukuku let out a sound I noticed that we just past some mountain and jus past that there is a ruin in the middle surround by many mountain.

"I see, no wonder I haven't heard of a place like this. It impossible for us to notice it unless one can fly at this area. Considering the how strong the wind around here is it impossible to approach it using a ship."

What Wales said is true. There is a strong gust of wind around but for some reason it cant reach us. It must be Irukuku doing.

"everyone hold on tight."

From the look of it were about to land and I don't want anyone to fall from this kind of height.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please look after Westwood village for us."

I pat Irukuku head as I said that. She let out a "kuii" sound as she nod.

After that Irukuku flew away leaving us outside the ruin. We go to the entrance as we look inside.

"It seem this rune lead underground." Wales said.

There is a stare leading to the ground and the vampire must be deep inside the rune.

"there could be a trap inside the rune so don't let your guard down."

Matilda said while sticking close to Tiffa. With that I don't have to worry about Tiffa since Matilda will be protecting her.

All of us nod as we take a step inside the rune.

XXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly the inside of the ruin want as dark as expected. There were a some kind of stone that let out a light line up beside the wall.

"hm… this place must have exist just after Albion is raised to the air."

Wales mutter as he examines the ruin. i don't really understand why he said that so decide to ask him.

"What makes you said that?"

"I'm not sure how to said but considering that it purpose were to keep the land floating it must be around that time. Not to mention this kind of magic artifact that use to light the building were magic that had lost thousand year ago."

"I see…. Matilda-san, what are you doing?"

I noticed Matilda was holding something on her hand. Isn't that the stone that light this place?

"What? I'm sure it all right of we take one of them. it not like it will affect anything. Not to mention that this thing might fetch high price if sold."

The way she talked as if she was some kind of professional. Could it be her job is some sort of treasure hunter. If so, it explain her behavior when she enter the ruin as if looking for something valuable.

"That a good idea, if we could replicate this magic artifact then we wouldn't need an oil lamp for lighting."

Wales said as he stuffed one of the stone to his pocket.

Oioioioi… is that really okay? We're here to fought a vampire not to treasure hunting.

While that happened Tabitha had been scanning throughout the entiere corridor as if something to pop out.

Tiffania just stare at the wall amazed by it construct.

"Let keep going shall we."

I said as the group nod.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about 10 minute of walking but we haven't encounter anything yet. If this were an RPG there should be some monster jumping out and attack us already. At this rate we'll reach the vampire in no time. Not that it a bad thing, it just…

"Kyaahhh!"

That was Tiffa for sure as I turned around to be met with a group of moving skeleton. But before I have a chance to move a bullet of earth shot out destroying the skeleton as it dissapear.

"Are you okay Tiffa."

Matilda said while her hand still holding out her wand.

"Hm… I'm fine, it caught me off guard that all."

Tiffa said as she tried to reassure Matilda. I can't blame Tiffa for reacting like that. if not for my experience fighting off all the monster I might have shout myself. Not to mention that the rune had kept me calm the whole time. it not like I can't panic it, just it may take more to make me panic.

Wales turn to me as he said.

"Is that an undead? I never seen anything like that before… at this rate even a ghost will show itself."

"Kya.."

Hm? All of us turn to look at the person who let out the sound upon hearing the word 'ghost'.

"Tabitha-san, could it be, you're afraid of ghost?"

Yep, the one who let out that sound were Tabitha.

She didn't say anything as she quickly move on not wanting to show us her face.

"Um… Tabitha, that the direction we came from."

I quickly pointed out. It seems she really afraid of ghost if she don't even notice that she were going in the wrong direction.

Tabitha turn around as she start walking again and I can see her face red from embarrasment. Huh… look like even the Expressionless Tabitha is afraid of something.

"come on, let get moving. Who know when something like that will appear."

Matilda said as she takes Tiffa hand as they move to where Tabitha is.

I look at Wales but he just shrugged his shoulder as he to move to follow them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The path wasn't to complicated as it all goes to the same place no matter h=which way were going. There also some enemies here but we take care of them without trouble. There are also enemies that can use firstborn magic as it confused our mind making it hard to think but with Tiffa mind wipe we managed to kill it. after that it had just been a long journey until were finally arrive at one big room. The room were big, enough to fit a two or three town in it. not to mention that it ceiling is high. If we were to take Irukuku with us she can fly leisurely in here without worrying of hitting the ceiling.

"There are a wall separating each section but some of them seem to had crumbled already. from what Wales said the damaged is still fresh meaning this was done by the vampire. Could he be fighting the guardian of this rune in the room?

"Welcome!"

Ahead of us there is a person standing as he seem to be expecting us. Just as I expected it was the same vampire I had fought except this time his aura is different.

"Well, Well, of all persons I expect the spirit to send, it were you. perfect, this time I will have my revenge for sure."

*Zwooosh* a dark aura start to gather around him.

"So this is the power of darkness, it sure is strong."

"hwat power, it overwhelm me just by seeing it."

"…"

"umm… I'll do my best."

Starting with Matilda. Wales, Tabitha, Tiffa all said at once.

"Partner, he about to attack."

"fuuuhh… good thing you won't be using me today, but don't worry, I can at least guard your back."

Derf and Teiryuu said. With my current state I can only use one sword at time and in this situation Derf is the better choice. Teiryuu can use a magic even if I'm not holding it so he will support us with his magic during the fight.

I brandished Derf as I the green gem start to glow. Before we reach the room I already store up vast amojnt of magic by salying the enemies from before. Each enemy I slain give Derf some of it power so right now I have enough magic to last for1 hours in this mode. Of course the time will decrease if use the magic in it but it still long enough.

Not to mention that the magic can be recover in during the fight.

"I will definitely defeat you for sure this time." I said as I pointed Derf at him.

"hmph… let see how you fair against the servant of darkness."

The vampire raised his hand as a black magic circle appear in front of him.

"oo… servant of darkness, heed my call and destroy my enemies."

The vampire start to chant as the magic circle shine.

Something seems to arise from the magic circle as a monster appear from it.

"This… isn't this the enemies that we have fought until now?"

What Wales said is true, they look identical to the monster we had fought before except this time they all seem to be illuminated by a dark aura.

"The black wolf."

Tabitha said as she point me at the black wolf among the monster. It look like he even summon the same kind of black wolf that both me an Tabitha fought inside the forest near Dartanes. Not to mention there is a dozen of them this time.

Among them there is also that Orc I fought at Mirage Mountain and just like the Black wolves there is a more of it. Just how strong is this vampire to be able to summon this many strong monster at this much quantity.

"listen, the plan is simple, Saito and Tabitha will go and open up a path for Tiffa while Wales will support them from a far. Meanwhile I will do all I can to make sure Tiffa unharmed and able to get near the vampire. Her spell won't work on this distance."

Matilda said as she stood protectively in front of Tiffa.

"""""Understood!""""

All of us said as we assume our own task.

That was a great choice of strategies there. Since me and Tibitha is the most experience at fighting ar close combat we will go and disrupt the enemy while opening up the path for Tiffa to move. Wales will support us from far as he most suited for a long range attack.

The Vampire just look amusedly but he seem to be guarding something behind him. When I look closely there were some sort of floating green stone behind him. That must be the Aerolith that the spirit had told us about. It seems he didn't intend to move from the spot. If that so we can only came at him.

Both me and Tabitha charged at the horde of monster. Taitha seem to use some sort of magic to reinforced her body as she move more faster than her normal speed is.

She unleashed air cutter as the enemy got taken down by it. I also follow up with my own version of air cutter as I take down an enemy in front of me. Just as I though it wouldn't be a problem to open up a path the magic circle glowing again as more enemy coming out from it.

"The enemy number is increasing."

I said as I cut down another enemy in front of me.

"…"

Tabitha doesn't respond as he cut down another monster with her wind blade. Now not the time to complain as I keep slashing at the centre of the place to keep the enemy from there. Matilda took this chance as she takes Tiffa hand as they move from opening were both created.

The monster seems to had taken noticed of them but before they able to move they got blown away by Wales wind magic. That guy had been doing that the entire time. it was helpful because with how many enemies is there no way for us to notice if one of them had crept up behind us.

Even so it still impossible to not let enemy got near Tiffa as some of them managed to past through as they appear to attack her. But Matilda were fast as she summoned a… GIGANTIC golem! I never knew that kind of golem exists. But with that they easily past eliminate the enemy as both of them keep moving forward.

Even the gigantic golem wasn't invincible as the enemy start to sue magic ranging from water, to wind and fire. None of them seem to use any earth magic but there no time to think about that now as the monster had become more aggressive. I can see the black wolf start to fire of a blast of fireball and the orc start to fire some beam from it large club.

Tabitha raised a wind shield to block the fireball while I use Derf to absorb the beam. With this we can stay longer in this form. Even so the amount of enemy doesn't seem to be decreasing as the reinforcement keep coming from the magic circle.

At this rate the fight will never finish. I can only think of two way out of this. First we somehow erased the magic circle that had been use to keep summoning this creature. But it impossible since if we an do that we would have done that in the first place.

The second option is we eliminate the vampire. With that the magic circle should dissapear. Tiffa seem too had reached at the best place as she start to chant her spell. Matilda stand in front of her as she keep the enemy from getting near.

Right, let keeps cutting this guy down. With this thought, I slash the enemy one by one.

*Crash* suddenly Matilda crash beside me as she cough some blood.

"kuh… never expect for him to make a move."

When I look at Tiffa I can see the vampire start to move at where Tiffa is. He seems to be aware of Tiffa when she start to chant the spell. Could hit be he knew Tiffa is a void user?

Even though Tiffa knew that the vampire is nearing her she doesn't stop her chanting a she keep focusing on her spell.

"There no way I would… cough.." Matilda start to stand only to be fall on her knee. I don't know what the vampire did to her but it seems the damaged were too much.

"Teiryuu, you know some healing magic right, can you heal her?"

"Yeah, but I need to be near her if the spell were to work."

After he said that I hand Matilda Teiryuu as I turned my direction to where Tiffa is.

"Derf, Wind mode lv. 2" I said to him.

"partner, are you sure, that will put a strain on your body."

"I know but we don't have much choice right now."

"all right, but using this the magic power will deplete faster than normal."

After he said that the wind aura gather around me start to intensified. Soon the sound of lightning cracking can be heard as spark of electricity gathering around me.

This is a wind mode LV2. Instead of saying that, it would be more correct to said that it a lightning mode. But the lightning spell came from wind magic so I decide to just settled with the name. I got this idea based on my last battle with the vampire and from Wales explanation about lightning spell.

*Zwoosh* with a lightning speed I rushed at the vampire as I swung Derf who also had been covering with lightning.

The mode allows my speed to be increased tenfold than the speed I have in wind mode. My sword hit the vampire as I send him flying but suddenly he stops in mid air as he slowly descend.

"fufufu… that some speed there, since this lady here is a void user I assume you must be her familiar?"

I knew it. This guy knew about Tiffa being a void user. I stood in front of Tiffa as she keep chanting the spell.

I just keep silent but the truth is the pain i was holding out the pain I receive from this mode.

While this more is powerful it have a side effect as I will feel as if my body were poke by a needle many time over as long as I'm on this mode. Not to mention that the energy it drains from Derf is faster than it normally is, Derf will drain out of magic if I don't absorb something soon.

"If you want to die with your master so much be my guest."

He raised his hand as a dark magic circle appear from his palm as a barrage of black fire arrow coming out from it heading at us.

If it were just me I can dodge the attack but since Tiffa is behind me I can't dodge it. I look at Tiffa but her eye show that she believes in me.

Right, even if I cant dodge doesn't mean I can block it. I raised Derf in front of me as I prepare to intercept the barracg of fire arrow.

"heh… do you really think it possible to absorb this kind of attack with just that sword?"

The vampire said mockingly. What he said were true, it almost impossible to block this barrage of attack in normal situation. But, right now in wind mode version two my speed were much more faster. Not just that, the previous training with Matilda had start to develop my reaction so even while moving at that speed I can still perceive my surrounding clearly.

The barrge of fire came as I slash them one at blinding speed not giving any to oast me at all. even so some of thems till hit me but I with the lightning covering my body it give me some resistance to that kind of attack as I keep slashing any fireball that keep coming.

"hah… hah…" I stood there panting as the lightning had leaved my body as I'm back in normal wind mode.

"hmph… that were unexpected but it seem that had taken most of you, I'll finish you once and for all." after he said that he summoned a large dark fireball.

Kuh… like it said although I still have wind mode my stamina had steadily decreased by stopping that kind of barrage attack. Even so that guy doesn't seem to be sweat a little from the magic he unleashed just now.

"di-" before he got a chance to throw the attack a string gust of wind blow at him causing the attack to disappear as he stumble to the side a little.

"sorry to keep you wafting, matilda-san seem to be rampaging at the enemy right now so I have some time on me." appear beside me is Wales and just like Wales said the gigantic golem that Matilda summoned had been destroying enemy one by one. Unlike last time which it got destroyed by the magic launched by monster. This time Teiryuu is with her as he quickly summon a shield before any attack could hit the giant golem. This way the golem easily crush any enemy as it step on them one by one. Not to mention that Tabitha had been assisting Matilda the entire time making it harder for them to destroy the golem.

"tch, annoying pest. Very well, I don't see a reason to play around anymore."

After he said that a black fire start to pour out from his body as it start to engulfed the entoire room. The fire even engulfed the giant golem as it crumbled into dust. Even the monster that he summoned got consumed by the fire.

Matilda and Tabitha seem to be okay but just like us they seem to be trap in this sea of fire as they were no way to escape.

This is bad. we like a sitting duck right now.

"Soon the flame will engulfed all the room and that mean you all will burn to crisp from this." I can see Tabitha try to use her ice spell to put away the flame but the ice quickly melt as if it just go through the process of sublimation.

Even Teiryuu water attack is useless as it quickly vaporized before it can get near the flame. Isn't there other way? I thought about striking the vampire but the flame in front of me make it impossible toget near him.

[Mind wipe!]

Suddenly Tiffa said as her wand let out a light as it headed straight at the vampire is cutting down the flame that even water spell cant effect it "this… gaaaahhhhhh!"

the vampire let out a shriek sound as he pressed his hand on his head. I can see the darkness start to leave his body little by little.

"It look like it work. Tiffa mind wipe can destroy whatever it is this Darkness is."

Wales said as I can feel the dark aura start to dissipate little by little. The black flame also starts to fade away as I can feel myself breathing easier than before.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The flame had all gone already but the vampire still in agony as the darkness aura from him start to fade away as time pass due to the effect of mind wipe.

"Gaaaahhhhhh….. I won't…. Let go… this power."

The vampire is still resisting as the darkness increase again but it can't match the rate of it dissapear. soon… he will be depleted of the darkness but we still have other problem. Unlike the black wolves it seem this guy were in a complete control of himself so the fight is still not over even if the darkness were gone from his body.

At least that what I thought before but when the sudden of explosion causing a smoke gather making it hard to view I have a feeling that thing isn't finish yet.

Tabitha waves her want as she summoned a gut of wind to blow away all dust.

After the dust clear it reveals that the vampire were still standing though he doesn't look to good now. But one thing that I didn't expect was there still a trace of Darkness around him. It much weaker from before but there still some left on him.

"Hah… hah… never expected a magic that could deprive me from this power. as expected of Void magic."

The vampire said as he stand watching us.

me, Tabitha, Wales Matilda and Tiffa all prepare to fight for another round. The fights were far from over. With this thought in mind the wind around me start to circulate faster as I can feel my speed increased.

Tabitha, Matilda and Wales had star casting some spell.

"Tiffa, can you cast mind wipe one more time?"

Tiffa nod at my question as she prepare to cast mind wipe again but before she begin suddenly the vampire disappear from view as he reappear near us. With a swift kick enhanced with fire he send Wales flying as he continued his attack to Matilda causing her flying.

Tabitha cast a wind shield before his attack hiy but his attack just by pass it as if the shield were not there as Tabitha got blown away. It all happen in a matter of second that I don't even have time to think what to do next as I swung Derf at him but he block it only with one hand while his other hand punch through my gut as I got blown away.

Wha- doesn't tell me that he didn't even serious from the start? He just defeated all our party in a matter of second.

"Guh…" I can hear Tiffa voice letting out a choking sound.

When I look up I can see the vampire holding out Tiffa neck as he lift her.

"get away… from her!" I shout as I charged at the vampire but with a simple wave of his other hand he send shockwave causing me to blast away.

"fufufu… you will only cause trouble in the near future so don't blame me if I kill you now."

There no way I would let that happen. one more time. this time I charged at him but in a wind mode LV2. The sword d struck him as he let go of Tiffa before stumble back a little. I managed to catch Tiffa before she fully fall.

"kuh… how persistent." He raised his hand preparing to summoned a fire magic but an arrow of Ice hit him as he take a step back a little. Following the Ice arrow were a strong gust of wind including a barrage of earth bullet making him increase his distance from us.

"Are you okay?"

"Tiffania, how are you doing?"

"…"

Wales, Matilda and Tabitha all gather around us forming a wall. I think I should also ask them whether there were okay because they look batter enough.

"More annoying human. Very well, you can disappear together with the whole land then."

The vampire mutter as he disappear before reappear at the altar where the aeroliths is.

The aeroliths glow for a moment as it leave the altar floating at the Vampire hand.

"wha- isn't there supposed to be sometime before the ritual is complete?"

Matilda said in a surprise voice. I'm sure everyone was also shock by that. The ritual wasn't supposed to complete by the end of this day and yet the Aerolith had leave the altar. Without the aerolith to supply the magic on windstone in Albion the whole continent will collapse. At least that what the spirit had said.

"This whole fight, don't tell me!"

Wales seem to have realize something but before he could explain it the Vampire did it for him.

"so you noticed, yes, all the fighting had been done for a purpose of collecting the energy from the battle. I was in luck that there is a void user here. Because of that the Ritual had been accelerate faster than it should be."

The vampire said while laughing. I'm not really sure what he said though. As usual the one who did the explanation was Wales.

"When a mage use a magic some sort of energy will been release as byproduct of the magic. There not much information about this energy but it had been speculated that it the energy got absorbed by the land. Think of it like this, Mage can recover an energy by eating or sleeping but the truth is they recover they energy by eating while sleeping just increased the process. The energy that had been inside the land will be absorb by the plant which soon will be eaten by a Herbivor animal and be eaten by another animal. To make it easier if human were to eat the vegetable, animal or anything the magic will go to their system making it able for them to replenish it willpower."

I don't know what to say but this guy sure love to explain thing. Were in the middle of world crisis here and he just explain somethng comlicated that would be better to wrote in on a book rather than talking.

"Now not the time for this, so in other word the energy that had been released from us had been use to accelerate the ritual?"

Matilda said to cut the chat short.

"yes, though it possible that the void energy is different as the Vampire said so that it increase the time much faster than normal kind."

Tiffa seem to be shocked by this.

"It my fault, if I didn't insist on coming along this wouldn't happen."

Tiffa start to feel depressed but now not the time for that.

"it not your fault, if you didn't come this guy will posses a full power of darkness. It was tough enough with a little of it. if not for your mind wipe we may not even have a chance to fought him."

"b-but.."

"Don't cry, if you want to cry I lend you my shoulder so you can cry all you want later. Right now we have to take back the aerolith from him."

I said to her as I pointed Derflinger at the vampire.

"Well said Saito, the fight still not over yet."

"I'll fight with you."

"You sure had grown this two month you're in this world."

Wales, Tabitha and Matilda said as they prepared for another round.

Tiffa seem to had regain her spirit after that as she had a determined look on her face.

But the all of us didn't expect what were to happen next.

"While it is amusing to kill of a void user and her familiar but I'm afraid my time here is up. It would be rude of me to leave without a present so here you go."

The vampire said as he summons another magic circle. Unlike the previous one which many monster appear this time it was only one. When I look at it I one thought crossed my mind.

A demon.

The monster had a humanoid appearance but with his body is make of a black scale. The wing on his back indicated that this creature is capable of flying.

"now Amon, kill them all."

After that the vampire summon a black portal as he stepped through it and disappear from view.

We don't even have a chance to shout 'wai't as the createre Amon charged at us while flying at lowet altitude. Matilda summon a wall of earth while Tabitha and Wales both chant Wind shield at the same time causing a stronger version of it to appear.

*BOOM* Amon land at the barrier as it got pass through earth wall but were stopped by wind shield. I us this chance to slash at him but he dodge the attack as he fly through the air.

After that a barrage of bullet magic coming out from his mouth as it strike the ground causing a rubble to fly away and the smoke to obstruct our view.

After the smoke clear it revealed that all of us were unharmed. Matilda had summoned a wall of earth to protect her and Tiffa while Tabitha and Wales had dodge the attack. I use Derflinger to absorb the bullet of magic to increase the magic power store in him.

Tabitha, Wales and Matilda all cast a range magic but Amon dodge all of it with ease as it keep flying above us.

"This is bad. We can't hit him if he keeps flying like that. If only Irukuku were with us we may have a chance against him."

What Wales said is true. My range attack were useless since it can't travel far unlike magic attack. And my sword were useless as I cant attack him on mid air. I thought at first that the attack while on air were cool but I found it later that it were weak. No matter what kind force whether kick punch or even shielding oneself they need a feet to be on the ground to exert force or else they won't be a power behind the action. The last time where I use the diving attack it all thank to gravity force and Tabitha wind magic that kept pushing me down making it more stronger. But id one were to swing a sword in mid air it can easily be blocked by a flying type monster.

"Tabitha, is there a magic that can let other fly?"

Since this world us made of magic surely there is a magic broom or the like.

But Tabitha just shakes her head as Wales answer for her.

"The closest thing we have for a flying spell is levitation but we won't be able to match the speed of that thing with it."

Kuh…were at a dead end. We had been dodging all of it attack up till now with almost no chance of counterattack. Not to mention that the Vampire had gone off with Aerolith meaning that we can't retrieve it back. The land will fall id we didn't do anything.

"I have to do something. Please, grant me the power like you did last time."

I turn around and found Tiffa holding out to the music box that had let her awaken her first power. She open a music box as she closed her eye feeling the music. None of us can hear the music because it can only be heard if one were to wear the ring or else call Ruby of wind.

"This… everyone, please give me some time."

Hearing that there can only mean one thing. Tiffa had awakened to a new power.

"It seem that were about to witness to another power of void. All we can do is distracting the demon while Tiffa finish her casting."

Wales said beside me. I look at him and then at Tabitha. All of us nod as we unleashed many attack at the flying enemy at once. Matilda will make sure Tiffa safe so we can leave the job at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yawn….."

Irukuku had been bored for a while. The human child seems to done some work so they didn't have time to play with her. It was a wonder that they didn't even scared of her.

She really wants to fall asleep now but she had promised to watch the village so she can't neglected her duty.

Hm? Her nose suddenly pick up a scent of human. It was different than the scent of the children because this scent were filled with blood.

In her Dragon form she tried to get closer to the scent as she heard a voice said.

"Listen, our target is the elves. Make sure all of you didn't kill her. The pope want her alive."

Irukuku wasn't a smart type but even she knew that they were up to no good.

"Kyuiiii…"

With a loud cry she charged at the human. Some of them were clad in some sort of armor while other was in some sort of robe.

"wha- a dragon? Is this the work of the elves?"

One of the men said but Irukuku continued let out a cried to make the human scared so they will leave the forest.

"Don't worry, leave the dragon to me. All of you, go and do your job."

A blonde teenager about the same age of Onii-sama speak.

"Yes sir." The other man salute as they head toward the village. Irukuku were about to chased after them before the blonde manager did something to her.

"sorry, but I have you calmed down for a moment."

He said as he raised his right hand. The last thing that Irukuku remember were the glowing rune on that guy right hand.

* * *

Finish chapter 15. I don't really know why this happened but whenever there is a fight scene I tend to go overboard causing the chapter to get longer than usual. The next chapter will wrap up this arc for sure as we will move to the next arc immediately with a little time skip.

Don't have anything else to say except that, please review the story.


	16. Chapter 16

I think I keep this fic to long than it should. If I keep it like this there no way to know when Saito will become Gandalfr. In fact I think he already strong enough even without Gandalfr. So, let wrap up all of it on this chapter. Even if I have to wrote more thatn 10000 words I will still finish this arc In this chapter.

One more thing. If anyone interested on Betaing this fic please Pm me.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

Today just like another day in Westwood Village. But Ryan knew better that currently all the other adult had gone somewhere else to handle some matter. He had heard the story from Saito before they leave.

Beside him no one else knew about the absence of this people as Saito deem it was unnecessary to make them worried. That why Ryan had been doing his best so that the other kid doesn't know that everyone else was not here at the moment.

"Ah… maybe Dragon-chan is hungry right now."

Ryan mutter as he wrap up some food to carried. She had met Irukuku who is also a Dragon. From what he heard she was Rhyme Dragon capable of using nature magic to take human form. not that he understood what Nature magic is since being a commoner magic is the last thing that he will be curious about.

On the way Ryan felt something was wrong. He can hear a voice that didn't belong to anyone in the village. There a probability that a bandit had appeared but even so they shouldn't be match for miss Dragon.

Ryan creeps slowly as he takes a peek at the location where he had heard the voice.

What he saw there were a dozen of human wearing some sort of armor. The conclusion that Ryan could make that they are not a thief, Bandit or Hunter. They look more like people who is about to enter an epic battle as he can see some of them were mage from the wand they have on their hand.

He can tell that this people searching for something but what? There only a kid in this village right now and other who can fight had all gone to somewhere else.

Before Ryan could move to make sure the other children safety suddenly he can feel a sharp pain from behind him.

"guh…" he not sure what really happened but it feel like something just pierce his stomach.

What is this… red? Blood?

That's when he noticed that a sword had pierced his stomach causing blood to sprout out from his body.

"Hey… boss. What to do with the kid?" he can hear someone talking but his vision were blurry making it impossible to see the face.

"kill him. The contract only say to capture the Elves alive. Furthermore this kid must be the Elf friend. I'm sure Founder brimir will approve of us to kill the heretic. Not that it matter either way,."

He can hear the man laugh maniacally as he said that. Slowly his vision fade and finally the boy known as Ryan Exhale his final breath as his body stop moving lifelessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hm… this is a surprise. Of all type of Dragon he expected it was Rhyme Dragon. Julio start to wonder why is a Rhyme Dragon doing in the forest.

"Captain, problem."

one of the man under his command said to him.

"what is it?"

"white Menvil has…"

After hearing that Wales quickly dash to see what happened and what he found was a burning village.

"Hahahahaha... burn, Burn, burn!let the whole world be engfulfed ngby flame!" the one who said this sI known as Menvil.

"Menvil-dono! What do you think your doing?!" even if Julio didn't like the person he still doesn't forget his manner even in a mad situation like this one.

Although he doesn't need to say anything since it was obvious that this person s currently burning the whole village down.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Not to mention that there were still human in the village.

"What? I'm doing you a favor of killing this Heretic. Aren't that what you guys always do?" he said as he give a big grin as his flame getting bigger as it burn through house one by one.

"And the elves?"

If given a choice Julio would not even think of working together with this person but he is in a need of a strong mage in order to have more firepower to capture an elf since he was sure it won't be easy to fought an elf.

The legendary mage mercenary. The White Flame. The one that used cowardly methods during a duel and as a result got his noble title confiscated and became a mercenary, killed his own family by burning them to death, and abandoned his house. It is said that the number of the people he had burned so far is greater than the number of the birds he has grilled in order to eat. There were also many other rumors about him that had been floating about.

There was one certain thing in those rumors.

That on the battlefield he used his flame with thorough cruelty. That flame didn't choose its opponent. He was a man to whom the age and gender of the ones he burned didn't matter. He was a man that deprived humans of their warmth as if they're free fires… that's who this White Menvil was.

But it seems he was wrong. The report his man had give him said that there isn't any Elf on sight. the only conclusion is that the Elf somehow had noticed someone were after her and then fled. No point in staying here anymore.

"were leaving."

He gave his order.

"eh! We still didn't find the Elf yet." Menvil said as if he still didn't feel satisfied on killing those children. It look like there wasn't any adult In this village and this person here just kill them all without hesitation.

Even so there nothing that Julio could do now. He didn't find an elf and not to mention innocent person had been involved.

"Don't worry. We still pay you the same amount even if the elf didn't get caught."

Menvil were a mercenary so even he knew when to stop when the client said so.

He looks at the Rhyme Dragon who had been sleeping thank to his windalfr rune. He wonders what he should do with the Dragon for a moment but decide to just let her go. But not before he seal his her abilities to communicate.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eh? What this feeling? I feel like something bad had happened somewhere. Because of our current situation I decide to shrug this bad feeling as I keep dodging Amon attack. It was hard to predict where is attack will come from since the opponent were flying around but I still managed do dodge it.

a punch from that demon is enough to caused shatter a brick wall and I don't want to imagine if the brick wall were replace by my own flesh.

"Saito!" suddenly Tiffa shout at me before she points her want at my way. Whatever it is the new void spell is I can only hope that it will be of help against this demon.

[Transform!]

Suddenly I can feel something change happen to my body.

*Basha* two white wing suddenly grow from my back. The weird thing is I can feel the wing as if it was a part of my body.

"wing?"

"Wing…"

"it a wing."

Wales, Tabitha and Matilda give a different reaction what happened. Wales was showing a confusing face while Tabitha just nod at that. Matilda just state what was obvious from anyone view.

"Roar!" the demon let out a roar as he charged at me but not before Tabitha and Wales came to my defense as both of them cast Wind shield at the same time causing the demon to be blast away as it hit the wall. I'm sure that will only stall for some time but at least it give us time to figure out what Tiffa new spell is.

"hm… the wing is real that mean it wasn't some sort of Illusion spell."

Wales were playing with the wind on my back and I must sya that doesn't feel comfortable.

"hey,s top that, it tickle…" I said as I remove the wing from Wales hand.

"Are you saying that you can feel when he touch the winf on your back?"

Matilda asks as she and Tiffa came near us.

" I-I think the spell allow me to cause some change to something so I thought since the enemy is a flying type I should make Saito be able to fly like it and that what happen." Tiffa explain new void spell to us. Honestly right now no one knew more about the spell than her the one who cast it in the first place.

"It a transformation spell than. Although I heard the best normal mage could do is make it look like it change, the spell itself is a square class but it can't transform the person body at all. Tiffa spell work just like that but instead of just illusion that person really feels the transformation and I bet you can even fly right now."

As usual Wales with his long explanation but I kinda get it.

"your saying that right now I could fly using this wing?"

As I said that I tried to imagine moving the wng but nothing happen at all.

"Nothing happen." I said. if I could somehow fly then it may be possible to beat the demon.

"This is new to me but don't just try imagine for the wing to move. Try to feel it as if it was part of your body like the time I touch you before."

How this guy did knew something like that in the first place. As i thought I can underestimate him in term of analysis. From just simple observation he seem to be able to figure out what need to be done.

Hm… feel… I closed my eye as I try to reach a part of my body that shouldn't exist and then I can feel something could be move. After that I try to exert some force to make sure the thing moving.

"eh? ehhhhhhhh~" when I open my eye I found myself floating in the air that when my flght become unballance as I feel myself falling.

"Try to maintain the position like you did before."

Wales said to me as I try to maintain my balance before trying again. I can see Tabitha were ready to cast levitation in case i was about to fall. The second time I find it easier to grasp the concept of flying.

"Okay… I think I got a hang of it." I said as I Flap the wing again as I can feel myself flying to the sky. With Wind mode activate I feel like I can move faster and faster.

"If we have more time I would call for some practice but right now the enemy is before us. do you think you could handle it your first flight fight?"

Wales were right on that part. Even If I posses a flight ability it doesn't change that I'm still new to this. Even so right now I can feel the rune Lifdrasir glow brighter as I can feel myself being familiar with flight faster than I should be able to. if this were Rpg I would say instead of double exp I somehow had gain triple or maybe quadruple of experience.

This time the Demon didn't waste any tie. As soon as he saw me he charged at me with supersonic speed. Unlike before where I could only dodge this time I charged at him using the wind as a boost to increase the speed I raised Derflinger and swung.

*Boom* a shockwave send a strong gust of wind to out surrounding as his fist were met with Derf. His body is tough if he can block Derf easily like that.

If that the case…

A spark of electricy gather through my entire body as I enter Wind mode LV2.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone else was watching the fight from below. With that speed there nothing they could now aside from watch. Tiffa currently were on her knee as she pants heavily. It seems that last void spell had taken a lot out of her so they couldn't expect anything from her.

Debris were send flying because of the shockwave from Saito and the demon. Wales can see even with Flying ability It still impossible for Saito to beat the demon by himself. If that the case Wales could only think of one thing.

"Saito, I want you to immobilize the enemy. Leave everything to me and Tabitha after that!" Wales shout hoping Saito will be able to heard him.

He can see Saito nod for a moment before charging at the demon with spark of lightning covering him and his sword.

Tabitha look at him with a confused look as if asking what did he meant by that. it true that even with the level of spell they still won't be able to kill the enemy in one shot but what if the spell were stronger.

"Since you're a royalty you must know about that."

Hearing Wales said Tabitha widens her eye before nodding.

Good, if that the case they be able to unleash much more powerful magic that may finish the demon once and for all.

Both of them bring their wand into one hand as they held the wand together.

"triangle of wind." Wales said

"triangle of wind." Tabitha said.

Soon the Wand let out a greenish light as wind start to gather around it.

This is a spell that only teach to royalty. A combine spell which allow two people to create a spell even higher that Square class spell.

Wind-Wind-Wind-Wind-Wind-Wind. the wind elements were add six time causing a powerful wind spell that no square class mage could cast. As the element of wind getting stronger the element itself will change to a sub-element which is exactly what happen. the wind that had been gather by the wand start to give out some spark.

Now all they could do were an opening that Saito created before they could unleash the spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuh… even though Wales said to immobilize this guy none of my attack seem to be working. Sure iot give some damage to the demon but it not much that could even be consider a damage at all. not to mention that I'm stilll new to this flight business so I can't handle flying like I some kind of pro.

Even so at least I learn to do normal thing like Dash while flying. It sure helps when I want to get near the enemy or when I want to dodge his attack.

"ugh…" the effect of Lv2 caused the sharp pain running through my body even so I force myself to ignore it as I fought the demon.

"Partner at this rate the energy will be depleted completely."

That Is something I didn't want to hear. Right now I need to stay in this mode more than anything else as it si the only way for me to surpassed it speed. if only the demon will fire some sort of a magic attack I could restore some of the lost energy.

For some reason the demon had resort to physical attack when he fought me. it as if he knew that using magic is useless against me.

I use the opening as I swing Derf with had been coat by lightning. Let try the new move shall we.

[Lightning Blade!] the demon got hit by it as it follow by another lightning attack comong from above. The skill is abbreviation from wind Blade but with a little different. When I swing the sword it created a discharged of energy in the air and after then the attack will follow with a small thunder from above.

The result of my attack is…. The demon wasn't unaffected. Sure I can push him back with strong attack but that only delay his movement for a moment. What I need is a complete immobile to make sure whatever it is Wales planning succeed.

"Boy, use this." Suddenly something came flying at me as I quickly catch it with my other hand.

"yo, it seem you have big problem right now."

Teiryuu said casually but I don't have time to reply back as I raised Derf and Teiryuu in X shape to block the attack that was coming.

I don't know why Matilda throw Teiryuu on me but currently Teiryuu seem to be surrounded by water and the only conclusion I could make is this is a Water blade.

The demon fist meet both sword as something unexpected happen. for some reason the demon fall back as his fist met with Derf and Teiryuu. Is that spark of electricity I see when the attack connect?

Hm… it might be possible after all.

"Ryuu, can you unleash some sort of water blast attack?" if my theory is correct I may be able to immobilize the demon.

"who do you thing you talking to, I'm Teiryuu who had been leaving for thousand of year… I knew thousand of spe-"

"yes or no."

I interrupted him before he continued more. Now not the time to heard about his past.

"yes."

"good, if that the case I want you to unleash the spell at him."

I point the Teiryuu at the demon as gush of water start to gather around him.

The demon charged again at me but this time. I thought the demon was smart but it seem he intend to ignore the spell that I will fire at him. not that it a a bad thing.

*gush* a strong stream of water came from Teiryuu as it headed at the demon. At the same time I held Derflinger as I bring him to Teiryuu as both of them make contact. I increased the density of lightning around Derf while I'm at it.

The lightning current flow through the stream of water as an electrified water flew to the Charging demon. The result was like I expected. The demon let out a shrill cry as it movement stop trying to whistood the pain.

His outer body maybe hard but the water can pass through it armor with ease as it attack it inside him.

"Now!" I shout at wales who for some reason were holding a wand together as a strong concentrated of lightning gather at the wand.

[Indignation!]

Both Wales and Tabitha said as a green magic circle appears above the demon before a torrent of lightning raining down hitting the demon mercilessly. Since it body was wet from the Water attack it caused the damaged to multiplied as the demon scream become louder as it echoed through the entire room.

The smoke clear revealing a completely batter demon but it still didn't finish yet.

"Finishing blow." As I said this I gather the lightning to Derf as the lightning got intensified. The lightning shouldn't be this stronger and yet it give out the feeling like it could destroy a fortress if it want to. The only conclusion I can came out is the spell that Wales and Tabitha use had caused the lightning element around us to be stronger as they got drawn out by Derf.

According to Wales when Mage use magic a byproduct of their magic were released before they got absorb back by the land, in this case the lingering of energy git absorbed by Derf causing the lighning to become much more stronger.

"haaaaaaa…" I concentrated the amount of lightning around Derf as I can feel the amount reach it peak as I pointed Derf at the demon. The amout of energy gather hademit a strong light as it light up the room even more. In that case I have a perfect name for this attack.

[Light Blast!] a bright light of energy shoot out from Derf tip as it hit the demon.

*Boom* an explosion happen again but this time as the smoke clear it revealed nothing. there no presence of the demon at all as if the attack from before completely wipe him off from the face of the land.

"Saito! your wing!" hearing Tiffa shout I look at my back and the only thing that ran on my mind is… crap.

The wing for some reason had disintergrated causing me to lose my flight abiity.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Nothing I could do but scream. You cant blame me. if anyone fall about 300 meter from the air without parachute I'm sure they will do the same as me.

*Zwoosh* a gust of wind start to gather beneath me as it can feel myself floating slowly as I descend to the ground.

"you're a lifesaver Tabitha…" was only a few centimeter from my dead if Tabhita hasn't cast Levitation.

I can already guess who the one responsible for this magic without looking. Who else that always came to my rescue when I'm in a pinch.

"you're a comrade…" was Tabitha answer.

"itetetete…" now that the battle is over the pain from using wind mode LV2 start to get to me. and I must say it wasn't pleasant one bit. Before I able to ignore it because my mind is focusing more on the battle but now that the battle is clearly over the pain I can feel the pain very clear.

"Is it over?"

Tiffa ask for confirmation. I nod as I said.

"yeah… it o-"

Before I could finish the word an earthquake interrupt me.

"this is bad… although we had rid of the Demon it still doesn't change the fact that the Vampire escaped with Aerolith."

Now that Wales mention it if we didn't get the aerolith bad the land might collapse.

"how much time we have left?"

Matilda asks Wales but all he can do is shrug his shoulder.

"I can't answer you that…"

The whole party was silent. Does that mean that all od our work had been for nothing. thousand of human life will be lost and there nothing I can do. It true I got stronger ever sicne I arrice in this world but for what? it still isn't enough…

"Damn it! if I were stronger this wouldn't happen."

The other didn't say anything at that.

We don't even know where the Vampire ran to for all we know he may have already left this continent already.

….

….

….

The group was silent. The shaking continued but all of us didn't move one bit from our position.

"E-everyone… it still to early to give up. Let ask the spirit for help."

Tiffa said as everyone turn to look at her.

"That might work but we still have a problem. How did we summon the spirit to this location?"

What Wales said was true. The spirit may know how to fix the situation but that still leave one other problem… how did we want to call the spirit.

"I'll do it." Tiffa said earning a confuse look from me. Beside me everyone else seem to understood what she meant. Did I miss something here?

"Tiffania, your saying you want to try that?"

What is it? what did Matilda meant by that?

"I'm the only one who can do this and I don't want this land to be destroy. So I'll do it."

I'm still don't know what are they talking about.

"what she meant is she will use firstborn magic in order to attract the spirit of the land to this place."

As if understood my confusion Derf talk.

Now that he mention it Firstborn magic is a magic by making a contract with spirit of the land. if that the case it might work on calling the spirit to our aid.

Tiffa begin to hold her hand together in the form of prayer. She doesn't really in a state on doing anything else right now as I can see her having trouble just by standing there. Even so she still didn't give as I can see her pray with all her heart.

"You can do it Tiffa." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. I hope it help as moral support.

*Zwooosh* a strong gust of wind start to gather at the centre of the room as the wind start to take form of a woman. It have Tiffa feature with a large breast. Nonono, now not the time to think about something like that. Enough said the wind spirit emerge in the shape of Tiffania only in the form of wind.

"It been a while Lifdrasir, and I thank you to your master for summoning me here."

The spirit spoke and from the look of it this is the same one as the spirit in the Mirrage mountain.

"hah…" Tiffa Exhaled as she about to collapse but not before Matilda catch her. the summoning must take a lot of her.

"um… I think you already know but we have a big problem right now."

I said as I face the spirit.

"oi, Saito. that the wind spirit there so show some respect." Wales whisper to me.

I'm not really good at formal talk you know and in case you didn't notice the land is about to collapse on a matter of second here.

"**Yes, I already knew about it. the aerolith had been removed from the altar causing the windstone power on this land to weaken. This land will not be able support himself if something were not done sooner."**

It good that the spirit knew about the situation but right now I rather hear a way of stopping this crisis once and for all.

"I'm sorry spirit-sama but we would like to know a way to stop the collapse of this continent. If you would be kind to share the knowledge with us."

Wow… I don't know that the spirit were such an important being in this world. for Wales to speak like that they must have been important indeed.

"The current situation can be solved if one have Aerolith in their possession."

That was something I didn't want to hear. It impossible to retrieve that back given the time limit.

"isn't there other way…. Spirit-sama." I quickly said as I notice Wales Glare at me.

"The other way is to have the spirit stone in their possession. It is shape like a crystal but the shape were small-"

Wait… where have I seen something like that before… spirit stone. A crystal, small. Could it be.

-the crystal exist once in a thousand years so if thou wish to find it…"

"Is this it."

Before the spirit could finish I show the crystal that I got from the Goblin priest. Even now I still can't find what the crystal for.

*donk*

"Mind your manner."

Ow… I rub my head where Matilda had hit just now. Who care about manner if a whole continent were about to be destroy.

"**yes… I'm surprised that ****you**** posses the stone Lifdrasir."**

The spirit nod to confirm the stone.

"where did you get it Saito?" Wales said as he start to observe the stone in my hand. "hmm… the stone let out energy the same type as windstone, Earthstone, Firestone and Waterstone. Not to mention the amount of energy seem te be more than any other elemental stone possess…"

Here goes is analysis. But we don't have time for that as I turn my attention to Wind spirit.

"what should I do?"

Now that the main question is.

The spirit make a gesture to the Altar where the Aerolith use to be.

"**hold out the spirit stone at the altar and it should be done.****"**

That was simple. I do as the spirit said as I hold the spirit stone facing the altar. The stone glow before it slowly floating leaving my hand before stopping at the altar.

"**with this, the land should be safe about 10 years in your human term." **

After she said that the earthquake stop as the stone do it work.

"10 years huh… there still more time to win this war."

Wales mutter. Is he really serious about winning the war. I'm not underestimating him but from what I know his enemies has a higher chance of winning.

Even so just like he said we have ten years. Ten long years to retrieve the Aerolith back from the vampire. That should be more than enough time to track down the Vampire.

"**Master of the void, you posses within yourself Half the blood of the Elf. If you like we can make a contract right here and now."**

The spirit turn her attention to Tiffa who still looking pale right now. if I remember correctly firstborn magic is a magic htat use spirit power. Does that mean that Tiffa will be able to use Firstborn magic after this?

"yes, I would like to make a contract." Tiffa nod. Although she doesn't look good she still muster all her strength to stand up right. The spirit glow for a moment before the glow were transferred to Tiffa as it fade after a few second pass.

After that the Spirit starts to fade as she disappear from the room.

"We better leave. It a miracle that did place didn't collapse during the earthquake."

All of us nod at that. Just like Matilda said the earthquake just now could have cause the roof to collapse since we basically in underground right now. Despite it already over thousand of year this place still sturdy enough to not collapse from earthquake.

On the way back we didn't encounter any monster which I am grateful for. I don't think I have any strength to do battle anymore. It not just me, the other also seem to have trouble to even cast one simple magic. I guess they willpower must be running low right now.

Even though we didn't encounter anyone just walking is tired enough. Matilda still have much energy since during battle all she did is Protect Tiffa from danger. That why I leave the job Carrying Tiffa who having trouble to walk to her.

Tiffa protest at first saying she can walk on her own but one Glare from Matilda shut her up. After reaching the exits all we can do is wait for Irukuku to arrive.

XXXXXXXXX

About 30 minute had passed. Irukuku sure taka her time. didn't she said that once the matter is settled the spirit will inform her immediately? At least that give us sometime to rest our body.

"mind telling us where you got the spirit stone in the first place?"

Wales spoke as other waiting for my answer.

I describe my encounter with the Goblin priest and how that Crystal is a drop item from him. I don't feel guilty one bit taking that Goblin thing. it a rule of Rpg to have monster drop an item once you defeat them so that mean the item is mine. Not to mention that the item is a key item itself.

"I see, well were in luck that you already have the stone beforehand or else we may need to search for it ourselves."

We continue chatting while waiting for Irukuku to arrive.

"Are you okay Tiffa? You don't look good after you cast that new void spell. Did the spell put some strain on your body?"

I'm a bit worried about that. Not much is known about void spell and there could be slight possibilities that void spell is a harmful to the user when used. Then again Tiffa had the spell Mind wipe for a year and yet nothing happen when she use it.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. This happen before when I first discover Mind wipe spell."

So learning new spell will put some strain on the body. Maybe the body need tie to adapt to the new spell?

"That transform spell. Can it really transform anything for example if I want you to change this wood here to a sword can you do it?"

Wales suddenly ask. I'm also curious about that to. The spell basically had the power to change shape of something not to mention to posses the ability of what it desired. The wing from before is the best example. If one were just to have wing it will still impossible to fly but the wing from before just give me an ability to fly.

"It should be possible but there still limit to how long the transformation could last. It varried depend of the scale of the tranformation."

Tiffa make a thinking pose as she said that.

"what do you mean by the limit?"

Wales continued. Cant blame him because I'm also curious about it. Tabitha being Tabitha just sat silent as she listening to the conservation.

"for example if I were to cahnge the material of an object like changing the wood to a sword the duration for it to stay in the form is short since I basically change it structure entirely. The same could be said for the wing Saito have before since it didn't exist in the first place it can only last for a small period of time. Not to mention the willpower will be consumed larger than normal spell is."

It was rare seeing Tiffa talking like this and I can see a glimpse of happiness as she explain to us about her power. being ignorant of many thing someone will always explain thing to her and now the table had been turned she must be feeling happy being able to explain thing to other.

"The spell can also change the size or shape of other thing. for example…" Tiffa point her hand at the big rock not to far from tour location. "I can make the rock smaller or I could even change shape of the rock to another. The amount of willpower depends on the scale of Transformation. If I make the stone a bit smaller it will consume less willpower but if I make it more smaller or bigger the more willpower will be expended on it."

"I see… as expected of the void spell. No other magic can do something like that."

After that we continued waiting for Irukuku who for some reason is late.

"Kyuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!"

Ah...finally she arrive. But what with that cry? It as if something bad just happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wha-"

"w-who could have done this?"

"Everyone…"

After Irukuku arrive she try to said something but for some reason she can't speak as if something preventing her to talk. She quickly make a gesture for us to ride her back as if saying it best to see for ourselves.

I was left speechless at the sight before me. the house were destroyed while they are some burn mark indicating that a fire was responsible for this destruction.

"Tiffa stay here. Saito and Wales came with me."

Both me and Wales nod as we left Tabitha with Tiffa who is seem to be devoid of emotion after watching this disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wales and Saito follow Matilda as they both headed to inspect the place thoroughly. It not just Wales everyone else must be praying that the children is safe from wahtever it is that happening to the village. In fact one could say Westwood village after seeing the destruction.

After a few minute searching we finally found something that we hope we won't found. It was a corpse and from the size of the corpse it was a children. They must have been burned to death to the point where we can't even recognize the face of the corpse anymore.

Wales can see Saito look really pale right now as if he would vomit anytime now. Despite of that he can see Saito managed to hold on as he continued searching in a chance there is a survivor here. Matilda were looking without any emotion shown but Wales can tell even she is effected by this.

"RYAN!"

Hearing Saito sudden shout both Wales and Matilda walk to where Saito is only to found the Saito holding out Ryan which laying on the ground.

"He already dead."

Wales said as he put his hand on Saito shoulder to snap Saito who is still shaking Ryan body to wake him up. It was clear that Ryan is dead from the how cold his body is and not to mention the weapon that was use to kill him is still stuck on his body.

Saito were crying as he hold Ryan cold body tightly. This must be the first time Saito ever lose someone close to him considering his reaction. unlike Wales who already seen many of his relatives killed because of this War. Not to mention how much soldier had died because of him. he can never cry or else all who have died because of him would have been for nothing.

Matilda after confirming Ryan death return back to where Tiffa and Tabitha is no doubt telling them about what happened.

Hm? Wales nothing a shiny thing near the Ryan body as he pick it up. As he examine the emblem it finally click on his mind why the Emblem look familiar. It was the emblem that the Reconquista use. He should know since he had fought with them a few times.

Then, did the destruction of the village their fault.

Wales never felt angrier. The death of his sibling didn't caused him more anger than what he is feeling right now. if they knew that there is an Elf here no doubt reconquista will come immediately to eliminated it. their original goal were Holy crusade after all so any elf is their enemies. He have to keep this fact to himself. If Tiffania somehow knew that the reason this village and all the children got killed because of her… he can easily imagine Tiffa committed suicide because of that. no, this matter is him alone. He will somehow or another defeat the reconquista and find the one responsible for this at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a tragedy. Never before In m y life have I cried this much. All the children died and the one responsible is unknown. I was ready to blame the vampire for this since but even he wouldn't knew about my relation to this Villages so it couldn't be him.

Wales and me return to where Tiffa and Tabitha is and saw Tiffa who is crying on Matilda chest while she hug her trying to comfort her. Tiffa must be feeling worse than I am right now. Tabitha meanwhile just look away but I notice a sorrow expression on her face.

After a while Tiffa finally calm down. Tiffa insisted on seeing the children corpse even though Matilda said she shouldn't. Matilda finally relented as she show the roasted corpse and finally the body of Ryan who for some reason is the only one who isnt burn.

She must be feeling worse right now. after all this is the second time something like this happened to her. the first I assume was when her entire family got killed.

"Before we decide anything I think we should do something to her if we want to found out more about the situation."

Matilda said as she point at Irukuku who is in her uniform but for reason still unknown cant speak any human language.

"hm… I can only guess that someone had caused some sort of water spell that didn't allow him to communicate with other. But I can't be so sure because there never any record of a spell likes this before."

According to Teiryuu the water spell can be use to effect someone mind so it possible someone may have done something to Irukuku after all.

"Mind wipe…"

Tabitha spoke slowly. What did she meant by mind wipe? As usual the one who quick to pick up the meaning spoke.

"It true that whatever the spell is can be cured with Tiffa mind wipe. But the problem is…"

Wales said as he glance at Tiffa who is still feel distraught right least that what I thought before Tiffa finally look up.

"I'll do it. with this we can heard what exactly happen right?"

She tries to act strong but I can feel her tone waver a bit when she talk. But I let it go for now. if by acting strong can lessen the pain in her heart so be it.

Tiffa begin to chant the void spell as it completed he cast it at Irukuku. After the light dim Irkuku open her mouth.

"wah…. Finally I can speak."

After Irukuku regain her abilities to speak human language again she finally told us what she saw.

"… and the last thing I remember is the glowing rune on that person right hand."

Irukuku finish her story. a dozen of armor human with some of them is mage? and the last part about glowing rune in right hand can only mean…

"Windalfr."

Matilda finish what I was about to finish.

"Their goal is unknown but it was clear that one of them is Windalfr meaning that there is another void mage beside Tiffa here."

Wales said though he seems to emphasize about the 'unknown reason'. Did he know something I don't? nah… it just my imagination, plus Irukuku story doesn't really shed more to the culprit identities or even which organization they belong to.

After that the group fell to utter silence. It was to much to take in. what the chance of a group of people attacking this village when all of us were busy somewhere else? It feel like someone is pulling a string. The timing for all of this to happen is to perfect. I have half in mind to blame the Vampire but even so there no way for him to know about this village. In the first place what will they gain from killing all the children and burn down the whole village? If it money they after I'm sure the children not stupid enough to not do as they said.

Thinking about this I can only came to one conclusion. Something that I though was impossible. There exist a person in this world who enjoy killing even if there no reason. If it really the case I clearly wont forget the person. And from the look of it this Windalfr is responsible for it.

I make up my mind. Windalfr… I kill him.

"Everyone must be tired. Since the house had been destroyed we have no choice but to make camp here. W ales and Saito will go and collect a firewood while the other will set up the place."

Matilda said casually. Although she didn't show it I can see even she feel disturbed about all of this.

Both me and Wales begin to do our assign job as we gather some wood that can be use to light up when night fell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Night fell and after dinner finish which we were happen to stumble upon an ingredient that wasn't damaged by the fire we finish eating as no one dared to say anything.

Everyone were minding they own business as for me I decide to speak with them one by one.

I first decide to speak with Wales.

"Are you okay Saito? you don't need to hold back because of Tiffa you know."

Before I could begin Wales had already beat me to it.

"heh… you see right through me."

After that I start to fell tear bubbling out on my eye.

"t-they like a family to me and yet why did this has to happen?!"

It was thought covering your emotion the entire time. but I can't just cry in front of Tiffa. If I did Tiffa won't be able to cry herself.

"I know nothing I say will comfort you but rest assure, I will make the one responsible for this pay with his life."

I can detect a rage in Wales voice. From how I look it seems like Wales didn't suffer much from this incident but it seem I was wrong. He is someone who already gotten use to death of those closest to him.

"Y-yeah…. I won't forgive it, and I swear I will kill Windalfr with my own hand."

Before I never expected that I will even consider of killing someone else but the pain of losing someone close to you make me feel like this is the correct word to said.

Wales just look at me before turning his gaze to the sky which two moon shining brightly.

"I will be returning tomorrow…"

Wales said as I realized what he meant by that.

"I see… well there nothing I could do beside…" I make a fist gesture to him. "don't die." He then borught his own fist as both of our fist collide.

"yeah… I wont."

After the talk with Wales I decide to see what Tabitha is doing.

"-that what happened to your parent."

It seem Tabitha were having a talk with Teiryuu about something.

"ah, Onii-sama!"

Irukuku which happened to be with Tabitha notice me approaching. For some reason Irukuku and Tabitha seem to had hit it off with each other really fast. They personality is completely different and yet they able to get along really well. Tabitha look like he sue to handle Irukuku antic. Maybe she knew someone like that.

Tabitha Glance at me without saying anything.

"What are you going to do now? the vampire had escaped, that also mean your mission is a failure."

Tabitha did say that he have to make sure that the vampire were really gone or else it will be consider failure. Something bad will also happen if her mission end in failure.

"you don't worry about that boy, the mission clearly said to get rid the vampire in Albion and now that the Vampire's not in Albion anymore the mission should be consider complete."

Teiryuu were the one who said that as I look at Tabitha for confirmation which she nod.

"I see, then you will be returning to Gallia tomorrow…"

Although it was a short time I feel like I knew Tabitha for ages already.

"We'll meet again…" Tabitha said slowly.

"yeah… we will."

I said as both of us continued our talk for a while before I decide to speak with another person.

"Matilda-san."

Matilda turn to look at me. she was sitting alone under a moonlight as she gaze the moon.

"heh… why are you still not sleeping. Tomorrow will be a long day and you need all the rest you can get."

I was confused by her statement. She notices my confused look before she continued.

"I talk to Tiffa already and she already agreed coming with me to Tristain. since you're her familiar it was natural for you to come along."

Tristain? Does that mean we will leaving this continent Albion. Hm… it might be the best choice after all. This place hold many memories for Tiffa and I'm not sure it will be a good idea for her to stay here any longer.

"Now go to sleep already… the next morning will be busy."

"Your one to talk Matilda-san, I'm sure an ol- I mean young woman like you need her beauty sleep."

I retort back. that was close. I nearly slip my tongue there.

"I let that slide for now... as for why I have a lot to think." She look at me before continuing. "you know before the only people exist in this village were me and Tiffania. But as time passed a kid come along and then another. It has been like that until we can establish the place as a village."

I listen to her story as I take a seat beside her.

"At first I don't really cared about other kid beside Tiffania but as time passed it seem I got attached to them. nevre did I imagine when I lose them it will hurt this much….." i listen quietly without speaking another word. She need let all of that go and I prepare to listen.

"Why am I telling you this, forget about it and go back to sleep already." Matilda said as she shove me away. She look like she need to be alone so I decide to leave her there.

Before I decide to go back to sleep I decide to speak with one other person that I haven seen yet.

"Hey… how's it going."

I take a seat beside Tiffa as I said that.

"Saito!"

Tiffa look surprised as she didn't notice my presence.

"…"

"…"  
damn, although I plan to talk to her I dint know what to say. Before I realize Tiffa laid her head at my shoulder.

"please… let me be like this for a while."

Hearing that I could only nod as I let Tiffa head resting on my shoulder. I can see a trace of tear on her eye. She must have been crying a lot today.

I put my hand over Tiffa shoulder as I pull het to me. I hope I'll be able to comfort her like this.

Both of us were silent the entire time but silent is what we need as both of us gaze at the bright moon on the sky.

I'm not sure how long both of us in this position but when I turn to look at Tiffa I notice that she already fall asleep. Finally the fatigue from using void spell had get to her. it was a miracle she able to keep awake until now.

I gently carried Tiffa to her bed. I watch the beautiful face of my Master. I was tempted to touch her face but decide to let it go. After all I don't want Matilda to misundestand the situation.

As I observe her face it was hard to believe this person had a terrible tragedy happen in her childhood. If she can recover before than I'm sure this time she will be able to recover. I'll be there for her of course since I'm her familiar.

Without anything better to do I decide to go back to sleep.

"Tomorrow will mark a new beginning heh… partner."

Derf mutter as all I can do is said "yes". Tomorrow mark a new beginning on my life here. a new place, a new goal not to mention a new mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came as the group was clearing the camp site. After that all of them were busy making a grave for the children who had died. It the least they could do.

"Everyone, today I will be leaving this place. Don't worry because I'm definitely going to return here someday. Until then farewell."

Tiffa said in front of the grave. I don't know the costune here so all I can do is watch them.

"Irukuku, if it wouldn't be a problem I want you to send me to someplace else."

Wales said to irukuku which she nod in her Dragon form. I understand what Wales saying. he cant just go out there like that or else he will be recognize immediately. It will be a lot safer travelling with Irukuku like that.

After watching Irukuku and Wales gone me, Tiffa, Matilda and Tabitha both start to walk to Port direction. Since Tabitha will also go back we decide to walk there together.

After an hour of walling we finally arrive at Dartanes.

"wah… so this is the city. It the first time I've been here."

Tiffa said amaze by the sight. well since this is the first time she ever set foot in human city I can't blame her, in fact I'm in the same situation as her. Beside the port town and Saxe-Gotha I never seen any of the town in this world yet.

"hm… is this really working. Everyone is looking at my direction."

Tiffa said nervously.

"No, your clearly look like a human but if I have to make a guess it probably because of…" Matilda glance at Tiffa breast before continued. "no… it better if I didn't said it. In any case no one here will suspect of you being an Elf."

Just like Matilda said most of the people had been staring at Tiffa or more correctly to her breast. If I was one of them I will also staring at those breast. There were huge I tell you. it definitely the bust Revolution.

On a side note not one person here will even know Tiffa is an elf or Half elf. The reason is Tiffa had cast her new void spell to change her ear to a human one. Since this is only a cahnge of shape not material the duration will be long. As for how long it still unknown as we don't have time to figure it out yet.

"What wrong Tabitha?"

When I turn to look at Tabitha I can see she seem to be staring at her chest.

"Nothing…" Tabitha replied though I can see a hint of red on her cheek. Is she worried about her breast size? Tabitha is a girl after all so she must be feeling defeated after seeing what Tiffa has.

I want to say don't bother comparing to Tiffa as I can honestly declare there no one in the world who is as big as her. on a side note why am I thinking about breast this whole time? I better think of something else before Matilda do her mind reading skill and find out my true thought.

We continued heading to the port while on the way I notice Charming Fairies sign had been taking down. They did say they will move their business to Tristain so maybe I could visit them when I'm there.

After boarding the ship I take a look one last time at Albion. This land will fall if I don't get the Aerolith in 10 years time. it still hard to believe it but that was the truth. If I failed all the people here will die and that something I don't want to happen..

The land where I first arrive in this world. the land where I became familiar and meet all od my friend. The land where I first met Tiffa. I will definitely return here someday. Sometime in the future there may be a need to return here so this is not goodbye. We will return here someday and that a promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 month later.

"your majesty that person is currently outside."

Mazarin said as he knelt in front of her. her fatehr just past away and there already a talk about her to succeed the throne. But she still have some time before she will need to sicceed the throne and yet Mazarin already treat her like she was a queen already. not that she have a choice. If she didn't become a queen there a high possibilities that some noble will cause an uproar and that something which this country cant handle right now.

"Tell him to come in."

Henrietta said as the door open reveal a man about her age.

The man were wearing some sort of weird clothes never seen in this land.

"henrietta-san, your doing well."

The man greet her.

"Saito…it nice meeting you."

She smile when she caught full feature of the person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waling in the market place were a girl wearing a maid dress.

It was a busy time today so there were a lot peole at this time. Because of that many accident can happen like that one she in right now.

"kya…" someone suddenly bump into her. As she fall causing all the ingrediemt she carried with her to fall over.

"sorry, are you okay miss."

The person who bump into her quickly said as he help her picking up all the thing that had been fallen all over to the ground.

After that she finally gotten a look at the man who bumping into her. He was a man about her age and not to mention his clothes were weird. He also has the same color as her air which is weird because a person which has the same color as her hair is rare.

"that look heavy, if you didn't mind I can carry that for you." The person said to her. for some reason she can feel her heart rate increased by being near this person.

"n-no, I appreciate your kindness….."

"my name Saito."

The person tell her.

"my name Siesta nice to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

*KABOOM!*

An explosion can be heard if one were near Tristai agic academy.

"ara… look at that. It the Zero again. Didn't she learn that her spell will always end up in an explosion."

A girl with blondish-pink hair can hear people around her mutter something.

Just they wait. I will be a great mage just like mother is someday. The person rought as she ignored all those people. At todfay class all the student had been teached about Silen spell so she opt to practice it but it seem it was another failure.

"ohhh… that some strong magic there. You msut be quiete strong to cast that big of Explosion."

She turned around to be met with a guy she didn't know. From how he look he msut be a commoner.

What did he meant by strong, is he mocking her?"

"are you mocking me?!"

She said as she glare at the guy.

"eh? Did I say something wrong? I never seen someone use a spell like that before so I assume you msut e quiete talented yourself."

Louise were confused by the man word. No one ever said she has talent or something like that. Everyone always called her a failure and she even got a nickname Zero because of her rte of casting spell.

"oh crap, I'm going to be late. Matilda will kill me if I don't get there soon."

"Wait!" the man was about to leave but before Louise notice herself she had stpped the man.

"what?" the man said as he turned around. From the look of it he was really in a hurry.

"what your name?" it not like she want to know this person name. she just want to make sure that if he done something perverted she can tell the techer about it immediately. Louise try to justified in her head.

"Hiraga Saito, you."

"Louise De La Valliere."

With that the man leave as Louise watch his retreating form. Oh… well let try it one more time.

*KABOOM*

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"oh… I see. See you later Tabitha."

Tabitha watch a man who she consider as a comrade leaving the area.

"nee… Tabitha. Who is that guy. Your boyfriend?"

Tabitha were to ingrossed Talking with Saito that she didn't notice Kirche approaching.

"a friend…" Tabitha answered but her cheek redden a bit at the thought of Saito is her boyfriend.

"in that case you wouldn't mind if I go after him right?"

"don't!"

Tabitha said without a second though.

Hearing that Kirche grinned mischievously at her but Tabitha decide to leave before she noticed her blushing face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"fufufufu… Business is freat when yu were working huh Tiffa."

Jesicca said as she observe Tiffania in her waitresses clothes.

Tiffania being denses as she is didn't get what Jesicca meant by that. It true that thing had been busier ever since she start working here.

"so, what is your relationship with Saito now?"

Tiffa blush a bit at the mention of her relation with Saito.

"were just friend that all." she answered while trying to very hard to not blush.

"is that so, if you don't make a move then I think I take him for myself."

"no, he mi-" Tiffa managed to swallow her word before she can finish it.

"hahaha… your so cure when you fluster." Jesiccca said with a sly grin on her face.

"mou… Jesicca-san."

Tiffa pout at that. When she arrive at this place she was wary of everyone afraid that they will found out about her identities. So far nothing had happened and shewas quite happy living a life like this. Saito had gone out of town saying that he has a job to do. All she can do is pray that he is safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside a fire Dragon mountain stood a person carrying a sword.

In front of him were a Giant black Dragon who is emitting a black flame from it body.

"Let go partner."

The sword in his hand talk as the red jewel begin to shine/

"Yeah…"

The boy nod in affirmation as his whole body being covered by a burning aura.

* * *

Sigh… this chapter is rather long and I must admit I didn't quite satisfied with some of the scene here. I kinda suck at writing Drama so you have to forgive me for that.

The next chapter will be about a month later. And after a few more chapter we will finally reaching Louise sumonning meaning the day which Saito becoming familiar is about to arrive. what would you think if I wrote a branch of this story which instead of sumonning Saito as a familiar Louise will summon another familiar. Think of it like another series crossover which this fic. If you think it a good idea I may decide to write a another fic like that. of course that wont happen in this fic as Saito will still become Gandalfr no matter what.

One more thing. I haven't been able to contact my Beta reader for a while now. If someone were interested to Beta this fic please PM me. I could really use a Beta reader right now.

That is all from me and any Review is appreciate.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

Today is another peaceful day in Tristain.

"kill them!"

The key word is Tristain as currently me and Tifffa were surrounded by a horde of Bandit that wouldn't hesitated to kill us if they could.

"oo.. torrent wind, vanquish thy foe."

Responding to Tiffa chant a small Hurricane appear wiping out most of the bandit.

"Wind mode!"

"wooosh" an aura of wind start covering my body and with a boosted speed I charge at the remaining Bandit.

A few minute later.

"gah…"

Where there were a dozen of bandit a few minute ago all of them is lying on the ground unconscious.

With a bright metallic sound I sheath Derflinger back to his sheath.

"hehe… job completed!"

Tiffa said with a smile. it make me wonder how this girl who having a problem to even met with other people a few month ago is now able to take on a horde of Bandit without problem. Well, I guess her Firstborn magic help.

"Let tie them up before reporting to Agnesse."

Tiffa nod at that as we gather all the bandit as we tied them up in one go.

XXXXXXXXXX

"oi, Agnesse…we capture all the bandit."

I call out to the girl call Agnesse who is currently beating up some people which I assume is the leader of bandit.

"Good work… now… hold still."

I wince at that as I watch agnesse kick the man In the face knocking him unconscious. At least she has a decency not to attack at a male weak spot.

After waiting for a while a carriage arrive as we unloaded the Bandit. The bandit will be sent to a dungeon prison to make sure they pay for their crime there. I'm not sure about the dungeon but I heard once you're inside there no way out. Oh well… it not really my problem.

"Thanks as usual. Princess Henrietta wants to see you once after this, so don't make her wait."

"me? alone?"

I ask just to make sure. Seeing her nod I look at Tiffa…

"don't worry I can go back on my own."

Tiffa said trying to reassure me it was okay to leave her alone. I knew Tiffa can take care of herself just fine but I'm still worried. Tiffa is really popular among the town people that she basically had a fan club on her own. Not that she noticed about it though. I can't blame them, if I were in their shoe I'm sure I will also join them… but it still doesn't change the fact that they always look at Tiffa or rather her breast with those Lecherous eye.

There also that Accident with the noble after a week we arrive in Tristain. The noble want to make Tiffa him and would take no for an answer and of course I beat him up immediately after that. because of that he threaten that he will make me pay but fortunately the next day his mansion got invaded by a thief and an evidence about his illegal activities had been made public and he have to deal with the royal guard after that.

Speaking of thief I think people call him Foquet. I never met him before but he was supposed to be infamous thief that only stole from noble. I have to be thankful to him later, if not for him thing might get out of hand. still I can't condone his action of stealing. No matter what stealing is still a crime.

"Then, I'll be back as soon as possible."

I told her as we both went our separate way. I headed to the castle palace immediately not wanting to delay it any further.

"Halt! oh it you. Go ahead the princess waiting."

Just as I arrive the guard were about to stop me before he notice my face. I have been going in and out of the castle for a month already so they all already familiar with me. Not that the glare I sense from other noble I gone. even now I can sense that they don't like the idea of a commoner like me walking inside the palace like I own the place. Of course I don't do that, there were a palace guard walking beside me as he lead me to where Henrietta is.

Knock, Knock.

The door open to reveal old man Mazarin. He turns at me as he told me to wait while he go and inform Henrietta about my arrival.

After a moment of waiting I were given a clearance as I walk inside the room.

"henrietta-san, you're doing well."

I heard the king of Tristan, her father had died so she must be feeling a bit depressed. I hope she okay but knowing Royalty they always good at hiding their emotion just like that other Royalty I knew.

"Saito…it nice meeting you."

Heniretta greet me once she caught me on her sight. you know… you shouldn't said something as if we haven't meet for ages. The last time we meet is a few days ago isn't it? oh well…. It seems she okay as she greets me with a smile. Not that I can figure out whether that smile were a fake or not.

"So, what reason do you call me today. I'm sure it not to see my handsome face did you?"

"fufu… no, that will only make my day worse." Ouch… she doesn't have to be so blunt about it. "Here, I receive this later from Wales Sama yesterday telling me to pass it to you…" she hold a letter in the hand as she past in onto me.

"Really using a Princess to pass the letter, even if it him…" I can hea Henrietta mumble something but my mind were still on the letter on my hand. from the look of it the letter is tightly shut. That mean no one had read it yet. if so I better read the letter somewhere on sceluded place. There must be a reason for secrecy to even use a princess to pass the letter to me.

"hm… Henrietta-san, is there something else you want with me. if not I take my leave."

"Eh? Ah... wait, here. this is the reward for capturing the bandit from earlier. I already heard from agnesse about your completion of the quest."

Henrietta hand me a sack of money as I take it from her hand. cant believe that I almost forgot about the reward. I didn't sign up t take down an entire group of Bandit for free after all.

"Then… say hello to Wales for me. I'm sure he didn't just send out one letter right?" I wink at her before leaving the room. I can see Henrietta blushing a bit before I leave as I got escorted by the guard. Sigh…. Both of them had it thought. I'm a bit jealous at Wales to have someone as beautiful as her. what… of course I'm jealous. No straight male will not be jealous of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hm… as I walk I keep my eye were fixed on the letter… It had been a month since I have heard some news from Wales. The fact that he even sent the letter in the first place was a miracle considering his situation where he could be found out anytime by the enemy. Ma… I can only hope he safe wherever he is right now.

Because my eye were focusing on the letter I didn't notice where I walk as..

"Kyah…" I accidently bump into someone and from the sound it was female.

"sorry, are you okay miss."

I said as I extend my hand to the her.

Wah… a maid. I didn't notice before but from her clothes this girl is a maid. Maybe she works for one of the noble in the area. I take a look at the ground beside her and notice an ingredient scatter and from the empty basket on her hand I was the reason for that.

Without much thought I help her gather all the item. And I have to say isnt to much for a single person to carry all of it?

"That look heavy, if you didn't mind I can carry that for you." I were at fault for not paying attention in the first place so the least I could do is help her carrying her thing.

"n-no, I appreciate your kindness….."

I can hear her Trail off as I realize she don't know my name yet.

"My name Saito." I told her a she replied back with her own name.

"My name Siesta nice to meet you."

I don't know why but for some reason I feel this nostalgic feeling whenever I look at her. it was the same kind of feeling I have with Jesicca. Could they be related to each other? Nah… maybe it just my imagination.

"Are you sure Siesta, I won't mind helping you it the least I could do for bumping into you."

The girl Siesta shook her head as if saying she was fine. Oh well if she don't want my help I don't need to forcing myself on her any further.

"Right…then I'll be going."

I wave at her as I continued walking back to my destination.

Hm... Now that I think about it that girl were rather cute, her breast not as big as Tiffa and not to small either. If I have to make a guess it about fit in my hand.

"Your thinking about something perverted again aren't you partner?"

"gah… Derf, don't scare me like that. And what do you mean by perverted? I only think of what any normal teenager like me think. It not perverted at all." I make a denial sign as I said that.

Surely it not just me...

"hm…. then I tell Tiffania about it. I'm sure she will be delighted on hearing it."

"please! Anything but that!"

I don't know why but for some reason Tiffa will have this scary look on her face when some I have some incidence with other girl. I remember last time when Jesicca were teasing me with a appeal and when Tiffa saw what happened she was looking at me with smiling face. yes, smile but behind her was clearly an image of Asura making my whole body went rigid just remembering that. because of that I cant sleep at all for a whole night afraid that the Asura image will haunt me on my dream.

"Eh… lately I feel my blade had been dull lately…"

"yeah, yeah, I found a blacksmith and sharpen it back just don't tell Tiffa." I said almost begging at Derf. It a good thing that I left Teiryuu back home or else he will surely join Derf on bullying me.

To be honest it wasn't necessary to send Serf to blacksmith as he have the self restore ability if any part of it body were to rust. But he said he prefer no to use it if possible.

"Deal, consider my mouth sealed." You don't even have a mouth in the first place… which what I like to said but it better if I don't open my mouth any further.

XXXXXXXXX

I stood straight as I watch the building in front of me.

"Charming Fairies Inn." It was luck for me when I found the place and when I explain my current situation they were kind enough to hire me and Tiffa. Though I figure they want to hire Tiffa no matter what. with her figure and appearance I'm sure she will attract many costumer to this place.

The story I tell them is our village were met with war causalities and we have no place to live right now. That the story I tell them. Can't just say an army with Windalfr came and Destroy the village Tiffa came from. At least that what Matilda told us to said if someone asking.

Speaking of Matilda she currently working as Assistant of the principal at Tristain magic academy. Because of that she had been living at the teacher dorm that the school provides. I once suggest that she should rolled Tiffa as a student but she reject this idea saying there a high chance for her identities if not as a void mage her identities as Elf might also be revealed.

Tiffa transformation spell can make it last for a week without problem and all she need to do is cast another Transform before the spell effect could disappear making it easier to hide her identities as Elf.

I quickly go through the back door as employee msut enter through back door at least that what Scarron said to me. only a customer came through the front door as to not make any confusion.

"I'm back~" I announce myself as i walk through the kitchen.

"Oh, your finally back. You look tired, why don't you go and take a bath."

I cast a suspicion look at Jesicca as she said that. it was rare for her to be nice so there must be a reason for her nice tone.

"What are you planning?" I found myself asking…. I can't let my guard down for even a second against her or else I fall for her trap.

"I don't know what you mean…" she answers innocencely. In fact it to innocence that only strengthen my suspicion on her.

Whatever it is she planning I better be careful. But she right though. I'm rather tired after today quest. Maybe I should do as she say and take a bath. There no way she can do something bad to me when I'm bathing.

With that thought in mind I go back to my room and prepare for bathing. When I enter the bathroom it never occur to me that there could be someone else inside. I fact I should have realize it sooner when I never found Tiffa at all after I arrive.

Inside the bathroom were Tiffa clad in her towel which I were grateful at.

Tiffa look at me while her face blushing from embarrassment.

As for me…

"…"

"…"

NOSEBLEED!

I hate to say it but I lose consciousness after that. guh… fighting a dozen of bandit wasn't so tough as what I just witness for a moment ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"urg…." I groggily wake up as I push my upper body to stand.

"Where am i?"

Was the first question I found myself asking.

"fufufu…. i never thought the effect is too strong for you."

I turn around and found Jesicca standing by the door laughing…

Why is she laughing? The last thing I remember is…

"AH! That was your fault!"

Kuh…can't believe that I fall for her trap. It was her plan all along to make me walk in the bathroom while Tiffa is still in it…

"maa… don't be so mad. I'm sure you want to see it to…. Or maybe Tiffa alone isn't enough for you?"

Kuh…. Must resist…. It had been Daily routine now in Charming Fairy inn… at least twice a week I will always gotten to a compromise situation with a girl with half can be contributed to Jesicca.

"sigh… how long did I pass out?"

Any argument right now will be useless so might as well know what time it is right now.

"It almost time for dinner. Come downstairs once you finish bathing. You stink."

"yeah… and whose fault is it?"

Jesicca left me after that as I decide to continued what I intend to do from the start.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was normal as usual after that I decide to wash some dish before going to sleep.

"Saito, can I have a minute."

"Right away."

When Tiffa call I immediately respond.

"What's up?"

"hm… today Matilda Nee-san came."

Matilda came huh… it was rare… but I shouldn't be surprised since Tiffa here. She must have left before ire turn here seeing that I miss her on the way.

"what did she want?"

"well, she say and I'm quote,"

Tiffa look at me with a biggest smile she have.

"Tell that idiot to come and meet me tomorrow morning, if he late I kill him."

I can feel a drop of sweat forming at my face.

"that what she say."

I'm not sure how to say this but…

"Tiffa, can you please not Quoting Matilda ever again." even if she didn't angry the fact that she said something like that while smilling is enough for me to have a nightmare… maybe I shouldn't sleep tonight? No, if I did that I bound to fall asleep sooner and if I'm late she might kill me for real.

"Eh? is something wrong?" it seem Tiffa herself didn't notice the deadly of her smile.

"well, it already late already but before that here…"

I give her half of the reward I receive from Henrietta. She make a puzzeled face as she look at the content inside.

"You did help me today so half of it should be yours."

Tiffa firstborn magic is really strong but according to Derf her magic is weak compared to other Elf magic. Derf mention that the void magic inside her might be interfering her from using Firstborn magic to the fullest. Even without full power Tiffa magic can still consider strong and If I have to make a guess about the same level as triangel mage.

"Um… I don't really need it but thanks."

Tiffa is still new to the outside world so she isnt really good at talking to stranger. Because of that msot of the thing that she want is mostly but through me or someone else.

Now I wonder what Matilda want with me… before that I should open the letter from Wales first.

XXXXXXXXX

I return to my room. Although it say room it more like an attic. Tiffa was sharing a room with Jesicca which I am grateful for or else she and I might have end up sleeping together in one room. If that happen I don't think it would be good for my health. I blame the teenage Hormone for that.

The room was dark but it the light from the moon make it easier for me to read what were written on the letter.

XXXXXXXXXX

To Saito.

Yo, it been a while hasn't it. I heard from Henrietta that you meet her already. well, thing had been a bit hectic in Albion. The Reconquista movement had been more aggressive lately but thank to my quick thinking they haven't discover about us yet.

But of course you don't want to hear about this. As you know I'm currently in a civil war. And from the war there will be many information need it. coincidence I heard from one of the merchant passing through that there had been a sight of the vampire near Fire Dragon mountain in Gallia. I positive that it was the same Vampire that stole Aerolith. The fact that it let out a dark Aura is prove of it.

Even so I doubt the Vampire is still there since the merchant said he saw him about three weeks ago. but, there might be some clue to his movement so if you have time you can go and investigate it. That is all I want to say… you can show this Letter to Tiffa if you want but knowing you I'm sure you will hide it from her. if she knew about it she would definitely comig along with you and I'm sure you don't want that.

That is all I have to say.

P.S  
I don't know what reputation you have been building but I heard that there is a mercenary called Anti-mage at Tristain. that definitely you isn't?

Sign  
Wales Tudor

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After reading the letter I decide to hide it so Tiffa can't find it. If she found out about this no doubt she will suggest to investigate the place right away. Not that I don't want her too but I can't help but feel worried.

In fact the letter did say that the vampire wasn't there anymore so it should be okay if I don't bring Tiffa along.

Speaking of the Vampire let call him Dark Vampire starting now. After me and Tiffa start living here I ask the manager to set a job In which I will accept any job that anyone want me to do with payment of course. Over this few week it had been a simple job. Watching over the shop, chasing after a cat, fixing a rooftop, and many more.

Although I did get some job that involves fighting such as gather ingredient outside of town, eliminate a monster, and capturing the bandit like this morning. The client varied from commoner to noble to Royalty. I guess I kind of build some reputation over the course of one month.

But money is not the only reason I did that. what I need is information. The more people I met the more information I can get as it varied from person to person. But till now I never heard any strange monster suddenly appear in which case I start to suspect that it only happen in Albion but the letter that Wales send never mention any of it so I can be sure none of them ever appear either. If it were then Wales will surely write about it on his letter which never mentions anything about them.

Hm… for now I should put this off for later. Tomorrow I will be going to meet Matilda which were rare since she barely call me unless there something she need to tell me.

Better make my decision once I heard what Matilda have to say.

Who knows that she might even tell me the same thing Wales just tell me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came as I got up early than usual. She did say to come morning so I kind of make sure that I will wake up early than usual.

"Sigh… why am I being downgraded to waking people up. I remember when I'm in the knight of north-"

"didn't you said before that never use you if possible during the fight. Might as well make yourself useful for once."

I said to Teiryuu who complain at being use as an Alarm clock. Unlike Derf which I use most of the time Teiryuu prefer that I don't use him if possible since he said he rather like his new body and hate for it to break if something were to happen.

What kind of sword that refused to be used? Though I still use him depend on the situation. With my current state I can swing Derf without trouble but the fact that using Katana is more efficient against an opponent who can't use magic. Not to mention that his array of magic is more useful than my magic which depend on my handling of sword.

After breakfast I inform the other that I will be meeting someone today so any job offer will have to wait for tomorrow. Tiffa can't come with me as she still have a job as Waitresses and I can already see her fan club forming a line outside the shop waiting for business to open. Not that I can complain since the manager seem to be happy seing his business booming more than usual.

After a few minute walking I arrive at the designate school. Truth to be told this is the first time I've been here. Matilda never said the school were this big.

Gah… how the heck did I want to find her among all of the people here. as I enter the place I notice that everyone were looking at me. it can't be helped that I stood out like sore thump with how weird my clothes is from the human in this world view. Not to mention this school consist of Noble and I most of noble I met thing always go wrong. At least thing got settled without causing trouble.

*KABOOM*

What? What! what with that sound… it look like an explosion or something. I can see a smoke rising from an open ground near me and my curiosities won over as I get over there to see what happened.

The smoke clear revealing a girl with pink hair and hand were holding out a wand. Your kidding me… she still look young but she can already cast a spell as strong as this. I hope whoever it is this girl here can be consider as one of the top mage in the school. If not I don't think I want to see how someone stronger than her is…

But when I see the Explosion suddenly I was strike with a weird feeling. It as if it telling me that the Explosion were dangerous and I should be carefull with it. T like I have bad memories with the explosion with was weird seeing that this is the first time I've seen it.

But the fact that I were amazed by the spell were proven as i…

"ohhh… that some strong magic there. You must be quite strong to cast that big of Explosion."

…found myself saying that. But Explosion? I wonder which element it belong to, maybe fire since fire is the most destructive magic in Halkeginia, her magic can be consider destructive enough from what I see.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Eh? Did I say something wrong? I never seen someone use a spell like that before so I assume you must be quiete talented yourself." Why did she glare at me? it true that her magic is quite powerful.

As I were pondering why is the girl look so piss of all of a sudden I suddenly remember My meeting with Matilda.

"oh crap, I'm going to be late. Matilda will kill me if I don't get there soon."

I said out loud as I set out to who know where. Did I have to search for her to find her. that will be quite troublesome considering how big this academy is.

"Wait!" before I could leave I can hear the pink hair girl said as I turn my attenrion back to her.

"What?" I can't spare more anymore time if I were to seek out Matilda so I'm kinda in a hurry here.

"What your name?"

My name? might as well told her…

"Hiraga Saito, you?" I give her my name so I at least have a right to know her's

"Louise De La Valliere." Louise huh… well I guess she must be one of those noble since she were a student here.

After that I quickly turn around as I desperately seek out Matilda. That woman, she could at least tell me where to meet. What with those vague information not to mention that she even include a death threat with it.

*KABOOM*

Another explosion? Man… she really need to be careful with a spell on that level. Is it okay for a student to learn a spell of that level? They should at least put some restrain when teaching people magic. Not that I can understand how mage in this world think.

XXXXXXXXXXX

About Half and hour later.

Sigh…. It looks like I'm lost. Why does the building have to be so complex? That not a problem actually. There is a sign everywhere telling where to go but because I cant read it, I don't know where to go. It didn't help that everyone is looking at me weirdly.

I decide to search one more time as I turn around at the corner.

*Donk*

I bump into someone. Unlike with the girl from yesterday this time I feel like something like this had happened before. Yep… even the angle where the person head hit me were the same at that time. could it be?

As I straighten myself I look at the person I just bump into as our eye met.

"T-tabitha?"

It Tabitha alright and from the look of it she were also confused. Why is Tabitha here? arent she from Gallia? Her clothes… now that I think about it the student here wore the same clothes as Tabitha so does that mean that Tabitha is a student here? or is this her twin sister?

"Saito?"

Nope. It Tabitha all right. Man…. She was just near me and I don't even notice her for a whole month. Matilda is one thing, I'm pretty sure she knew Tabitha were studying at this academy and she never even mention it once. She could at least tell me about it.

"Um… you're a student here?"

She nod at that.

"i-I see…haha…ha…"

"…"

"…"  
this is awkward. Tabitha as usual, silent as ever but at least she could talk more….

Sigh… cant be help then sicne that her charm. If I don't speak something the silent will not break so might as well ask her where Matilda is. I'm sure they have at least met and knowing Tabitha she doesn't even go and confront Matilda.

"that way…"

Tabitha finger were pointing at the building at the centre of the academy.

"Oh… I see. See you later Tabitha."

I don't have time to chit chat right now. I have to hurry up and meet her before she could kill me.

As I leave Tabitha I can hear someone talking behind her but in this condition I don't have time to turn back and take a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*BAM* I open the door forcefully as I stop for a bit to catch my breath.

"hah… hah… "

"oh… Saito. you're early."

What nerve she has to say I'm early after that Death threat. Standing inside the room were Matilda and just beside her were an old man with I can already guess were the principal of this school.

"do you know him?"

The old man ask her as she nod.

"it private matter so please excuse me for a moment."

Matilda said to him as he nod. The old man really gives a feeling of a mage compare to other mage I have met before.

"Come."

Without saying another word she led me to another room. As we enter the room Matilda cast some sort of spell inside the room.

"no one will be able to listen to us here." from her statement I assume the spell is to make sure that no one outside of the room can hear about what happening inside.

"So, what do you call me here for? No, the correct question is what do you want with me?" yesterdays he came to Charming fairies inn to find me but because I'm not there at their time she ask Tiffa to relay the message to meet her today.

It either she have something she want to tell me discretely or something she want to give me. either way it must be something important she go all way of sealing this troom from outside.

"hmph... you seem to have build quite a reputation on yourself. Anti mage, was it."

So that was really me… I knew my ability can be consider a perfect counter for mage but I wonder who the one who gave me that tittle?

"but that not what I call you here here for, it about void…"

I perk up immediately at the word Void. Could it be she have some information about Void?

Seeing that she got my attention Matilda continued. "according to my source of information there is a rumor about someone with the rune on forehead near Fire Dragon mountain."

"the rune on Forehead should be refer to Myoznitnirn right. But what bothers me is the place where he was sight.

"did you say Fire Dragon mountain? But that place…"

I explain about the content of letter from Wales to me. the vampire were also sight near that area. Cam it really be just a coincidence? It to perfect to be a coincidence so there only two other possibilities, either the two were enemies or both of them has allied.

If Myoznitnirn were there than another void mage must also exist. So far only master for Windalfr and Myoznitnirn is confirmed. The only familiar left is Gandalfr. if Myoznitnirn and the Vampire had allied together than thing will turn back. Dark vampire were strong enough and if a void mage is allied with him thing could turn bad or worse.

Maybe I could seek out Gandalfr master and make an alliance? Windalfr is not an option…. I die before I allied with him.

"I see, I'm kind of busy here so I can't help you on the investigation. Of course you won't include Tiffa in it right!"

Matilda glared at me as she said that causing me to nod.

"Good, one more thing, I also happen to get this information for free. Apparently there is a fire spirit reside in Fire Dragon mountain. Even if you don't find anything there might as well meet with the sprit to… you know what I meant."

Spirit huh… it true that so far I could only manipulate wind element using the jewel that the wind spirit bestow to Derf. Thing had been so busy that I forgot all about it.

Beside Fire spirit I could easily met with Water spirit to get the upgrade for Derf. But with time constraint I have only two choices right now. it either go to Ragdorian lake or Fire Dragon mountain. And considering the situation Fire Dragon mountain is the best choice seeing that I were about the head there either way.

"That all I have to tell you. I leave Tiffania in your care and if she ever come to harm…"

After that said warning Matilda leave the room as she return to her work.

It decide then, Fire Dragon Mountain, here I come.

Before that…. where the exit?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Look like I'm lost…. again. To bad I didn't bring Derf with me or else I could just use wind magic to send myself past this wall so I could get outside. Not that bringing Derf is a good idea. I mean who would overlook a person carrying a sword in a middle of the school. I get arrested for sure.

Hm… now where am i? I seem to be in some sort of hallway in a building. How am I here again? I'm not even sure myself. One minute I were outside, the next thing I knew I found myself inside. As I walk I notice a door who had been left open as it allow me to see what inside the room.

One thing caught my attention as I found myself entering the room to get a better view.

This look familiar somehow… with how the cylinder shape is build and the piston… could this be, an engine? But that can't be right. This world technology shouldn't be advance enough to create something like this.

Even so it seem that whatever it is it not complete yet as I can see some part scatter on the table around it. Let see here… this should go here… and this…

I try to remember back to what I learn about engine back in my world. using that as reference I combine the part to form what look like an Engine use to be. Although I couldn't be sure since I may make some mistake.

"This should be close enough."

I said to no one in particular. Now all I need is a fire in order to see if this thing work or not.

"What are you doing here? Student is prohibited in this area. Wait, your not a student, who are you?

"gah!" I leapt out in circle as were face with the owner of the voice who had startled me.

It was a man and his age seems to be about 30-40 years while his head is bald. Who is he? Well, from his clothes it was clear that he is a teacher in this school but why is he here? I guess that wrong either the correct question is why am I here?

I'm practically an intruder here so it no wonder he will be suspicious on me. What to do… should I escape? But can I even escape. If he's a teacher there no doubt that he also a mage. not to mention he must be at least triangle mage which make it next to impossible to escape without Derf on me. I left him at the inn since it would only make me more suspicious carrying a weapon inside school area.

"um… the name Saito, and from the look of it I'm lost."

"you lost?" it appear that wasn't enough to convince him so I told him about ma- I mean ms Loungeville want to meet with me. That was close. I'm glad that I remember to call her by that name. I don't know for what reason but she cahnge her name when she start working here? Maybe she want to make sure no one found out about her nobility.

"I see… and what did you…" he trailed off as he notice the equipment that I've been tempered of, "did you do this?" he look at me with the sharp look.

Gulp… it look like it was a wrong move to touch it.

"Sorry… it just it look like something I knew and my hand just move on it own." I can't help it you know. It was to temp to be ignored.

"Wonderful!"

Eh? What did he just say?

"ohh… who would have thought if you connect it like this you could make it like this and…"

The man seem to be excited like a child who just receive a new toy. Does that mean it okay for me to tamper with it?

"You, Saito was it. did you just said it resemble something you've seen before? Did it by any chance use to move thing without the use of magic?"

I were a bid dumbfound as I nod at his question. it look like my guess is correct that the equipment were meant to be use for something like an engine.

After he calm down a bit he look at me.

"I'm not sure what to say but thank to you my research had progressed faster than I expected. My name Colbert. I'm a teacher here at this academy."

"No, it nothing much… I just put it together from what I remember about it so I might get some part wrong."

It true that I just put it together from what I remember and from the look of it I did get some part wrong but Colbert-sensei in such a short time had managed to correct it.

"You said you see something like this before, where did you see it?"

Oh crap... Here come the question I don't like to answer…

"Well… it a country past the Sahara Desert." I heard from Matilda that at far East the technology there is more advance than Halkeginia so it should be okay to say this.

"I see..." Colbert sensei said as he nod.

"By the way Sensei, did you create the engine by yourself?"

"Engine? Oh… you mean this, so that what it called."

This man must be a genius if he able to come up with it himself. He might even became as famous as Brimir in the future.

"Why don't I show it to you."

I watch as he use fire from his magic to power it up. It works exactly like I imagine it will.

One hour later.

"yawn… oh it seem I've been here long enough. I have to go back or else Tiffa would be worried." I said to him.

"Is that so… your welcome to come here anytime if you want. we can talk about this science thing again."

Haha… I slip out some part about science but the weird thing is he believe me. because of that I've been talking so much with him about thing from my world while still concealing the fact that I came from Different world.

"before I go I have one last question?"

He look at me with a curious look. But face palm immediately at my qustion.

"Where's the exit?"

After saying that Colbert show me the exit as I head there. Finally… I'm out.

Now what story did I tell Tiffa about Fire Dragon mountain? Hm… either way I cant take her with me. I guess I'm alone in this one. Tabitha has school and I don't want to bother her.

What the heck, it not like I will go there for an epic fight. It the same as the time when I meet with the wind spirit. I get the jewel of fire and then try to gather some information while I'm at it… it not like I would go there to fought a Dragon… am I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gallie main capital inside Royal palace.

"I brought him."

While bowing a woman with a Rune on her forehead said as she make a gesture to another man in the room.

"Good, I heard all about it but what is your real reason for wanting an alliance with me?"

a man who is sitting on the throne said as he watch the newcomer.

"Reason? Is there a need of reason if all I wish is watch this whole world to be destroy."

He said as he gives off a dark aura.

"hahaha… very well. Vampire or not you'll be working under me. let us watch as this whole world urn to dust."

The man on the throne laughs manically.

From that day on begin an alliance between a Vampire who had been corrupted by Darkness and a Void mage who had fall into madness.

Halkeginia will be facing a crisis like never before and at the centre of this mess were one man. The man whose fate on harboring two out of the legendary familiar rune.

The gear of destiny had started moving not just for him, as all those who around him will be suck into the tragedies.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the place known as Holy land which is currently being submerged with water.

Deep underwater were a cave and deep inside it were a big gate.

With a "cring" sound one can heard the sound of the gate open slowly but it stopped immediately after that. There is a slight opening for the gate as a mist of darkness seep through from it.

* * *

Phew… this chapter a bit hard since I need some time to plan for the upcoming arc. In fact this is my third time writing this chapter.

As I said before this is a Harem fic. Out of all five Heroine I'm still not sure what to do with Henrietta. Do I have to make Wales died or not…it a hard choice to make.

But like I said before beside the five Heroine that does not mean other girl can't be include in it. For Example Agnesse could be an example. In fact there is another girl which will appear in either the next chapter or the chapter after the next. but if I really make her fall for Saito then in the near future Saito may not just end with two rune, he might even get a third one. I don't think I have to say who this girl is as many of you already knew what I'm talking about.

One more thing, I have a bad news for you all. at the beginning of September I will be continuing my study meaning even I don't know whether I would have time to wrote or not. It might be a while before I could update a new story… but I try to post the new chapter before September come.

That is all from me and any Review is appreciate.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter maybe strange since I decide to fill in something that haven't been explained yet, for example the meeting with Henrietta or how Saito and Tiffa came to live and work in Charming Fairies inn.

And for those who had agreed t be beta reader. I have to release this chapter raw because I want to get the next chapter before September came. So I'm sorry in advance as the next chapter will probably be raw also.

I try to write it in the way that it won't be to strange… without further ado let begin.

Dsiclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and never will.

* * *

Today is another peace-

"ROARRRR!"

Nah… it not peaceful at all.

"oiii partner, go faster! Their catching up!"

"huff… huff.. your kidding me… how did you expect me to… huff… to escape from them!"

I shout as I try to catch some breath.

Deep inside the Fire Dragpn Mountain which is also an Active volcano, a horde of Fire Dragon were chasing after me as I ran with all my might hoping that I lost them.

*Boom* Boom* Boom*

A blast of fireball almost hitting me but I managed to block it as use Derf to intercept the attack.

Kuh, I would head for an exit if not for a horde of Dragon blocking it. Not to mention that I already in wind mode right now but it still not enough to lose the Dragon as they flying speed were truly terrifying. It wasn't a joke if I said they almost as fast as the demon that the Dark Vampire summon. Though I heard win Dragon is much more faster than them which I rather glad right now.

"if that the case!"

I start to gather enormous amount of power that was store inside Derf as soon as I did that the wind that had been covering me changed to a spark of electricity as I can feel the pain from using this form.

But with this… my speed increased by tenfold as I ran as fast as I can to escape all the other Dragon.

"ROARRR!" the Dragon Roar as they lost sight of me. the truth is I'm currently hidden between the two large rock. if they found me here I'm dead.

"heh… this remind me on that time when you meet the princess."

Derf said but slow enough as to make sure that Dragons didn't heard him.

"your kidding me! it totally different." I said back to him but I make sure it was enough for him to heard.

Last time I didn't got chased by a horde of Dragon but still it was life threatening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Flashback'

Let rewind the time back to three week ago.

"um… a black cat with a star shape on her body huh… how the heck am I to find it?"

I ask no one in particular as I walk into the town district. it was a wonder how fast human adapt to new thing. a week ago they all look at me as if I were some alien. Technically I'm an alien since I came from other world but they don't need to look at me like that. Matilda once suggest that I should change my clothes but I reject the idea as this clothes are the only connection I have left to Earth.

All other thing I bring with me were destroyed by the fire that burn down Westwood village. At that kind of damage It was evident that all my thing had been destroyed. Not that there were useful since most of them can't be used.

Although I said destroy there is two thing that survived the fire. One of it were a dictionary and the other is my Ladtop. It was a luck that I decide I kept those two item at the place where the fire didn't reach.

Let not talk about that for now and return to the current quest. It had been a week since me Tiffa and Matilda arrive here. it was a miracle that we found the Charming Fairies inn when we arrive. there no way I can forget those embarrassing sign.

Enough said… I ask them If they have some room… but after explained our situation they said we could work there if we want. they even gave us a place to stay if we agreed. Matilda for some reason agreed with it. she said that it for the best since the place she will be working is some sort of school. If worse come to worse she would enroll Tiffa as a student there but since we have found other place to stay she said it for the best. I wonder… she seems have something she don't want us to know when she said that. maybe it related to her old job? That doesn't really matter as Matilda did come from time to time to check on Tiffa. Though she doesn't seem to bother on checking on me. not that I care since I use to her already.

After one day I'm working there my work is mostly consist of washing the dishes or Helping Jesicca on the Kitchen. But the day after that I suggest to Scarron about a quest system. It something that was in the game where player can take a quest and complete it as they get a reward from it.

it simple really, a client will come and submit what kind of quest they want me to do. If I accept it I will go and meet the client for more detail. There also some fetching quest where I need to bring an item to the client before the deadline. Enough to say at first day there wasn't really much quest but when the second days the job start to increased.

As for today the job were simple. Find a missing cat. It was a request from a noble in the area and the reward is 50 Ecu which why I accept the job immediately. This noble really have money to waste.. oh well it nor my problem since I'm the one who will receive this money in the end.

After hearing the detail from the client or rather his daughter I found myself walking aimlessly as I search for black cat with a star mark on her neck. This world doesn't have a camera so I have to search the cat without any photo as a reference. That makes it more difficult than I thought at first.

After hour of searching as I ask people on the street whether they see a cat like that…the result is… none. There wasn't even any clue about a cat like that which make me wonder whether the cat is sill on this town or not.

Finally my worried were baseless as I spot that said cat on top a roof one of the building. Even at this distacne I can see clearly the shape mark on her neck.

With caution I climb the onto the roof as I creep slowly behind the cat to make sure she didn't notice me.

"Got you!" I dive as I spread my hand to capture the cat. But I seems I underestimate her as she jump avoiding me completely.

"oi wait!" I shout as I chase after the escaping cat. The cat were jumping from one roof to another as I did the same.

I cant let her escape now that I found her.

"Derf, wind mode!"

…..

…..

…..

…..

Nothing happened?

"partner, did you forgot that you need to absorb magic before you can use it?"

Oh right… I can't use wind mode if there is no magic inside Derf and I haven't absorb magic today so he currently empty right now. it slip my mind completely because so far I've been able to use it immediately when I want to. I guess I was lucky that there always magic to spare before I enter the mode. But this cate clearly can't use magic that mean I won't be able to enter wind mode if I don't find any magic source.

Sigh… if I knew this would happen I would have bring Teiryuu with me. Teiryuu can use magic and Derf can absorb him magic making it possible for me to recharge Derf storage magic even though the enemy can't use magic.

Oh well… it look like I need to relied on my normal speed to catch this cat.

With this though I continued chasing after the cat.. but somethin unexpected happen.

The cat jump to large wall in front of me as he walk past it… how the heck did she jump that high?

As I wonder this I immediately found a way to reach other side as I took a little detour.

After crossing it I found myself ont top of some building but that doesn't matter right now since the cat were in front of me not doing anything.

Fufufu… if she though she lost me completely it was a mistake on her part.

The cat didn't seem to notice my presence at all as she keep curling around atop the roof.

"your mine!"

I dive at her again and…. Meet the same result as she dodge me again.

*Crash*

That hurt… just how agile can a cat be? I was sure I got her but she proves me wrong as she dodge me as if it were nothing.

"Meow!"

Did that cat just smirk? The cat just make a "catch me if you can" look at me. That does it…. I catch her no matter what. this isn't about the reward anymore as I make sure I wipe that smug face on her look.

At least that what I plan but fate had other plan for me

*Crack*

The cracking sound can be heard clearly beneath me as I look down.

"You're kidding me!"

*boom*

The roof collapse as I fall down through it. did people on this building forget to do maintenance or what? Come to think of it I didn't even check which building I am right now. But considering how big it is, it must be a mansion or something.

Now that I'm falling all I hope that no one will discover me down there. It would be bad if they thought of me as intruder. Not to mention that I don't even know where I am right now. For all I knew I could even land on a woman bath. But the chance of that happening is unlikely. Instead of worried where I land I better worried how I'm going to survive this fall.

After the above 0.3 second monologue I fall my hand as if a bird trying to fly but of course common sense say that human can't fly as I continued falling downward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHH!"

"Kyahh!"

*Splash*

This three sound can be heard as I fall.

That first one was clearly mine but who the other one?

Let see here, from the look of it I was in some sort of water… and the temperature is just right for bath. Beside that there is this soft on squishy feeling on my right hand and for some reason I feel like this had happen before.

I think it happen when I first arrive in this world and if I remember correctly… crap!

"Ahh.." a female moan can be heard and when I look down it confirm my suspicion.

NOSEBLEED!

At the sight I my blood sprout out from my nose as I got knocked a few meter by the sheer force of the nosebleed. Fortunately I managed to keep my consciousness as I keep my hand on my nose preventing from any blood gushing out.

What to do… from the look of it I just land on a bathroom, not to mention there is an unconscious naked girl which I assume is my fault… if anyone were to walk in-

"is something the matter prin-"

It seem fate is trying screwing around with me as a someone walk in as as her word trailed off upon seeing a person who wasn't supposed to be here and the unconscious girl a few meter from me.

"You!" without waiting for another word the woman charged at me as she draw her sword on her waist. On a side note I'm currently in a pool like place so that mean my feet were in water affecting my movement.

The short blonde hair woman from what I see jump as she draw her sword at me and thrust it.

With no luck of dodging I brandished Derf from my back as I parried her attack. After that she quickly put the distance from me as she stood in front of the unconscious girl protectively.

"you, are you an assasin? Who sent you?" while picking up the unconscious girl and put her at more comfortable position she ask me as her eye never leave me for a second.

"Assassin? What did she meant by that? did I just intruding on some sort of high ranking noble house? It true that this place is big but I've been focusing on chasing after the cat that I didn't notice where I am. There is a possibility that girl lying there were the daughter of the noble of this place and this woman must be a bodyguard.

"look, it was a misunderstanding, I were just chasing after this cat and for some reason the rood collapse," I pointed at where supposed to the roof where now a large hole had been made. "and the next thing I knew this girl were unconscious." I explain it while leaving out the part where I accidently groping her breast. Who knows what she'll do if she found out.

"You expect me to believe a story like that?" it look like she didn't believe me… but I feel like something wrong. Why did she even waste time talking to me? It as if she was trying to stalling some time… could it be.

"Partner, I sense dozen of people approaching this place, you better make your escape before you were surrounded."

At Derf suggestion I jump out of the pool as I ran to what appear to be front door.

"a talking sword? wait!" she shout but I decide to ignore her. I don't think talking will help me so I decide to escape from here before thing could get worse. And I have to thank Derf because of him the woman were a bit startled as I use the chance while she were distracted.

As I step through the exit, I can hear a footstep approaching this place… without thinking I ran to opposite direction but I can hear one thing clearly.

"catch him, that guy is an Assassin came to get princess life." The voice of the woman from before can be heard. Following by "Yes maam" before the sound of footstep can be heard heading at my direction.

Gotta increase my speed before they catch me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find him?"

"no, he not here."

"damn, you search over there while I go over here."

"yes sir!"

Phew… look like they haven't notice me yet. But I don't know how long I can hide like this. Currently I'm hiding inside a suit of armor that happen to be use as a decoration for this place. It been more than two hour already and they still haven't give up yet.

Though being in the suit of armor fill me in on what happened. It seem they were a perverted Assasin who managed to sneak in Royal bathhouse… Really… just who is stupid enough to do something like that? well, I'm afraid that this supposed Perverted Assasin is me and I'm that unconscious woman from before is a PRINCESS of Tristania.

In other word I just make an enemy out all Royal guard and currently I am hidden as one of the armor figure in Tristain palace. I swear this is all that cat fault.

….

….

….

Good it clear, I should-

Taptaptaptaptaptap

-maybe not.

Sigh… how long should I wait. I don't think my leg will hold out if this goes on.

On a side note the reason why I'm still here is because I'm lost. why can they make it more easier to navigate instead of building it with such complex tructure? Well considering that I'm the supposed intruder suffering from the supposed complex structure they make a good choice on that one.

But on the suit of armor for more than a hour isnt for nothing as I study the movement of the royal guard. If my theories is correct about a thirty second from now there should be a few guard running around and when they gone I would have at least two minute to move without being noticed.

The time taken to remove this suit of armor will be about 20 second if I didn't mess up. After that all I need to do is move in one of the room near here hoping there will be a window where I could use to jump outside. That sound like a good plan.

With the plan in motion I wait for moment until a guard pass through and when I'm sure they were gone I cautiously remove the suit of armor without making any sound as I put it in place so they wouldn't notice anything weird about it or else they might be able to pinpoint where I am.

Now…I don't have time to chose between this many door so without hesitation I chose the largest door out of all the door. I'm sure the room that has a door like this bound to have a window that I could use to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I enter the room I closed back the door as to not make any suspicioun on it.

"Who there?"

"gah!" that sudden voice caused me to turn around as I were met with….

"your that guy from earlier.. gasp!"

Yep… it was the supposed princess who I happen to happen to met on the bath. Of all the place why to meet a princess why is it the bath? If I were an Hero in a RPG it was supposed to be when a princess life were ins some sort of danger and then came I appear to save the day.

Sigh… real life sometime suck. On second thought it look like over the course of staying in this world I already consider everything as if it was normal. if it was me before being summon I would have though all the event that happened had all been just a dream.

Back to the current situation currently being comfronted by the supposed princess who had been holding her wand.

"Did you come here to kill me?"

Despite the situation that I may be an assassin the princess here doesn't seem to show any sign of fear as she hold her wand on her hand. heh… here I thought the a princess will be a spoiled by her heritage but I guess I was wrong. Not that I feel bad because almost all the noble is always brag themselves in front of other noble or in some case commoner.

Let return to the current situation right now. the princess just ask if I'm here to kill her. if I were an Assassin the answer will be no. no Assasin is that stupid to admit it until they job done. But if I answer yes… then It as if I just admit I'm an assassin. Not that I'm one in the first place.

How should I answer her? This could very well determine my very fate… on a side note the princess could just scream or call for hell but she haven't done any of that. if I was a real assassin that was a wise move because if she done anything like that she would be dead by now.

I guess that was I was at luck since she thought I'm some sort of dangerous person because of that there is half chance that someone will come inside. And right now… all I need to do is get through the window behind her. Before that maybe I should clear my name first.

"To answer your question, no! I' not here to kill you in fact you can say I'm here to prevent myself from being killed." Who would have thought of all the room I chose it was the room which the princess in. is this the princess room? Then again it doesn't look like a room where I imagine a princess would live.

"so, you are not an Assassin?" the princess tilt her head at my answer.

"yeah, yeah. Glad you understand. I'm innocent you see." Glad the princess is not so stupid as to believe someone lime could be an assassin. Really… sigh, I guess she was the stupid one if she really believe my word. After all I just swing Derf around a few time while i were chased. Even a fool will think I'm some sort of Assassin aiming to take Royalty life.

But since she decides to buy my word not that I can complain. After all I didn't even knew where I am before. I'm just here by a simple coincidence. Not to mention I still have to search the cat to pay her back for what she put me through.

"Then, see you later." As I walk pass her I wave at her but

"Partner, above!"

Before I can look where Derf said a stream of water dancing around me forming some sort of prison.

"phew… glad that work." At her word I realized… I've been had! It was weird in the first place why she didn't drop her wand in the first place. It all just an act to so that I would let my guard down. Now that I was caught I wonder why she want. the fact that she create this prison of water meant she want to restrict my movement. she can easily attack me while I was unaware and yet she waste time on creating water like prison to trap me.

From the look of water current it won't be possible to just cut it with a normal sword but what she didn't know is that Derf isn't a normal sword. It has ability to absorb magic and with this water prison like magic, I'm sure a simple touch wills enough to weaken it before I can breakthrough.

But before I did that the princess seems to have something she want to say and I also had something I want to say to her which I just remember a second ago.

"Sorry for doing this to you. I knew that you're not an assassin but I can't just let you go." She said almost apologetically.

"oh, why is that?" if she knew I'm not an Assasin then what reason could it be. But for some reason she was blushing as her whole body trembled as if a volcano were about to errupted.

"y-you dare ask after w-what you did to me at the b-b-b-b-BATH!" she finishes with a shout

I only hope no one will notice her outburst but back to what she said, in a bath? It can only refer to where I did my flashy entrance. Let me recalled back what happened. The roof collapse and as a result I fall down and coincidence the area below happen to be a bath.

And then something seem to happen but for some reason my memories refuse to recalled back. maybe it will help if I remember it little by little.

Let see, first there this soft and squishy feeling on my hand. and then blood dprout out from my nose. If I piece this two event together the only conclusion can be made is….

"Argh!" I can feel a blood drip down from my nose as I remember what happened . Can't believe I just grope her breast, not to mention she was a princess of all women. At least I'm grateful that the bath were full of steam, I can only hope that short blonde hair woman didn't get to see my face.

"s-so, you did remember after all, well pervert-san do you have any last word?"

I don't know whether I should be happy or sad that my status had changed from Assasin to a pervert. One thing is known is I can sense killing intent from her. si this okay? Is princess supposed to act like this or is there something I miss.

"um… could I get my lawyer?"

She look at me confused. "low…. Yer?"

Chance!

I use this chance while she still confused as I cut down the water that had been surrounded me.

She was surprised as her spell got broken but even she have her limited as I can see she was about to scream but not before I cover her mouth with my hand.

"mmmmpphh! Mmmmmppphh!" the sound of her muffle can be heard but with this I should be safe for now. now what choice do I have here. if I let her go now she will surely scream alerting to other guard in the castle. But I can't just stay with her like this forever because someone will bound to enter the room sooner or later.

Maybe I could just take her with me? no, that will count as kidnapping, not to mention I will be kidnapping a princess with no doubt will land me an execution sentences. Not that the current situation is any worse.

While doing this I also make sure I separate her wand from her hand. this way she won't be able to use any magic. Though I heard it was possible for someone to cast magic without one but so far I haven't met anyone like that.

"Oh wait a second! There still that other method. If she who I think she is maybe she willing to listen.

"um…are you Henrietta?" I ask hopefully. She tried to struggled but I don't intend to let her go yet untill I knew who she is. Seeing that there nothing she could do she nod to confirm my statement.

Good, now how should I tell her about it? as I was thinking about this I didn't notice my hand were slipping a little as she use the chance to broke from my grip as she reache her wand.

Ahh! Now that it come to this let just wing it.

"Wait! I'm a friend of Wales!" her movement stop at the mention of the name.

She glare at me but her want seem to be ready to unleashed a spell anyday now. "what your prove?"

Prove? Did I have one? Let see…. I don't know why but my hand keep searching for something in my pocket with no one would even think of doing in this situation.

"um… nothi- gah!" a blast of water heading at me which I barely dodge as the attack hit the wall behind making a loud noise. There no doubt a guard will come here any second now.

"the word! remember Wales word!" at Derf shout I start to think of the word.

"if you ever come across my cousin Henrietta please recite this line. I trust you with this."

That what Wales said to me before we part ways.

"let see…. Um… 'On the night the wind blows' that was it right?" I think that was the line Wales told me to said. when I look at Henrietta again I can see her eye widen in surprise as her mouth hanging open. Before it move again.

"'an oath of the water I pledge'. That… how did you knew about that?" I can see she were surprised by that fact I knew that word. not that I understand what It mean but it seem to be working. I can see she want to ask a lot of question but something else prevent her from doing that.

Taptaptaptaptap

I can hear footstep coming and it probably from that noise that the Water magic she use,

"Quick, this way!" The princess who had a change of attitude drag me away as she shove me in the closet that were inside the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

After stuffing the unknown man inside the closet Henrietta wait until the door open revealing Agnes who seem to be on guard.

"Did something happen? I heard a loud sound coming from here?"

Although her tone were polite but Henrietta can sense the worried on her voice.

"no, it nothing. it just…" Henrietta surveys her surrounding to find something as an Excuse as she located one. " I was just surprised by a cat that all." it a wonder how that cat were here but it work as an excuse.

But the Henrietta can swear he heard the mysterious pervert mutter.

"that damn cat…"

But Agnes doesn't seem to heard him so she decide to ignore him for now

"A cat? How did that get here? sorry for intruding but I'll' be dispose of this cat then."

As Agnes said that she pick up the stray cat with a bit of strugling. She leave the room with the cat on her hand as she closed the door back.

After a while Henrietta breath a sigh of relief.

She open the closet letting the pervert out. Whoever he is he doesn't seem to mean any harm. Not to mention he seem to be acquaintance with Wales-sama. That line was clearly a password that she and Wales had use when they were planning to meet together at Ragdorian lake long ago. It cant be coincidence since this person claimed he knew him and not to mention he knew about that line.

But it still make her wonder who is this person is. If Wales were even willing to tell him about that word meaning he really trust him. but why would he even friend with a pervert was something that Henrietta want to know. She wait a moment as the said pervert were about to came out from the closet.

The pervert came out from the closet.

"gah… that was close. Thank for covering for me." he said.

Henrietta doesn't knew how to describe him but strange. She still didn't forget what he just did on the bath. At first she was just taking bath normally when she suddenly heard a sound coming from above. Before she can look up something crash against her causing her to unconscious for a moment.

But she did remember what this person did before she fully lose consciousness. His hand were on her breast not to mention that he was squishing it. it unforgivable, she was saving herself for Wales sama but this pervert had the gall to do that to her.

After she regains consciousness, she heard from Agness the event of what happened. Apparently he had somehow escaped Agnes who is the one of the best people she knew and all the royal guard ahd been mobilized to search him. No one saw him leaving the palace so it likely he was still here. that why the guard had been running around to search for him.

But what she didn't expected is for Agnes to classified him as Assassin. Henrietta knew from that short moment that the person didn't come for her life, he more like a pervert than Assassin.

After that she had been told to stay anyway but her room in case the Assasin decide to after her again which she doubt because she knew that he was not an Assassin just a pervert was what her mind thought.

Just as she waits in the room the door open revealing the pervert from before.

She don't know why perhaps it will be better to just let this guy walk away but somehow she can't forgive him.

Her spell work as the pervert got caught in it. Normally she wouldn't act like this. For a moment she just let out her true personality. It was not the princess of Tristania who had been talking. it was Henrietta venting out her anger at the person who just touch her body.

She was sure that her water prison spell will work just fine but she never expected for him to cut down the water as if it was nothing. if it was any normal sword the sword will broke because of the water pressure and yet his sword seem to weaken her magic for some reason.

She struggled a bit before she managed to escaped from his grasp. She thought of screaming but decide against her. After all this is personal matter. But what she didn't expect were for this person to mutter Wales name. And she got her proof the line he mutter. No one else in the world beside her and Wales knew about that. and yet this person knew meaning he must be a friend of Wales.

All the even that happen had led to now as she look at the supposed perevert.

"You, what your name?" she decide to speak first. She can't just refer to the person as pervert.

"me? ahem, my name Saito. Hiraga Saito."

"Hiragasaito?" that was a weird name even for a pervert. But from how he collapse on the floor suggest she just pronounce the name wrong.

"I'm sorry, but did I say something wrong." Right now she had gone back to her princess Persona so any word must be speak elegantly.

"sigh… Saito is fine." He answered her as his shoulder slump forward.

Starting from that day it was the night to be remember as a pervert- I mean a Hero meet a princess. Of course it just a beginning of the relationship between the two of them.

'Flashback end'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hehehe… that was a good time. come to think of it we never did found that sly cat that day heh partner… hm? what wrong? Don't you think it was a good time?"

"derf, for your information right now behind me there is a dozen of angry Dragon breathing fire at me… DO YOU THINK I HAVE A TIME FOR REMENISCE!"

Just like I said there is about ten fire Dragon flying at me at great speed. If not for Wind mode I would probably be roasted right now.

Why am I not fighting back you said? because-

"voom" with a strong flap of it wind one of the fire Dragon dash at greater speed as it stopped in front of me blocking my way.

Now if any of you wonder why I didn't just kill him… the reason is…

I jump as dodge it claw that was aiming at me. I gather the wind surrounding Derf forming some sort of vacum blade covering him. Swinging the sword on air wont produce much strength but the vacuum blade help as the it hit the Dragon scale only for it to scratch the Dragon.

I found it the hard way when I fought the Dragon. They scale were too tough that it may take a lot of me just to take down one of them. not to mention by the time one of them down the other will probably surrounded me already making it impossible to escape.

The reason why they attack me is simple. Deep in the volcano hovering just a few inch from boiling magma were a Dragon twice the size the fire Dragon. It body were black as it give out a balck flame from it mouth.

Just from that I can already guess that the Dragon had been infected by the Darkness just like the Black wolves is. Right now it had been controlling other dragon as it chased after me as soon as I enter this place. Maybe it thought me as food or threat. Either way it doesn't change the fact they overwhelmed me.

A wind mode just gave me a boost of speed not strength. Because of that it was hard for me to pierce the Dragon scale with my current strength. I said almost because I can still break through it if I were in a proper stance on the ground.

But the problem is to hit a flying enemy while my feet on the ground not to mention a dozen of them it almost impossible. If it just one it might be possible but since they are to many of them I'm pretty sure once I take down one I won't be immobilized for a moment giving the other Dragon time to kill me while I'm defenseless.

Back to the current situation, the Dragon roar in pain as my attack graze it body. that is all I need as I slip by it…

"partner, there a door upfront." Like Derf said there was a giant Door infront of me. whatever it is I hope that I can open the door. if not I'm doom.

Just as I wonder about this the giant door suddenly open itself and stop until it was about a size which let me to fit into. I don't know what happened but I better not waste any chance as I can feel my adrenaline working. With increased speed I dash at the door as I pass through it.

As soon as I slip past the door it quickly shut preventing anyone from passing it. a loud bam can be heard from outside which I assume the Dragon just collide with the giant door.

"phew… that was a close one." I said to no one in particular. Now that I can guaranteed my life is not in any danger I survey the area where I'm in.

The room were about as big as Westwood village as the wall were made of stone just like any part of the Volcano is. I can even feel a heat radiated from it. well I was inside the Volcano after all it would be really weird if it was cold.

Far deep inside the room were some sort of Altar. I've seen that altar before if I remember correctly it was the same altar as the one in Mirage Mountain is… could it be?

Just as I wonder about this suddenly fire start to appear out of nowhere as it start dancing around for a moment around the altar. The fire soon start taking shape. No matter how I look at it, the fire start change to my sillhoute.

"it a fire Spirit." what Derf said is correct. Even if he didn't said anything it was obvious that this is a fire spirit. I heard that the spirit doesn't have a form so they usually just change form to the same one as their summonner. Since there no one here right now he have no choice but to take my form.

The spirit make a gesture as if he were looking at me, then he start to speak as his voice echoed through the entire area.

"**Welcome Lifdrasir!"**

the voice booming through the corridor. This is the fire spirit, unlike the wind spirit who make one feel calm the fire spirit let out an aura of authorities as if anyone who dare to oppose it will be burn without lefting anything behind.

Even so I stood still as I face with the fire spirit.

"sorry, for interruption but as you knew your this place had been infected by the Darkness." Saito said politley . for some reason he found himself talking like that. maybe because of the pressure emmitted from the spirit or maybe Saito just want to hurry it up. This mihgt be the chance for him to solve the situation outside

"**yes, let me see the sword." **as he said that Derf start to glow with reddish aura as it float away from my hand. **"hm… there I see, so the wind spirit had chosen you. very well, we the spirit of fire decide to put our trust of you. don't disappoint us." **after he said that the glow shone brightly as it start to fade away after a while.

I grab Derf who had descend slowly to my hand an when I look at the slot there is a red jewel attached to it beside the green jewel.

"**Please use the power to eliminate those who had been infected this world. were counting on you. step in the magic circle and it will transport you to the heart of this problem" **after he said that the spirit disappear from view. It seem he knew all along I was coming. Maybe the spirit can communicate with each other even though they are far away.

A second after the fire spirit disappear a magic circle shine at the ground.

"if I use this it will teleport me to that black Dragon?" I ask just to make sure. The black Dragon were located at the middle of the Lava which is almost impossible to get to. I wonder where I will come out if use this.

"yes, but before that you need to make sure your ready first. Beyond this is the Black Dragon with the source of all trouble. Who knows what could happen."

Hearing Derf said that I can't help but look around hoping for a save point. Of course this is a realities meaning there won't be a save point for me. if I die it game over and I won't be able to load. It was long ago I recognize this as realities even but it doesn't stop me from thinking that it as if I was playing a game except that dying meaning I will die for sure.

Dying… if I was still a normal human I would not even think of fighting a dragon. But the spirit of the land believe in me and they even grant me their power so I could fight. There no way I can leave it at that.

Before I enter the magic circle I bring out a potion that I kept on my pocket. The potion were created using water magic and it can help healing injuries or even recover a stamina. With this I should be prepare.

"It time, let make haste." I said to Derf as I step inside the magic circle as it start shone brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I closed my eye due to the effect of transfer and the when I open my eye I found out a Black Dragon were glaring at me. when I look down I found myself floating- no, there were a big magic circle floating at midair acting as a platform. With this I can fight without worrying that I could fall.

"Let go partner."

At Derf work I start focusing at the new power the fire spirit grant me as the red jewel start to shone brightly.

"Yeah…"

Soon… I can feel some change on my body. unlike Wind mode with give me the boost of speed and mobility this Jewel seem to increase my strength as I can feel Derf is currently as light as feather. A burning aura start to cover me and Derf and I don't have to worry about the heat as I can't feel any heat radiating from the aura. Even so it was still real as I can see nearby rock got heat up just from being near me.

I decide to just call this mode a Flame mode.

The Dragon look at me as it raised his big claw before throwing it at me.

I raised Derflinger as I blocked the attack and to my amazement I didn't even knocked back a little as I block the it large claw. I can feel an incredible strength coursing through me as I focus the strength on my feet I push the Dragon back before charging as I delivered a slash causing a wound at the Dragon body as it roar in pain.

The Dragon seem to had taken me seriously after that as it flap it wing before it take flight. At time like this I wish Tiffa was here. with his mind wipe we can easily erased the Darkness. Not to mention that her transformation spell can give me a flight ability which is crucial in this situation. nevertheless now I have to face the enemy while on the ground.

"partner, i think he called for Reinforcement!"

Just like Derf said a dozen of fire Dragon were heading at mu direction but this time it wont be a problem.

I held out Derf as he keeps absorbing the magic the Dragon fired. I forced the strength to my leg as I jump. With the boost of strength I found myself jumping higher than I could.

SLASH

One dragon down from the slash but before it fall I use it as a stepping stone to jump higher as I headed to my next target.

SLASH

Another one down as I repeat the procedure. With my normal strength it will be impossible to pierce through it skin but with boost of strength I easily cut them down. I'm not sure how long and I don't think I would like to see how far up I'm right now as I keep slashing and use the Dragon as jumping board until I reached the Black Dragon.

The Black Dragon face me as it open it mouth. A large blast of black fire sprout from his mouth as it aim at me.

"Crap!" I try to block it but since I was in midair the fire easily push me back.

"Switch!"

I found myself said this as I concentrated on the green jewel as I can feel wind start to covering me as I sue the wind power to stabilized in the air before I land on nearby wall. But what surprised me was the burning aura is still not dissipate as both green and red jewel shone brightly.

"Enough thinking, let test it out whether it work or not."

I decide to push the strength on my leg as I kick the rocky wall as result I found myself flying back to the black Dragon. The Dragon open it mouth again as this time it fire a black beam from it mouth.

Upon seeing that I concentrated on the wind power as I guide the wind to change my course a bit. the sudden gust of wind change my course a bit as I dodge the beam.

"Hyah!" with a battle cry I stab the sword on the Dragon back as it start to roar in pain. The Dragon struggling to get me off it back but I kept my grip firm on Derf. If I fall from this height I'm die for sure.

But the good news is I found out that I can use the Jewel even at the same time. I can use wind Jewel while using fire at the same time meaning I will have a boost of speed and strength at the same time. of course the magic will drain faster than normal but at least it not as fast as my wind mode LV2.

On a plus it also doenst seem to have any side effect. But it better if I plan accordingly when I were to use more than one at the same time.

"ROAR!"

The Dragon roar loudly as the whole it Roar echoed. Suddenly it start to dive at high speed. the Dragon seem to intend to fly straight ot the Lava. Did he intend to kill me with him by diving inside the lava?

"Partner! I was about to run out of magic!" it seem I have to be more careful on using both at the same time, with that thought I dissipate the wind aura as only the burning aura were left on me. I need the boost of strength to keep myself from losing grip of Derf.

At this rate we will crash and I don't think I could survive the impact. As I wander about this I my eye move to something that was stuck at the Dragon body.

"That… how is that come here?" I said out loud as I watch it. even at this speed it doesn't seem to show any sign of falling as it got stuck at the Dragon body. if I use that I can stop the Dragon and probably killing it at the same time.

But I only have one chance if I miss I may as well be dead.

But before that I could I need to slow down the Dragon… if that the case let finish up all the store magic shall we.

"Derf I count from one to three after that I want you to unleash all the magic store to a lightning attack."

"I don't know what you're planning but I hope you have a good idea."

As he said that I start the count.

"one!" I crouched down my body as I prepared to dash at the thing that caught my attention.

"two!" I grip Derf tightly with one hand as the other were ready to grab the item.

"Three!" at that count I can feel a strong burst of electricity from Derf as I start to shake violently from the shock running through it body.

I pull out Derf as blood sprout out from where Derf is as I dash at the item. I grab it immediately as I head out to the Dragon head before jumping out from it. right now I was just face to face with the Dragon head which is as big as my whole body. I release the safety on the item as I throw it inside the Dragon mouth.

Before I completely falling my hand grab a nearby cliff. After 5 second pass.

*BOOM*

A strong explosion can be heard and it was coming from inside the Dragon body. what I throw inside him were a Grenade. Yes, a grenade. Why a grenade is doung stuck at the Dragon is not something I knew. But the fact that it was here mean that there is some connection with earth.

The black Dragon of course didn't survive the Explosion as it flesh got scasttered away asit for swallow by the lava.

But right now I better found some way to escape from here. but for some reason my head feel heavy and I feel like I were about to lose unconscious.

"Partner! Wake up! Oi… if you lose consciousness now we will be swallow by the lava."

I heard Derf voice but for some reason I can't stay awake anymore as slowly I found myself floating or in this case falling.

"PARTNER!"

* * *

That was a long Flashback huh…I decide to cut the flashback short but don't worry I will wrote what happened next but not in this fic.

I decide to create a side stories for this fic. The side stories itself will follow not just Saito but other character that exist in Tsukaima no Saito. It will contain what happened when Saito and CO first arrival at Tristain and during one month time skip.

It also will help on filling some plot hole that I miss earlier.

This fic seem to have more fanservice lately. I blame High school DxD for that and not to mention I have been writing Znt and HsDxD crossover.

That is all from me and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And forgive for many mistake in this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

Where am i? Were what I have been wondering for a while now. suddenly I found on a strange place. The last thing i remember was fighting with that Black fire Dragon and winning. After that 'm not so sure where I am right now

"IS THIS NECESSARY!? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM IF YOU DID THAT!"

I can hear a loud shout not to far away from where I'm standing. with nothing better to do I found a group of people not to far away. In the middle was a stupid looking male. The one who I indentifies as the one who scream just now were standing in front of him. but one thing that caught my attention was her ear. It was a pointy just like Tiffa is Except it was longer which I assume that person there is a full blood Elf.

There were two other with them but I can't see their face because they were wearing a robe making it impossible to see their face. One of them were sitting around while a bunch of animal gather around him. While the other seem to more focused on the book on his hand.

While I was watching there suddenly I can feel something was point at my back. something sharp.

"who are you?" was the word I heard and it seem that also caught the other group attention.

When I turn around I was met with a gruff loking face. the man seem to be at mid-thirty but there no doubt he was a man who had gone through many hardship. But right now the fact that he was pointing a sword at my back doesn't escape me.

"hold on…I don't mean any harm." I said as I raised both my hand to indicate that I wasn't really armed. That was true. for some reason the only thing I have is my clothes and all of other item such as health potion had gone from my pocket.

That thing expensive I tell you, but I better keep quiet right now. at time like this I wish Derf or Ryuu is here. at least they could serve as company.

"What wrong Adell?" the stupid looking guy came over as the other follow him. Is he a leader of the group?

"I found this suspicious person here sneaking around." The man Adell said.

"Ah, is that so, well you can let go of him. it not like he is one of the Valliag." The stupid looking guy said.

Adell acknowledge his word as he put away the sword from me. I guess that confirm it, this guy here is the leader.

"phew… I though he going to kill me?" as I breath in relief I accidently said my true thought.

"ahaha… well he may look scary but Adell is a nice guy." Said their leader.

"Sorry for that, but you did act suspiciously there." Well I can't refute to that. I did look suspicious all right.

"Well, glad you guys get along but who is he? And why is he even here?" the Elf woman were looking at me and she doesn't seem to be in a good mood either.

All of them were looking at me waiting for an answer.

"um… the name Saito, as for why I'm here I don't even sure myself. The last thing I remember was fighting with a Dragon and the next thing I found out I was here." I said although I don't know why I decidet o tell them the truth but I feel it was right for some reason. And I purposely tell them Saito only because I have a feeling they will just misinterpreted the name so Saito is fine.

"You fought a Dragon? Alone?" the one who wear the hood and from his voice it was a male state shocking at that. can't blame him really. Fighting a dragon alone? That impossible for someone like me. if not for fire spirit help I would have died already. Come to think of it am I dead? Is this afterlife? I start to wonder where I am right now.

"Well that not really a problem right now. We should introduce ourselves first since he already told us his name." the woman Elf said. did she read my mind. I was about to ask that question. On hearing that everyone turn to me. starting with Adell they told me their name.

"My name Adell, sorry for pointing the sword at you earlier." The man Adell said as I told him it was no big deal. Being pointed by a sword is not big deal compare to what I've gone through ever since I arrive in this… wait… is this place even Halkeginia. Why is the Elf act so friendly with the human. Isn't they on bad term right now?

"My name Radu, Radu cel Frumos." The man who had been surround by animal around ago open up his robe revealing a young looking man. Not to mention the names since to indicate he was a noble He extended his hand as I accept it to shake his hand. "oh… you may not know this but I'm a vampire."

"Gahhh!" hearing he said that he was a vampire I immediately step back. your kidding me a vampire? What next an Elf… oh wait there already one here.

"you did that on purpose didn't you." Adell said as he point at Radu accusingly. "Don't worry, right now we share a common enemy so he wont do anything to you." Adell said to me but I'm not sure. Seeing that my experience with Vampire wasn't really a good one.

"it my turn!" surprisingly the other clock one sound like a girl. Maybe it was a girl? My name Lauren, I'm twelve years old." You're kidding me, a kid? But is she for real? There no way a twelve years old will have those.. Those… kind of breast. Isn't this a crime? This thought were running on my mind but I don't dare to utter the word. it feel like I will just treated as pervert again if I said it.

"hm… the name Sasha. As you can see I'm an Elf." The girl said casually as if Elf were just a normal thing around. Adell from what I can tell is a human at least that what I thought, Radu is a Vampire while Lauren is… well a kid. Then here is the Elf sasha. What with this varieties of people gather. It make me wonder whether I'm still on Halkeginia or maybe I got summon to yet another world? nah… if that the case then it would be problem for me to look for my way home.

I turn around to the stupid looking guy who happen to be their leader. Now I wonder who he is… the other seem to be special In their own way so I kind of feel nervous on knowing who or what he is.

"yosh finally it my turn. I am Brimir of Nidabelio."

I stiffened at that.

This name was one that I has heard many times.

"What?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Co-Cou-Could you please repeat your name?"

"Brimir of Nidabelio. Brimir Ru Rumiru Nidabelio."

Brimir

Wait, wait wait.

That's...that's...the mainland of Halkeginia's widely respected...

"Founder Brimir's name"

"Founder？What founder？Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

Revealing a dumbfounded expression, the he looked at me.

Something suddenly clicked in my head.

A void user couldn't possibly not know about Founder Brimir. That person before him doesn't seem like some ordinary person who coincidentally shares Brimir's name.

So...

No, how's that...

How's that possible?

Could it be alleged as impossible?

That this person here were the same Brimir, the one who is consider as Deity like figure on Halkeginia?

Brimir live 6000 years ago and if he really is brimir than I was in Brimir time.

I'm in Halkeginia of 6000 years ago!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time travel was a concept that I though wasn't possible and yet here it is the founder Brimir the original void user alive and well.

Let see here this person here is Brimir… then there were other four who accompanied him. four… if I remember correctly Brimir had four familiar, Gandalfr, Windalfr, Myozrinirn and Lifdrasir. And coincidently there is four people with Brimir.

"Um… let me get this straight are you a void user and all of them here is your familiar?" I ask trying to confirm whether this person here was really Brimir.

"void? What is that? and how did you knew that they are my familiar?" it seem that the term Void hasn't even Exist yet in this time. but since he already arrive here might as well ask him what the mark mean. I'm sure Brimir will know what Lifdrasir is for. After all he is the one who created it in the first place.

"no, it just I have this similar mark… I wonder if you know what it meant."

"wha… why are you taking your clothes off!?" Sasha shout as her face were red from anger or embarrassment.

"w-wait! I just want to show this!" as I said this I lift the shirt showing the Lifdrasir rune to them.

"that… Lifdrasir without a doubt. You see that Sasha… it seem there is someone else beside myself who sue this odd System?" after confirming the rune on my chest Brimir start to speak excitingly.

"that was Lifdrasir… is the same one as mine." When I turn around I found adell were showing hie rune to me. it seem to look the same like mine… but I can't just tell them that I came from future. Will they even believe me?

"wait a second here… if your Lifdrasir then…" I look at the other as they start to show they own rune.

"Windalfr.." the vampire said as he raised his right hand.

"Myozrinirn…" Lauren said as he remove the bang covering her forehead showing the rune to me.

"well… this idiot carve this to me two years ago. It called Gandalfr." Sasha said as she raised his right hand to show me the rune.

Forget the other but a Vampire and the Elf were a void familiar 6000 years ago? This make me realize just how serious History is. What the reason that make the Elf and human enemy and what is this Valiag they keep talking about. Could it be it was the Darkness that had caused Havoc in the Halkeginia for a while? Then again they might not be related at all.

"You, tell me who your master is. I would like to meet him if possible. I never thought anyone else beside me was using this odd System." At Brimir question I don't know how to react. I can't just say that she is in 6000 years in the future. Come to think of it how did I arrive here in the first place? Is there a magic that allow a person to travel through time?

"We found them." suddenly interrupting Brimir Radu said as I can see a hawk on his hand as his rune shone brihgtly. This must be Windalfr, the ability to communicate or control non humanoid creature.

"I guess it about time, are you ready Adell." Suddenly I can found the mood turn sour. And Adell seem to have something to do with it. is it connected to Lifdrasir?

"Excuse me but what wrong? And what did Lifdrasir had to do with anything I mean what is it ability exactly?" my answer still remain unanswered but Adell turn to me he told me.

"Lifdrasir had an ability to serve as Fuel for magic power. but if one not carefull the magic power run out and the person can die?" fuel…. If I remember correctly I did activate Lifdrasir power once when I want to ehal Tabitha using Ryuu magic. And what did he meant by dying? Could it be the more I use it the ,ore closer of me dying? It look like Lifdrasir doesn't seem to good as the other.

"That only happen if one use it carelessly. The only way to restore them back is through the use of Elven power but even that will leave the host in great pain that he will better off dying." At Sasha word I don't know whether to feel relief or worried. Elven power should be refer to Firstborn magic and from what she said if I were to charged it back a pain accompanied by it was so great that it could make me wish I was dying instead. But at least now I knew I could recharge it back in case I overuse the power.

"it has one other ability, an ability that were about to used. Come on… you can see it for yourself. Radu were moving out right away."

At Brimir word Radu nod as he raised his right hand.

"Kyuuuiiiii!" suddenly a high pitched cry can be heard and when I look up I was met with a Dragon about five time the size of the Black Dragon. Lifdrasir power is powerful if there can even control a Dragon this big.

But before I could said anything my vision start to fade as I found myself floating endlessly. And then a sudden image shown as I can see Sasha fend off against something with one sword on one hand while a spear on the other.

Brimir seem to had cast something while Adell was just standing right in the middle of magic circel while Lauren were using some sort of item and I recognize one of them as the music box that awaken Tiffa power. then the image changed to Radu calling forth a Dragon as it grab Adell who the Rune had shone brightly as if it was almost bright as sun. Then the next thing I knew were white light…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the shadow of the night one figure can be seen sneaking away beside the big mansion.

A few minute passed after that as a shout can be heard from inside the house.

"It Foquet!"

"what are you food doing!? Capture him before he escape!"

After the shout one figure can be seen running as the other chase after the supposed Foquest.

When Foquet turn around she found the soldier were chasing her but this is all part of the plan as she ran through the alleyway.

The soldier follow suit but suddenly there were a Trap hole as they fall inside the hole. Using that as distraction Foquet disappear from sight as she brought with her the item she just stole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hmph… that was easy," Foquest mutter as she was sure no one were following her. at least that what she thought as she suddenly felt a dozen of people or rather mage were heading at her.

"Look like I said that to early." After she said that Fouquet start to take off and using wind magic as Reinforcement she jump from roof to roof.

More than half hour passed but Fouquet still didn't managed to shake off her pursuer.

'that weird… they should have given up by now if they still cant catch up to her. it as if they maintain they distance on purpose' Fouquet were starting to be suspicious on her supposed pursuer. But it was to late as soon she found out that she was already on the outskirt of the town.

'they were planning on luring me here in the first place that why they didn't confront me when they could." Fouquet silently thought. Before she arrived at the clearing field as she stop her movement.

"Came out! Whoever you are you were clearly luring me to this place so no one can see. I assume you ave some business with me!" Foquet shout to her surrounding and sure enough, a group of people drop of from the tree with a sound of leaf rustle.

She did that because she feel there were no point of running away until she was sure who is chasing her. from the look of the clothes they doesn't seem to be working with the noble with she just stole just now.

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?" she ask hopefully she can found out their reason. After all they nothing more scary than an unknown enemy.

"There no need for you to know us, what you need to know is your life end here, Fouquet of the crumbling earth." So they knew her as Foquest meaning they don't know her true identities. If they after her she deduce it must be because of grudge from some noble that she had stole before. but they look to organized to just be a mercenary and they also don't carry the aura that the Assassin usually has. They look more like an organization from how they were standing and they formation.

Fouquet able to tell this much from her observation. Even so it still doesn't change the fact that they come for her life. If that the case she will have a retaliate. Although she were a Triangle mage she have confident that she can fought evenly against an average square class mage.

"hmph… do you think all of you have what it takes to defeat me." although she said this the situation doesn't really look favorable to her. From what she can tell all of them are a mage and they were a dozen of them here.

"We should see..." just as what Fouquet assume as leader said that all of them start bringing out their wand and start the incantation. Fouquet wasn't stupid as she start bringing out her Giant golem. This is a perfect method when dealing with Multiple opponent. And since they were far from town it make it easier to maneuvered the golem.

The golem raised it arm as it form a fist before bringing down to where the dozen of mage is. But she never expected that a wind barrier start to form around them. it look like a wind shield but Henrietta can feel that It was an upgrade version of it as the Golem hand crumble as it touched the barrier.

Before Foquet could restore the golem back the mage start another incantation as all of them raised they wand forming at Fouquet as a large block of ice forming in front of them as it head at her golem. Before the attack hit Foquet jump off as she cast levitation to soften the landing.

The large ice attack hit the golem as the golem crumbled as it part suddenly frozen. This is bad, normally if her golem were to be destroy she can summon it again as long as some part exist. Using the already existence golema and combine it with the surrounding ground Foquet will be able to reduce the amount of willpower need.

Right now she can only summon that Giant golem once and that all her limit. But sicne the part of the golem had been frozen it was impossible for her to regenerate it again. it look like her enemy didn't just after her life. They even knew her golem weakness.

She wants to ask who are they exactly but suddenly she remember something. the magic they use… although it look like a Square class spell it look more like all the people were casting it at the same time. and there only one place she knew where they practice this technique.

"You… that skill… all of you are Romalia Dog aren't you. I see… so why did Romalia or rather the church want me dead?" it was clear that this people belong to the church but what they want with her. she never been to Romalia beside when she was….

Suddenly a realization stuck her.

"as expected of Fouquet, you even knew our techniques which we kept in our country. Someone like you si dangerous if let be… you know too much." From that… Foquet can already guess. It looks like they came here to silent her up. She did after all infiltrate the church in order to found out more information about Void. So they came here to shut her off. They must be something that they want to hide… if they even come as far as Tristain just to shut her up. She barely knew anything and yet they still come after her. whatever it is they church is hiding must be something that cant be elt out to public no matter what.

"So you want to shut me up about what I knew about the void… well, you can try." Although Fouquet were saying this in confident tone, the truth is she was at dead end. She waste a lot of willpower summoning the golem. Right now she probably have enough power to summon a few small golem but that is all.

"heh… big word from a corner thief… you may not remember this but the one who discovered you at that time was me Barry Bernouli, it time for me to take revenge for the shame you put on me that day."

As the person identified as Barry Bernouly said he start some incantation as the air around him grew hotter as a fire start to surround the tip of his wand. Fouquet can feel that the spell is strong maybe about triangle class even.. she doubt she could block it with a wall of earth but there were nothing she could do right now.

Is this it? is this the end for her? she think of Tiiffa.. what would she do without her? Then again Tiffa is already mature enough to take care of herself. Foquet or rather Matilda can feel it. ever since she summon the Boy Tiffa had changed. Yes… if it is that boy she can entrust Tiffa to him.

It seem today is the end for a Thief Foquet…if there is afterlife she was sure she would be send to hell. Not that she care for that matter.

She stood as she wait for the attack to come as the a blast of fire were shoot at her with greater speed. She won't be able to dodge it even if she want to. on reflect Matilda shiel her face with her hand. a face is a woman treasure after all so even in death she doesn't want her face to have burn mark.

As she waits for the fire to hit her… nothing happened. When she look at where supposed to ba an attack a large wind barrier were blocking the fire for her.

"isnt it not fair for a man to gang up against a woman."

She noticed a man who suddenly appear beside her and from the want he holding he is the one who block the attack for her.

"Who are you? are you with her?" Barry ask and from that Matilda assume this man isn't their associate.

"I'm just strolling around when I see this beautiful woman being attack… I cant just let the damsel in distress after all." Matilda knew he was just flattering her with word but she can't help but blush a bit at the flattery.

"If you want to interfere with us then we just have to kill you to. everyone… prepare the next spell." upon the instruction the other mage began the incantation but they never expected for the newcomer to charged at them.

[Ubiquitous Dell Wind…] at that word the man suddenly double.

One… Two… Three… Four… the man body doeble as they both of them scatter making the other mage confused which to hit.

The combined spell may be powerful but if they were to be attack at different direction the can only target one and it will take some time before they could cast another spell. the man seem to be experience with fighting and not to mention the spell that he used must be at least

The man brought out the cane which Matilda assume was a substitute for a wand as he mutter another spell. a whirlpool of wind start to form around the cane as it start as he use one of the cane and slash at one of them. 6 of them fall at the hand of each double.

"grr… retreat!" after watching the man strength Barry issued a retreat as the remaining mage escaped from the place.

The man watch as they escape. It a good choice considering that they might have a reinforcement somewhere and Matilda had make sure they don't see her face so she can feel at ease. But she cant feel relief yet as she still don't know this man goal. From how he fought Matilda can easily tell this man here is a square class mage and a strong one at that.

The highest a mage could achieve is square class even so there is different between a normal Square class mage and the strong one. For example Karin of the heavy wind. Even though she is a square class her power far surpassed other square class mage.

"My lady are you hurt?" she can tell the man were just saying that so she decide to get straight to the point.

"Enough flattering, why don't you told me the real reason you save me. I'm sure it not because I'm just a damsel in distress." She doesn't really like it, to be saved by someone and a noble at that.

"fufufu… straight to the point I see, is this Foquet true nature is?" Matilda or right now Fouquet narrow her eye. It look like he knew her. whether they had met before or he was hiding somewhere when she and the Romalia dog were talking.

"Whatever do you mean. Mind telling me your name… first before we have our talk."

The man look at her for a second before answering.

"hm… I suppose so. My name Wardes, captain od the Tristain Griffon knight." So this man here is a Ttistain soldier. But captain of the griffin knight? Fouquet wasn't sure as she haven't investigate about the Tristain Royalty at all. She more focused on her target than anything. furthermore she don't want to take a risk of after the treasure inside the castle. No doubt it will be guard tightly even with her ability she don't know whether she could succeed.

"I see… on what honor does the captain of the Griffon knight want with me?" at first she though he was here to arrest him but when she think again for what reason did he have to kill those Romali dog for? He have other motive for wanting her to stay alive.

"nothing much… but what about alliance?"

"alliance?"

Foquet were confused. Why would he want to allied with a thief like her?

"yes alliance, of course I rather interested on information about the void your talking. I believe I know the person who possess the void." Foquet start to feel cautions at this. Could Tiffa identities been revealed?

"What do you mean? Just who is this Void user you're talking about?" it still too early to come to conclusion. After all they was for void user it wont surprise her if there other void user nearby.

"It someone on the school you are teaching, Ms Loungeville."

"h-how did…" it seem she underestimate him. to know her identities mean he must have suspect her long ago. This left her no choice but to accept. Than again as long as it didn't involve Tiffa it won't be a problem to her.

"so… would you accept? I even pay you for the job."

It not like she have a choice in the matter.

"very well, I take it on your offer."

Thus begin the alliance between the two. One who is necessary for the event to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"fufufufu… Business is great when you were working huh Tiffa."

Jesicca said as she observe Tiffania in her waitresses clothes.

Tiffania being dense as she is didn't get what Jesicca meant by that. It true that thing had been busier ever since she start working here.

"So, what is your relationship with Saito now?"

Tiffa blush a bit at the mention of her relation with Saito.

"were just friend that all." she answered while trying to very hard to not blush.

"Is that so, if you don't make a move then I think I take him for myself."

"no, he mi-" Tiffa managed to swallow her word before she can finish it.

"hahaha… your so cure when you fluster." Jesiccca said with a sly grin on her face.

"mou… Jesicca-san."

Tiffa pout at that. When she arrive at this place she was wary of everyone afraid that they will found out about her identities. So far nothing had happened and shewas quite happy living a life like this. Saito had gone out of town saying that he has a job to do. All she can do is pray that he is safe.

It been a few days after that and she havent hear a word from him. Tiffa can feel that Saito seem to be hiding something from her which make her mad. Knowing Saito it probably something that he deem dangerous and doesn't want Tiffa to go with him.

She can take care of herself just fine. She wish Saito don't have to worried about her to much. She manged to convince Saito with the job of capturing the bandit but even then he still doesn't think she can take care of herself. She knew he were worreid sicne she was a void mage and also an Elf at the same time.

It would cause trouble if someone found out about either of it. even so she still have her magic to erase memories so it shouldn't be a problem.

"but still… I never though someone like him can think of soemthing like this." Jesicca said while pointing bunch of people gathering around at a certain Bulleting board. Some of them were a mercenary whilse some were noble.

It was a quest system Saito implement a short while after working here. at first it was just him taking the work but soon enough many people start to gather and start taking the job. When she ask why not just keeping it to himself he said something like about RPG rule or something.

But thank to that many people had start gather at the inn mostly Mercenaries looking for Job. Though Tiffa can see a some noble show some dislike of this new system but for some reason Saito managed to gain permission from the Princess. She never meet the princess before but she knew Saito were acquantince with her.

and according to her cousin Princess Henrietta can also be conisder her cousin but she opt to not make any contact with her. although Wales easily accept her she don't know whether Princess Henrietta can accept her with her being an Half elf. That why try as hard as possible to avoid meeting her. even Saito wont change her mind on this.

After Jesicca done teasing her she return to her work as Tiffa goes back to her.

"Huh! Do you have some business kid!"

Normally no one will bat an eye upon hearing that since it was a normal occurrence in the outside world. but Tiffa who hasn't been outside for a while tunr to look at seeing a child being glare at by a gruff looking guy a large sword resting on it side.

"b-but… I-i…" the child were scared as she look like she was about to cry. Tiffa had watched something like this happen many times ever since she step outisde of the village. no matter it is she cant never get used to it as everyone else were just looking at the spectacle as if they were looking at daily thing.

"that enough! The child meant no harm." Tiffa said sternly as she look at the gruff looking man. Tiffa can tell that this person here is not just any amateur considering the how he able to carry that big sword without problem.

"Who are you?" the man look at her face but as soon as she caught the sight of her he was stunned. It happen many time that Tiffa already get use to it. for some reason when people see her for the first time they will have that disbelief look on their face especially male. At forst she was afraid that they found out of her being an Elf but over time she already gotten use to it. she once ask Saito why is that bit for some reason his face were red as he refused to answer her question.

But nevertheless the man face suddenly change as the look of recognition on his face.

"hm… I feel like I've seen someone like you before." the man suddenly said. but before he can think of anything someone call him.

"enough Croiss. Were found the job for us. it time to leave."

Another figure appear which Tiffa assume were his companion. The man unlike the gruffy looking one call croiss has a calm face but the wand attached to his belt indicate that this person is a mage.

A mage and a Swordman… Tiffa felt like she had seen them before. but where? She never step outside of Westwood village for years now so the only way for her to meet them was in the forest.

"that was fast… yosh! let go and finish whatever the job is. Still whoever it is this Saito guy is he sure help us to get a job easier."

He said as he turn to his companion completely forgetting the kid and her as if it was never happen at all. both of them leave through the front door as Tiffa watch them something finally hit her.

Those two are the one who had attacked Wales when he first arrive at Westwood. Tiffa had casted mind wipe on them before so they wouldn't remember anything about the village. still it seem even without the ir memories it still give them the feeling as if they were remembering. She have to think more about how her Mind wipe work.

For the whole month she haven't use Mind wipe at all. it wasn't necessary as the void spell Transform were use to hide her identities. Tiffa shook her head to clear her though from this. Right now she should ask the girl her problem.

"What wrong? Are you lost?" talking to this child remind her of the children from westwood village… her heart ached at remembering that. whoevr it is that done it to them Tiffa need to know why and for what reason. Why did they have to kill all of the children. Saito had been adamant on blaming the windalfr but she was not sure about that.

"I-I'm…" it seem that the man from before still scare her off.

"it okay,the scary guy gone already, if eh come back Onee-chan will beat him up." Normally she wont use the word like that but when one live with in the environment she is and not to mention an influence from Jesicca a bad habit can be picked up by her.

The girl stops sniffing at that as she look at Tiffa smiling face. her face slowly brighten as she took out what was on her hand.

"I, I heard that... this place if where people can put out request, so I want to put up my own request." The girl said as she show the paper which people usually fill out when they want to put up some quest.

"well let Onee-chan take care of it." Tiffa said as the girl smile as she hand her the paper.

Hm… the word were hard to understand sicne it was wrote by a child. But at she read it she gasp.

"is this true? why ahvent anyone done anything yet?" she surprised.a t the letter were mention of this girl father who had gone out to gather some herb didn't return yet since yesterday. Shoudnt something be done immediately?

"um… those peole in armor said they cant spare any people… I'm not sure what happened but they said I can get help if I go to this place."

The people in armor should be refer to soldier… but to just leave it at that… it true that she could get help here but it will take time before someone even accept the job and by the time it will probably to late. Even now her father msut be in danger.

"What wrong?"

"Kyaa!" Tiffa shriek as she turned around only to found Tabitha and a red hair gilr she havent met before.

"T-tabihta! What are-" doing here she swallow those word. she remember Saito said about Tabitha being on Tristain magic academy. Saito must have tell her where they leave Tiffa assume as to why Tabitha here.

"hey~ who is this girl? And is those real!?" the red hair girl seem to be nagging at her but what Tiffa don't understand is that did she meant by real?

"later," was Tabitha answer before she turn back to Tiffa and ask her the same question.

"um, you see…"

After explaning the situation.

"I see… let hurry." Was Tabitha reply while the other girl were rather intrigued.

"hm… so this is the new system I've been hearing about. Well it not a bad way to make quick money I guess. Well count me in… let me Kirche the ardent burn away all your trouble little girl." The red hair girl said as she introduce herself.

"Onee-chan will find your dad so please wait for us at home. We'll sure to find your dad." Tiffa crouched to the little girl as she said that while patting her head.

"um… thank you onee-chan." the girl said as she do what she said and return to her house.

"where Saito?" at Tabitha question Tiffa could only shake her head as she tell her she don't know. Tiffa was sure she noticed Tabtitha face look sad for a moment before turning to her expressionless face.

"hey~ let talk while were moving." At Kirche word Tiffa nod but before she leave she didn't forget to tell Jesicca about the work. Saito didn't know but she secretly had taken some job alone but that mostly of gathering something or just doing some errand job. It nothing dangerous so Saitou shouldn't mind about her doing it. he had been a bit overprotective lately that it was became a bit hard to do anything. not that Tiffa didn't appreciate it but she want at least prove herself so she would not burden him if something like the battle last time happening again.

Tiffa knew she was mostly protected by everyone during the fight against the vampire. That why she want to at least be able to take care of herself as to not be a burden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the place?"

Kirche ask no one in particular but Tiffa nod nonetheless. From the information she gain from the child mother who she decide to vist first before doing anything. Saito did say that they have to talk to the client before doing the job to get better understanding of their mission.

The mother seem to be delighted that someone is wiling to help as she gladly told them any information they could use. Tiffa wasn't sure what to ask exactly but fortunately Kirche were good at that as they managed to gain many usefull information.

In front of them were a cave also known as Cavern of Ice, the reason for the name is because for some reason the temperature inside the cave was low that one could even create an ice if one were to leave a bucket of water for while in there. Tiffa don't know why but she can feel the presence of spirit inside this place. Being a Firstborn magic user makes her more sensitive to the presence of the spirit.

Firstborn magic is a magic which use spirit power but one could use it even without any spirit nearby. Even so one can feel if the main body of the spirit is nearby or nor and Tiffa did felt it. but she something wrong. She can feel the spirit seem to be restless as if something were bothering him. she decide to shrug this feeling as she pray for the child father to still be alive.

"enter." Tabitha said slowly as Kirche nod. Tiffa and decide to follow suit as they got inside the cave.

The path wider as deeper they got.

"brrrr… it cold." Kirche said. it was true that the deeper they are the colder it become. Kirche bruing out her wand as a burst of fire came out from it tip lighting out the cave and heating them up. Tiffa want to sue fire magic but she need to at least make a pact with spirit that govern over fire. Normally one can easily summon a spirit to make a pact but because of her Void magic it prevent her from summonning any spirit without they consent.

She succeeds last time because the wind spirit had wanted to be there but she the other spirit may not even look twice at her. it is said that the spirit won't really care about anything other than what good for them and the world. And the fact that if the spirit were angry it can cause the disaster in the world.

"a fork…"

Tabith said as she pointed at the fork on the road. Now they are not sure where to go… maybe they could go one by one? Or they could splitting up?

"hm… should we split up or go through one by one?" Tiffa ask the other two. If they split up it could make it easier but they don't know what would came out so it maybe safer if they stick together. Then again if again the man had been gone for whole day. She don't know what will happen if they late even for a second.

"relax~ at this time we have to keep compose… let see… Hyah!"

Kirche said as she wave her wand as suddenly a burst of fire coming out from her wand as it split into three going in each of the fork road.

"What did you just do Kirche-san?" Tiffa ask as she she doesn't have any idea the purpose of that magic.

"There no need for formalities, you can call me Kirche. And as for what I just did I use detect magic which will detect any heat source in either of this road. I'm an expert in Fire magic so I knew that human body let out some heat whenever they did something. not to mention in this freezing temperature it will be a matter of time before it detect something." Kirche speak with passion as she explain her magic.

"I see…" was Tiffa could said. the truth is she didn't understand a single thing what Kirche just said but decide to just go with the flow.

As they wait Tiffa decide to ask them what they were doing at the inn.

"oh that… Tabitha here suddenly said she want to go somewhere and I'm just decide to tag along. Never expected on going on adventure though." Kirche said while she make an evil grin. "so, Tabitha. You still haven't told me who this Saito is? Is he the same one as that weird looking guy from before?"

Tabitha was silent at that as she turn away not wanting to anyone to look at her. Kirche were about to dig out more but…

"heh… so Saito met someone you and he didn't even tell me." Tiffa said with a smile.

Kirche sweat drop at that as she take a step back. "ahahaha… Tiffa, your one scary girl. But don't worry, I haven't make any contact with him….. at least not yet." Kirche said the last part slowly as Tiffa breathe a sigh of relief.

"well, Kirche… I just hope you wont do anything inappropriate to Saito."

"I agree…"

Tabith said slowly at Tiffa word.

"hahaha… now I'm rather interested on this Saito person. Well…I won't do anything that he DON'T want me to do so don't worry to much." Tiffa felt like Kirche just said something in a roundabout way but before she could said anything Kirche wand suddenly glowing.

"There a reaction, this way." Kirche suddenly said as she pointed at the middle of the fork.

"let hurry…" at Tabitha word all of them nod as they both ran through where the heat source is detected.

The deeper they got the stronger this oppressive feeling that Tiffa had been feeling ever since they enter the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them ran without noticing a figure watching from behind.

"ho… isn't that that Half Elf void user? And the girl next to her is the one from Gallia… though I didn't recognize the third girl. Hm… should I get rid of the girl? Her ability is a threat to my power… "

The figure watch the three of them disappear as they gone deeper.

"Well… at the way they going I let them play with her… it was a great chance to see just how far this power goes." A dark aura start to sip out from the figure body as the figure disappear without leaving any trace of him.

* * *

Phew…this story seem to had gotten bigger that it was hard for me to just focus on one character. Well… at the rate I'm writing this I think I can get the next chapter up sooner than expected.

at the rate this going i think i just destreoy canon with how many thins is added. not to mention there is one other thing i would like to add to Tiffa abilities which will make it non-canon, hm... so this story will turn something like Au but i will try to preserve canon event while i'm at it.

That is all and review is appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

"Urg…" what was that? I wonder as I feel myself feeling awake. Could that had been a dream? Even so… where am I?

I found myself asking this question. After that bright light suddenly I found myself awake in an unknown place.

"Oh, finally awake boy." Turning around I can spot Teiryuulaying on the bed beside me.

Bed? I look around and found myself lying on some kind of bed in a room.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask him. Mymemories is still fuzzy. Not to mention that weird dream just make me more confused than ever. Is that dream real or is it just a dream?

Hm… even if it is a dream how the heck did I dream about Brimir in the first place? I don't even know the guy. Not to mention that the word use were something that I haven't heard before. Something like Valiag or Nitabileo… it definitely something that I haven'thear before so it should be impossible for me to dream of it in the first place.

"Well… I'm not sure how to say it but right now you're in some kind of monastery hidden from outside world."

"Monastery what?" what is that? Some kind of church? And what did he meant by hidden from outside world?

"Maybe it better if you told me what the last thing you remember is."

The last thing I remember huh. "Let see… I was fighting with the black Dragon after getting the flame Jewel… the Dragon suddenly make dive to the sea of larva. I managed to stop it using a Grenade that so happened to be at the dragon body. Iremember I was falling and… that is all I guess."

I start to tell him that but as the story goes I feel like something missing.

"Whereis Derf?" finally noticing the absence of Derf I ask Ryuu.

"So that all you remember… as for Derf he's over there." An arrow of water form pointing at where Derf is as I noticed him just near the door of this room. But I feel like something amiss. Why he didn't make any sound up till now?

"Oi, Derf… what with you being all quiet?" I call him.

"…"

"Oiiiii…"

As I got no response I try again.

"It useless boy… he already…"

I ignore Teiryuu as I walk to Derf as I grab him.

"Wake up! Just how long do you want to sleep? If you wake up I will send you to the best blacksmith there is…" still no response. Don't play around, aren't you an immortal sword? Say something… please…"

But still no response. Don't joke around… we just talk as if nothing happen before you can't just disappear on me.

*Snore*

Suddenly the sound of snoring can be heard from him.

"Eh?"

"Sigh… let me finish first… he overused his own core energy making him in Hibernation state. It will take some time before he regain consciousness. Really boy… you need to listen to other people story before jumping to conclusion."

Hibernation state? So he just sleeping. Phew… I thought he was dead for sure. Well youcan't blame me for getting emotional. Even though he can be annoying but he is still my partner even if I'm not Gandalfr. If I ever happen to met with the real Gandalfr I don't think I will hand over Derfwithout a fight. That how important he is to me.

"Sorry, but what exactly happen?" what the reason that caused him to be in this state in the first place.

"Hm… I'm not sure since I wasn't there but according to Derf before he enter that state….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Partner! Wake up! Oi… if you lose consciousness now we will be swallowed by the lava."

Derflinger shout but Saito didn't seem to hear it as he start losing strength and his body start falling.

"PARTNER!"

No matter what Saito hadfully lost consciousness so Derf shout were for nothing.

"Kuh… at this rate he will die, I already use all the energy in me at that last attack. No choice but to use my own energy."

As he said that the hand of Saito suddenly move as it catch the cliff preventing from falling. With all his strength Saito managed to get up preventing from falling.

If one were to look at Saito one can see that he already lose consciousness. The reason why he able to move is because of Derf's abilities to take control of his wielder. Normally in order to use this abilitiesDerf need to use the magic that had been absorbed by him but because of that last attack the magic within him is empty so he have to use another source of magic meaning its own magic. Just like Teiryuu who has willpower on his own to use magic Derf also has one although it is not much since it absorb magic make up for it.

Derfnow is controlling the unconscious Saito to move the body in order to get out of the place. The other Dragonseem to had stop attacking after the defeat of the Black fire Dragon. It makes it easier for him to reach an exit.

After that he head out to where Saito had put their horse. Before going they managed to rent a horse because well… it will take forever if they just walk to Fire Dragon mountain from Tristain. Not to mention that Saito had left Teiryuu with the horse as that said sword said that he watch over the horse.

After a few minute he reaches where the horse is.

"Yo, boy… wait… your Derf. What happened to the boy?" Teiryuu at simple glance managed to recognize that Derf was in control of the body.

"Well…" Derf explain the situation to him though he try to make it as short as possible as he doesn't have much time to control the body.

"I see… I take over from here…" at Teiryuu word Derf remove his control from Saito. Unlike him Teiryuu possess more willpower and not to mention that controlling people is his specialty so he can at least trust him to take Saito to the safe place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That what happened… after that I decide to brought you here. Although I work for Gallia I'm not really familiar with the place so I can only think of this place."

Hearing the story I recall passing out… so Derf is the one who save me. Come to think of it if I really fall at that time I'll be dead by now. And Teiryuu seem to give me back my body. I don't know because the first time we met he had taken over someone body and use it as if it as he wish. At first it was because of Derf that prevent him from taking my body but since Derf is out of commission it should be no problem for him to take control of my body and yet he doesn't.

"I see, thank you for that but where is this place?" I've been wondering this till now.

"You're in the one of the Monastery hidden inside Gallia, honestly suddenly fainting in front of the monastery with the talking sword no less. I have half in mind to just leave you there."

"Ack-" I turn around only to be met with a middle age woman. I didn't even notice her approach… come to think of it most of the people I met can sneak on me easily. Did I really suck at sensing other people presence?

"Ah… old hag… it is good to see you. The boy had already awake."

"I can see that, and stop calling me old older than me aren't you?"

At the old h- I mean the woman word I came to conclusion that they both knew each other. And from the look of it,it was when Ryuu was still a dagger.

"Hehehe… still unfriendly as ever."

"Thatwon't happen if you learn how to show some respect. Enough about that I think it time for you to tell me the full story"

As Ryuu and the woman keep talking with each other I noticed another girl beside her. She has long silver hair and I may be imagining thing but I feel like I have seen her somewhere before. But I decide to shrug it off as there no way I could meet her as this is the first time I was in the Gallia ever since I arrive at this world.

I make a greeting gesture to the girl but she seems to be scared as she hid her face behind the woman. Did my face really that scary?

"I see, well I heard about the trouble at Fire Dragon Mountain. And if what you said is true than I have no problem of sheltering this boy till he recover." The woman look at me and I can feel she seem to be sizing me up. "From the guy who defeat a Dragon you doesn't seem much." Sorry for looking weak. I have to admit if not for the help of the jewel I won't even stand a chance against the Dragon. Even with Lifdrasir help it still take time before I can face another experience swordsman without the jewel help. Of course anything about the Darkness is kept secret, even if we did tell her I doubt she would able to comprehend. Even those of Royalty who had access to much bigger secret didn't know about it.

"This guy may not look like it, but he had fought a vampire and even survive against it." Ryuu said to my defense. Well I did face a Vampire but not just any Vampire. It is a vampire that had been upgraded with the power of Darkness making it stronger. According to Derf that Dark Vampire may even be stronger than an average Elven mage.

"Hm… if you say so… you can call me Maria while you're here." The woman introduces herself. After that she shove the girl behind her in order to face me. "This is Yossette." The girl who for some reason gave me a feeling of Dejavuu look at me in the eye before she turn away while her cheek redden.

Weird… is there something on my face? Oh well, I should introduce myself first.

"My name Saito, this sword here is Derf and that Katana as you know it is Teiryuu." I make a gesture to Derf and Teiryuu as I introduce myself.

"You must be hungry right, come to the dining room, I'll prepare you some food." Hearing the word food my stomach chose that time to make a sound. Just how long did I unconscious?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I arrive at the Dining room I decide to ask Teiryuu some question.

"Why did I faint?" no matter how I try to remember I didn't see anything wrong with me. It just that suddenly I feel like I can't keep awake as if my body just shut down all of a sudden.

"About that, I'm not so sure… there is nothing wrong with your body that would warrant you to lose consciousness but from Derf story I can only think of one thing…"

"What?" if there nothing wrong with my body then what other reason can it be?

"According to Derf he said that you once activate both the wind Jewel and Fire jewel at the same time…" I nod to confirm his statement. "…I think it is because your body can't support both Jewels at the same time. It might cause temporary shutdown in order to make it easier to recover."

"You're saying that I can't use two Jewels at the same time?" I ask to confirm his statement.

"Yes." Since he can't nod he answers me.

I feel a bit disappoint at that. It seems that there is still consequence if I were to use both at the same time. Oh well… it look like I need to be careful on which Jewel to activate if the situation arise. Although a boost on strength look good but it still doesn't change the fact that my speed is at normal speed. It will make it harder to dodge an attack while in that mode. I need to be smart to choose which mode to activate.

"Hey, I have this weird dream when I was unconscious…" I told Teiryuu about that weird dream I just have. "Do you know anything about it?" that dream was too real that it was almost impossible to shrug it off as a dream.

"An Elf as Gandalfr and a Vampire as Windalfr? It might just be a dream… although I live for more than thousand years but I can be assure that I was born after Brimir Era. If anything you should ask Derf about it."

So even Ryuu didn't know anything about it. I guess I should ask Derf but the problem is he is in Standby mode right now. I can feel the Jewel power so that mean even without Derf I can still use the Jewel power. But it sure sucks without Derf around.

"Um… here is your food."

Damn it, not again. It seems someone just sneak up on me again. When I turn around I was met with Yossete who seem to be holding a tray of food. Since I woke up in the middle of the midnight I'm sure they already have their own share of food. I feel kind of bad making they do this.

"Yossette," the girl startles by my word but I didn't intend to stop. "Whereis the kitchen?" what… I need to know where it is so I can at least watch my own dish once I finish eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yossete does not know how to react in this situation. She haven't had any interaction with a boy her age for… as long as she remember as this place were isolate from outside world. Not to mention that since this place is a Monastery only woman is here so she was a bit curious at first at the sight of another man.

She wasn't sure why but whenever she look at him she feel like her heart beat faster than it normally is. Maybe it is because she haven't seen any male for a long time. That must be it… she tried to reassure herself.

She was watching the boy eating and from how fast he ate his food proved how hungry he is. It had been a few days since he was unconscious after all.

After he finish eating true to his word he wash his own dishes and from the look of how he did it, it is as if he did it every day.

That part was true since Saito job in Charming Fairies inn whenever there are no job in a quest board he can be found washing the dish back at the kitchen. Not to mention with his Lifdrasir rune as each day passed he become more skill at watching dishes. As month passed he can even wash dishes while closing his eye.

With nothing else to do she found herself alone with the boy in the guess room. She doesn't know what to say but when she look at Saito she found him to be staring at her.

She can feel a cheek redden at that but decide to ask him if something wrong.

"Ah… no, it is just that…. Have we met before?" she shook her head at the question. If they have met she was sure that she can remember him. After all she can count on her finger how many people she had met over the course of her staying here.

There were of coursesome news from outside world but she mostly immerse herself in a Fairytale story. She sometime feel like she was a princess trap in the tower waiting for a prince to save her. She wasn't really far off the mark. First she was really the princess. But unfortunately the man in front of her was not a prince rather he was just some common civilian. Even so it still feels nice talking to him.

"…"

"…"

The atmosphere turns silence. She wasn't really sure what to talk with him. What to do… maybe she can just start a small chat.

"So Saito-san, where did you come from?"

Saito look at her with a thoughtful look before answering.

"Um… let see… there is only one moon, there this many tall tower towering reaching the sky. Of course there are not mage in existence."

No mage? One moon?For some reason it resemble some of the Fairytale that she had read. Could such a place exist?

"I see… I want to see it… a world like that." Yossette said. If there were really exist a world like that. Maybe she can finally be free.

"You believe me?" Saito ask surprised. He was sure that she will laugh it off but he didn't expect her to believe him.

"Of course, or are all of that a lie. Even if it is it still an interesting lie."

Saito seeing Yossete believe him decide to continued telling her about his world. It was interesting nonetheless.

That night Yossette dream of being a princess as a prince came to save him. But what she didn't expect were the prince face to turn to Saito as she start to feel herself awake just when it was about to get to a good part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came as Yossete were about to go and talk to Saito.

"Oh well, I guess this is all of it." Saito is checking all of his belonging as he was about to leave.

"Are you leaving already?" Yossette ask feeling disappointed. She was feeling comfortable talking to him to. Not to mention last night Dream….

"OhYossette, your face look red. Are you having a fever." With that Saito bring his hand to her face as to feel the heat on her face. She can feel her face heat up more at that so she decide to distance herself from him immediately.

"I-I'm okay," Yossette said before Saito could get his hand on her, "are you leaving already?" she decide to ask the question again.

"Yeah…. Now that I'm fully conscious I need to go back before Tiffa worried about me." She doesn't know who Tiffa is but she assume it must be his family or something. Family huh… she was abandon by her family so she wasn't sure how it would felt.

"Hm… I swear that I've seen someone like you before but where?" Saito start to ponder. "Oh well. It must be my imagination." Was the conclusion Saito could get.

Yossette wonder what he meant by that. It true that the current her is not her true face rather it was a product of this magic pendant that hide her true identities from the race of the world. But she was told not to never take the pendant off or else people might it will be bad if people knew of her existence.

"Right, it is time to go, say goodbye to Maria for me." With that Saito decide to take off and with the sound of a Horse Yossette watch as his figure disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cold' was what had been going to everyone mind right now. Even with Kirche fire it was still far too cold in here. Beside the cold she can feel this oppressive feeling getting stronger the deeper they went.

"Brr… if not for the heat that my magic detected I would believe that the girl father wasn't in here…" Kirche said but she still maintaining buckle of fire surrounding the three of them. The magic work in the same principle as a wind magic which allow to breath underwater in which it heat the body. Tabitha magic wasn't of any help since she can only make it more colder than it already is.

!

Suddenly Tiffa ear seem to pick up something. It was a voice for sure.

"I hear something." Tiffa told to the group as she tried to make sense what she just heard.

"-lp. - elp. Help…" the more she hear the more it sound like someone us asking for help.

"What did you hear?" Kirche ask because fior her she can't hear anything at all. Maybe it because Tiffa is a Half Elf so her hearing is sharper or maybe it is just a coincidence. But what matter is someone asking for help and they have to hurry.

"This way!Hurry!"Tiffa dash of before the other two can say anything as they follow suit.

"Ne~ where are we running to?" Kirche still asking.

"Justmove…" Tabitha answer for Tiffa. She knew that Tiffa might have pick up something that they can so the only thing they can do is trust her for now.

After a few minute of running kirche finally understand why.

"The heat signature is stronger here, there must be someone nearby." With that they decide to search the area. It was hard with how many stalactites stuck on the ground blocking their sight. They have to search every nook and cranny if not for Tabihta detect spell.

"This place…" Tabihta point out at the wall of ice infront of them.

"Are you sure?" Kirche ask just to make sure. No matter how one look it just a wall of ice.

"Very…" Tabihta nod.

"Okay..if you say so. Stand back please. I'm not sure if my normal flame is enough to melt this kind of ice." At Kirche warning bothTiffa and Tabitha stand back.

Fire-Earth with the combination of spell Kircheunleashes some sort of round like object. As soon as it make contact with the wall it explode in the burst of fire.

"How do you like that, my Flame Bomb." Kirche said boastfully. Tiffa has to admit that the spell was destructive. With that destructive force she has to guess that Kirche is at least triangle mage just like Tabitha is.

How about her? Well for starter void mage doesn't have a class. Theirpower depend on the time they take to chant the spell. Given time she can unleash destructive power of void. Of course that was limited considering her void spell wasn't made for attack. Even so there is loophole as Saito had teach her that with her Transform spell she can unleash an attack that may have the power to destroy a whole village with one cast. Of course she never use it before so she wasn't so sure if it possible. Not that she want to resort to use an attack like that.

After the wall of ice crumble it reveal what appear to be a hidden room. But that's not what got their attention. In the middle of the room there was a man laying around.

"Are you okay!?" as they rush to the man Tiffa ask immediately.

"Uh? Oh… someone came… I thought no one will came.." good. It appears that the man is still alive.

After confirming that he was the person they are looking for they decide to leave the place immediately. The faster they get to the outside world the better.

"Thank you for saving me but there one thing I have to say. In this cavern there is this strange monster lurking around. She is the reason why I was trap here in the first place."

Hearing the word strange monster Tiffa take a glance at Tabitha which she also nod. The only thing that they can think of is thoseblack monster that were corrupted by this Darkness power.

"Hm… strange monster huh… I'm sure it is not a problem which two of triangle mage here. By the way what class are you?" Kirche seem to be confident enough. But her class huh…

"I guess about triangle class…" she answers vaguely. After all her magic isn't a human magic. But neither is Firstborn magic. That was something that she doesn't understand. Her magic look like Firstborn magic which is utilize the power of spirit but instead of using any magic she can she can only use a magic that a spirit had contracted with her. For example right now only wind spirit had make a contract with her so she only limited to wind magic. Not to mention that it was much weaker than normal Firstborn magic is. Probable because she is an half Elf.

"Let's go…" Tabihta said quickly not wanting to waste any more time than necessary.

Tiffa would have agreed immediately if not for…

"Kurrrr…."

At where once stood an ice of wall now there is a giant bat blocking the way out. Not to mention that the bat were all color which ice like color as if she was seeing a frozen bat in front of her. But the fact that it was moving means it wasn't really frozen.

"W-what is that!?" Kirche ask surprised by the monster.

"T-that's the one I've been talking about. From the look of it she doesn't want to let us leave the cave." The man said.

The fact that there is a Black aura seep out from it body proves that this was the same thing. If that's the case it should be possible to use mind wipe on the creature.

"Please hide while we take care of this." Tiffa said to the man as he nod.

Kirche who seem to have broke of her surprised bring out her wand while Tabihta already hold his staff preparing for battle. Tiffa also bring out her wand. She can't cast void magic without wand. And if she were to cast magic without wand Kirche might suspect that she was using another form of magic which may lead to the revelation of her identities.

"Kurrr!" with the loud cry the bat flew at the three of them.

Tabitha unleash 'Air cutter' but was easily evaded by the Bat.

With a simple flap of its wings the bat unleash a barrage of ice arrow.

Tiffa form a wind barrier to deflect all of the ice attack.

"It can use magic!" Kircheclaimed shock for a moment before she focus back on the battle. "Everyone split up! Let's attack it from every direction." Kirch give order as Tabhita already sprint up to other direction confusing the monster.

As for Tiffa… sure she can use magic but her physical abilities were about average only. Not to mention that the room was small make it harder to found a safe place to cast a void spell. How did the monster able to fly without ramming through the wall is a mystery considering how narrow the space is.

The battle wasn't something Tiffa expected. Usually Saito will distract the monster while Tiffa casting a spell but this time they have no choice but to maintain their distance. Tiffa look at Kirche and Tabhita and found them to be able to maintain the distance while shooting some spell. As for her..

"Kyaa!" she barely dodge the monster attack. At first she was confident that she could at least take care of herself but now… she wasn't so sure.

The creature flap out his wing as a blue magic circle appears on the air. Soon a large block of ice appears from the magic circle as it fall to the ground. Since the room wasn't so big it left only little place to dodge the attack.

"Cast the wind shield!" at Kirche word Tabitha cast a wind shield as Tiffa also cast her own version of windshield. As the shield forming Kirche raised her wand as a fire forming combine with the wind forming a shield of fire as it melt the oncoming large block of ice.

"Kuuuuurrrrrrrrrr!" the monster didn't stop there as it kept take flight higher. Although the room were narrow but the height were great enough for the monster to flew higher than any of the spell can reach.

"Tch… any plan. None of my spell can't reach the monster from here and I'm pretty sure neither did tabitha. How about you?"

The questions were directed at Tiffa but what can she do? All her spell couldn't reach the monster either unless she conjure a wing like the last fight. Even so that will take some time. Maybe she could try what Saito teach her before. But to do that she will need some help.

"Um… I may have some way but to do that I need some help… um… Tabitha-san, do you think you could help me with…"

With that Tiffa whisper to tabitha what need to be done.

"Hey~ don't leave me out of this." Kirche seem to complain but Tiffa doesn't have a choice. If she were to told her she would have to reveal about her void magic which is something she can't afford right now. Sure Kirche doesn't look to bad when you got to know her even so it better if she didn't knew about it.

*boomboomboom* a shard of ice fell from above as it hit the ground. Fortunately Kirche managed to conjure up a fire shield before the attack could hit them.

"Buysome time…" Tabitha said slowly but enough to be heard by Kirche. She look suspicious for a moment before nodding as she deflect any attack coming from above.

With nothing to interfere,Tiffa start to chant her spell. It may take at least thirty second before the spell complete so she hope that both of them are okay while she was concentrating on the spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirche wasn't expecting something like this were to happen. Sure she was expecting fighting some monster while doing the job but she never expecting fighting a monster which can use Firstborn magic. She had heard about this firstborn magic from the record of her family. It is said that it was the same kind of magic that the Elf use only weaker in comparison with the Elf.

She really wants to burn whoever said that they are weaker. If this is weak then she doesn't know how strong the Elf is at firstborn magic. It takes at least a line spell to even deflect a small attack. That wasn't even including the larger spell which she has to use Triangle spell which tire her out considerably.

As for Tabitha she doesn't show much emotion when fighting but Kirche can tell,She was struggling. Her runic name is snowstorm. To face a monster who seem to have resistance to ice spell make the battle harder for Tabitha. That's why so far Tabitha will do the defending while Kirche would do the attacking.

As for the new girl Tiffania. The fact that she can use magic –prove that she was a noble…at least once was. Her magic were focus on wind magic but she have a feeling that there is something that Tiffa hasn't shown yet. And right now she can hear Tiffa chanting something that even she wasn't so sure about.

Is there really such spell that needs a longer time to cast? It was a first for her because normally one only needs to stack up the element before unleash the said she has an idea so Kirche have to trust her.

What with the monster? It almost as if it knew that they can't reach it at the height so it purposely attacking from that height. If this keep up Kirche will loss all her willpower and that was bad on many way. She consider to just escaping from the place but when she turn around she found the hole she just made with the Flame bomb had been covered by a thick wall of ice. In the midst of battle she has tried to destroy the wall again but it didn't work as the wall refreezing itself. It seems that their only choice of escaping is to defeat this monster here.

"Done!" whatever it is that Tiffania chanting seems to have completed. At that word Tabitha wave her want creating a strong gust of wind causing a small rock on the ground to float.

"Fire… at rock…" was Tabitha said. Kirche decide to just go with it as she cast a spell that caused the small rock to burn with flame. Another small gust of wind were send to the flying rock to the direction of the monster.

Just how the heck did the small burning rock can even hope of hurting the monster…Kirche wonder but soon she notice Tiffa pointing her wand at the dozen of rock.

[Transform!]

The next thing happens all the small rock glowing as its shape turn into something else. What appear next was a bunch of sword all flying toward the monster… Just like the small rock from before the sword was burning with flame as the burning sword heading at the monster at great speed.

*Shuk, boom, Crash*

One can practically heard the sound as finally Kirche can make out the form of the monster as it fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Right… let finish it."

Kirche said as she was about to cast the finishing spell-

"Wait!"

-but Tiffa stop her before she could.

"What's wrong?" Kirche ask. Wouldn't it be better to finish it before it can recover?

"She didn't do anything wrong… just wait a second before I heal you." Tiffa said. Weird but looking at Tabitha she doesn't seem to mind so Kirche decide to let Tiffa do whatever it is she need to do. After that was another chanting... this time it take about a full minute before Tiffa cast it as her wand glow for a moment.

Soon Kirche start to notice something. A mist of darkness start to seep out from the monster body as the monster start to glow. The mist of Darkness start to disappear and so were the glow on the monster body revealing what to be….

"A little girl!?" that's right. It was a girl. Her age if one were to guess were about 3-4 years old but her face clearly show that she was older than that.

"Owowow…. My head… phew… thanks for saving me…" the little girl said.

"Um… are you okay?" Tiffa ask just to make sure. Nonono… before that shouldn't ask her how a monster can turn to a little girl. Is she even human? The girl has a long purple hair past her shoulder. She was wearing a clothes that cover all her body including the hat. And the most noticeable thing is the girl is FLOATING.

"Oh yeah… I'm okay. Thank for saving me… from those…. Thingies…" the girl said and from the look of isshe doesn't knew what really happened.

"What happened?" Tabitha ask.

"Um… I'm not sure… I think I saw this weird man with this black thing coming out from him and the next thing I knew I have turn to that monster form…" the girl answer.

Both Tiffa and Tabitha seem to know what the girl is talking. Kirche will love to ask more detail but it better to leave this place first before anything else could happen.

"We should get out of this place first. I don't think I could stand the freezing temperature here anymore."Kirche said and it was true… because of the fight she almost forgot about the cold but now that the fight over she can feel the cold again.

"What a rude lady… how can you ignore me like that." the little girl pout at Kirche.

"Shut up brat! What are you anywhere… I'm pretty sure you're not a human." Kirche said. It's true that she was curious about that but it also true that she want to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Hmph… my name Nymph. I am the ice spirit reside in this cave…" a spirit? Now that make sense I think. She had heard of the spirit reside in this world it just that she never met one in her whole life. So this girl is the ice spirit? That explains all those ice attack the monster use. Then again what caused her to turn to monster in the first place? Kirche had to probe Tabitha for an answer if she wants to know the answer.

"I see… but we really have to leave right now…" Tiffa said. And from the look of it even she doesn't seem to stand the cold.

"Wait… um… let me come with you!" the ice spirit nymph finally said.

"Eh? Why?" Tiffa ask surprised.

"It is kind of lonely being here… and you seem able to make a pact with me." Pact? What pact is this brat talking about?Kirche start to wonder as she looks at the nervous Tiffa.

"Um… okay." Was Tiffa answer. Whatever it is that she wants to hide Kirche decide to let it go. After all everyone had a secret that they don't want other people to know.

"Right… since I'm still an immature I will need a medium to make a contract. Will the ring do?" Nymph asks as she point at the ring on Tiffa finger. The ring was plain from what Kircfe said.

After the spirit said that her body start to glow as she turn to orb of light before it flew away to the ring. The ring and the orb combine and what had a plain ring been before were one small blue gem on the ring. Kirche think that she just met with many weird thing just from this many mission. And that weird magic…Kirche already had a good idea what kind of magic it is but if Tiffa doesn't see a need to tell her than Kirche can wait till she prepared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ordeal in the cave Tiffa and the other managed to rescue the girl father. They decide to save their strength as they escort the girl father to his home. After arrive they were treated with warm food. After going through the cold place Tiffa and the other decide to accept the family invitation. They will need something warm for their body.

But she never expected for the girl father to increase the amount of reward that they already been paid. Tiffa politely refuse but the girl father insist so she finally accept. The money were divided accordingly to three of them.

"Yawn~ that was tougher than I imagined… I guess I have to train my magic more if I ever came to face with something like that." Kirche said while stretching her body. It was late already so the three of them were about to go separated way.

"Thank for your help." Tiffa said. If Tabitha and Kirche were not there she doesn't know if she can survive back then. Even if one can use magic it doesn't make one safer from the outside world. She learn the lesson today.

"Eh… think nothing of it. Once I got my familiar I should be able to improve my magic more."

"Familiar?" hearing the word Familiar Tiffa mind went to Saito. She wonders what he was doing right now but whenever it is she hope he will be safe.

"Yeah…. A weeks for now all second year will do their familiar summoning. I wonder what familiar I would get… maybe a fire Dragon…."Kirche start to said dreamingly.

"Um… I think it is time to leave." Tiffa said. Jesiccamust have been worried since she was gone longer than she said she would. She hopes that Matilda-neesan wouldn't found out about what happen today or else she will be suffer her wrath for a whole day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah… it late already… hey Ryuu, do you know any place I could set a camp around here?"

Saito ask Ryuu who had been resting on my back. Saito was too focus on reaching Tristain quickly and before he knew it the day already end. Currently he was in a rocky terrain that make it unsuitable for camping. He has to found a nice spot before he can set a camp.

"There should be a cave not too far from here." Teiryuu answer him.

Hearing that Saito speed up his horse to where the said Cave located at.

What he didn't notice is a group of four people were watching him from a top of the cliff.

"That's him all right. Hiragasaito. Reward 20000 goldcoin." A figure can be heard talking.

"Nii-san, are you sure this is a good idea… after all were taking a job from different client this time?" another much larger figure talk.

"Having second thought, well… all we need to do is kill the guy and get the money. It is nothing much." Another one said.

"Whatever… when will we make our move?" another one and from the sound of it, it was a girl.

"Tomorrow morning… I'm sure he also will be resting not too far from here. We make our move once the morning came." The first figure talks again as he hold the something that look like a trumpet as he blew it.

The wall of earth shake for a while as it starts forming into a cave. The four figure set a camp in the cave as they wait for morning to come before making their move.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Finally I can found some time to wrote this chapter. As you notice I decide to change Tiffa abilities a bit. Not her void magic rather her nature magic. It will be a bit different as I want to use something from her magic that can benefit other party.

As you notice it the familiar summoning is just around the corner. Probably the next chapter. The truth is I want to make this much longer but decide to shorten it in order to get to Familiar summoning quicker.

And let me say this first. The event of Saito and Tiffa didn't happen at the same time. Let just say that after Tiffa event it was a few days before Saito fight with the Black Dragon. And about Yossette… she just appears for a short while and I'm sure you knew what it meant. There is a possibilities that Saito may end up being summon as Myozrinirn but that won't happen in the near future. And her personality maybe ooc cause I'm not sure how she act in canon and when I ask in spacebattle all I got is mary sue so I don't know how her exact personality is.

Also thanks a lot to GenryuBlack94 for Beta read this chapter.

That is all from me and any review is appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

*Zwooshh*

The sound of a gale of wind can be heard as I got thrown by that said wind.

"Ouch… that hurt." I said to express the pain I have feel right now.

How did it come to this again? Oh yeah… suddenly this strange people appear out of nowhere and start attacking me. Well if I were to tell what happened it will just be problematic so long story short someone seem to put a bounty on my head and now a bounty hunter had come after me.

Why did I… someone who just beat a dragon one on one were being beaten by a bounty hunter you said. Well for one currently I can't use any of the Jewel power on Derf. It is true that I can feel the jewel power but the problem is I don't have ENERGY SOURCE. Yep... thanks to Derf who is snoring peacefully in this not so peaceful situation I can't seem to absorb any magic making it impossible to activate the Jewel power which required magic in the first place.

So right now I've been running for my life with my normal state which is good compare to the me before coming here but still not good enough to shake them.

BASH

A row of rock suddenly forming around me as it blocked my escaped.

"Boy, behind you!" at Ryuu warning I swing him as I block the incoming attack in a form of wind blade.

"Oi… why can't you give up already!" I complain to the guy before me.

"Heh… it not every day you found someone who has 20000 gold for their head. I'm just doing my job after all."

Kuh… why did someone want me dead anyway? Hm… the only think I could think of is because I introduce the quest system. Is that it? If that the case than the culprit most likely a noble since some of them don't like the quest system I make. And the fact that I got princess support make it impossible for them to relinquished the system.

Even if that the case I didn't regret one bit of doing something like that. After all this will give a lot of oppurtunitites for work to those who doesn't have a job especially mercenaries. Gah… let think about this later right now I need to escape them somehow.

"Hyah!" with the wave of water I blast through the guy as I channel the magic to destroy the blockade.

"Oh no you don't!" another voice but this time it was a woman as a lightning struck to where I was but I managed to dodge it before I got hit by it.

Before I can escape a dozen of golem appears blocking my escape.

That is it. There is no way out for me right now and I have to say I can even die anytime right now. Why am I so calm? Well you have Lifdrasir to thank for that.

"Phew… just one guy and he already give us much trouble."

The boy in front of me said as I can see another silhouette appear as four people gather in front of me.

"Now then I guess it is time for us to claim our reward." The one who smaller than the other said but I have a feeling that he is the leader of the group.

"Um… does that mean you're going to kill me?" I ask out of curiosities. Maybe they're not going to kill me but will capture me alive like what mostly happen in the game when the Hero cannot win no matter how strong he is. This may be one of those event. At least I hope so.

"Hm… of course were elemental sibling doesn't leave any survivor when we take the job." The kid said.

Oioioioi… what's with those dangerous sentence. But still how the heck am I going to escape from this situation? And what's with the name Elemental sibling? Can they be more creative? And what am I thinking about something useless at this kind of situation. I beter think of a way to escape from this situation.

Hm… if I remember that dream said that Lifdrasir can be a fuel for magic activation. Should I try it? If it is true I can use Lifdrasir to power up the jewel and enter either Wind mode or Flame mode.

Bah… it is not like I have a choice in the matter. Let's try it….

As I was about to focus on the rune suddenly I can feel something glowing behind me. When I turn around I was met with the thing that was familiar with me.

It was a mirror… no, instead of mirror it is more correct to say it was a portal. A green portal that was really familiar.

"What is that?" I found myself asking to the soon to be my killer.

"Hm? What do you mean? There is nothing there?" the soon to be my killer make a confused look.

"Seriously? There is a weird green portals there, don't tell me you can't see it?" I ask just to make sure.

"Hey, do you think he's gone crazy cause he was about to be killed." The only girl on the group said to the other.

I am still sane, mind you. but it seems they can't see the portal. Does that mean that this portal is what I think it is?

Hm… but that should be impossible. I'm already someone familiar so it should be impossible for me to become someone else? If it were the other way around I can still believe it since I have seen in game that one person can have more than one familiar. Never before I heard one familiar had two masters.

Then again for all I know this portal may not related to familiar summoning. Maybe it is just someone spell? Then again which element it is. If it is void then….

Gah! Now is not the time for this. Right… do it or die. I better use this chance to escape through this portal and hope that I will either be in the same world. I don't want to go through this portal and suddenly found out I'm in a different world than my world or Halkeginia.

"Ryuu, stall them for a while." As I shout that Ryuu let out a blinding light as I use the chance to jump through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let rewind the time a bit.

Today is another peaceful day in Tristain magic academy.

*KABOOM*

Well, at least until an explosion explode out of nowhere.

"W-what is that?" exclaimed one rather shock Half Elf or rather blonde girl at that sudden explosion. The girl in questions is indeed an Half elf but hide her identities so no matter who look at her they won't even suspect her of being an Elf.

"It is nothing to be concern about. Back to what we were talking about. There hasn't been any news of the boy?" ask a woman with green hair wearing the teacher uniform. The woman is called Matilda or rather Ms Loungeville as she was known by other people.

"No," Tiffa shook her head. "I haven't heard any news for him. Do you know where Saito go nee-san?" Tiffa ask and she has a feeling Matilda knew something about where Saito goes. It happens so sudden. Riding a horse Saito said he has to go somewhere and before she has a chance to say anything he had already taken off.

"Eh… don't worry too much about him. I'm sure he can take care of herself. Now let's get back to the reason I call you here." Matilda look at Tiffa which a cold look that Tiffa was sure she have been frozen solid if the look really gave out some sort of effect.

"Um… did something happen nee-san?" Tiffa ask nervously.

"I heard a certain someone had venture inside the cavern of ice. If my information is correct she happens to be with two of the student in this school. Do you have some explanation for this?"

"Hahaha… I don't know what you're talking about…" Tiffa state nervously but in her mind she already feel like screaming. How did she know about it? Tiffa had made sure no one knew what she had done except…

"I heard from that lewd girl from where you work." As she thought… Jesicca must have told her what happened. No wonder she felt like she have forgotten something when she return that after that battle. Jesicca knew what she was doing because she mostly handle all the paperwork for mission request so no wonder she knew about it. "Now then Tiffania… I think it is about time you tell me the truth, NOW!"

Tiffa wonder is this how Saito feel when he was dealing with Matilda?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a smoke clear itself it reveals Louise who is still a bit dirty as a result from explosion earlier.

"Hm… it seems I'm success on casting an explosion spell." Louise said try to not show any reaction.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The other students just look at her.

"W-what is with that look?" Louise finally ask as she can't stand the silence treatment.

"Well… Louise… if you fail you should just admit it. There is no need to say something like you cast an Explosion spell. I mean is there even such spell in the first place? You're a Zero after all."

The red Hair woman known as Kirche said with a slightly mocking tone.

"Humph… your just jealous you can't do what I can."

Louise found herself retort back. Normally she wouldn't really have a room for any word but at that everyone fell silence. It is true that no one beside her can cast an explosion like that. Even if it was just an error it still isn't possible to cast an explosion like that unless one had to be at least triangle class mage.

She want to think that she was special but alas that all she can do. No matter what kind of spell she cast, it always did it always end up with explosion.

"All right… that is the end of today class. Tomorrow all second year will summon their own familiar in order to help them with their magic. Make sure you everyone is present."

Said one middle age teacher Colbert. He was a bit worried after seeing another explosion by Louise. But maybe once she knew her own affinity it can help on her magic progress. After all Familiar is connected to the mage affinities so it may be the chance to help her on her magic.

After that all the others student dismissed except one person.

It was Louise. She stared back at a small burn made by her magic. At least she hopes it was her magic. She don't know why she decide to just name think of explosion whenever she using a spell. Well it did help her since she was aiming for an explosion from the start to when the explosion indeed came out it gave a feeling as if she had succeed on casting a spell.

But of course it was just an illusion as she was so excited she try to cast another spell but it end up in another spell.

"Gahhh… this is all because of that guy fault!" Louise shout as a certain raven hair guy appear on her mind. Ever since that meeting with that guy in which he compliments her spell Louise got thinking that maybe the Explosion itself is a spell. That is why she had been training to purposely casting an explosion.

"Um…"

As the day passed she found out she can aim the explosion spell so it can hit what her intended target. Of course it still doesn't change the fact that all she did is cause another explosion so to other classmate it seem like she had failed.

"Ano…"

No matter how you look at it, it is that guy fault. Louise complains in her mind. Guh… for a commoner he dares to give advice to noble? Just who does he think he is?" Louise found herself complain again.

"Why am I thinking about him in the first place!?" Louise said to no one in particular but was answer by…

"Eep!" can be heard. It seems Louise was too deep in thought that she didn't notice someone else behind her.

Louise turns around as she was met with a girl. She doesn't seem to be wearing a cloak so that mean she wasn't a student here.

As Louise starts to examine the girl more, her eyes stop at her chest or rather her Breast.

Then Louise look at her chest and then at the girl again. This happen for a few time until Louise said out loud. "Um… I must be tired than I thought I am. There is no way s-s-something like that could exist." Louise said while nodding trying to reassure herself that this is just a dream.

"Um… if it wouldn't be much trouble can you tell me where the exit is?"

Sigh… it seem she had overuse her magic. It seems even the Illusion in front of her act as if it was real. But there is no way it can be real right? Right!

"Hello… can you hear me." The illusion girl said again.

"…"

"…"

"Did something happen?" she asks again.

"W-w-w-what are you?" Louise finally asks after finally confirmed that this wasn't an illusion. 'The world is cruel' she want to cry that word very much.

But the other girl upon hearing that question suddenly become rigid as her hand shot out to her ear as if confirming something. After she confirmed whatever it is she did she breath out a sigh of relief.

As for Louise she was in the state of denial.

How could something like that exist? She pinch her cheek to make sure she want dreaming.

"Ouch.." that confirmed it. What happened was indeed realities.

"Are you okay?" the girl ask looking concerned but Louise decide that it was about time she snap back to realities.

"I'm fine… but who are you?" Louise asks her seeing that it was rare for any visitor to came to the academy. Just from the appearance Louise can feel this person is not just a commoner. She has the aura of a noble around her, no maybe even the same as Princess Henrietta.

"Eh! Me… my name is Tiffania Westwood." Westwood? Hm… the name sound familiar somehow but Louise was sure that the name doesn't have anything to do with any noble family that she knew off.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Since she already ask for her name it was proper for her to introduce herself as well so she decide to give her full name to her.

"Oh I see… Louise-san. Can you tell me the way out? I seem to be lost." Judging from the lack of reaction Louise conclude that she neither haven't heard of Valliere family or she just good at maintaining composure. It must be the former Louise thought.

"All right… I don't have anything better to do so I will bring you there." Louise said. Tomorrow the summoning so the truth is she kind of nervous on whether she will actually succeed on the summoning. Will it end up as Explosion again?

Nonono… she can't think like that. She has to believe that she will summon familiar. Yes a familiar that so legendary that surpassed other familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that long hellish session with Matilda, Tiffa finally given permission to leave. As she gets out from the room she let out a breath of relief. Matilda can be scary when she wants to.

With that Tiffa continued walking but as she was about to leave she finally realize.

"Where is the exit?" she realize that she don't know the way out. Maybe she can use her wind magic to fly above the wall. Then again she better not to. Hm… Matilda nee-san must have gone already so going after her is useless now.

Maybe she can just ask some student. Yep… that should be easy.

Unnoticed by tiffa but just beside her were a sign pointing at where the main gate is.

Tiffa walk hoping to stumble to some student. It would be great if it was someone she knew like Kirche or Tabitha. But it seems there is no one on sight, since the day already over Tiffa assume that they must have return to their own dorm.

Just as she was lost on what to do she spot someone seem to be mulling over something.

"Um…"

She tried to get the girl attention but she seems to be in deep thinking as she ignored Tiffa.

"Ano…"

She tried again but still ignored. She was about to try again when…

"Why am I thinking about him in the first place!?"

"Eep!"

At that girl sudden word Tiffa startled for moment before she regain her composure as the girl finally noticed her.

The girl seems to be examining her thoroughly until she spoke.

"Um… I must be tired than I thought I am. There is no way s-s-something like that could exist." The girl seem to be mulling over something but since Tiffa had managed to get her attention she decide to ask again

"Um… if it wouldn't be much trouble can you tell me where the exit is?"

"…"

But there was no answer as the girl seems to be thinking something again.

"Hello… can you hear me." Tiffa said to make sure that the girl did notice her.

"…"

"…"

"Did something happen?" she ask again as they were lock in staring contest.

"W-w-w-what are you?" the girl finally noticed her as she ask her while stuttered.

On hearing that Tiffa become worried. Could it be she knew that she wasn't human. Tiffa hand unconsciously move to her ear as she confirm that her ear was still those of human so there no way it will give out her identities. Tiffa let out a breath of relief at that. Whatever it is the girl doesn't know that she was an Half Elf.

As for that said girl she seems to be staring at her with disbelief look before she pinch her cheek.

"Ouch.." why did she did that? Tiffa wonder but the fact is the girl look hurt.

"Are you okay?" Tiffa ask being worried a little.

"I'm fine… but who are you?" the girl said before she caught Tiffa by surprise by asking for her name.

"Eh! Me… my name is Tiffania Westwood." Tiffa gave her name to her.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." The girl Louise introduce herself.

"Oh I see… Louise-san. Can you tell me the way out? I seem to be lost." Tiffa decide to ask her original question again. After all it is already late at night and although she can take care of herself against normal people it still unsafe for a girl to walk alone at night. At least that was what Matilda nee-san and Saito said to her.

"All right… I don't have anything better to do so I will bring you there." At the girl word Tiffa felt a bit relief. Hm.. at least she can be sure that she will at least get out from here. Although it had been a month since she was here she doesn't really quite use to the town yet.

The reason is because she mostly stay indoor because whenever she go out there always many people staring at her which make her kind of nervous and afraid that her spell somehow gone. At time like this that she wish she can use transform version of Firstborn magic instead of the void.

With Firstborn magic one can also change one form using it but unlike void it can only affect the appearance while with using void you can practically change anything even to the point of changing their own nature. For example you can even change fire to water in just a blink of an eye. That is how powerful the void spell is but its weakness is it takes time to cast depending on what kind of change she want to make.

As Louise start walking Tiffa decide to follow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Are you a noble?" Louise ask seeing that it will take some time before they arrive.

"Eh? Um…. I guess you could say that." The girl Tiffania answers vaguely. At that hesitation Louise thought that she must be one of the noble which had their title strip. Hm… maybe it better if she drop the subject.

"What business do you have in the academy?"

"Well, Nee-san said she want to meet me here. Nee-san is a teacher at this school."

Hm.. so she have a family here…as they continued watching Louise look at her breast for a second time today. Never before in her life she had felt so defeated. Even that stupid Kirche will lose hand down against someone like her.

Speaking of her there she is with Tabitha behind her, it make her wonder how someone as loud as Kirche can befriended someone as quiet as Tabitha.

"Oh… isn't it Tiffa and… oh… it just Louise."

Upon noticing Louise Kirche let out a sigh…

"Oi… what is with that sigh… and did you two knew each other?" Louise was surprise at first that Kirche knew Tiffania. Hm… just how much a coincidence can it be? Next she is going to tell me that she and that stupid guy is friend. Nah… there is no way it is possible… what am I thinking about him again?

"Kirche, Tabitha… it is good to see you again." Tiffa greet the two of them. Okay calm down… let's just be usual and never let out something about familiar summoning or else she might said something she shouldn't have.

"Hm... tomorrow both of you will be summoning your familiar right… too bad I have some work at the inn so I couldn't come."

At Tiffa word Louise almost face palm. How did she know about the summoning in the first place?

"Eh… well all of second year will be summoning familiar. Well most of it because I think someone will fail the summoning tomorrow."

Kirche said but Louise already knew who she referring to.

"Shut up Zerbst! I'll show you I summon a familiar more majestic than your familiar." Louise found herself saying that but on her mind she start to feel regret saying that. Urg… but her pride won't let her lose to Kirche.

"Oh… is that so… then I can't wait to see this so called Majestic familiar of your, Valliere. Fufufufu…"

At that both of them start to glare at each other and one can see spark dancing between their eyes.

"Did they always like that?" leaning a little at Tabitha, Tiffania ask her.

Tabitha just nod as she return back to her book completely ignoring the two who is still glaring at each other.

"Um… good luck on your summoning. I'll be going now." Tiffa spoke as both of them finally stop glaring at each other before looking at the retreating form of Tiffa.

"Hmph… see you tomorrow Valliere so I can show you how powerful my familiar will be." Kirche said before she decide to leave as Tabitha follow her but her eye still haven't leave the book.

Louise also decide that the day had gone long enough decide to return back to her dorm to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow will be the day when she summon her familiar. The day in which her life is changed forever and so were other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day had gone in a blink of an eye. Gathering at the academy courtyard were all second year student. Today is the day of familiar summoning for 90 students for a second year.

Little by little student summons their own familiar. Though what familiar they usually got wasn't really much surprising since the familiar is summon based on the mage affinities. That was what Tabitha had read at least so when it is time for Kirche turn she stood at the middle of the circle as she start the incantation.

And what appears from the summoning circle is what appear to be a lizard and just from it even before it appear Tabitha can tell that Kirche will be summoning a fire type creature and she was right as Kirche succeed on summoning a Salamander.

Finally it was Tabitha turn as she stood inside the circle as she start the incantation. As the incantation finish a large mirror appear in front of her.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Nothing came out from the mirror for a moment until what appear to be a claw appear as it pass through the portal. Tabitha eye widen a little at the familiar as to her familiar. But before her familiar could say anything she quickly cast a silence spell not wanting other to found out the true nature of her familiar. She can see her familiar try to say something but because of her spell none was heard.

"Hm… a Dragon. And from the look of it, it a wind Dragon. Well done… now who's next." Her teacher Colbert said as he make a gesture for a student that hasn't done their summoning.

Tabitha use this chance while everyone else is still focus on their familiar to bring her Familiar to seclude place to have some talk with her.

"Phwaa… finally can speak. Why did Onee-sama do that for?" her familiar or rather a wind Rhyme Dragon that goes by the name Irukuku. Yep… it was the same Dragon that Tabitha had met before and it seems she had summon her as her familiar. The mark at the sole on one of her claw prove that Irukuku right now is her familiar. So as right now she is under Tabitha care.

With that thought in mind Tabitha decide she need to set some rule first. It would be better if people didn't know that Irukuku is a Rhyme Dragon.

One of the first things Tabitha did was command Sylphid to never talk unless she's 3,000 meters above ground.

"Eh~ why should…" Irukuku was about to protest but was quickly silence by Tabitha cold gaze. Seeing that kind of gaze she feel really scared of rebelling now. Where is the kind sister during their meeting in Albion. Irukuku wonder. The way she act is different when they met in Albion.

Tabitha knew that she being mean right now but sometime it need to be done. After all Rhyme dragon can be consider rare and if someone found out it may attract some bad people to Irukuku which Tabitha won't allow it to happen.

"All right… are there any student who haven't done their summoning yet?" at hearing Mr. Colbert question Tabitha look at where the gathering is as she can see the other student seem to have summon their own familiar already.

Well all except one person there is.

"Sensei… Louise the Zero hasn't summon her familiar yet." One of the students said as he point at a blondish-pink hair girl.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? It might end up with Explosion again." The other student said as it was follow by the laughter of everyone else.

"S-shut up! I'm just concentrating here." The girl known as Louise said as she slowly walk at the middle of the field with her face red from anger or embarrassed.

"All right… miss Valliere. Summon your familiar." The teacher said.

Louise stood in the middle of the circle as she closed her eye. Slowly she raised her wand as she start the incantation for the spell.

And as usual.

*KABOOM*

A large explosion happen as smoke blocking all the student from view.

As the smoke clear one can see a figure behind the smoke.

"Cough, cough, what is with the smoke? Where are we?" there seem to be someone speaking inside the smoke.

"Wherever we are I think we escaped from those guy already." Said another voice. Tabitha felt like she had heard the voice somewhere. It feels familiar.

As the smoke clear Tabitha eye widen as he caught a sight as whom behind the smoke.

Standing straight was a man about 16-17 year old and with Black hair and blue eyes. His clothes can be consider something that wasn't made on Halkeginia and on his hand back strap a sword that Tabitha knew quite well. At his right hand was another curve sword but the fact that the sword is letting out a Water magic as water covering the sword producing some sort of water blade.

"Um… Ryu, you can cancel the magic already." At his word the water fells the sword turn to a normal looking sword.

The guy then take a look of his surrounding before three word escaped his mouth.

"Where am I?"

* * *

Phew somehow I managed to get some time to wrote it. But I don't think I will have much free time soon as I will be busy with assignment so don't please don't expect too much.

Finally we will be entering Zero no Tsukaima canon universe. I must say it was hard to make this fic long but I finally I managed to wrote it somehow. So finally Saito had been summoned by Louise. We'll see how he will affect the story with all the knowledge he has before the summoning.

Phew… the truth is this can be consider the first time I wrote Louise character so I don't know if I make her character right.

I don't know why but my zero no Tsukaima usually make Louis didn't involve with the plot which make me want to create a new fic which Saito and Louise as main character but with how busy I am I scrap that idea for now.

Enough about that so what do you think about this chapter and just a question. Which would you like… should I follow a canon storyline with changes or should I just make a completely original storyline after this.

If I go with the canon you can be sure that it won't really be the same. While it still follow canon the event happen will be a lot different but it still follow canon until a certain point in which where it will diverge from canon completely.

Also thank a lot to GenryuBlack94 for betaing this chapter. If there still an error then you guys can blame him for that… no just kidding. Well half of it.

Hm… don't know what else to say so please review. I appreciate any review you can give for this fic.


	22. Chapter 22

Finally the time that you all had been waiting fot. Without further ado let begin.

Before that…. I wonder who the hell is talking about politic in the review?

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and I'm not even sure what I own so let leave it at that.

* * *

Light bomb… a spell that blind one eye. It from a fire element and for Teiryuu who had been verse with each element he can do the spell with ease.

I managed to avoid my eye befo0re the Ryuu cast the spell. Without checking whether the spell had work or not I dash to the portal not wanting to waste any more time. From the look of thing this guy is a professional so I better not waste any chance I have.

With all energy I could muster I head to the portal but before I can get near it two golem appear blocking my view. The golem seem to be moving on auto-pilot instead of being control by a mage so the spell didn't work on them.

This is a problem… if I could activate the jewel power I could cut down this two without wasting any time but since I'm in a normal state right now it will take some time before I could get pass them and by the time I'm done with them I will probably be surrounded by the other golem making any escape impossible.

Fortunately my other sword isn't just a normal sword. As if understanding me Teiryuu let out a stream of water as it start to cover the Katana taking the form of water blade. With this I slash at the golem as if it was made of butter.

I have been training with Ryuu from time to time and this guy had a skill to know what I am thinking so he could cast a spell I need in a dire situation. I don't need to always shout at him for any spell I need. I just need to think and if he capable of using it he will cast it. Of course it depend on how much willpower he have. Unlike when he was a dagger where he usually use his human host willpower. Since i don't have any of this willpower or Mp to make it easier he can only use his own which will deplete easily.

As the obstacle down I jump to the portal that led to who knows where?

And to my surprise I was met with… the sky as a sensation of myself floating as the wind hit me.

Wait a second! No matter how you describe it I'm definitely falling. On top of that it had to be from far above the ground. I'm not sure how high I am but if I don't do something I'll be dead. If not I probably end up broken a bone or two which I don't think I want to experience.

Let try this…

A stream of water forming around me as I unleash it at the ground to lessen the force of falling and it work as I can feel myself slowing down. As I tried to make out what underneath me suddenly a smoke blocking my view…

Since I can see anything I adjust my situation to make landing easier as I finally feel my feet on the ground. As I was still trying to catch my breath I accidently inhale some of the smoke around me.

"Cough, cough, what with the smoke? Where are we?" is this a new world or are we is still in Halkeginia?

"Wherever we are I think we escaped from those guy already." Hm… Derf is right. I think I lost count on how many time I escaped death ever since I arrive at this world. Talk about luck.

Okay I can see the smoke is slowly clear making my surrounding more visible.

As the smoke clear what I see is people wearing something with what appear to be uniform. And the strange thing is I feel like I've seen those uniform before. I wonder where am I right now?

As I was watching the surrounding I notice that Ryuu still haven't dismissed his magic yet.

"um… Ryu, you can cancel the magic already." I can see seem wart at that show of magic. I wonder if they think I'm some sort of noble.

Back to my current situation I feel like I've been to this place already. Let just confirm it first.

"Where am I?"

Hmm… now that I finally my surrounding I feel like I've been here before.

"w-w-w-what are you doing here!?" I turn around as I finally notice a blondish-pink hair girl standing not too far from me. I notice that there was other and from the look of it wearing a uniform I knew to well. It the uniform of Tristain magic academy.

So I'm still in the same world I can say that relief. Who knows what will happen if I arrive at the world unknown to me. That one question answered so that leave another question. How did I got summoned here In the first place or if that the case who my summoner?

I look at the girl again who seem familiar... hm… maybe I've met her during my time at the school? Who knows but the question is who the one who summon me is.

"Eh… I guess someone summon me." I said a matter of factly. After all it better if I knew who is it that summon me or whether that person really is a void mage or something unrelated.

"Did the Zero just summon a human?"

"yeah.. and what with that water magic just now? Is he a noble?"

I can hear some whisper from the student and from the look of it I caused quite a stir because of my appearance. From what I learn even if someone a human being summon no one will jump to a conclusion that it was a void because apparently knowledge about void is not a common knowledge. It make me wonder why am I, a person from other world have more knowledge about this from them.

"Don't ignore me!" the girl shout at me hm… who is she again?

"Sorry but who are you?"

Snap!

Crap I think I just stood on a landmine. The girl looks ready to explode anytime now as I can see she point her wand at me.

"y-you saying you don't r-remember me! Huh… I'll make your remember!" at her word she raised her wand while other student had already back away from safety. Even the adult… wait it Colbert? had back away a bit. As for me I was a bit tense about what kind of magic she is about to use as I prepare to defense myself.

"Fireball!"

So it was fireball. I can easily dodge that kind of attack as long it not homing magic. As I was prepared to dodge the supposed fireball what I didn't expect was….

*KABOOM!*

"gah…." Being on unexpected and of the attack of something that definitely wasn't a fierbhall I got hit by the sudden explosion.

"oi! Are you trying to kill me!" as I said this I start to remember something. Hm… when was it…

An image flash inside my head as I finally remember this same sensation. So she the girl feom before. If I remember correctly her name is Louise. I was in a hurry at that time so I wasn't really paying attention. But what with the explosion? Is she purposely shout the wrong spell to caught me off guard. As expected of someone who can cast the spell at this kind of level.

"hmph… did that jolt your memories." The girl said as pouting a little.

"Yep… I definitely remember!" I said. Although it not a lie but for some reason the explosion scare me somehow… hm… I wonder why? It as if I've been hit by something like that a thousand time. A feeling of Deja vuu… nah… must be my imagination.

Back to the current situation the teacher I recognize as Colbert decide to interfere after a small destruction caused by Louise.

"Miss Valliere. I will insist that you won't do any kind of damaging spell in this kind of situation." He said though he doesn't really make an impression there because if I was a student I will just shrugged him off.

"sorry." The girl Louise said surprising me. Hm… I thought she was just some sort of selfish noble girl, I guess I make my impression to early.

"It okay if you understand… now I think it better if you finish the ritual." He said as he look at me. I can see he has a lot of question but since it was in front of his student he need to act accordingly to the situation.

"eh.. with him?" Louise asks though I can see her cheek redden a bit.

Hmmm a ritual… when you summon a familiar and in order to bind a contract one have to seal it with…..

At that though I froze for a moment.

"Wait a sec! You mean she have to…." my word trailed off as I remember the first time I got summon. It definitely THAT no matter how you look at it.

"oh you knew about it. Then this makes it easier." Colbert said as thought it was natural. Oioioi… I'm already someone familiar you know… not that I can say that out loud or else it Tiffa might have unwanted attention that may led to the discovery of her identities.

"n-no… I refuse!" oh… it seem the girl Louise understood. "Let me try the summoning again!" she said. Hm… as I thought about it something feel weird. If she summons me then she is a void mage. And if she a void mage then how could she use the magic just now. Aren't void mage wasn't supposed able to use elemental magic in the first place?

But which element the Explosion is? Fire? Hm… or maybe that explosion is a void spell. But that not how a void supposed to work. I thought one need a long incantation for it to work. Even Tiffa mind wipe will take some time before it works. How can an explosion work instantaneously.

Let think about this later and see how things go, on one hand if she really a void mage then the only spot left is Gandalfr meaning I will receive Gandalfr rune if I make a contract with her. The fact that I will be able to use any type of weapon is tempting but I feel like a husband cheating on his wife if I make a contract with her. Not that Tiffa is my wife in the first palce but you know… gah… this is hard.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

At that word Louise look at me but quickly turn away as I return the look back. After a few moment of inhale and exhale she finally turn and look at me.

"hey,"

"yes?" I'm starting to have bad feeling right now. Don't tell me she is going to…

"d-don't get the wrong idea. It not like I want to k-k-k-k-kiss you or anything. I only did it to complete the ritual." As she said that she still elaning toward me who is still on my knee recovering form the fight with the elemental sibling earlier.

Her lip and mine were about to met but….

Miss.

I dodge her before our lips can meet. There no way I would just let that happen.

"don't dodge!" she said angrily as she tried again as I dodge her again. What is this? A kiss and dodge game?

"look an UFO!" I shout as I pointed at the sky.

"what is UFO?" Louise wonder but surprisingly she turn to where I pointed and so were some student. How gullible can they be? Never mind now is my chance.

DASH!

I quickly escaped from all the people. Fufufu… this people Is still to early to outwit me. Heh… never mind that now that I return to Tristan I better go back right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wha-" Louise watch dumbfound as her supposed to be familiar just ran away.

The other student after seeing this had laugh their heart out completely forgot about the bizarre thing that happened during the summoning just now.

"everyone calm down," Mr Colbert said trying to calm down the other student. After the other had calmed a bit he continued. "it seem there a bit of problem during miss Valliere summoning so I want all of you to help searching for the one she summoned. I will ask other teacher to help in this."

At this most of the student go "Ehhhhh~" not willing to help. Not that she need them in the first place. She still haven't understood what happened. Why did she summoned a human instead of animal like other familiar are. On top of that why it had to be him!

Urg… that guy… is kissing me really that bad?

Nonono… it not like I want to kiss him or anything. It just to bind the contract between master and familiar. Louise thought quickly as she noticed she just have an image of her kissing him.

"fufufufu… oh well… I guess I have no choice but to help the zero searching for her supposed to be familiar. Don't be mad if I keep him for myself." The one who said that is without a doubt Kirche. Kuh… she mustn't let Kirche of all people to find him first.

"I'm going to look for him!" as she said that without waiting for a second she set out to search inside the academy. She don't know why but for some reason she have this feeling that the guy is still in the academy.

"Kyuiii!" she turns around as she can see Tabitha with her wind Dragon start to take flight. For some reason she feel Tabitha a bit hostile just now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right… I better go back right now… which is easier said than done. I forgot just how easy to get lost in this school which is the situation I'm in. kuh… maybe I should look for Matilda. She must be somewhere in this school but the question is where?

At first I was planning on just using Flight magic courtesy of Ryuu but it appear he has exhaust his willpower already making it impossible to fly through the wall. And what tick me off is…

"heh… this look interesting so I will be sitting out of this one."

After he said that he had been quiet the whole time. So right now I'm on my own. I also had thought of charging through the entrance which I happen to found after about an hour of wandering. But unfortunately someone is standing guard and if I'm correct that person is a teacher making him either a triangle class or square class which I'm not to confident of facing without any enhancement or Teiryuu magic which is kind of uncooperative right now.

"guh… why can't they just leave me alone." I complain loudly but I'm pretty sure no one will heard me. No one except the unresponsive sword on my hilt right now. Derf is still strap on my back but he still unresponsive as ever. I wonder how long it will take till he awake. I miss him already.

Enough about that. For now I better think on how to escape from here. My first bet is to….

"So, you're here…"

"Gah!" at that sudden voice I jump a bit as I turned only to sigh in relief when I see Matilad face.

"matilda-"

"…"

"-san… it good you here. I need your help right now."

I quickly add the san a bit. Apparently in this world whenever I add the honorific it will translated itself to this world honorific for example something like Mr or something.

"I hear what happened. You were summon by that Pink hair girl right." News sure travel fast. So she knew what happened. That save me some time.

"Glad you understand… so can you help me escape this place?"

"Ok."

"plea- wait, what!" hm… something wrong. Why is she so willing all of a sudden. Maybe she doesn't want Tiffa to feel sad? Yep that it.

"I said I help. Here let me show you the way." At that she start to lead me to what supposed to be my escape rope. I follow her though I feel like something wrong here.

As she start to led me suddenly.

*Dogon* a wall suddenly rose forming a square line with me at the centre of it.

"wha- what is the meaning of this?" I knew from the start that this is a trap and it was made by none other from Matilda. The question is what did she do this to me? Don't tell me she planning to sell me out.

"haha… still as gullible as ever. I was surprised at first after hearing you were summoned again by another girl. Sometime I wonder whether the summoning was on purpose or not." What is she saying? did she meant I was a perverted person who only attracter to cute girl? Well Louise is cute that for sure but her… well Breast isn't compare to Tiffa. Not that I ever met someone who can compare with her and she was about the same as Tabitha… why am I thinking about breast again? Maybe I'm really is a pervert?

But back to the situation at hand Matilda continued as I still trying to find a way to break free from this. The wall made was hard as I can't break it with my normal strength. If I can use the Flame mode I may be able to break it with it not possible right now because of Derf who is still in his sleeping beauty mode. Are there any female swords who can wake him up? Then again I'm not sure whether Derf even a male or did he even have a gender in the first place?

Nononono… better not think about this… if Derf is a female then…. Gah….let just forget about it.

"-since the other already been proven that left only one slot left." As I was having the useless internal debate Matilda had kept talking for a while now.

"so your saying you want me to receive Gandalfr. Is that girl even a void mage? No,. in the first place how the heck is it possible for me to have two master?" even if she a void mage that still doesn't make any other sense. Sure I don't know much about this world but I at least didn't forget to ask Wales about Familiar to understand more about it.

From what I learn there can only be one familiar for a master and so were vice versa. Isn't this against the rule or something?

"hm… I don't really care about the reason but the fact is, if you get gandalfr I will feel safer leaving Tiffa in your hand. After all Gandalfr is a master of weapon. Combine it with your abilities you can even become stronger than a square class mage."

As always she doesn't care about anyone else beside Tiffa. I get use to it already so I wasn't much offended. What she didn't know is that my abilities is sealed meaning I'm in my normal state right now. So having new abilities might help me or even the odd against that Dark Vampire. What his name again? Oh… I don't know. Maybe I should ask for his name the next time we met. Provide that none of us die that is.

While I understand what Matilda is talking about but I don't want to get that girl involve. If someone knew that she is a void mage then there will be many people will approach her with intend on using her power. I don't know her quite well but I have a feeling that she would glad to lend her power to whoever it is that ask her.

With that thought in mind

Clang

I forcefully try to break the wall using Derf since he much bigger and more durable than Teiryuu.

"it useless. I have enhanced this wall using earth magic making it much more durable." What Matilda said is true as there was not even a dent on the wall.

Just as I thought what to do suddenly a voice can be heard.

[Splash!] the sound of water splashing can be heard as I feel the wall dampen a bit. After that a torrent of wind came as the wall slowly forming a crack.

"wha- you!"

The wall shattered as I finally get out from the confinement.

Standing behind me with her staff in a defensive stance was Tabitha.

"Thanks Tabitha." I said after fully grasping the situation.

She use a water spell to weaken the earth magic and then with a force of wind she break the wall. Pretty clever I must say.

"Kyuiii!" suddenly an overly familiar sound can be heard and when I look up I found Irukuku descending beside us.

"Irukuku! What are you doing here?" are there some reunion going on right now. The only missing person left is Wales and Tiffa if they here then the Vampire combat team had been completed. Not that we even won that fight in the first place. The vampire totally wipes the floor with us. If not for Tiffa mind wipe we would have died by now.

"Get on…" at Tabitha word I glance at Irukuku as Tabitha already get on her back. She extends her hand toward me as I reach to grab her hand. Our hand touch and I can feel myself blushing a bit. Damn my hormone. It appear Tabitha also redden a bit at that. She a still a girl after all no matter how expressionless she is. Of course she will be a bit shy if a man hold her hand like that. At least that what I think it is.

"Wait!" Matilda were about to stop us but Irukuku already take flight.

Matilda specialty is Earth magic so fighting in the sky were disadvantageous for her.

"phew… if we keep flying like this I can escape this place. Thank a lot for your help Tabitha."

"Kyuii!"

"of course you to Irukuku…" I said as I pat her body as we keep flying.

"Zwoosh!"

!

Before we can fully escaped a huge tornado form causing Irukuku to shake from the force of the wind. As this happen I look down to where Matilda had been and it seem to be another teacher beside her and that said teacher is holding a wand up which make him the culprit of this sudden tornado.

"keh…." I try to keep hold on Irukuku to prevent myself from Falling but the wind is to strong as I slowly losing my grip.

Tabitha tried reaching her hand at me but it failed as I already outside of her reach as I can feel myself blasting away.

Kuh… at this rate there no even guaranteed that I will live if I fall at this height.

"oi, Ryuu! Do something!"

"…"

It appears even in this life and death situation he still didn't complied. Is he really having fun watching me?

"Snore…"

If I was on the ground right now I would have collapse already. He bored! He said it amuse him but now he bored that he even end up falling asleep. Can a sentient sword even falling asleep in the first place?

Since there no one that can help me right now I have my hand hoping it to catch something and what luck my hand indeed grab something.

When I turn I found a hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louise wasn't in a good mood right now. Her familiar just ran away before she even make a contract. Add to the fact that it was a human nonetheless make it even more bizarre. Because of that everyone had laughed t her but one thing for sure that he wasn't just a commoner. It happen to be a fact that he was using magic if the water covering his blade was anything to tell.

Because pf that right now all the second year and some of the teacher had been mobilized to search forher supposed familiar. Everyone else were using a flight spell In order to have better view from above but since Louise can't use any spell she have to search from the ground.

And with the thought of searching from a higher ground is much better she decides to go to artillery tower which can be said the tallest building inside the academy.

At first she just want to look from a few floor above but remembering everyone else were using a flight spell which she can't she decide to go at the top in which even one with flight spell can't reach. Without she realizing it she already at the roof.

Just when she decide to look she found the boy. Yes… she found the boy which for some reason flying… no it more like blown away on the sky as he headed for the tower. But upon looking closely it seem that he won't reach the tower and falling from this height would surely spell dead.

And she can't have her first succeed spell to be for nothing because of her familiar just died. She reassure this to herself as the reason she save him. It not like she want him to stay alive or anything.

And so without thinking just how weak her physical strength is. she succeed on grabbing that person hand to prevent him from falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hand? I look up again and that when I noticed it. The girl who has summoned me. Louise is grabbing my hand as she tried all her might to prevent myself from falling.

And coincidence I seem to be thrown at the direction of some tall tower and if only a bit more I will be able to grab the tower myself which is not happening in this case

But I can see she struggling and if she keep this up she will fall with me. I look downward and I'm pretty sure I both of us won't survive this fall. I look at Tabitha and Irukuku again and it seem they still recovering from the sudden attack. By the time they recover I think Louise won't be able to hold on anymore.

Guess there no choice. I found a way somehow. I look at the girl who exerting all her might just to keep me from falling.

"oi... Louise. Let go of my hand if you keep this up you would end up falling with me." No matter what I can't let her involved even though she is the reason I was in this kind of situation in the first place.

"Urg… Shu-shut up… I'm the one who summon you so I won't let other call me a failure anymore. Summon servant, the first spell without failure… I'm not going to finish the ciontract no matter- Kya!"

It seem she have some issue on her own but I can think about that later as Louise unable to support me fall together as I can feel both of us falling from this height.

Kuh… if I don't do something both of us may die from this. Guess I have no choice.

"oi… Louise."

"w-w-what! Can you see were falling!"

Louise shout with a look of fear on her face.

"Let complete the contract…"

She looks surprised by my word as her face went red.

"W-w-what are you talking at a time like this!"

"There no time! it either now or never!"

I shout at her. She seems to look hesitant for a moment.

"Well… if you insist let finish the ritual." With that said as we were falling our face were brought closer little by little. And so the contract done as our lips touching each other.

Now the only obstacle left is….

"ARGGGHHHHHH!" as the rune engraved on my left hand I can feel intense pain but thank to the Wind mode LV 2 I'm already use to the kind of pain so I able to stay conscious even with the rune engraved.

About 50 meter left before we reach the ground so with my left hand I grab Derf as I can feel it. The Rune start glowing brightly as I can feel my body became light. With a I stab Derf at the wall causing some kind of friction with my left hand while my other hand were hugging Louise so she would be fine.

Slowly I can feel the speed lessen a bit as finally it come to a full stop only a few feet from the ground.

"huff… huff…" that was closed though add to the fact I have to whistood the pain of the rune being engraved it was an experience that I don't think I want to go through with it again.

I let go of Derf who had stuck on the wall. I don't even have strength to even pull him out so I hope someone else will do it for me.

I carried Louise Bridal style as to prevent her from falling down as I descend slowly to the ground. Louise doesn't seem to mind as she stay quiet in my arm and I swear I can see steam coming out from her face. I guess the pain from the rune being engraved had caused me to hallucinate.

"oiiiii! Are both of you okay!" I can hear Colbert voice shouting as I can see him, Matilda and that teacher who cast that tornado spell running toward us while Tabihta flew using Irukuku.

"Put me down!" Louise suddenly struggling on my arm as she demand me to put her down. She's a girl after all so she must be embarrassed to have someone sees her like that.

"Okay, okay, just stop struggling." As I said this she stop as I put her down gently.

Now then… I think it about time that about to happen. What I mean that is, it about time for me to be unconscious now. Why am I still standing you say well I guess it thank to Lifdrasir and Wind mode LV2 which make me able to whistood some pain to a certain degree. Even so human body still has it limit as I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness.

Now I wonder how thing will go from now. How should I break the news to Tiffa that I just become Louise familiar. I can only imagine Tiffa smiling as I tell her in which is bad for my health. Tiffa smile is nice but it just sometime she can turn her smile to a deathly one which I imagine will happen to me once I told her.

I still have other problem beside that. How am I going to tell Louise that I already is someone familiar or she actually is a void mage if she didn't knew that already.

Hm… to many problem and you know what! Let think about this later as I rather fall unconscious right now.

And so I feel myself losing consciousness till I can't feel anything anymore. I wonder if I have that weird dream again. It will be nice though.

* * *

Here it is. At first I decide to just give Saito Gandalfr but I decide to do it the hard way so that how you got this entire chapter. Now that all the cast had gathered it time for me to see how Saito interaction with all the other woman in this fic. Unlike canon which he was in love with Louise in this fic is all girl for herself so Louise will need to work a bit to get Saito intention. Of course we still have that matter with Wardes and so on.

About how this fic will be progressing I decide to wrote like how I've been doing since the beginning. Meaning I will just go with the flow. One more thing… is the fight with Guiche really necessary? Even without all the upgrade Saito can easily beat him. Hm… then again the fight with Guiche is also important as that when Guiche character start to develop.

That is all and I hope you enjoy it.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with real world but that not the only reason. I was having a hard time writing this chapter, in fact this is the third time I'm rewrite it. Please forgive me for any ooc on the character especially Louise. I guess that what I get for mostly neglected her on my other fic. Well enough of that for now and please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Guh... what now? Just when I was just having a good dream this has to happen. Why can't the alarm clock stop ringing for a while?

I silently complain before it dawn on me.

Alarm clock?

"GAH!" I bolt out from my sleep as I take a look of my surrounding. Yep... no alarm clock there. I must miss earth so much that I even dream of an Alarm clock. This can't be good for my health.

I take a look around to confirm that I was still in Halkeginia. Hm.., I seem to be in some sort of room and the fact that this isn't my room mean all the event that happen this past month wasn't just a dream. There no way I would accept all that happen is just a dream.

Summon by a beautiful Half Elf girl... leaving life different than what I used to. and the death of all the children is all real. There no way I would think of their life just as a mere illusion.

All of it... all of that happen what makes who I am today. And currently I seem to be in some sort of room. What happened... oh yeah… I got summoned by someone else and then thing happen that led me to becoming her Familiar.

I examined my left hand to search for a rune that was supposed to be engraved on it. My eye stop at the back of my let hand as I noticed what appear to be a rune.

"So this is Gandalfr." I said to no one in particular.

Gandalfr, from what Matilda told me has the ability to use any weapon. I experience this power firsthand when I use Derf to stab through the concrete wall. It seem that not just mastery over weapon. Gandalfr also provide Boost of my status.

If this was a game than it abilities will be list such as. Increase all stats and heal Hp to the fullest. If Hop equal to stamina then I can feel as if all my fatigue all gone when I activate the rune. I wonder if there is a limit to the ability. Guess I have to found out for myself.

Now then... I wonder where is that...

"ah! Your awake."

At that sudden voice I turn around as I noticed a girl in maid outfit standing at the door holding a tray of food. Hm... for some reason I feel this girl familiar somehow. Speaking of familiar, I think this has happened before. My meeting with Yossette makes me feel like I've seen her. It also the same with Louise. Could it be starting from now I will be meeting a girl that I've familiar with? What am I! A harem protagonist? Haha... there no way something like that would happen to me... right? I watch to many anime that the Hero of that said Genre always end up in physical abuse.

Speaking of which.. I can see Louise has some Tsundere side on her... nonono... better stoop thinking about this. This is real... not a game or anime so something like that can't be happening to me.

"Miss Valliere ask me to prepare some food in case you woke up." The maid said as she put the tray of food at nearby table. Valliere should be referring to louise right? That was thoughtful of her. Now that I fully awake I wonder how long did I pass out? Guess there only one way to find out.

"hm… how long did I pass out?" i ask the maid who seem to have finish putting down the tray.

"um… I think it was last night since your arrive so I guess about a day." The maid said not sure herself.

If what she said is true than a day has passed. I guess being chased by the assassin who called themselves Elemental sibling and running throughout the whole school, not to mention the engraved of the rune itself should be enough to make me unconscious…. It no surprise that a day has passed out. In fact I won't be surprised if more than a day has passed out. Even now I still feel my body ache a bit. I have to ask Ryuu to cast some healing spell. Although that guy can use all element the water element seem to be what he prefer.

Kuuuuuu!

It seem my stomatch is begging me to be fill so I should stop thinking about this.

I get up from what appear to be a bed. I wonder whose bed that is. Is it Louise? That can't be right. She gave this vibe like she rather let me sleep me on the floor than on her bed. At least that what I thought whenever I am seeing her. I wonder why.

Enough about small matter and eat first. I need to replenish my energy first before I think what I need to do.

As I face the food in what appear to be some sort of soup.

"…."

Um… this is hard. Let try ignoring it…

"…"

How am I going to eat like this.

"Is something wrong?" Siesta ask looking worried as I haven't touch the food yet.

"it just—"I don't feel comfortable when people watch me eat. Siesta seems to just stand there as she wait for me to eat. There no way I can eat in that kind of situation. Not that I can just said that straight out so I end up saying something else.

"—if it okay with you, you can eat with me. I don't think I can finish this all by myself." That was a lie. The truth is I'm really hungry that I can wold down all the food before me. But it also true that the food was to much for one person. I guess Louise has something to do with it. Come to think of it where Ryuu anywhere. Is he the one who explain my situation to her. I hope he didn't blurt out anything yet. I should be the one telling her.

The maid seems to be surprised by my request.

"Eh! You want me to… but I'm just a maid. I can't do something like that." She said. My face frown on hearing that. I wonder why the commoner always bow down to those nobles. Not that all of nobles is a bad guy but let just say most of the nobles I met was not someone you could say good. Especially a high class noble.

Sigh… I guess it no use to persuade her any further as I focus back on my food.

"This is good! Wow, it's really good. What kind of meat did you use?" I asked while stuffing my mouth full. All act of modesty completely forgotten.

When I taste the food I was surprised. The food is tasty but that not what surprised me. What surprised me is for some reason the taste familiar me to me somehow. It has this feeling of nostalgic behind it.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself since the chef is busy with other thing so I was afraid it would turn out bad." The maid brightens up after seeing my reaction.

So she the one who made this food.

"What's this stew called?" I found myself curious by this food.

"It's a stew that's made in my village, called Yosenabe." Explained the maid who look happy that I like the food. "My father taught me how to make it. From edible wild plants, roots of plants… My father learned it from my grandfather. It's a specialty in my village." The maid continued.

Yosenabe? Could it be refer to that Yasonabe? But that can't be right. After all this clearly isn't Japan so how come something like that end up here? According to her it was introduce by her Grandfather… could it be…

"oh… finally awake. You sure took your time sleeping." Before I have the chance to ask a voice interrupt us.

Standing at the door was Louise with Teiryuu in her hand. Look like my suspicion is true that Teiryuu had been filling some about me to her. I just hope he doesn't go to far on saying I'm a void familiar.

"hm… who are you?"

"…"

"Sorry, just kidding." I said quickly seeing her glare at me. Come on, can't she take a joke.

"I'll be taking my leave now." The maid said as she cleaning up the plate and leave the place but not before I stop her.

"Wait a second… before you go would you mind telling me your name? my name Saito." I told her my name in hoping that she would tell me hers.

"I'm Siesta, if there nothing else I will be leaving." She bow as she leave the room leaving me and Louise.

"hn… so that maid is your type huh." Louise said as she watch our interaction.

"it not like that… I only ask for her name that all." I retort back to denied her accusation. Why did whenever I'm talking to girl people will think I'm trying to create a harem?

"Well… it not like I care about it. So, how are you feeling?" Louise ask and I don't know how to make of her tone. She act as if she doesn't care but I can sense a bit of worried on her.

"Feeling better… thank for the food. I heard you were the one who ask to prepared it for me." After eating I'm feeling a bit better.

"Of course. Your my familiar after all so it only natural." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"haha… if you say so. Do you mind telling me what you know about that Teiryuu with you he must have told you something." I get straight to the point. I need to know how much she knew already.

"nothing much, except that he said you may be tired so he ask me to gave you food once you awake. Where did you even got a sword like that anyway? I never seen a talking sword before?" so he didn't tell much. Guess I have to explain to her after all.

"heh… let just said I found him somewhere." I answer vaguely. There no need to said that the sword use to be an assassin. Maybe it would only frighten her more. It surprised me that I wasn't even faze by the term assassin. Guess the Lifdrasir rune work like a charm on keeping me calm on any situation. And I must say it save my life many time. By staying calm I'll be able to think clearly even in a most dire situation making it possible to found a solution.

But enough about that. I guess it about time were get to the important matter.

I look up at Louise as I ponder what her reaction would be once I told her she is a legendary mage.

Argh, let just get this over with.

"Louise."

"W-what?"

She seems to stutter a bit by my sudden serious tone. That to be expected. After all I'm about to say something about a lost element in this world. I need to be as serious as I can or else she thinks I'm lying.

Louise were looking at me waiting me to continued. Leg get this over with.

"you're a void mage."

….

….

….

….

What with the silent treatment?

Maybe it was more shocking than I thought. I should have choose my word more carefully.

"ah, well… like I said you're a…"

"are you crazy?"

Eh, why is she suddenly calling me crazy? That very rude you know.

"Why?" I ask her because I'm completely lost on why she suddenly saying that.

"hmph… void element had been lost since founder brimir era. It a lost element meaning there no way anyone could just be one. If you said I'm a void mage what your proof?"

Crap, she seems mad for some reason. Did I said something wrong? Tiffa doesn't have this reaction when I told her she was a void mage. Then again, Tiffa isn't actually what you call normal. I don't mean her being a Half elf. It more about her being carefree in most situations. That sometime makes me worried. I remember one time we were surrounded by a group of wild boar the first thing she did is bowed to them politely as she ask them to make a way for us to walk. Of course that back fired as the Wild Boars is more interested in food(us) but thankfully I managed to take them long enough until Tiffa fuel Derf with her own magic as I activate the wind mode to finish them all.

Hm… I think that a story for another time as currently I was face with the Angry Louise.

"Proof huh…" crap, I never thought the possibilities that she didn't believe me. Calm down… let try to remember what I known about void mage. That should be proof… I think.

"So that was just a lie?"

"Wait, wait, of course I have proof." I said quickly to convince her. Gah… why am I being the one who need to convince her? Maybe it better if I brought her to all she older than me and not to mention she work here at this academy. That should be enough for Louise to trust my word. Then again knowing Matilda she probably tried to make my life hell so I should use her as a last resort.

"Then what your proof?"

Gotta think fast… let see… from what I learn about void is…

"ok… first of all you can't use any magic."

"guh."

Oh… I just blurt that out but it seems to get her attention. Yes… from what Wales said to me before Void user will not be able to cast any magic unless they unlock their void spell first. I must have forgot about it because of the panic. I guess even Lifdrasir had it limit on how calm I can be. I have to tread it more carefully from here.

"i-I don't know what you're saying. Aren't I performing Summon servant spell correctly? And my Explosion is clearly a magic."

Ack… almost forget about Explosion is clearly magic. How am I going to get through this?

"uh… well first of all… what element is Explosion?" let see how this goes.

"eh? Um… fire… I guess?"

Aha! Got you. Even she didn't know the element for it. The fact that she a void mage is prove enough that she summon me as a familiar. Come to think of it, shouldn't I use the fact that she summon me as a familiar in the first place should be enough to prove it? Oh well, I can use that later if this didn't work.

"You guess….. That where your wrong. Have you seen someone else casting the Explosion like that before?" truth to be told I'm not even sure what I'm talking about but I decide to just go through with it.

"n-no… ahhh… why are we talking about the Explosion! Shouldn't you tell me the reason for calling me a Void mage in the first place?" it seem Louise was getting impatient. I did go a roundabout way on telling her.

"What I want to say is… that Explosion could be a void magic."

….

She was silent for a moment but I can see her eye widen as a realization hit her.

"y-you mean… that was void." She asks me asking for confirmation. I feel a bit guilty but I nod nonetheless. The truth is even I wasn't sure whether that explosion was a void magic or not. Maybe it a void magic but in it incomplete form because Louise hasn't awoken to her power yet.

Hm… what with Louise. She suddenly go silent. Maybe the fact she is a void mage is to much for her…

"Explosion!"

*Boom*

"Gah! Oi… why did you did that for!?" suddenly casting explosion like that in the middle of a room. is she trying to kill me?

"haha… my magic… so I wasn't a failure after all. Fufufufu… I show those people who say I didn't have any talent." She sure look happy. I don't know her problem but I need to calm her down before…(Boom) … that happen.

"Cough… oi…. I'm still haven't finish talking yet, don't go thrown explosion anywhere you want. On second thought, don't even use it." I knew this wasn't just my imagination. That Explosion gave me this sense of dread that I don't even know why. There must be something with shoes explosion that make me scared of it somehow.

"uh.. oh… sorry, guess I got a little excited. So, what else do you want to say?" after Louise had calmed down she sit down back on the sit who for some reason wasn't damaged at all from the Explosion. Now that I thought about it… the room didn't look damaged at all except for a few broken thing and all. Maybe it because the Explosion is void? Hm…. Well that could wait for another time.

"Ok… now that you know you're a void mage I have something that could disappoint you."

"Eh, what is it?" it good that she seem to be paying attention so I guess I should tell her about the item need in order to awaken void power.

"From what I see that Explosion was incomplete. Void mage need something in order to unlock they void magic. Just for the sake of confirmation how did you learn that Explosion?"

"Eh? Um…" for some reason Louise was hesitant when I ask her this. "i-it been like this…"

"I can't hear you if you didn't speak out loud." What with her suddenly being shy. Is it really that embarrassing?

"it been like this ever whenever I use magic!" gah… my ear! She didn't need to shout about it.

But back to what she said, so whenever she uses magic it will turn to the Explosion. That Explain when she try to use Fireball spell at me it turn into Explosion.

"w-what are you silent for? If you want to laugh you can go ahead."

"Eh? Um… am I supposed to laugh?" I don't understand at all of her sudden outburst. Well we only met like yesterday so I don't know anything about her.

"hmph… it always like that. people always laugh at me when I failed at using my magic. I'm sure you're the same as them… being able to use magic must be great huh…"

Hm… is that the reason. Did she somehow think herself as failure. Because she cant cast any spell at all without end up in explosion? And what with her saying I can use magic?

"Well… I can't really understand what you gone through but remember… the fact that you Louise is a void mage is true so be proud of that at least. You got me as your familiar after all so there no reason for me to laugh at my master."

I tried to reassure her. After all she is indeed a void mage and that Explosion is scary… to me at least.

"y-you mean that… do you really mean all that?" Louise look at me her face was red for some reason. Probably because of the heat.

"Of course, after all we did complete the contract." I show her the mark of Gandalfr. But I doubt she even knew that.

"W-well, if you say it like that… I have no choice but to become your master." Louise said as she finally cheer up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a little more talk about void we decide to get some fresh air. It wouldn't be good to cramp on the room the whole time. Louise has ask me how did I knew all that. In fact she even suspect of working with Romalia. Of course I denied her accusation. I'm not even sure what Romalia is aside that it was a country in this world. According to Louise Romalia is a Holy empire which was establish by grave keeper of Founder Brimir. in fact you could say Romalia is the heart of religion in Halkeginia.

"oi… are you sure it alright? She still haven't return yet."

"hm… this is a problem, alright… it is up to me to save the Damsel in distress."

For some reason there was a crowd of student who seem to be gathering at the table.

"What are they talking about?" I ask Louise who seem to be curious about it.

"Don't know… let go and found out." After she said that louise immediately went to the group of student. As if she was some sort of VIP the group of student make way as if a sea being split into two as Louise walk while I follow her from behind.

"What happened here?' she voice out her question without any greeting. And for some reason it felt natural on her too.

"hm? Oh if it isn't Louise." a blonde hair boy about the same age as me said as he look at louise.

"That not you business… so what wrong here? Why is everyone gathering here?"

"still as rude as ever Louise the Zero."

"s-shut up, Guiche. Just answer my question!"

I have been watching the two for a while now. The boy who seem to called Guiche was being a jerk as he keep throwing insult at Louise. Louise being Louise wasn't taking all of that as she threw some of her own.

"oioioi… that enough isn't it. Wouldn't it be better if you just explain what happen?" I decide to interfere before the thought of explosion run through Louise head. Even the target isn't me It still better if I prevent it right away.

"hm… you are… a commoner?" he seem to be surprised by my presence.

Oioioioi… that kind of rude aren't you. I've been here the whole time at least notice that.

"oi guiche, he's the familiar that Louise summon yesterday." The other student seem kind enough to recognize me told Guiche.

"hm… ah… of course I remember… there no way I could forget a commoner as a familiar… hahaha…" oh greet… he was this kind of noble. Truth to be told I wasn't really good at dealing with this kind of noble. I remember last time that I almost cut one down if not for Agnese who had been with me at that time. I have to be very careful on this one.

"Well you see… Montmorency seems to have not return yet from her trip to the Forest of beginning. I was just about volunteered myself to go there you see until you decide to disturb me."

"Forest of beginning?" what kind of place is that. Is there even a place like that near here. But if what he said is true shouldn't we hurry and make sure she safe. The way they act as if it was no big deal at all.

"it the forest locate south of here. The forest itself wasn't really dangerous. Even a kid can go and out from there without anything happen." Louise was kind enough to answer my qu3estion. If the forest wasn't dangerous that explains their reaction.

But still I can't help but feel worried… what I learn in this world is… even the safest place can be very dangerous.

"Shouldn't we at least make sure they were safe? Who know what could happen out there." No matter what people say I still feel like something bad is happening. It was hard to describe it...

"Why not… after all I was about to head there myself… it wouldn't be bad for another company. Of course I wasn't expecting much from Zero familiar."

Guiche stand up from his seat as he brush his hair trying to look cool. I try to ignore what he said but apparently Louise cant.

"wha- for your information I'm actually a vo-mrffffffffhh." Before Louise could finish her sentence I cover her mouth. Louise if course struggled but when I was sure she calm down I let go of her mouth slowly.

"What was that for!?" sure enough she was angry by my sudden action. I lower myself so I could whisper to Louise without being heard by other.

"I should be asking you there. If people found out you're a void mage, thing could be bad." To be honest I don't know what bad thing will happen but Tiffa had kept her secret of being a void mage is. I thought Louise should also kept it as a secret.

"Why?" Louise ask but as I was trying to look for an excuse.

"is something the matter?" it seem my action just now was a weird one that even Guiche is asking about it.

"no, it nothing. So, where is this forest of beginning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kya!" the sound of a girl shriek can be heard inside the forest. Today had not been a good day for a girl call Montmorency. Since today was the day after familiar summoning all second year students had given a free time in order to depend their bind with their familiar. After she summon her familiar robin she decide to go to the Forest of beginning in order to get a some material that can only be found deep in a lake inside the forest. Of course she will be counting on her familiar for the job. Part of the reason she didn't stay inside the academy was mainly Guiche.

She and Guiche had been on relationship fopr a while now and she ask him to keep it a secret for now. Even so… that guy just can't keep his mouth shut. So in order not to let other found out she decide to go somewhere else.

"Are you okay miss Montmorency?" the one who ask her was a maid from a school. Of course she wasn't stupid enough to came alone. Even thought the forest was safe she still need some help to carry something that why she decide to bring one of the maid with her. The maid girl has one noticeable trait that make it easier to differentiate from other maid or even other people. It was rare to meet a black hair person. Come to think of it isn't Louise familiar also has black hair? Then again why a human being summon as a familiar escaped her. Guess that why she Louise.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Anyway we need to find the exits fast. I have a bad feeling about this." There should have already exist the forest already by this time. But for some reason they are stuck here in the forest. They had been going on circle as if the forest itself didn't let the to get out.

Even so… Montmorency shrug it off as her imagination. Maybe she was just to tired that she miss where she was walking. With that thought In mind the two keep walking hoping to find an exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I been having a bad feeling before but it seem it wasn't really wrong. The other two can't feel it but I can feel it clearly as I stood in front of the forest entrance.

There is this ominous presence that was surrounding the forest. I should have known this was the cause. The forest is relatively safe for any person… but that was only in a normal circumstance. If the Darkness had infested this forest this place may very well be fill with monster. I mean.. even the most harmless creature once infected with the Darkness can be harmful to human.

"heh…are you scared? Not that I wasn't expected it from Louise familiar." Guiche seem to be having fun. Well from his perceptive this just like taking a walk in the park.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot for? Let get this over with." Louise said feeling impatient. What to do now. Although I bring Derf and Teiryuu both the fact that only Ryuu can use it abilities while Derf is just like a normal sword now.

Then again there are people inside this Darkness infested place. I hope they still safe wherever they are right now. Kuh… why am I getting scared for… this never happen before. Could it be the Lifdrasir effect is weakening? If so why? Is it because that I have another rune right now and It interfere with it ability. If that the case I will have to conquer my own fear instead of relying on it all the time.

Kuh… I never notice it before but Lifdrasir ability on keeping me from panic was really usefull. I think I took that ability for granted. Now that I can feel the danger myself it feel like my whole body gone numb.

Even so… I still have to do it. I have to conquer my own fear in order to survive.

"Right… let go." Before I enter the forest my gaze fell on the rune on my left hand. Whatever it is that will happen inside the forest I will be counting on this new ability. I have to make sure Louise and even Guiche didn't die while were in there. Guess I have no choice but to practice what I elarn in Rpg in this situation.

It times to organize the party.

* * *

Finally I finish this chapter. It sure took a while. You know… with the way thing are I'm thinking on writing a crossover of Zero no Tsukaima but this time Saito and Louise will be in it. thought it still in planning phase but I think it should help me on writing a Louise character which is kinda hard for me to wrote it right now.

Oh yeah… about Montmorency… although I wasn't planning for her to be in a harem should I make her have a little crush on Saito? Of course it was for the purpose to rile up Guiche.

I guess that is all for now and I hope I could finish the next chapter faster. Although it had been a while this chapter is to short. I tried to make it up by releasing the next chapter faster.

Till next time.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the long wait. It been hard for me to focus on the fic other than Familiar of Devil thus the reason this chapter take a long time to update.

Here is the summary of the story so far in case someone already forgot about it. though I must admit even I need to reread my own story to remember what happened. Anyway… last chapter we can see Saito accompany by Louise and Guiche entering the 'Forest of beginning' in order to search for montmorency and Siesta. What else… that about it I guess.

Anyway… let get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

"Our story begin when the Hero and his companion enter the 'Forest if Beginning' in order to save two people who hasn't return yet ever since they enter the forest. The Hero and his companion successfully infiltrated the forest as they-"

"What are you muttering to yourself for? We're going to leave you if you kept spacing out." so said Louise as she and Guiche kept walking leaving me behind. Aren't I supposed to be the party leader? This rich kid really is ignorant how party work.

"Just when I go to all the trouble on giving the superb narration you just have to interrupt me did you?" I replied back. I was about to finish with a bang but she just have to interrupt me.

"Narration? To who?" Louise asks back.

"Of course it to…. To…. Who was it again?" in the first place who am I trying to narrate this to?

"Did you finally go crazy boy?" Ryuu said from his sheath.

"Shut up! Don't talk as if you were expecting me to go crazy anytime soon." I retort back. After that I quickly catch up with Louise and Guiche who had gone ahead.

"hmhm… it doesn't seem your familiar was right on the head. Not that I wasn't expecting something like that from the Familiar of Zero." Guiche just chuckle as he walks ahead calmly trying to show his elegance. I can see Louise face was red either from embarrassment or anger. Maybe both.

I can't believe how casual this two can be in this sort of situation. I mean I can practically feel the ominous aura much stronger when we enter the forest and yet this two act as if they were taking a stroll. So far nothing had attacked us yet but I can't let my guard down.

The three of us continued walking and nothing had happened yet. Maybe it just my imagination and the Siesta and this other girl Montmorency just get lost. I hope that the only reason. Right now I'm not sure whether I could face this creature of darkness in my current state. With how Lifdrasir rune suddenly stop functioning to calming me down it could spell my life if I panic during the battle. let just hope we won't be encountering any enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was naive of me. A few minute later the three of us found ourselves being surrounded by an enemy. Fortunately my worry had been for nothing. as soon as I touch Teiryuu in I can feel my body become lighter and stronger. Not only that for some reason I feel myself more courageous than before. The only conclusion I could get is that Gandalfr must have grant me an Extra strength plus the courage to face the enemy.

The fortune not only stop at that.

*Slash….Slashslahsslashslashslashsla hsslashslash*

One by one the enemy goes down being cut by me. I don't know what to say. I was expecting something fearsome when I found out we were surrounded but of all monster I expected to appear it just have to be a rabbit. You know Rabbit… two pointy ear, eating carrot and so on. Did this darkness run of monster to possess I wonder.

Judging from the one I cut down I can see they just a normal rabbit which being control by the Darkness. Just like what happened to the wolf back in Albion. If that the case than I need to search for the one in control of this rabbit.

"hmph… there no way i, Guiche-sama would lose to a bunch of Rabbit." Guiche said arrogantly as he swung the rose in his hand as the Golems follow his command eliminating any Rabbit who came near him.

"You sure talk big. Didn't you almost running away when you found out we were surrounded by something." I said to him feeling irritated. As soon as I said we were surround by something he was the first one saying they should run. But after finding out how weak the enemies is his attitude sure change fast.

"T-that was…. I was just stating some option in case we the enemy to strong for us to handle." He tried to defend himself but I already decide to ignore him for now considering that he can take care of himself.

*Slashslahsslashslash*

I slash down any enemies who tried approaching Louise. Judging from her behavior I can tell this is the first time she ever enter into combat.

"Are you okay?' I ask her seeing that she still panic from the sudden attack.

"y-yeah…" Louise stutter before she realized she was in front of me. "I mean… I'm fine. I am a Void mage after all." the way she said she was a Void mage look more like her way to reassure herself that this was nothing.

Three rabbit came charging but I easily cut them down. How should I say this. I feel like I was a high level player playing in a Level 1 dungeon. The enemy is too weak. If this was an RPG than the first place I should be is here instead of the forest back in Albion which was infected with much more stronger monster. But of course this wasn't a game and the difficulty of battle won't increase every time I advance the storyline. I might even end up facing an enemy much stronger than me next time.

"it good you have that much energy. Now I want you to listen up, in a battle the first thing you need to do is calm down." Louise look at me as she nod trying to calm down as she take a few breath before looking relief. "okay… next was formation…" and so I explain to Louise about the basic thing need in a party.

I guess playing this RPG game before really help me to survive in this world. Since this is realities there won't be a need to wait for the enemies to attack before we can. that mean the Turn based RPG was useless in the real world. That doesn't mean it completely useless though… I can still applied some stuff.

In this case since Louise is a magician while I am a swordsman… it would be more logical for her to stay behind and cast a spell while I protect her from the enemies. I could include Guiche in this as well but I doubt he'll listen to me so the best I could is make sure he could survive against the enemies. I don't think I could sleep well if he were killed while he was with me.

Back to the current situation. since Louise can only cast Explosion and not to mention her aim was poor with the spell there only one thing I could do.

"Okay… here the plan. First I'm going to lure the enemy into one place and after that I want you to use your Explosion to wipe them with one hit." Truth to be told the enemies wasn't really a trouble but the problem is their quantities. No matter how much I cut down another keep appearing. If we can annihilate many enemies in one hit it might bring out the one responsible for controlling this rabbit out in the open.

"Leave it to me." Louise said trying to reassure herself more than me. she must have been nervous after all. This is the first time she would use her own spell to kill. Even though it was just an animal it doesn't change the fact she her spell will kill this animal.

With the plan in mind I charge at the horde of enemy as I lure them to my direction. Since the enemy was being controlled I was having some doubt whether I could lure them away but it seem I don't have anything to worry.

As soon as I got near them the entire group of enemy changes their target to me. I have a feeling that whoever it is behind the controlling must have thought that I was a bigger threat thus increasing the change of me being target. But that not a problem at all. I mean it a rabbit you know. Even without Gandalfr I feel like I could take them down without trouble.

Speaking of Gandalfr it really are a nice abilities. From what I gather about Gandalfr it can only be activated once you touch any kind of weapon. Since Gandalfr allow the user Master any kind of weapon I feel like I've been using sword for a long time.

Not only have that but Gandalfr basically granted me some sort of Boost. Unlike my Wind mode or Flame mode which only grant me Boost on a specific state, Gandalfr grant me Boost on my overall state. It feel more comfortable considering my speed and strength seem to match with each other.

Enough said, I managed to gather most of the enemy in one area. With that succeed I jump back to maintain my distance from them.

"NOW!" I shouted at Louise as a signal for her to un leash her spell. She seem to understand as she raised her wand. I'm not sure how her spell work but it should be okay if she aim it right… right? Now I'm feeling a bit worried about my safety. Just In case I said to her. " Just make sure you don't hit me as we-"

[Explosion!]

*Kaboom*

Louise spell hit the group of enemy and…"Gyaaaaahhh!" me as smoke rising out as a result of the Explosion.

And so… our story end as our Hero had gotten himself killed by his companion….. LIKE HELL IT IS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oi… Louise."

"w-what?(…looks away…)"

"do you have any excuse…" I glare at her. I have every right to be angry at her right now.

"W-well…. my aim seems a little off." Louise answers trying to grasp on any excuse she could give.

"I see…. Did you really expect me to buy that. tell me how did your aim could go off ten meter from the target!? Even if your spells have little accuracy I truly doubt anyone could have miss by the large margin." Louise flinches a bit at my word before she looks at me with her same confident attitude.

"E-everything fine right. We get rid of the enemies and it doesn't seem like you take any damage." She tried to retort back.

"I guess what you said is true…" honestly I can't refute back to that. Just like he said the Explosion just now had wipe out most of the enemies and not to mention that I wasn't hurt at all. It was weird considering the center of explosion is about a meter from where I was standing.

I should have received damaged as well but I seem to be fine. the only thing that wasn't is my own clothes. Not that my clothes is batter up or something rather the magical effect I had some noble to enhance on my clothes had gone completely as if it was Dispel by the [Explosion].

It cost me a lot of money just to get it Enhance and now the spell had lost it power. I don't know really much how the spell work but according to that noble the Enhance shouldn't wore off as long as I didn't receive to much damage over short period of time. The Magical enhance make it so I receive less damaged from either Physical and Magical attack but now that it gone I need to be more careful during battle. It for the sake of survival after all.

But still it doesn't really explain how I survive that. If the spell was strong enough to even destroy the Magical barrier why is it that I didn't receive any damaged at all. if this was a game than the only Explanation is that there is a Friendly Fire option which happen to be turned off. But there no way something like that exist in realities. If you accidently cut up your friend than that that. there no rule saying your allied will be fine even if you cut them up.

"ma… ma… all well, end well. Who knows that Zero failure could be useful in this kind of situation."

"Guiche!"

Louise doesn't seem to take what Guiche said very well. I can't blame her. Even in this kind of situation he can still act thought not to mention his insult is not really a great move there. Cant he see just how strong her Explosion spell just now. how can he think that it still just a Spell Failure?

"okay… Louise. Put down you wand. We don't need any casualties yet. We still have to find the two that was in here." I try to calm Louise down who is holding her wand shakingly as if she was about to fire another Explosion anytime soon.

"Hmph!" it seem I managed to calm her down as Louise turn around before walking forward. "let's go!" Louise gave an order.

"What her problem?" Guiche said before moving in the same direction as Louise.

Sigh… I wonder if it was a good idea for this two to work together.

All I could do is make sure that this two get along well enough not to kill the other. But still I feel like something missing… Crap!

*Zwoossh**Bam!*

Before I could even get a chance to warn them a huge gust of wind struck Guiche as he got blown away before hitting a tree.

"oil, are you okay!?" I quickly ran to Guiche. He may be a stuck up noble but he's still a human. Checking his pulse I can see he still alive.

"W-what happened? Is he alive?" Louise ask looking worried. Even though she hate him just a while ago it doesn't seem like she want him dead.

"He's still alive. he just unconcious. Anyway… stick close to me." I said as I scan my surrounding. Whoever did this must still be nearby.

"Wha- why should I stick close to you." Louise replied her face red.

"Eh… so that I could protect you." I said to her clearly. Is there any other reason?

"p-protect me… fine… I guess I don't have a choice." I don't know why for some reason her face went red and then she suddenly clinging to my arm.

How should I say this. I know I said to her to stick close to me but not this close! I can't even move properly if she clinging to my arm like this. but she really look cute just now looking flustered… Crap! On instinct I found myself looking around for the terror that always befall me whenever I get to close with other girl.

Phew… I guess I'm being paranoid. There no way Tiffa could be here deep In a forest like this. I sigh in relief since I don't have to face her dreadful smile in a place like this.

"Boy… looks up!" at Teiryuu word I look up as I notice something moving at us at high speed. I push Louise behind me as I raised Ryuu as I blocked whatever it is that is as it clashed with the sword before it landed on the ground.

"A Black Rabbit?" Louis said once she caught side of the figure that was attacking us. it was without a doubt a Rabbit but it color is black. Not only that there seem to be something like a Black mist coming out from it body. There no doubt about it this is the one who had been controlling that other Rabbit. If I could defeat it than the forest should go back to what it was.

"Finally he shows himself… time to finish this once and for all." I mutter. After that I instruct Louise to stay close with Guiche and tried to stay out of the fight. I can see she want to complain but I didn't give her the chance as I charge at the black Rabbit. Although Gandalfr speed doesn't really compare to Wind Mode it still fast enough than any normal human I've seen.

The Black rabbit notice my advancing but he doesn't seem to make any move. There no need to hesitate. I need to kill this thing faster for the sake of all the other Rabbit that had fallen when being controlled.

Our distance is about a meter and I swung Teiryuu with quick movement as it went straight to the Black Rabbit and….

SHUK!

I was speechless. My sword stuck the ground as it missed the Black Rabbit by a Centimeter. No, miss isnt the right word. Just before my blade meet with him the Black Rabbit move at unbelievable speed as it dodge my strike by a hairbreadth.

BAM!

I can feel the impact on my stomach and when I look down I can see the same Black Rabbit had headbut me. I barely notice his movement. Not to mention since I my clothes doesn't have Magical enhances the damaged receive was quite severe.

The black Rabbit had disappeared before I got the chance to counterattack. Before I could search him I notice a gust of wind coming from behind me. Thanks to that I instinctively duck as I feel something pass my head from above. Looking ahead I notice it was the same Black Rabbit from before. The Rabbit land horizontally on the tree. It mouth open at my direction as I can feel a magical energy forming at his mouth.

"Ryuu, Wind shield!" I shout as Teiryuu start gathering wind on him as a shield made of wind appear in front of me at the same time the Black Rabbit fire a Wind Bullet at my direction.

SWOOSH!

The collision of the barrier and the attack caused a huge gust of wind blowing in the area. I shielded my eye for a moment to make sure none of the dust enter my eye but as soon as I open my eye the Black rabbit had already gone.

At time like this I wish I could Enter Wind mode. I'm sure if I could gain the speed I receive in Wind Mode plus Gandalfr I could easily catch up with the enemy. The problem is Derf currently still Hibernating. Without him I can use either Wind mode or Flame mode.

Bam!

Another Hit and this time it was from behind. Just strength alone I could easily overpower the Black rabbit but the problem is his speed. if I don't have Gandalfr I might have collapse from the damage I receive. Whatever it is Gandalfr did it seem to boost my vitality as well.

"Are you okay boy?" Ryu ask looking worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine… for now at least." I answer him.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

I continued receiving damaged. I can't even counterattack his movement. If only I could at least read his movement I might have a chance on winning but this thing are clever. He knew not to use the same pattern over and over again to make sure I can't read it movement, I guess that whenever an animal got possessed by the Darkness they also got some Boost on their intelligence.

BAM!

Another one on my stomach. My knees touch the ground as I put my hand on my stomach to lessen the pain.

"SAITO!"

I could heard Louise shout and the next thing I know she already was by my side.

"You idiot… I told you to stay back… didn't i- Urggg…" I tried to withstood the pain as I stood slowly.

"Who are you calling an idiot! I'm just worr- I mean… my familiar getting hurt. Of course I can't stand it! I fight with you!" although she said that I don't have time to pay attention to her as another bullet of wind coming straight at me but I managed to swept it off with Teiryuu who had covered himself with wind magic.

"Stay backs… there nothing for you to do right now. The enemy to strong." I tried to make her stay back but Louise refuse me.

"I could use an Explosion to beat him." she said trying to appeal to me that she was capable on defeating the enemy.

"Don't be stupid… the enemy to fast. With the spell that doesn't have much accuracy to begin with it wont work on him. all it do will just gathering some smoke in the area….. Wait a sec, smoke!" hm… I think this could work.

"W-what is it. is there something wrong with the smoke?" Louise ask but I just grin.

"I think I could use your help."

"What with the sudden change of attitude?" she ask me but she look happy enough that I want her help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really okay? Why did you sudden sheath your sword?" Louise ask me who had been observing the area with one hand on sword sheath while the other on it sheath ready to be drawn.

"Don't worry… I need the sword in the sheath because it necessary for a technique that I want to use." I said to her. She doesn't look satisfied by my answer but decide to just go with it.

I scan my surrounding carefully… and then I notice a change in wind in my right.

"Explosion… on the right side!" I said to Louise. Just like that in an instant Louise cast the Explosion on my right. Fortunately this time the Explosion doesn't hit me as well. from the sound of it… the Black Rabbit managed to dodge the Explosion as it changed direction.

Smoke fills the entire area as a result of Explosion.

"We can't see him… how the heck do you want to beat him?" Louise said from behind me. it true that the smoke block our eye from seeing him but…

"No, I can see him clearly." Louise doesn't seem to understand my word but she soon understood as a cut appeared inside the smoke. Moving at high speed like that it bound to leave some trail of wind and by following the way the wind blowing the smoke I can see where it moving.

Now that I can see him clearly I kick the ground as I dash at it. Not only that I can see it clearly but with this much smoke it was hard for him to see. that why i was able to approach him without being notice and as I got near him I lower my body a little as my hand move to draw the sword.

[Battoujutsu: Quick Slash!]

With a speed of light I slash at the Black rabbit before it could even notice what going on. my slash cut even the smoke as it revealed the form of Black Rabbit being cut into two before it fell on the ground dead.

It a good thing that I have prior knowledge about Gandalfr. Gandalfr grant a person mastery over any weapon. Meaning I can also use any skill as long as it possible to use by a human. What I just use is a Battoujutsu the art of sword drawing. it was an art in which one utilize the speed on drawing a sword to cut your enemies. I admit I wasn't expecting it to be this good though. With a speed like that I could cut down an enemy quickly whenever they are in my range.

Anyway…I can think about this later. Right now the smoke make it hard for me to breath. So I instruct Ryuu to cast some wind spell to blow away the smoke.

A few moments later the smoke from the Explosion clear and the Black Rabbit was finally dead.

"Is it dead?" Louise asks for confirmation.

"yeah." I said to her and as soon as said this, the Black rabbit part turn white as the miss of Darkness sip out from it body and disappear.

"w-what is that? What is that Black Mist? And why is it body suddenly turn white?" Louise seems to be startled by what just happened.

"It not that it Body turn white. It just that it body return back to normal." I answer for her though I wasn't sure whether I should tell her about the Darkness as well. Maybe another time.

She looks like she have something more to say but I interrupted her saying we should check on Guiche. I don't want to waste time explaining some things which even I'm not sure. There just no information at all about this Darkness that the spirit mention. Not to mention that the spirit explanation is too vague for me to understand. If I decide to go by my logic than this Darkness must be the work of some Demon lord or something like that. but this world doesn't really follow any of my common sense which I could be wrong.

Anyway… we need to wake Guiche up and start looking for the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far away from where Saito and the other a figure stood on top the cliff as he observe the battle that happened earlier.

"fufufufu… finally I found you… Lifdrasir or should I said Gandalfr now? hm… interesting. A mere human being a familiar to two of the void user. Does this mean that it will be a repeat of that legend?" the figure spoke to no one in particular.

All of a sudden the figure turns his head around as if he just noticing something.

"Another human here? hm… I could use this." the figure then raised his hand as he start to chant something. After he finish chanting a Black magic circle appear above the ground before something emerge from it.

"This should do it." he said as if satisfied by what he done.

The new figure didn't say a word or rather it can't speak a word in the first place. Being twice the size of human adult the monster jump as if by instinct. Despite the size it movement was sharp as it jump from each tree. If one look closely one could see a dark mist seep off from the Monster Body and the monster is currently heading to a specific direction. It was the direction of two human girl who happen to be lost in the Forest.

"GROWWWWWLLLLL!"

it growl shook the entire forest as Bird fly by as if to ran away from it.

* * *

Long time no see… oh wait, I already said that. Anyway… sorry for a long absence and not to mention that this chapter is rather short despite my long absence. Anyway I can't guaranteed when the next update is but I won't drop this story that much is certain.

I hope I didn't make any character to ooc… here.

That is all for me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
